DILEMAS
by SilviaDabas
Summary: MUahaha
1. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1: QUANDO TUDO AINDA ERA NORMAL

Nossa, como é que ninguém percebia o quanto a escola era chata hein ? Desde pequena, dizendo minha mãe Renée, eu odiava pisar em escolas, acredite se quiser, não sei porque eu era assim, na verdade não sei porque eu sou assim até hoje.. deve ser porque sou meio peidada da cabeça, é oque também me falam. Bem, não vejo a hora de sair desse inferno estudantil e sumir do mapa, afinal, eu sei que o meu pai pagaria uma viagem sem eu ter que apelar pro meu ladinho digno de pena (olhar de cachorrinho abandonado sabe ?).

Apesar de meu pai ser uma das pessoas mais bem sucedidas da pequena cidade de Forks, eu não era tão conhecida assim, na verdade só passei a ser percebida com outros olhos quando comecei a namorar Jacob Black, o "mais-mais" da Forks High School. Não sei contar nem como ficamos amigos, muito menos como nós ficamos juntos,só sei que quando grudei os olhos nele, me senti como se um bando de elefantes enormes e vermelhos tivessem passado por cima de mim, foi a primeira coisa que eu senti, meio estranho né ? como eu já tinha falado antes, sou meio peidada da cabeça.

Jacob é do tipo de pessoa que não deixa subir a fama de pop na cabeça. A única coisa que eu me lembro antes de começar a namorar Jake foi quando nos conhecemos, foi na aula de ed. Física, que cá entre nós não é muito minha matéria favorita se é que podem me entender. Era dia de handebol, digamos que em esportes com bola, a bola me persegue. Toda vez ela bate em mim e eu volto roxa para casa, mas nesse dia Jacob me salvou de uma ida ao hospital, mas ele acabou caindo encima de mim tentando pegar a bola. Quando ele olhou pra mim sorrindo, parei de respirar. Depois desse dia, começamos a conversar, e não me lembro de mais nada.

- x -

Eu estava no refeitório, tomando minha soda matinal, ao lado de Alice Hale. Ela e sua irmã, Rosalie Hale, eram as minhas melhores amigas, filhas de Esme Hale, uma mulher que adotou as duas, teve uma vida dura, pra mim ela era um símbolo de respeito inigualável.

' Bella, você precisa ver a nova coleção de vestidos que eu encomendei diretamente da Itália, nem abri os pacotes ainda, quero ver você e Rosalie pirarem comigo' – Ta, Alice definitivamente só abria sua boca pra falar de roupas, bolsas de marca e maquiagem. eu nunca ouvi ela falar outra coisa a não ser isso, eu juro de pé junto!

' Nossa Alice, eu to morrendo de vontade de ver, uhul!'- eu disse levantando as mãos pro alto sem vontade. Hoje definitivamente não era o meu dia: me atrasei pro primeiro horário, já que Jake não foi me pegar em casa. Estamos comemorando 4 meses de namoro, e ele disse que faltaria o colégio preparando o "nosso dia". Droga, como eu odeio surpresas!

' E então, o que o senhor lobinho sedutor está aprontando dessa vez ?' - Eu ODIAVA quando a Alice chamava o Jake de lobinho sedutor, só porque ele veio de uma tribo que tem as historias de lobisomens e porque ele me seduziu, que sem criatividade. Eu não sou a única peidada aqui, com certeza.

'eu já falei pra vc parar de chamar ele assim Alice, que saco!' – dei um suspiro zangada, mas logo recomecei a falar – 'Ai, eu odeio quando ele faz essas surpresas, custava ele vir pelo menos pra aula ? Ele adora me matar de tédio aqui..'

' Desculpa se eu não sou um lobinho sedutor moreno e alto pra te dar uns amassos, se eu fosse, eu te agarrava agora sua gatona inocente gostosa' – Ta vendo como eu não sou tão peidada das idéias ?Eu sabia o que a Alice precisava, pegar um homem. Mas como ela só fala em como as bolsas da gutch estão na moda, os homens ficam meio entediados, como eu fico também. A olhei com uma cara assustada.

'Isabella Swan, eu tava só brincando okay ?Tira logo essa cara horrenda daí, isso causa rugas sabia?' – Ai Meu Deus, ela tava com tudo hoje.

'Alice, você ta precisando de homem, isso sim! Um macho pra pelo menos me deixar mais segura sobre isso, sério, porque quando você faz essas brincadeiras, você me assusta' – olhei pra ela rindo um pouco, Alice tinha a mesma idade que eu e nunca sequer beijou alguém, coitada.

'haha, Bella vc é tão engraçada, vamos logo, ou quer perder outra aula ?' – olhei para os dois lados e vi que o refeitório estava quase vazio, levantei rápido e puxei Alice junto comigo, não era pra eu ter feito isso. Alice se segurou na mesa e caiu no chão, eu fui junto e pra terminar a nossa queda, caiu o resto da minha soda encima do cabelo de Alice, ai meu Deus, eu tava ferrada, Alice ama o cabelo dela .

- x -

A aula do sr, Banner passou bem rápido, acho que foi porque eu não estava prestando muita atenção, só estava pensando em qual era a surpresa que Jake estava preparando. Ele nunca demorou tanto pra isso antes, fazer surpresas era o que ele amava fazer pra mim, eu sempre fico meio com raiva, mas quando ele dá aquele sorriso que faz o meu coração parar de bater, eu esqueço de tudo.

Eu estava com a estranha sensação de que eu estava me esquecendo de algo, e eu estava certa, por coincidência Alice tocou no assunto que eu tinha esquecido.

'Bella, você vai comigo no aeroporto pra pegar Rosalie como combinamos não é ? – tinha me esquecido completamente que Rosalie estava retornando de viagem, ela tinha ido pra Itália fazer intercambio, ela estava louca para pegar as "massas italianas" se é que me entendem (pra quem não entendeu, a Rosalie é uma completa pegadora), eu estava morrendo de saudades dela, afinal, quem não sente saudade da melhor amiga ?

'Sei lá Alice, porque Jacob vai me pegar lá em casa pra ver a tal surpresa que ele ta preparando' – Alice me olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

'Ai ta bom, ta bom! Nós temos que aparecer lá antes de meia noite viu ? e já que o lobinho sedutor vai ta com vc, aproveita e pede pra ele vir com agente pegar a Rosalie, eu já tenho planos pros meus 50 dólares que eu IRIA gastar só em táxi ! Eu vou é comprar aquele kit novo que chegou no shopping e..' – Nossa, Alice hoje estava insuportável, pela morda minha Virgem! Tive que interromper.

'Ta Alice. Já entendi, vou falar com o Jake, prometo. Agora, dá pra gente ir pra casa ? quanto mais cedo eu chegar, mais cedo vc compra esse seu kit de maquiagem e mais uma coisa, porque vc não ia pegar Rose com seu carro ?' – Falei de má vontade, abrindo a porta do carona, Alice entrou no carro na mesma hora que eu, com um biquinho zangado no rosto, comecei a rir de sua expressão, o que aumentou ainda mais o bico.

'Porque eu não quero gastar os pneus do meu porschezinho okay ? ele ainda tem cheirinho de novo, sente só o ar' – disse Alice botando o nariz no volante e cheirando com vontade, Revirei os olhos e dei um suspiro impaciente, me aproximei da chave do carro que já estava encaixada no lugar e a rodei, ligando o carro.

'Tira logo esse nariz daí! Que nojento!' – Alice me fuzilou com os olhos e botou as mãos no volante.

- x -

Eu estava deitada na cama, sem ter mais idéia do que fazer para passar o tempo. Jake ainda não tinha me ligado, praticamente não deu sinal de vida hoje. Eu teria limpado a casa se fosse possível, mas a empregada estava fazendo isso por mim, então eu tentei dormir, já estava na cama mesmo.

Quando eu finalmente estava conseguindo tirar um cochilo, meu celular tocou. MAS QUE PORRA! EU TENHO QUE TROCAR ESSA MERDA DE TOQUEZINHO ESCROTO DA MOTOROLA! (o HELLOMOTO ninguém merece) Eu nem vi quem era na tela, só atendi de mal humor.

'Ai, Alô?' – Atendi, meu humor saindo pela minha voz.

'Nossa amor, isso é jeito de me atender? Tudo bem, eu sou louco por você mesmo assim' – disse a voz que eu estava louca pra ouvir o dia todo.

'Oh Meu Deus Jake! Desculpa, eu nem vi que era você na tela e..' – a voz de Jacob me interrompeu.

'Ta legal, vc tava dormindo né ? Percebe-se pelo seu humor contagiante, to ficando estressado só de ouvir você falar!' – falou Jacob fingindo mal humor, depois deu uma gargalhada bem calorosa, e continuou – 'Mas enfim, se apronta logo, daqui a uns 10 minutos eu to aí okay? Beijo Bells'.

'Beijo Jake' – a ultima coisa que eu ouvi foi o ronco do carro, ele estava mesmo vindo pra cá.

Me apressei o máximo que pude com a minha arrumação, do jeito que Jacob dirige, ele estaria aqui não em 10 minutos, mas sim em 10 segundos. Peguei uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha com uma borboleta estampada e botas, já que estava um pouco frio.

Não demorou muito para eu ouvir a buzina de seu carro na frente da minha casa, desci correndo as escadas, ansiosa para vê-lo logo, não gostava nem um pouco de ficar sem Jacob por muito tempo, me afastar dele já doía muito. Como meus pais sabiam que ia sair com meu namorado, poupei despedidas. Eles já estavam dormindo mesmo!

Abri a porta e me deparei com Jacob encostado no seu Rabbit clássico, vestindo calça preta com uma jaqueta preta e uma camisa branca por dentro. Me aproximei dele e o abracei, ele pôs as mãos na minha cintura, retribuindo o abraço, em seguida botou a mão no meu queixo e levantou meu rosto para que pudesse vê-lo melhor.

'Pronta pra surpresa?' – Jacob me olhou com um meio sorriso, eu podia ver bem que estava ansioso, estava escrito na cara dele.

'Preciso mesmo responder ?' – falei, corando um pouco, realmente odiava surpresas, mas eu confesso que sempre fico ansiosa pra descobrir. Jacob beijou minha bochecha e se afastou de mim para abrir a porta do carona, entrei sem hesitar, esperando ele entrar também, e lá fomos nós, e seja o que Deus quiser.

Continua...

CAPITULO 2: SÓ UMA SURPRESA? QUEM DISSE ?

Estava escuro demais pra perceber onde estávamos indo, mas eu sabia o nosso destino. As curvas da estrada eram bem familiares, a pista sem sinalizações, estávamos indo à La Push.

'Está nervosa?' – perguntou Jacob sem tirar as mãos do volante e muito menos o sorriso do rosto.

'Eu ?Haha, eu não! Só espero que não seja uma coisa que eu tenha que correr atrás de você pra te bater até a morte.' – Jacob fingiu estar surpreso.

'Senhorita Bella, como pode pensar isso de mim ? Você ta imaginando que eu estou te levando até a minha casa pra te dar uma coisa de um sexshop? – não teve como não rirmos disso, ta, eu falei sem pensar, mas ri imaginando agora um pacotinho com um alguma coisa do "mal caminho", como diz Charlie, meu pai.

Depois de um pouco mais de conversa, chegamos à casa de Jacob. A casa dele era simples, uma espécie de chalé, era feita de madeira. Entramos na casa dele, esperando que a surpresa estivesse dentro da casa, mas não tinha nada fora do comum lá.

'Calma, a surpresa não está aqui dentro, está lá na garagem.' – Disse Jacob pegando as chaves da garagem que estavam em cima da mesa e pegou minha mão, puxando-me para fora da casa.

A garagem não ficava muito longe da casa, era só uma questão de andar devagar, pois o caminho era cheio de buracos. Quando enxerguei o nosso destino, percebi que dentro dele havia uma luz roxa saindo de dentro do portão, nesse momento fiquei nervosa. Que merda o Jacob ficou planejando o dia todo ?

Nós paramos na frente do portão da garagem, onde ele enfiou as chaves, mas não abriu o portão. Em vez disso ele ficou atrás de mim, me abraçando.

'Feche os olhos Bells.' – sussurrou Jacob no meu ouvido, fiz o que ele pediu. Senti que logo após fechar os olhos, ele botou a mão no meu ombro e depois abriu a garagem, supus pelo barulho que fez.

Ele me conduziu garagem adentro, ainda bem que ele estava atrás de mim, porque senão já teria caído, isso é fato.

'Pode abrir' – Abri os olhos devagar, e fiquei paralisada.

Nossa, a garagem de Jacob que antes era desarrumada e cheia de peças e ferramentas espalhadas pelo chão, deu lugar a uma espécie de salão de dança. Haviam pufs em um canto da garagem, uma mesinha cheia de salgadinhos e refrigerantes e o efeito de luz roxa que eu havia visto antes de entrar. Estava tudo absolutamente lindo, tive que confessar, Jacob realmente se superou dessa vez.

'Por favor, fala alguma coisa, senão gostou nós podemos ir a outro lugar e..' – me virei para ficar de frente pra ele e o calei com o meu dedo indicador.

'Foi a coisa mais linda que você já fez pra mim Jake, está tudo lindo. Perfeito.' – Acariciei seu rosto moreno, seu nervosismo havia desaparecido e dado lugar a um sorriso.

'Espera, não acabou por aqui!' – Jacob se afastou de mim e foi em direção ao som, e colocou uma musica meio lenta. Pouco tempo depois ele já estava na minha frente de novo.

'Bella, esse aqui é o meu verdadeiro presente' – Jacob tirou do bolso da jaqueta uma pequena caixinha e a abriu, quase tive um infarte. Era um anel, pronto. Nos meus 17 anos eu já estaria noiva, cara, eu não queria me casar !

'É um anel de compromisso.' – acho que Jacob percebeu o que eu estava pensando. Sorrindo, ele pegou o pequeno anel e botou em meu terceiro dedo da mão esquerda. Olhei ele mais de perto e vi que estava escrito nele "Jacob". Ele me mostrou sua mão esquerda e percebi que ele também usava um anel, porem escrito "bella". Ele tocou meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos, sentindo o toque.

'Bella, eu te amo demais. Quero que você seja minha, só minha." – sussurrou ele e logo em seguida colocando as mãos na minha cintura, se aproximando de mim. Fechei os olhos devagar e senti ele começar a beijar o meu pescoço, dei um longo suspiro. Ele começou a subir e logo estávamos nos beijando.

O seu beijo era quente e macio, era uma questão de segundos em que ele me deixava sem ar, ele começou a andar e eu fui junto, caindo nos pufs que estavam a uma pequenas distancia entre nós. Jacob me beijava com urgência, e eu nem me importava com isso, eu já sabia o que ele queria fazer, e o que eu também queria.

Ele tirou a jaqueta e jogou longe, beijando o meu pescoço de novo, ele começou a levantar a minha blusa, e eu tentando tirar a dele..

'CARAAAAAACA MEU! JAKEZINHO TA MANDANDO VER RAPÁ!' – eu e Jacob nos afastando de imediato, não acredito que estava tentando tirar a camisa dele, eu queria matar a pessoa que me atrapalhou, devagar e dolorosamente.

'CARALHO PAUL, EU TE DISSE QUE NÃO ERA PRA VIR AQUI SEU DESGRAÇADO' – Jacob bufou. Ah, era o Paul, nunca fui com a cara dele, e agora eu não vou mesmo! Ele não estava sozinho, mas eu não pude reconhecer, eu estava ocupada demais ajeitando a minha blusa e me preparando pra cometer um assassinato.

'Ai cara, foi mal aí! Agente veio parabenizar vocês e participar da festinha surpresa, mas pelo visto ela já tinha começado' – reconheci a voz, era Quil, outro amigo de Jacob. De repente eu senti algo vibrar no meu bolso da calça, eu puxei meu celular e vi o lembrete: "Pegar Rosalie".

'Jake, não temos tempo pra discutir isso! Agente tem que ir pegar a Alice, A-G-O-R-A!' – puxei Jacob pra fora da garagem, ele não estava entendendo nada, muito menos Quil e Paul, os quais deixamos para trás.

'Bella, eu realmente sinto muito, eu prometo que da próxima vez eu..' – não ouvi direito, eu estava puxando ele em direção ao Rabbit.

'Jacob, eu esqueci de te avisar, entra no carro que eu te explico no caminho' – ele não tinha trancado o carro, aproveitei e abri a porta do carona. – 'Anda logo, não quero que a Alice surte na própria casa, não quero pagar plano de saúde'.

'T-ta.' – foi só isso que ele falou antes de entrar no carro.

- x -

Aconteceu como eu já havia previsto, quando chegamos na casa de Alice, ela só faltou me matar. Eu não dei muita importância, já que ela é meio dramática as vezes, só entendi algumas coisas como "Você não liga mais pra mim", e "Você não me escuta". Cara, eu acho ela tava numa tpm profunda sério, nem atroveran resolve.

Chegando ao aeroporto, a primeira coisa que vimos foi aquela telinha de onde sempre vê os vôos chegando. O avião de Rose já estava na pista, então não demoraria muito para vermos ela, não acredito que ela foi pra Itália e não me levou na mala, vaca!

Eu não estava conseguindo olhar pra cara de Jacob desde o incidente na garagem. Imaginei o que poderia ter acontecido se Quil e Paul não tivessem estragado a nossa 'festinha de comemoração', corei muito com a idéia. Jacob, que estava do meu lado, apertou minha mão com força e sorriu, acho que isso quis dizer um pedido de desculpa.

'HEEEY BELLA, JÁ TEM GENTE SAINDO!' - Alice só faltou estourar meus tímpanos, pela morda minha Virgem, como é que eu ando com uma garota assim? Mas ela tinha razão, o pessoal do vôo já estava saindo e pegando suas malas. Bem, isso era o que qualquer pessoa normal faria não é ?

'Bella, Alice, por acaso, aquela ali não é a Rose?' – apontou Jacob para a área de desembarque. Isso me tirou da minha loucura mental.

Nesse exato momento eu me virei e vi um cara descendo as escadas com toda a pressa possível com uma bolsa nas mãos. Não era qualquer bolsa, era uma da prada, e eu conhecia muito bem quem era doida por essas bolsas. Depois vi uma garota loura, vestindo um vestido preto e um casaco cinza com salto agulha correndo a toda a velocidade atrás do cara. Era Rosalie.

Não sei como ela conseguiu, mas ela alcançou o cara (de salto agulha!), pulou nele, e ainda por cima pegou a bolsa que eu deduzi que foi roubada e começou a espancar o cara. Coitado, deve ser do tipo que acha que loura é morta de lerda e burra.

Os dois se levantaram, sendo separados pelos seguranças do setor de desembarque, o suposto ladrão estava algemado e preso, mas ainda sim levou um pelo chute nas partes por Rosalie. Ela ajeitou o cabelo e olhou para a saída, quando nos viu acenou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu,Alice e Jacob nos entreolhamos, e demos um alto suspiro.

- x -

'Valeu Jake pela carona, to te devendo essa!' – disse Rosalie, fiquei impressionada com a gentilesa, já que ela nunca foi com a cara do meu namorado, mas enfim, ela está no seu momento pós-viagem – 'Bella, vê se não demora muito viu ? Quero te contar uns babados ainda hoje!' – Disse Rosalie saindo do carro junto com Alice, que já havia pegado as malas dela.

Eu olhei para Jake assim que elas saíram do carro, não tinha o que dizer, e parecia que ele também não.

'Bem, eu acho que eu já vou entrar, Rose não é nada paciente' – Eu disse abrindo a porta do carona, mas quando me levantava fui puxada devolta, caindo nos braços de Jacob.

'Eu sinto muito por hoje, da próxima vez não vai acontecer' – Sussurrou me beijando. Não queria sair do carro, mas eu precisava, antes que me pegassem no amasso com ele de novo.

'Não se preocupe Jake, sério'– disse sorrindo e me afastando dele, abrindo a porta do carro. Eu parei com meu corpo metade dentro e metade fora do Rabbit, não agüentei. Me joguei nos braços de Jake, lhe dando um longo beijo. Bem, depois disso eu tive que sair. Parei em frente a porta da casa de Alice, acenei pra ele lhe mandei um beijo. Pude vê-lo sorrir antes de arrancar com carro rumo a sua casa.

- x -

'Amigas,vocês nem sabem o que aconteceu comigo na Itália!' – Rolsalie suspirou alegre, realmente eu não sabia, ela só estava falando de roupas até agora, tinha que ser irmã da Alice mesmo.

'Deixa eu adivinhar, bateu o recorde italiano de amasso no banheiro ?' – chutei. Foi só uma brincadeira, mas fazer o quê? Rosalie pegava quem ela queria.

'Haha, engraçadinha, mas não se preocupa, eu te aviso quando chegar lá okay? – eu ri da cara dela, ela falava como se fosse uma santa.- 'Mas siiim, deixa eu continuar. Nossa, quando eu tava na Itália eu conheci um cara, que MEU DEEEEUS, ELE É UM GOOOOOOSTOZO ! – disse Rosalie babando, tive vontade de falar " Quer um balde minha filha? Não afogue agente aqui!" mas me contive.

'Diz aí, como ele é ?' – Alice finalmente se pronunciou.

'Ai, ele é tudo! Bonito, cabelos cor de bronze, sensual, é meu namorado..' – um minuto de silêncio. A ROSALIE TAVA NAMORANDO? ISSO NÃO PODE SER VERDADE, OQUE FIZERAM COM A MINHA AMIGA?.

' CADÊ A ROSALIE ? E O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA IRMÃ ? – gritou Alice, sem acreditar, eu também não estava acreditando, namoro sério mesmo ? To bege.

'Credo gente,eu estou amando, dá licença?' – Disse Rosalie pelo canto dos olhos, dobrando suas roupas. – E é namoro sério viu ? Ele é o italiano mais gostoso que eu já vi!

'Meninas, andem logo, vocês conversam mais amanha, vão dormir!' – Disse Esme, esquecemos de fechar a porta do quarto, droga! – e Rose, me fale mais desse seu namoradinho depois, quero saber de TU-DO!.

Esme deu aquele sorriso de mãe feliz e saiu, fechando a porta. Rosalie socou o resto das suas roupas no armário e deitou na cama, eu e Alice fizemos o mesmo.

'Boa noite garotas,eu senti muita falta de vocês' – sussurrou Rosalie na cama. Não agüentamos, eu e Alice pulamos com tudo na cama de Rose, dando um abraço grupal. Rimos muito e demoramos demais a pegar no sono.

CAPÍTULO 3: O CONVITE

Nossa, graças a minha mãezinha do céu que hoje era sábado! Sério, se tivesse aula hoje, eu juro que me matava! Mas essa madrugada me senti como se tivesse voltado pra minha época de 13 anos. Briguinha de travesseiro, fazer as unhas, falar sobre os galãs internacionais, enfim, todas as coisas que amigas dessa fazem. Eu não sou do tipo que fica falando pra Deus e o mundo que tenho uma paixão mortalmente platônica pelo Orlando Bloom, mas quando eu me juntava com as irmãs Hale, falava coisas que eu nunca pensei em falar. Ai, como eu me divertia com elas!

Nós acordamos exatamente 12:30, com uma pequena ajuda de Esme, que por sinal ficou furiosa com agente por não termos ido dormir na hora em que ela mandou, mas logo esqueceu o acontecido porque ficou ocupada demais rindo de nossas caras horríveis e amassadas e com muito sono.

'Manhê, nem pra você dar mais cinco minutinhos poxa! Devo ta mais feia que o Michael Jackson!' – Disse Alice, batendo a cara na tentativa frustrada de ajeitar sua cara de sono – 'Isso me lembra que eu tenho que comprar um novo estoque de cremes hidratantes!'

'Ta bom Alice, agente passa lá okay? Agora pára de falar sobre isso, to com dor de cabeça da sua travisseirada de ontem' – Falou Rose coçando a cabeça. Ela ainda reclama de estar só com dor de cabeça?Minha nossa, eu estava TODA DOLORIDA!Que diabos elas botam no travesseiro hein?Pedras e chumbo? Eu nem sentia minha costa por causa da guerra de ontem.

'Vamos logo, sentem-se para comer, depois eu deixo vocês livres e soltas pra fazer o que quiserem, só não quero ninguém desmaiando também de fome! – Falou Esme colocando os pratos cheios de macarronada na mesa.

'Sim, ÓH MAE ESME! – nós a saudamos em coro rimos sonolentas, definitivamente estávamos parecendo zumbis. Sentamos e começamos a comer, com Esme rindo de nossas caras e Rose quase dormindo encima do seu prato de comida.

- x -

Depois do almoço, nos arrumamos para ir no maldito shopping em Port Angeles, eu jurava que era brincadeira da Alice sobre os kits de hidratante, mas ela não parou de falar enquanto não chegamos ao shopping. Alice já havia comprado o bendito kit de maquiagem, uma escova, chapinha e sapatos novos e agora estávamos dentro de uma loja de roupas. Sinceramente, eu nunca dei muita importância pra essas coisas de passar dezenas de cremes, fazer massagens ou tratamentos pra ficar mais bonita como Rosalie e muito menos como Alice, as duas eram totalmente vaidosas, sempre reclamando do meu modo de vestir. Nunca fui uma pessoa descolada, e nem pretendo, realmente.

'Vocês acham que esse me deixa muito peituda?' – Perguntou Alice. Eu tinha perdido a conta de quantos vestidos Alice tinha escolhido pra experimentar, acho que já estava no vigésimo ou coisa parecida.

'Alice, esse vestido ta ótimo, leva logo pra gente poder sair daqui, por favor?' – Disse sorrindo falso pra ela, a mesma me jogou um beijinho.

'Ai Bella, pára de estragar o prazer de viver da minha irmã poxa, ela não tem culpa se..' – Rose parou de falar e começou a abrir a bolsa, logo deduzi que seu celular estava tocando. Não demorou muito pra ela achar o celular e olhar na tela, e foi aí que eu comecei a me preocupar. Rose ficou totalmente paralisada, parecia que tinha parado de respirar, estava parecendo uma estatua coitada! Será que eu devia pedir à moça que estava nos atendendo pra buscar um copo d'água pra jogar nela?

Bem, se a paralisia repentina dela me deixou preocupada, a pós-paralisia me deixou em duvida sobre o que seria melhor para Rose: terapia em grupo ou internação no manicômio? Do nada e com o telefone ainda tocando na mão, ela saiu correndo e começou a pular na frente da loja. Meu Deus, com certeza as pessoas que passavam deviam estar se perguntando: "Nossa, será que essa menina bebe"? Fuma crack ou coisa assim? ', porque eu me fazia a mesma pergunta.

'Ai Bella, você tem razão, vou levar esse e... MINHA SANTA PRADA! OQUE A MINHA IRMÃ TA FAZENDO PULANDO DAQUELE JEITO? ELA TA PARECENDO UM CANGURU DESCONTROLADO! – Falou Alice em um tom alto, que quase estoura meus tímpanos de novo. Não respondi Alice, só continuei a olhar a garota loura e retardada entrando de novo na loja, vindo em nossa direção.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ELE TA ME LIGAANDO, ELE TA ME LIIIIIGAAAAAANDO !' – Berrou Rose pulando e apontando pro telefone. Não pude ver direito o nome na tela, já que ela estava pulando que uma gazela saltitante. Ele quem Meu Deus? É muito difícil entender a linguagem da Rosalie, só muitos e muitos séculos de convivência.

'AAAAAAAAAAH, DEIXA EU ADIVINHAR: É O SEU NAMORADO ITALIANO?' – chutou Alice. ROSALIE HALE TINHA UM NAMORADO ? MEU DEEEEEEEEEEUS! Ah, agora eu me lembrei, essa bomba histórica ainda não tinha se encaixado na minha cabeça.

'!' – respondeu Rose pulando mais ainda. Parece que com a resposta de Rosalie, foi despertada a gazela saltitante interior de Alice. Alice começou a pular junto com ela. Ai Minha Santa, a moça que nos atendia só ria das minhas amigas. Aqui se faz, aqui se paga!

'Ahm, Rose? Você assim, por acaso... não vai atender o telefone não?Seu na... ahm.. amiguinho deve estar se cansando de ouvir aquele barulhinho chato de chamada chato' – ainda não conseguia pronunciar a palavra 'namorado', não quando estava sendo direcionada a Rosalie.

No mesmo instante que eu terminei de falar, as duas pararam com o momento gazela e se olharam e em seguida olharam o telefone. Rosalie se soltou de Alice e rapidamente atendeu ao telefone, tentando apressadamente deixar seu tom de voz indiferente.

'O - Oi amor.' – disse Rose ainda tentando ajeitar a voz – ' Desculpa a demora, eu estava meio ocupada pra atender.' – Nesse momento eu soltei um pequeno riso. Ela estava meio ocupada, imitando uma gazela saltitante e berreira.

'Ai amor, eu também tava com saudades, só não te liguei antes porque eu estava com minha mãe e com minha irmã, sinto muito' – continuou Rose meio receosa. Mas logo já estava com um sorriso de novo. – 'Own amor, você não existe, brigada!' – Rose olhou para mim e Alice, acho que estava tentando pedir uma permissão silenciosa para se afastar de nós e namorar um pouquinho. Eu e Alice fizemos um gesto de quem diz "Vai, pode ir" com as mãos, e Rose foi sem hesitar.

'O que você acha Bella? Será que ela gosta pra valer desse italiano?' – Bem, com as coisas bizarras que eu presenciei pouco tempo atrás, nem precisei pensar na resposta. – Nossa, com certeza! Que macumba será que ele fez pra fisgar a sua irmã assim hein? – perguntei curiosa, como se Alice soubesse de algo que Rosalie não tinha me contado ainda. Quando Rose estava na Itália, a única pessoa com quem ela mantinha contato era com Alice, eu só soube da versão resumida do intercambio dela, crendo que como Rose disse, iria nos contar os detalhes depois.

'Não olhe assim pra mim, eu sei a mesma coisa que você. ' – Que merda! Odeio ficar curiosa! Não precisei ficar corroendo a minha curiosidade por muito tempo, pois senti meu telefone tocar. Tirei do bolso meu celular e quando vi o numero na tela, sorri. Alice revirou os olhos, como se também soubesse quem era.

'Ai meu Deus, hoje é o dia de todos os namorados ligarem pras namoradas, fala sério!' – Disse Alice, fazendo seu famoso biquinho teimoso. Eu ri e atendi ao telefone.

'Oi Jake' – Falei feliz no telefone. Como é que eu ainda não tinha ligado pro Jacob? Onde eu tava com a minha cabeça?

'Bem, como você não me ligou até agora, eu resolvi dar um sinal de vida. Estava com saudades' – disse Jacob, rindo um pouco ao telefone. Ai Minha Virgem, como ele é fofo!

'Ai, eu também tava morrendo de saudades de você, sabe disso!' – Respondi. – 'Não te liguei antes porque eu e as minhas companheiras acordamos tarde pra caramba e fomos para o shopping. Foi idéia da Alice essa historia do shopping, não sossegou até virmos aqui comprar algumas coisas com ela' – Disse olhando para Alice. Esta fez o mesmo movimento que fizemos quando Rosalie estava pedindo silenciosamente pra falar com o namorado sozinha.

'Vai, te encontro lá fora. ' – sussurrou Alice, logo após se dirigindo ao caixa com o vestido nas mãos e então saí da loja.

'Já era de se esperar da pequetita' – disse Jacob, soltando sua gargalhada. – 'Mas iaí? Vamos sair hoje?' – perguntou Jacob enquanto eu estava me sentando no banco próximo à loja de onde eu tinha acabado de sair.

'Ai Meu Deus, ainda bem que eu sai de perto da Alice, porque senão meu telefone já era!' – Alice odiava ser chamada de baixinha, ela ficava muito alterada, muito mesmo. Da ultima vez em que chamaram ela de baixinha ou algo parecido, a pessoa foi parar com um gesso no braço. – 'Claro que sim! Só me diz que horas.' – estava doida pra sair com Jake de novo.

'Que tal umas oito? Bem, acho que você vai estar na casa das suas companheiras não é?' – disse Jacob com humor. – 'Acho que vocês não vão se largar tão cedo, Meu Deus, se com Alice por perto você já não ficava comigo, imagina agora que a Rosalie voltou! – Jacob as vezes era muito dramático, mas o drama dele me fazia rir, e muito!

'Haha, você é tão dramático, incrível como eu ainda me impressiono? – falei, rindo. Eu ouvi um suspiro zangado do outro lado da linha, e ri mais ainda. – 'E as oito ta ótimo pra mim, te vejo mais tarde. Eu te amo Jake.'

' Eu te amo mais Bell's.' – aiai, já sabia no que nisso ia dar.

'Não, eu te amo mais!' – revidei.

'Nananhinanão, EU te amo maaaais!' – e ele respondeu de novo.

'AAAI JAKE, PÁRA COM ISSO!' – odiava quando começava essas coisas de 'eu te amo; não eu te amo mais'! Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu já estava rindo de novo, e ele também.

'Ta okay! Mas eu ainda te amo mais!' – concluiu Jacob soltando uma risada.

'AAAAAAAAAI JAKE!' – retruquei.

'Até mais tarde amor, beijos' – Falou Jacob.

'Ta bom, até mais. Beijos' – disse, desligando o telefone.

Dei uma longa olhada no telefone. Será que desta vez iria continuar o que não aconteceu na ultima vez em que estávamos juntos? Meu coração começou a acelerar com a idéia. Eu ainda não sabia se eu realmente queria fazer ou não, mas eu gostava muito de Jacob,então porque eu estava pensando nisso?.

Dei um longo suspiro, "Bem, seja o que o pessoal lá de cima quiser!" pensei comigo mesma, ainda olhando o telefone.

'Terra para Bella! Ta me ouvindo ?' – Alguém tava falando comigo? Ah, sei lá! Eu não tava muito afim de saber se estavam falando comigo ou não, queria tempo pra pensar. Será que Jacob quer mesmo dormir comigo?

'BELLAAAAAAA! DÁ PRA ACORDAR AÍ, POR FAVOOOOOOOOR?' – Disse a voz, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos e quase levando meus tímpanos à loucura. Era Alice.

'AI ALICE! NÃO PRECISAVA ME BALANÇAR ASSIM NÉ? AGORA EU FIQUEI TONTA E SURDA!' – bufei.

'Sim! Você fica flutuando na maionese e a culpa é minha? Você tava pior que um vegetal, sério!'

'Ta, desculpa então! – Disse meio emburrada, mas muito agradecida por Alice ter interrompido meu pensamento, já estava ficando com dor de cabeça com esse assunto. – Então, cadê a Rose?

'Ta ali, ainda conversando com o namorado dela. ' – ainda não conseguia acreditar que Rose tinha um namorado. Será que ela vai se aposentar aos 18 anos? Sem pegar mais ninguém?

'Ok, vamos lá com ela' – Disse, levantando-me do banco e começando a andar. Automaticamente Alice foi atrás de mim.

'Ai que tudo! Não acredito que foi isso que aconteceu! – Rose estava conversando animadamente no telefone, mas isso não a impediu de nos ver chegando perto dela.

'Ahm, eu já tenho que desligar amor' – Disse Rosalie quando nós já estávamos perto dela. – 'Ah, tudo bem então. Beijos. te amo. ' – Disse, enfim desligando o telefone.

'E então, você ainda precisa contar mais sobre o seu namoradinho né?- Falou Alice, batendo palminhas, feliz da vida.

'Ai, ta bom! Vamos logo pra casa que eu conto' – Minha curiosidade aflorou de novo, e saímos conversando alegremente até o estacionamento.

- x -

Estávamos no quarto de Rose e Alice, ainda arrumando as malas de Rosalie. Minha nossa, a Rosalie só não era pior que a irmã!

'Vamos logo manhinha, desembucha. Quem é o seu namorado?' – começou Alice, dobrando uma blusa de Rose e colocando na gaveta.

'Bem, não há muito que falar sobre Edward Cullen!' – disse Rosalie, suspirando alto.

'Urrum! Sei' - falei, colocando um de seus vestidos no guarda-roupa.

'Só pelo nome sexy, eu já gostei!' – Falou Alice, com certeza pensando alto.

'HEY! Nem pense em me botar chifre garota!' – Falou Rose, pegando um travesseiro e acertando em cheio a cara de Alice.

'AAAI! Eu gostei do nome, dá licença?' – Disse Alice rindo, pegando o mesmo travesseiro e jogando em sua irmã. Rose riu junto e eu também, ela continuou.

' Ta, ele só é lindo, gostoso, romântico, inteligente... Ai preciso continuar? – disse Rose, pegando uma calça e a botando em um cabide, com um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha.

'Ah é? E como aconteceu isso? – perguntou Alice, como uma curiosidade bem evidente.

'Ah... Não foi nada de tão interessante assim. Foi logo quando eu cheguei à Faculdade de lá, quando botamos os olhos um no outro, foi química na certa! Por coincidência do destino, nós ficamos na mesma sala de medicina, ai meu Deus! Ele começou a puxar conversa comigo e dois dias depois, já nos agarramos! – Nossa incrível como eu ainda me impressionava quando Rosalie falava de suas "conquistas", pelo menos era assim que eu via os caras que ela ficava.

'E como vocês acabaram namorando hein?' – perguntei, tentando ser indiferente. Bem, é o primeiro cara que ela diz ser seu NAMORADO, nossa, e eu jurava que as pessoas nunca podem mudar.

'Foi quando ele me levou no aeroporto, quando estava voltando pra cá. Ele disse "Espero te ver de novo minha gata, namora comigo?" e o resto vocês já sabem!' – Completou Rose, bem, na minha opinião, nada de muito emocionante.

'Ai mana QUE TU-DO! Agora só eu to encalhada. ' – reclamou. Aiai, eu tava com muita pena dela, se eu tivesse muitos amigos homens, eu apresentava eles sem hesitar pra Alice.

'Calma mana. Um dia um cara que aprecia ficar horas comprando vai aparecer, e você vai ficar doidinha por ele, fato!'

'Nossa, eu amei o consolo. ' – Resmungou Alice, eu ri.

De repente ouvimos um telefone tocar. Era o telefone de Rosalie. Ela, que estava botando uma jaqueta no cabide, jogou tudo no chão e foi correndo para cama atender o telefone.

'Oi Edward' – disse Rosalie, fazendo uma voz sedutora – 'Sentiu saudade?'

Eu e Alice nos olhamos e depois olhamos para Rosalie, nós duas fizemos uma careta de nojo e começamos a rir, mas fui obrigada a parar, meu celular também estava tocando.

'Ai minha PRADA! Os namoradinhos de vocês tão ligando na mesma hora só pra me sacanear né? Eu não mereço isso!' – reclamou Alice, e lógico evidente, eu ri e atendi o telefone.

'Oi Jake! Você já está aí embaixo?' – perguntei. Eu só ouvi o riso dele e a buzina do Rabbit, respondendo a minha pergunta.

'Vem logo!' – Disse Jake rindo e desligando o telefone.

'Meninas, com licença, meu namorado está me esperando lá fora, até mais' – Disse. Levantei da cama num salto, mas na hora de pousar no chão, me desequilibrei e caí. Me recompus rápido e saí do quartos às pressas, ouvindo os risos de Alice. Desci as escadas e abri a porta, dei de cara com o Rabbit de vidro abaixado. Jake se inclinou em direção a janela aberta e sinalizou com o dedo para que eu entrasse.

- x -

'Então, como foi o dia de compras? Bom? – perguntou Jake. Estávamos em La Push, na praia pra ser mais exato. Andando sem rumo, descalços e pisando na areia fina e fofa, com nossos sapatos nas mãos.

'Bem, se você chama um dia de compras com Alice entrando de loja em loja e Rosalie pulando que nem uma gazela saltitante de bom, então sim, meu dia foi bom. – Eu ri, e ele também.

'Mas porque Rosalie estava pulando que nem uma "gazela saltitante"? – perguntou Jacob, imitando a minha voz na parte da gazela.

'Não te falei? Ela tem um namorado, e do jeito que ela fala dele, o negocio é realmente sério. ' – expliquei para Jacob, este ficou assustado.

'Nooooossa, a loura oxigenada namorando sério? Realmente não dá pra acreditar! – Falou Jacob meio assustado com a idéia de Rose em um compromisso sério, eu entendo, porque a ficha não caiu pra mim ainda. – 'Mas... Chega de falar dos outros, quero falar sobre nós. ' – Disse Jacob ficando na minha frente. Quando encontrei seu olhar, eles eram muito intensos.

'Ahm... Jake, d-do que você ta falando?' – gaguejei. Nesse momento eu comecei a ficar nervosa, não sabia o que ele queria dizer com isso, ou, será que sabia?

'Quero terminar o que começamos naquela noite. ' – sussurrou Jacob, pondo suas mão na minha cintura e inclinando-me, beijando meu pescoço. Dei um suspiro alto, e com isso ele começou a intensificar os beijos no meu pescoço, subindo para minha boca.

Eu automaticamente coloquei minhas mãos atrás do seu pescoço, permitindo que ele intensificasse o beijo. AI MEU DEUS. Ele começou a beijar um pouco abaixo da minha orelha, dando leves mordidinhas no local. Dei outros suspiros altos e pressionei levemente minhas mãos no pescoço dele, querendo que continuasse. Senti ele sorrir no meu pescoço.

Jacob se afastou um pouco e tirou a blusa. MINHA SANTA MARIA DAS COISAS BONITAS! QUE COORPO! Eu fiquei besta com os músculos de Jake, este voltou a me beijar de novo, passeando suas mãos nas minhas costas, enquanto eu bagunçava os seus longos cabelos.

Lentamente ele começou a tirar a minha blusa e eu o ajudei com isso. Joguei minha camisa na areia e puxei Jacob para mais perto de mim, caindo na areia encima de mim. Como o corpo dele era quente e macio, tinha que dar graças à Deus por ter uma tentação assim como namorado. Ele tornou a beijar meu pescoço de novo, mas dessa vez descendo mais. Soltei um pequeno gemido quando ele começou a beijar meu tórax, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava tirar a minha calça.

Era hoje, era hoje! Não tive como não sorrir. Mas minha alegria durou pouco: eu tinha completamente me esquecido de colocar meu telefone no carro de Jacob e na pior hora possível esse maldito telefone toca, enfiado no bolso da minha calça.

'J-Jake... es..es..pera' – tentei falar entre os beijos de Jacob – 'O meu...te..le...fone'

'Esquece esse telefone Bella, por favor..' – Sussurrou ele, me beijando e abrindo o zíper da minha calça.

'Es-espera... Deve... ser...importante' – sussurrei sem vontade, empurrando de leve o corpo de Jake para sair de cima do meu. Ele saiu de cima de mim com raiva. Dei um suspiro e atendi o telefone.

'Alô?' – Disse de mau humor e ofegante.

' ISABELLA SWAN, VOLTE PRA CÁ A-GO-RA! O MAIS RÁPIDO QUE PUDER! É URGENTÍSSIMO!' – Berrou Rose no telefone, eu definitivamente iria MATAR a Rosalie.

'Ta Rose, já to indo' – Desliguei o telefone e olhei para Jake, que não estava mais do meu lado, e sim de pé.

' Já entendi você precisa ir não é?' – Falou Jacob pegando sua blusa e jogando a minha para mim, com uma cara indecifrável. – 'Vamos'. – e começou a andar. Quase caí vestindo a blusa e correndo para alcançar Jake.

'Jake eu... ' – Tentei falar, mas ele me interrompeu.

'Tudo bem Bella, não precisa explicar. ' – Ele nem sequer olhou pra mim, e foi assim até chegarmos ao carro.

- x -

Abri a porta do quarto das duas irmãs com raiva. As duas estavam rindo e muito felizes, falando não sei do que. Lógico que estavam felizes! Não foram elas que tiveram o encontro mais maravilhoso do mundo arruinado por uma ligação idiota. Mas idiota fui eu de ter atendido!

'O que foi Rose?' – perguntei um pouco fria. Alice notou imediatamente meu humor, mas Rose veio toda alegrinha pra cima de mim.

'AMIGA, VAMOS PRA ROMA COMIGO? POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR? DIZ QUE SIM!' – não dei muita importância no inicio, estava brava demais pra isso.

'Rose, ta zoando com a minha cara? Você acabou de estragar meu encontro com Jake! – Ela não pareceu notar meu humor ainda.

'Ai Bella, foi por um bom motivo! EU ESTOU TE CONVIDANDO PRA IR PARA ROMA! R-O-M-A! – Berrou Rose. Ela com certeza estava falando isso pra mudar de assunto, só podia ser.

Como Alice viu que eu estava quase pra explodir de raiva, ela interviu.

'É sério Bella, você acabou de ganhar uma passagem completamente grátis pra Roma!' – Oh meu Deus, Alice também? Que diabos estava acontecendo nesse quarto?

'Bella, ta aqui a sua passagem! Lê o papel!' – Disse Rose, pegando o papel que estava encima do criado-mudo do lado de sua cama. Eu peguei o papel e comecei a ler.

'Só o que temos que fazer é ir ao aeroporto e colocar nossos nomes nas passagens. ' – AI MEU DEEEUS! UMA PASSAGEM PRA ROMA? ME BELISQUEM!

'Como você conseguiu ISSO?' – Apontei para o papel com a confirmação de uma viagem para Roma daqui à um mês.

'Edward comprou quatro passagens! Ele disse que era pra eu levar minha família para conhecer a dele, e ainda disse que a quarta passagem era pra quem eu quisesse convidar, e eu to convidando você! – Explicou Rose.

'Você já falou com a Esme sobre isso?' – foi só o que consegui perguntar, não sei como, mas já estava me imaginando andando pelas ruas de Roma, tentei afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça, tentando prestar atenção na resposta de Rosalie.

'Ai, eu ainda não falei com ela! Mas tenho certeza que ela vai tomar na hora! Ela ta louca pra conhecer ele' – Lembrou Rose, agora se juntando com Alice e tendo aquele momento gazela do shopping.

'Isso é loucura! Como ele conseguiu dinheiro pra comprar quatro passagens para Roma? Ele é o que? Um bilionário?' – Exclamei. Minha ficha ainda não tinha caído. Será mesmo que Rose não estava me pregando uma péssima peça?

Rosalie deixou Alice pulando sozinha e se aproximou de mim com um sorriso de triunfo.

'Será que eu esqueci de mencionar que ele é filho de um dos mais bem-sucedidos médicos da Itália? O sobrenome dele é Cullen minha querida! CULLEN!' – Disse Rose, destacando o sobrenome. Espera um pouco, Cullen? Agora que eu percebi o nome que Rosalie tanto mencionou. Esse sobrenome era bem incomum. Eu conhecia a pessoa por trás desse sobrenome, já tinha lido em algum lugar.

'O nome do pai dele por acaso não é Dr. Carlile Cullen?' – Perguntei, tendo quase certeza de que eu estava certa. Eu me lembro de uma matéria que li em uma das revistas de medicina de Rosalie.

'BIINGO AMIGA, BIIIINGO!' - sabia que eu estava certa.

'Olha, uma de vocês me levem logo pra casa, eu não avisei meus pais que eu dormiria aqui, devem estar querendo a minha cabeça, certeza!' – Agora eu fiquei com medo. Desde que Rosalie chegou, nem tive tempo de ligar para Charlie, e muito menos para Renée. Se o assunto da viagem for mesmo pra valer como Rosalie disse, eu não ia nem por um decreto. E tudo por causa de não dar sinal de vida, merda!

'Ta bom Bella, mas pensa no meu convite okay? Eu quero realmente que você vá. Você é minha melhor amiga, eu faço questão de te apresentar ele pessoalmente. ' – Falou ela, segurando minhas mãos e fazendo cara de súplica. – 'Alice, leva ela, por favor?'

'Claro!' – Disse Alice bem contente. Só agora que Alice tinha parado de pular, como ela conseguiu? Ela tem um fôlego de dar inveja. Alice pegou a chave do carro e eu abri a porta do quarto.

'Pensa nisso Bella, por favor!' – Eu já estava na metade do ramo de escadas quando Rose falou, me virei para ele e sinalizei um "sim" com a cabeça, fazendo-a sorrir. Alice passou por ela, descendo as escadas, e eu também.

CAPÍTULO 4: A PROVA DE FOGO: DONA PERCY E SEU MUCOMORTO! PARTE 1

Parei receosa na frente da porta da minha casa. Como é que eu não tinha avisado por onde eu andava? Às vezes eu sou tão idiota que eu até me assusto! Meus pais iriam me matar se eu contasse as coisas que estavam se passando pela minha cabeça para eu não ligar pra eles até agora. Aí que eu nunca mais saia de casa!

Alice já tinha ido embora, dirigindo seu "porschezinho" e me deixou completamente sozinha, nem sequer pensou em tentar ajudar a explicar, ou pelo menos inventar uma desculpa razoável para pelo menos diminuir meu castigo. Renée e Charlie não eram aqueles pais rigorosos, porque eu simplesmente não dava motivos para ficar de castigo. Mas quando eu cometia um deslize, era um megacastigo na certa.

Peguei o molho de chaves da minha bolsa, automaticamente pegando a chave para abrir a porta da frente. Bem, eu já sabia que ia ficar de castigo, então é melhor ir em frente com isso. Não sei por que, mas quando destranquei a porta e girei a maçaneta, eu tive o maior cuidado para tentar não fazer barulho. Já estava de noite, acho que umas 23:00 ou até mais que isso, acho que não queria que eles acordassem ou eu não queria ter que levar a bronca hoje. Quando já estava dentro de casa, fechei a porta cuidadosamente para não acordar as pessoas erradas.

'Finalmente, a mocinha chegou hein?' – eu peguei um susto tão grande que não sei como, mas quando me virei para ver quem tinha me pego, eu me enrolei nos meus próprios pés e cai de bunda no chão. AAAAAAAAI! ESSA DOEU, E MUIIITO!

'A-ah, o-oi mãe!' – Disse com uma visível cara de dor, massageando a área batida. – 'Olha mãe, eu sint...' – Renée me interrompeu.

'Eu sei, eu sei. Não se preocupe com isso. Esme me ligou falando tudo no dia em que Rose chegou. ' – AI SANTA ESME! Eu vou ter que comprar algum presente para ela, porque ela me safou de um baita castigo! Eu amo a Esme! – Mas e se ela não tivesse me ligado? Custa você ligar pra avisar que vai dormir na casa das suas amigas hein? Eu estava a mil aqui em casa antes de a Esme ligar sabia? – Ta legal, tava bom demais pra ser verdade. Castigo talvez não, mas sermão... COM CERTEZA!

'Ta mãe, prometo não fazer mais isso! É que eu me esqueci completamente..' – Falei em baixo tom.

' É assim que as mães de hoje são consideradas: esquecidas pelas próprias filhas, que insulto!' – cortei-a logo antes que a situação piorasse.

'Ta mãe, não comece no seu momento drama okay?' – Me levantei do chão e dei um beijo na bochecha de Renée. – 'Cadê o papai?'

'Dormindo, o dia foi puxado hoje!' – Riu minha mãe. – 'Chegou aqui, subiu e caiu na cama, nem sequer comeu o jantar. Você já comeu?'

'Não, mas eu não to com fome. Eu também vou subir mãe, to cansada. Boa noite!' – Beijei Renée na bochecha de novo e subi para o meu quarto.

- x -

*HEEEEEELLOMOTO*

AAAAAAAAAAAAI MAS QUE MEERDA! JUSTO QUANDO EU TAVA DORMINDO? EU NÃO VOU ATENDER ESSA COISA NEM À PAU!

*HEEEEEEELLOMOTO*

Não agüentei. Peguei o celular e desliguei na cara da maldita alma que estava me ligando, mas que saco! Com certeza não era nem 8:30 da manhã! Me tranquilizei e botei minha cabeça de novo no travesseiro.

*HEEEEELLOMOTO*

Peguei aquela bendita praga e joguei-a pra longe, batendo com tudo na parede do meu quarto. Pouco importava se ela tivesse quebrado ou não, na verdade, eu queria que quebrasse tudo para aquela droga de celular parasse de tocar.

*HEEEEEEEEEEEELLOMOOTO*

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! COMO É QUE ESSA PORCARIA AINDA TA VIVA? QUE SAAAACO! EU JOGUEI COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS E NEM COM ISSO QUEBROU? PUTA MERDA!

Não tinha mais escolha. Desligar na cara da maldita alma que tava me ligando não deu certo e tentar quebrar essa porcaria de celular também não deu. Então o que eu podia fazer? Só me restava atender. Deslizei sem vontade pela cama até a beirada e estiquei meu braço. Pra variar eu não achei o meu celular do lado da cama, eu já estava me estressando com a merdona do meu celular quando ele parou de tocar. Eu fechei os olhos na posição que eu estava: de barriga pra baixo e braço fora da cama.

*HELLOMOTOOOOO*

SÓ PODE SER BRINCADERA ISSO! ESSE CELULAR TÁ A FIM DE MORRER, SÓ PODE! QUANDO EU ENCONTRAR ESSA MERDA, VAI FICAR PIOR QUE LATA VELHA!

Eu me estiquei tanto pra poder pelo menos tentar pegar meu maldito celular que simplesmente eu cai de cara no chão. Abri os olhos e vi o meu celular debaixo do meu nariz, que por coincidência estava pressionando a tecla que atendia o celular. O volume dele estava alto, e pude ouvir quem estava tagarelando meu nome na outra linha.

'T-to ouvindo Rose, pode falar' – Respondi aos resmungos dela, ainda com a cara no celular, de olhos fechados.

'Até que fim Bella, que diabos você tava fazendo pra não me atender? Tens a noção de quantas vezes eu te liguei?' – Perguntou Rose, impaciente.

'O suficiente pra eu perder a minha paciência, cair e atender ele com meu nariz!' – Disse, deixando meu mau humor evidente na voz. Rose riu.

'Ta bom! Olha, eu e a Alice estamos passando aí pra confirmar sua ida pra Roma okay? Seus pais precisam assinar uma autorização pra apresentar no aeroporto. ' – Nossa, ela tava levando isso muito a sério! Eu ainda não estava acreditando que um cara que mal me conhece, pagou uma passagem pra mim.

'Eu ainda nem toquei nesse assunto com a minha mãe!' – Retruquei.

'Olha agente já ta chegando aí. Nós vamos ajudar você. ' – Disse Rose, desligando o telefone.

'Bella? Você já acordou? Rose e Alice estão aqui. ' – Nossa que rapidez! Rose tava mesmo disposta a me levar, isso tava começando a me assustar.

'A porta ta aberta mãe! Pede pra elas entrarem. E você também. ' – Então as três entraram: Renée, Rose e Alice. As irmãs se sentaram do meu lado, enquanto Renée, encostada na porta, olhava sem entender.

'Tia Renée, precisamos falar com você. ' – Disse Alice, tranqüila.

'Bem, estou toda ouvidos' – Respondeu minha mãe, Cruzando os braços.

'Estou perdendo alguma coisa?' – Apareceu meio pai do lado de Renée, dando um beijo em sua testa e passando o braço envolta do ombro de minha mãe.

'Ótimo, com os pais juntos vai ser mais fácil. ' – Disse Rose. Eu não quis me intrometer, afinal, era a Rose que queria me levar.

'É o seguinte, o meu namorado... ' – meus pais a interromperam em coro.

'VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO ROSE?' – Não teve com não rir. Rose ficou muito constrangida.

'É-é, mas depois eu explico. Mas voltando ao assunto. ' – Rose continuou, com a vergonha visível. – 'Meu namorado comprou 4 passagens para Roma. Uma pra mim, pra Alice e pra Esme e a outra seria pra mais um acompanhante, eu queria muito, mais muiiito, convidar Bella pra ir comigo!' – Bem, dos dois o meu pai é o mais liberal. Tudo o que eu peço ele deixa o me dá. Mas Renée é totalmente contra, sempre que ela tem uma oportunidade de dizer um 'NÃO' bem grande na minha cara, ela faz isso sem ressentimentos.

'Oh, sério? Isso é bem legal da parte dele. Afinal, quem é?' – Perguntou meu pai sorrindo. Minha mãe estava com um sorriso também. Acho que estava levando na brincadeira.

'O nome dele é Edward Cullen. Ele é filho de um dos maiores médicos da Itália!' – Respondeu Rose, bem orgulhosa.

'Ah, eu conheço esse nome! Filho de Carlile Cullen, não é? - Como meu pai conhecia o nome? Nossa, eu pensei que o meu pai não visse nada haver com medicina!

'Bem, se é o namorado de Rose e ainda comprou a passagem de Bella... Eu não vejo problema nenhum. Por mim tudo bem. ' – Disse Charlie. Nessa Hora Alice me abraçou com entusiasmo, esperando que a guerra já tivesse acabado, mas estava só começando.

'COMO É QUE É? MINHA BEBÊZUTA SAINDO DE FORKS PRA IR PARA ROMA? SEM NÓS? QUE ABSURDO É ESSE CHARLIE? E DE VOCÊS MENINAS? VOCÊS ENLOQUECERAM FOI?' – Ai meu Deus! Minha mãe explodiu. Senti Rose e Alice recuarem pra trás de mim.

'Renée, entenda uma coisa: Bella já é maior de idade pra viajar com quem ela quiser!' – Falou calmamente Charlie, agora abraçando Renée por trás. Ela se retirou da porta do quarto e saiu andando pelo corredor e logicamente meu pai foi atrás dela.

'Bem, não foi tão ruim assim, não é?' – Disse Alice dando de ombros e quebrando o silencio do quarto.

'Nossa, foi o maximo! Se a minha mãe tiver uma CDP (crise de pelanca) a culpa vai ser TOTALMENTE de vocês!' – eu disse não me aguentando de ansiedade. A vontade que eu tinha era ir pro quarto deles, arrombar a porta e dizer: "PORRA MAE, ME DEIXA IR LOGO NESSA MERDA!"

'Calma Bella, daqui a pouco ela ta vindo mais calma, e ai pensa melhor sobre essa idéia, não pode ficar pior né?' – Disse Rose, também ansiosa.

'Depende do que vocês chamam de pior. ' – Eu peguei um susto que até pulei da cama. Lá estava Renée, encostada na porta como antes, mas seu humor não era mais o mesmo: ela tinha cara de gente que comeu e não gostou, querendo vomitar até sair as tripas pra fora. Charlie estava atrás dela, com uma cara meio que receosa.

'Tudo bem, Bella pode ir.' – Nessa hora Rose e Alice me abraçaram e gritaram de alegria, mas eu não comemorei. Renée Swan me deixando sair assim, fácil fácil Aí tem coisa, ah se tem!

'MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS, Tem uma coisa. ' – As duas pararam de gritar e me olharam. AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! EU SABIA! Minha mãe não ia deixar isso barato, NÃO MESMO! Por que minha mãe tinha que ser a pessoa mais carrasca do universo?

'Ai meu Deus, o que é essa coisa mãe?' – Perguntei, com medo.

'Bem, hoje eu iria à casa de uma senhora fazer algumas tarefas que ela não pode completar sozinha, então... Se vocês fizerem todas as tarefas nos conformes, Bella poderá viajar. Mas se a dona reclamar... Diga adeus à Roma minha filha' – Ah, tarefas domesticas! Não sei como minha mãe gosta de ser uma dona de casa, ela adora tanto servir de empregada pros outros que de vez enquando ela ia a casas de senhoras da cidade para dar uma de doméstica, ainda bem que pagavam.

'Ah, é só brincar de domestica? Isso é muito fácil tia Swan!' – Disse Alice inocentemente. Mal ela sabia que com certeza mamãe estava aprontando alguma, ai minha santa Maria da bicicletinha, o que será? Me assustei mais ainda quando minha mãe deu um riso de vilã de série de tevê com o comentário da Alice e se aproximou de nós.

' Bem, aqui está o endereço. Boa sorte, vocês vão precisar. ' – Disse Renée, saindo do quarto em seguida. Notei também que meu pai tinha desaparecido, acho que estava no quarto no momento em que mamãe me entregou o endereço da casa. Peguei o papel e li o nome da dona da casa em que iríamos fazer as malditas tarefas: DONA PERCY.

'Nome esquisito esse hein?' – Comentou Rose.

'Pode apostar que sim. ' – Comentei também, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

'Calma gente! São só limpar e passar, nada demais! Você vai conseguir viajar facinho com agente Bella, ai que legaaaal!' – Disse Alice, batendo palminhas.

'Ai Meu Deus, me ajude!' – Pedi. E assim me levantei e fui em direção,as duas e seguiram. O que será que Renée quis dizer com "Boa sorte! Vocês vão precisar?".

CAPÍTULO 4: A PROVA DE FOGO: DONA PERCY E SEU MUCOMORTO! PARTE 2

'Bem, eu acho que é aqui a bendita casa. ' – Olhei para o papel e depois para a velha casa de madeira que estava em nossa frente. Meu Deus, como alguém conseguia morar naquele lugar? Estava caindo aos pedaços! Pareciam aquelas casas de filmes de terror. AI, eu nunca confessei, mas eu morro de medo de filmes de espíritos e carnificina! Acho que nem é medo, É FOBIA!

'Ah, eu gostei! É um antigo descolado. Lembra uma saia que eu tenho!' – Ignorei Alice e nós fomos em direção à porta.

'Bem, só algumas horas de escrava. Não vamos nem lembrar disso quando estivermos num avião de primeira classe indo direto para Roma!' – Rose começou o seu momento gazela e foi pulando e batendo na porta. Esperamos, mas ninguém abriu.

' Será que tem alguém em casa?' – Perguntei. Queria muito acabar logo com isso de uma vez por todas. Afinal, eu ainda tinha que procurar meu passaporte! Onde será que eu deixei? Debaixo da pia ou dentro da minha gaveta? Ai que droga!

'Garotas, não é assim que se bate numa porta! Principalmente na casa de uma senhora.' – Alice passou por mim e por Rose, ficando na frente da porta e respirou fundo, de olhos fechados. – '! TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM ALGUÉÉÉÉM AÍÍÍÍÍÍ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAABRE EEEEEEEESSA MEEEEEEEEEEEEERDA AAAAAAAGORA!' – Berrou Alice que nem uma louca descontrolada, socando a porta. Minha Santa! O QUE É QUE DEU NESSA COISA? AGORA O MEU TIMPANO ESTOUROU DE VEZ! NEM TAPANDO OS OUVIDOS CONSEGUI ME LIVRAR DESSE BERRO HORRIVEL! AAAAH, UM DIA EU MATO A ALICE, É SÉRIO!

Eu estava prontinha pra empurrar Rose e pular no pescoço de Alice quando a porta se abriu. Era uma senhora, com certeza com seus quase 80 anos, eu acho. Cabelos bem curtos e enrolados, um óculos que parecia um fundo de garrafa coca-cola e muito, mas muito gorda. Com as bochechas rosadas, a senhora deu um grande sorriso para nós.

'No que posso ajudá-las, minhas lindas jovens?' – Perguntou a senhora, bem simpática não?

' A senhora é a dona Percy?' – Rose perguntou. A senhora olhou para nós com uma cara de surpresa.

' Se eu já fiz pipi? Fiz sim, acabei de sair do banheiro!' – Disse a senhora, bem confusa com a nossa suposta pergunta.

' Não senhora, não foi isso que eu perguntei! Eu perguntei se a senhora É A DONA PERCY!' – Rose disse, aumentando seu tom de voz. Acho que agora a senhora entendeu, ela deve ter ficado surda com o berro da Alice.

'Ah, sim sim! Desculpem crianças, eu não estou achando o meu aparelho auditivo! – Falou Dona Percy, rindo. – Oh! Vocês devem ser as meninas que iriam fazem os serviços aqui em casa! HOHOHO, Rosinha, Alicia e Bolinha, não é?'

'Sim. Rosalie, Alice e Bella, senhora. Podemos começar já?' – Perguntei, cortando logos cerimônias, quero ir embora dessa casa! Ela tem cara de ter fantasmas! Essa idéia me deu arrepios.

'Por favor, entrem!' – Disse dona Percy, entrando na casa. E nós logo atrás dela. A casa era bem velha, moveis de época, chão de madeira e cheiro de mofo. Meu Deus! Como essa casa me botava medo! Ai Renée, será que foi por isso que você me deu boa sorte? Como minha mãe é baixa!

'Bem minhas lindas, eu preciso que vocês limpem a casa toda, dêem uma aparada no meu jardim, troquem os lençóis dos cômodos da casa, lavem o banheiro e principalmente, deixem o Mucomorto brilhando hein?' – Eu dei uma outra olhada na casa, ela era bem grande! Ela tinha mais outro andar, e pelo que eu podia olhar, eu diria que havia mais de 7 quartos. AI MEU DEUS! É hoje que eu perco meus braços, minhas pernas! Bem, mas com isso eu vou pra Roma, não é? Não vou deixar que esse plano de renée arruíne minha viagem, NÃO MESMO!

'Dona Percy, desculpa a pergunta, mas o que é um Mucomorto?' – Perguntou Alice. Muco o quê? Que nome horrível!

'Ah, é o meu jacaré. E a propósito, ele está atrás de você Alicia!' – Disse Percy.

'!' – Alice soltou um megagrito agudo. Ai, meus tímpanos não merecem isso, sinceramente! Eu e Rose olhamos para trás e vimos um jacaré E-N-O-R-M-E mordendo a perna direita de Alice, ela deu um chute na cara do bicho e subiu na cadeira mais próxima.

'TIIIIIRA ESSE BICHO DAQUI! AAAAAAAAAIAAAAAI CHAMEM OS PARAMÉDICOS, AMBULANCIA, VETERINÁRIO, SEI LÁ! EU TO SANGRANDO, EU TO SANGRAAAAAAAAAAANDO!' – Disse Alice aos berros, nós ficamos preocupadas com ela, mas eu percebi que no lugar que o bicho a mordeu não estava sangrando, e sim com uma enorme mancha vermelha, parecendo um chupão.

'Alice... ' – Rose tentou dizer, mas ela ainda estava gritando muito.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' – Ela estava gritando e pulando encima da cadeira. Do jeito que aquela coisa é velha, ela vai acabar se machucando mesmo.

'Alice... ' – Disse, mas nem a mim ela escutou. Continuou gritando, isso já estava me irritando muito, e pelo visto, a Rose também.

'!' – Eu e Rose gritamos em coro. Alice abriu parou de gritar e nos olhou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

'Alice, você não ta sangrando. Só está com um chupão na perna, só isso!' – Disse Rose. Segurando o riso. Alice olhou para sua perna e viu a enorme marca deixada pela mordida do bicho, e recomeçou a gritar de novo. Rose foi tentar tirar Alice de cima da cadeira, antes que ela pegasse uma queda feia, enquanto eu fui falar com Dona Percy, que estava sentada em uma cadeira de balanço, com o jacaré do lado sendo acariciado por ela.

'Dona Percy, por que Alice não está machucada?' – Perguntei. Era muito estranho, era para ela estar com a perna rasgada agora. Pelo menos era isso que eu via no Discovery Channel!

'Por que a batata ta assada? Minha linda, você está por acaso vendo alguma batata por aqui?' – Respondeu Dona Percy. Ai Meu Deus, eu mereço.

'POR QUE A ALICE NÃO TA COM A PERNA RASGADA?' – Falei mais alto, hoje eu voltava rouca pra casa.

'Ah sim, é por que o Mucomorto é desdentado, como você acha que eu conseguiria cuidar de um jacaré de quase 2 metros?' – Ela disse abrindo a boca do bicho. Nossa não tinha NE-NHUM dente! Alice teve muita sorte, muita sorte mesmo!

'UMA PORRA DE UM JACARÉ DESDENTADO ME DEU UM CHUPÃO!' – Disse Alice, pronta pra transformar o bicho numa bolsa da prada.

' Se ele é um cão? Não Alicia, ele é um jacaré. ' – Disse a velha, sorrindo e tirando o papel do bolso. – ' Aqui estão todas as tarefas que vocês têm que fazer. Por favor, quero que fique tudo pronto antes das 18:30, o bingo do mês vai ser aqui na minha casa.' – Falou Dona Percy entregando-me o papel, levantando da cadeira e subindo as escadas, o bicho foi atrás.

- x -

Já eram 13:30 no meu relógio e nem tínhamos chegado na metade da lista de tarefas: já tínhamos lavado a loca do café, varrido todos os corredores com somente suas 10 suítes enormes, lavado todas as roupas de cama e agora estávamos encerando o chão do corredor. Acho que ele tinha um pouco mais de 30 metros, Sei lá! Tava tão cansada que nem saber quantos dedos ainda me restavam eu sabia! Rose e Alice também estava um bagaço só! Enquanto eu estava no final do corredor, Rose e Alice estavam dando um jeito no inicio. A minha parte do corredor ela a pior: as marcas das patas do tal Mucomorto deixaram marcas no chão que não queriam sair nem por um decreto! Não saíram com sabão, não saíram com pinho, agora tem que sair com cera! Que pessoa moraria com um jacaré? Será que eu tava no manicômio e não sabia?

'Ai Meu Deus, eu estou definitivamente pagando todos os meus pecadinhos nessa maldita casa!' – Queixou-se Rose, levantando-se do chão e pondo a mão na sua testa para limpar o suor e os fios de cabelo do rosto. – 'Bella, você está me devendo essa! E eu vou cobrar muito, mais muiiito caro por isso!' – Eu ri. A culpa não era minha! Foi o bendito do tal do Edmundo que inventou tudo isso, ela vai ter que tirar satisfação com ele!

'Não venha me culpar! A culpa de tudo isso é do seu namorado, o Edmundo!' – Falei.

'EDWAAAAAAAARD!' – Gritou Rosalie, emburrada. A distancia entre nós era um pouco grande. Tínhamos que falar um tom acima para nos comunicarmos, já que o corredor era impossivelmente grande.

'Ai, esse nome me dá arrepios, UI!' - Disse Alice, ainda encerando. Eu me virei de costas para ela, já prevendo a pequena discursão das irmãs. Nós não podíamos falar um Ai do namorado de Rose que ela meio que surtava. Sinceramente, eu tenho certeza que ele não é melhor que o meu Jake, fato!

'HEY! O NAMORADO É MEU!' – Ai meu Deus, eu sabia. Nunca tinha percebido o lado super-ciúme de Rose. Eu estava começando a sentir pena do Edmundo.

'Rose, dá pra tirar o pé daí, por favor? Só falta esse canto aí pra eu terminar de encerar!'

'!' – Eu ouvi o grito de Rose e automaticamente me virei, e num instante me arrependendo amargamente por isso. Vi Rose, toda descontrolada deslizando na minha direção, gritando feito uma louca pra cima de mim, Ai minha Santa! Acho que passamos tanta cera que o chão deslizava. Não tive tempo pra raciocinar mais, Rose já tinha me acertado. Minha cara foi com tudo nos joelhos de Rose, que caiu encima de mim. O mais incrível de tudo é que ainda deslizávamos!

'AAAAAAAAAI MINHA CARA! To vendo a luz! TO VENDO A LUUUUZ!' – Eu disse meio tonta, percebendo que minha cabeça estava no meio das pernas de Rosalie, e ela de bunda pra cima.

'BELLAAAAAAAAA! AGEENTE VAI BATER! AAAAGENTE VAI BATEEER! - gritou Rose.

'SUA TONTA! AGENTE JÁ BATEU! NÃO PODE FICAR PIOR DO QUE ISSO!' – Realmente não tinha como ficar pior! Eu realmente tava vendo a luz! Minha cabeça estava rodando demais! Nossa como o osso pode ser tão duro?

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BELLAAAA! A PAREDE, A PAAAAAAAAAREDEEE!' – Berrou Rose e eu me virei, ainda tonta eu pude ver a enorme parede cor de vinho desbotado aproximando-se de nós. Realmente, dava pra ficar pior.

'!' – E ficou pior! Nós batemos com tudo na parede cor de vinho, foi um completo strike: Rose estava toda amassada na parede e eu com a cabeça nas suas costas. Ai, minha bunda dói, minha cabeça dói, meus braços doem, TU-DO ME DÓI! QUE RAIVE DESSE LUGAR, QUE PORRA!

'MENINAAAAAS! ENCERAR O CHÃO JÁ ESTÁ FEITO! QUE MARAVILHAA!' – Abri os olhos e vi Alice levantando-se e limpado o suor na sua testa, toda realizada. Eu aposto o Box da 2ª temporada de Grey's Anathomy que foi tudo culpa da Alice!

'Bella... ' – Ouvi Rose sussurrar, provavelmente com a cara ainda na parede.

'Oi Rose... ' – Disse, com a dor em minha voz. NOSSA COMO TUDO DÓI! Parece que um carro forte passou por cima de mim!

'Dá pra sair daí, por favor? Eu não to mais aguentando esse cheiro de mofo nessa parede! Pela morde Deus, sai daí!' – Me levantei rapidamente, ficando ainda mais tonta. Mas não era nada demais, logo estava em mim de novo.

'Meninas, o que aconteceu com vocês?' – Perguntou Alice, andando em nossa direção, como se o chão não estivesse liso. Eu tinha inveja da coordenação perfeita de Alice. Ela andava como uma modelo. Também, tendo todas as edições da Miss Universo gravadas em DVDS e assistindo quase todo o dia, era o mínimo que ela podia fazer né?

'QUE IDEIA MALUCA FOI ESSA DE ME EMPURRAR ALICE? SE FOR TÃO DIFICIL DE PERCEBER, O CHÃO DA TODO CHEIO DE CERA, AS PESSOAS COSTUMAM ESCORREGAR COM O CHÃO ENCERADO!' – Bufou Rose, com a cara vermelha, mas não de raiva e sim por causa do impacto com a parede.

'E AINDA POR CIMA, AGENTE SE QUEBROU NA PAREDE!' – Bufei também, com a tontura indo embora.

' Ups! I'm Sorry darlings! Não sabia que aquele empurrãozinho inocente ia fazer a cara da Rose ficar bicolor!' – Falou Alice, caindo na gargalhada. E quando prestei mais atenção ao rosto da Rosalie, cai na gargalhada também. Ela estava com raiva, fazendo a parte vermelha do seu rosto ficar mais vermelho ainda. Me espoquei de rir!

'AI! PAREM COM ISSO! Vamos voltar ao objetivo okay? Que horas são agora? – Perguntou Rose. Alice olhou em seu relógio de pulso brilhante.

'São 16:00 e contando.' – Falou Alice e eu olhei no meu relógio de pulso. Engraçado, o meu indicava que ainda eram 13:30.

'Alice, o seu Relógio ta errado! Ainda são 13:30.' – Eu disse. Rose me olhou confusa.

' Bella, meu relógio nunca está errado!' – Alice me olhou, indignada com a minha acusação. Eu olhei para o relógio de novo e me lembrei: era o relógio do meu pai. E os relógios do meu pai eram todos atrasados. Espera um pouco. JÁ ERAM 16:00 E NÃO ESTAVAMOS NEM NA METADE DA LISTA? AI MEU DEUS!

'MEEEEEEEEEEENINAS! SÃO 16:00! AGENTE TEM QUE VOAR!' – Peguei as mãos das duas e olhei pra frente. O corredor era enorme, então, como correr estava fora de questão, peguei impulso e me joguei no chão. As duas foram junto comigo, deslizando e parando na frente das escadas.

- x -

É incrível o que um pouco de força de vontade e desespero podem fazer com agente. Eram exatamente 17:00 e só faltavam duas coisas na lista para serem feitas: aparar o jardim e dar banho no 'bichinho' da Dona Percy. Descabeladas, suadas e cansadas, paramos na frente da porta de onde supostamente era ligada ao jardim, nos apoiando uma nas outras.

'Vamos lá, só mais duas tarefas, aparar o jardim não deve ser tão ruim assim. Com uma casa desse tamanho, o jardim não deve ser tão grande!' – Alice tentou nos consolar, mas ela estava errada. Geralmente casas monstruosas como essa supostamente tem um jardim igual a um labirinto ou do tamanho de um campo de golf. Ta, a parte do golf eu exagerei.

'Bem, vamos parar de enrolar aqui e fazer logo isso!' – Me separei das duas, abri a porta e entrei. Nada de labirintos ou campos de golf, era bem pior que isso. Senti os passos de Rose e Alice atrás de mim, que com certeza ficaram pasmas que nem eu quando viram a paisagem: era um completo matagal, cheio de galhos pontudos e matos altos. Andei um pouco mais para fora da porta, e vi que não era uma área pequena, era totalmente GIGANTE! ERA MATAGAL PRA TUDO QUANTO É LADO! Senti meu rosto empalidecer.

'Não tem como acabarmos isso em menos de 1:30! É impossível!' – Sussurrei. Acho que finalmente estava entendeu o 'Boa Sorte' de minha mãe. Senti duas mãos nos meus ombros.

'Calma Bella, vamos conseguir! A área não é tão grande assim, eu consigo ver a cerca do terreno!' – Disse Alice. Senti uma mão apertando um pouco meu ombro direito, provavelmente a mão de Alice.

'Eu to vendo alguma coisa mais na frente, vamos lá ver!' – Voltei a mim de novo, percebendo o que Rose acabara de dizer. Eu consegui enxergar uma coisa estranha mais a frente do matagal. Rose começou a andar, Alice foi logo atrás e eu logo em seguida.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, conseguimos reconhecer a estranha coisa que eu e Rose enxergamos: era uma enorme estufa, não era necessário entrarmos nela pra poder enxergar as plantas e arvores dentro dela. Fiquei besta com a beleza da estufa. Percebi que Rose estava ao meu lado.

'Então, como vamos fazer pra aparar tudo aquilo ali?' – Perguntou Rose apontando para o matagal atrás de nós. Dei um suspiro alto. Como iríamos fazer?

'Alice, por acaso você tem alguma ide... ' – Me virei e me dei conta que Alice estava ausente. Olhei para Rosalie, mas ela somente deu de ombros, indiferente. Maravilha! Alice se perdeu no matagal!

De repente, ouvi um barulho de ronco de motor. Rosalie deu um grito, assustando-se com o barulho. Em seguida eu vi saindo do lado da estufa, uma espécie de trator-cortador de grama, aparando tudo quanto era mato a sua frente.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIÔ SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILVEÊÊÊR! – ouvi o berro e reconheci a voz: Era a doida da Alice. Eu e Rose nos olhamos e começamos a rir, aliviadas. O trator parou na nossa frente.

'IAI PARCEIRAS? PRONTAS PRA MANDAR VER?' – Perguntou Alice entusiasmada, com um chapéu de calboy na cabeça e um pedaço de feno na boca, parecendo uma vaqueira. Ela estendeu a mão pra nós. – Venham! Tem mais de onde veio esse! – Alice piscou pra nós. Fui a primeira a pegar na mão de Alice e ajudei Rose a subir também.

'Alice, como você aprendeu a pilotar um monstro desses?' – Rose perguntou, incrédula.

'Tevê minha sister, TE-VÊ!' – Respondeu Alice, dando meia volta de passando do lado da grande estufa. Não demorou muito para enxergarmos os outros tratores, na verdade eram mais quatro. Olhei pra trás e vi que o trator cortava o mato com muita rapidez. Nós íamos conseguir, temos que conseguir.

- x -

'Iai minha lora, como anda a área leste?' – Perguntei rindo enquanto dirigia o trator. Que demais! Esses tratores tinham rádios pra se comunicar com os outros!

' Ta pelada minha Bella, ta pelada!' – Respondeu Rose no rádio. Olhei pra frente e vi-a mandando ver no matagal.

'E você vaqueira da Prada, como ta sua área?' – Perguntei agora pra Alice. Que codinomes horríveis! Tudo idéia da Alice, só podia ser!

'Ta nua minha Bella, nuazinha!' – Olhei pra trás e vi o trator dela acabando com o ultimo grupo de mato grande da área.

'Beleza meninas! Ponto de encontro é na frente da estufa. Tarefa cumprida! Cambio e desligo. – Disse, desligando o radio logo em seguida. Dei meia-volta de me dirigi para a estufa.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos ao ponto de encontro, os tratores eram bem rápidos. Descemos ao mesmo tempo e corremos para nos abraçar. O momento gazela me contaminou também, e nós pulamos, pulamos e pulamos. Até que nós tivemos que nos separar para checar o nosso objetivo principal: o horário.

'São exatamente 18:00! Conseguimos aparar tudo isso em 1 hora! INCRIVEL! – Berrou Rose, toda feliz.

'Vamos voltar pra casa da Dona Percy! Temos só meia hora pra dar banho naquele bicho louco!' – Eu disse, correndo em direção a casa. As irmãs estavam do meu lado, correndo também. Todo esse sacrifício será recompensado. Primeira classe num vôo pra Roma? AI Meu Deus, que sonho!

- x -

A cera já tinha secado, então podíamos andar livremente pelos corredores do segundo andar sem se preocupar em cair e terminar amassada na parede. Eu bati na porta onde Dona Percy tinha entrado há um tempo atrás. Adivinha o que aconteceu? Niguém abriu.

'Alice, manda ver!' – Eu disse. Detesto admitir, mas Alice que era a nossa salvadora. Se não fosse ela, não teríamos aparado a grama em somente 1 hora. Eu nem ouvi os berros e as fortes batidas que Alice dava na porta, se esgoelando que nem uma louca que não quer tomar o remédio. Eu estava me imaginando em Roma, visitando o Coliseu, o poço dos desejos... Ah isso tudo com Jacob seria uma maravilha!

Espera. OH MEU DEUS! O JAKE! Ele não sabia de nada! Ele nem sequer me ligou hoje. Como será que ele vai reagir a essa idéia maluca de ir pra Roma? Pronto! Mas um problema pra mim! Despertei dos meus pensamentos profundos com o rangido da porta se abrindo e surgindo assim, Dona Percy, com a cara mais enrugada e amassada do que antes.

'Dona Percy, onde ta o seu monstrinho?' – Rose perguntou atrás de mim. Olhei os cantos do quarto que arrumamos antes e não vi nada. Eu só vi aquela coisa na hora que Dona Percy subiu, e depois mais nada. Onde será que o jacaré estava?

'Se eu tenho tocinho? Claro querida, é só abrir a parte de cima da geladeira!' – Respondeu Dona Percy. Por que ela não coloca o trequinho do ouvido logo e para de tentar me estressar? To começando a achar que essa velha medonha está fazendo isso tudo só pra rir da nossa cara. Ai, como eu quero sair daqui!

'AGENTE NÃO TEM TEMPO PRA ISSO! ONDE É QUE TA O BICHO SEM DENTE?' – Berrei. Eu agora estava completamente com meu nível de stress estourando!

'Oh, bem, ele desceu faz algumas horas. Que horas são?' – Perguntou a velha.

'São 18:15.' – Respondeu Alice rapidamente. A velha continuou:

'Se o meu quarto tem suíte? Tem sim, vocês limparam tudo, lembra?' – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! EU QUERO SAAAAAAAIR DESSE PESADELOOOOOOO!

'ONDE É QUE SEU BICHO FEIO SE METE QUANDO É 18:15? AGENTE NÃO TEM TEMPO SUA VELHA SUUUURDA! – Pronto, estourei.

'Bem, ele deve estar na estufa dele. ' – Disse a velha me olhando assustada. – 'Oh, quase me esqueci!' – Ela se afastou um pouco da porta, mas logo já estava de volta com uma escova de banho daquelas grandes, um sabonete anti-fungos e um shampoo anti-caspa, jogando todas as coisa encima de nós. – 'Quero ele brilhando viu? Se apressem, só mais 15 minutos hein?' – Falou Dona Percy, piscando pra nós e fechando a porta.

Joguei as coisas encima de Alice e Rose e as peguei pelos pulsos, correndo em direção as escadas.

- x -

Lá estávamos nós. Três descabeladas, sujas e desesperadas na frente da estufa! Agora o cansaço estava batendo mais forte em mim. Afinal eu estava nessa correria desde manhã! Mas eu não tinha tempo pra descansar nem pensar muito. Faltava a ultima tarefa: Dar banho num bicho com quase 2 metros de altura. Rosalie passou por mim, abriu a estufa e entrou. Eu e Alice fomos logo atrás.

'Minha santa Prada! Que calor do cassete é esse?' – Perguntou Alice, abanando-se com a gola da camiseta.

'Répteis gostam de lugares fechados e quentes. ' – Respondi. Bem, foi isso que eu vi no Discovery Channel também!

'Olhem gente!' – Disse Rose, parando logo em seguida. Eu andei mais um pouco e fiquei do lado dela. No meio da estufa, tinha uma espécie de piscina bem grande. E adivinha quem estava próximo dela? O Jacaré. Ele estava bem na beira da piscina, mas nada de entrar nela. Acho que estava com preguiça de cair na água, ou, quem sabe, esperando por nós?

'Vamos pegar esse Mucomorto!' – Disse Rose, correndo pela lateral da piscina. Eu e Alice fomos atrás dela, mas eu, e pelo visto Alice também, não estava mais em condições de correr por muito tempo. Vi Rose pular encima do monstro, este simplesmente correu em direção as arvores, e com seu rabo grande, Rosalie tropeçou e caiu de cara na lama. Eu e Alice nos aproximamos e levantamos Rose, que estava com a cara coberta de lama.

'Mana, você ta bem?' – Perguntou Alice. Ela só tinha ido de cara na lama. Acho que ela estava bem. Rosalie passou suas mãos na cara, tirando a lama do seu rosto e dos seus olhos.

'EU VOU MATAAAR AQUELE BICHO!' – Falou Rose, totalmente alterada. Eu olhei para os lados e meus olhos pararam no bicho que estava no outro lado da piscina, nos olhando com uma realizada. Era impressão minha ou ele estava se divertindo com a nossa desgraça?

'Não esquenta, eu vou pegar ele!' – Disse Alice, pegando as coisas do jacaré e adentrando nas árvores. Não demorou muito até que eu enxergasse Alice do outro lado da piscina, atrás do jacaré com a escova na mão. Ela se jogou pra cima dele, mas não sei como ele se desviou e lá foi Alice com tudo na piscina. Eu puxei Rosalie pelo braço e atravessamos a piscina. Estávamos próximas o suficiente pra ver que Alice agora tinha pegado o bicho por uma de suas patas da frente. Este, pelo que já podíamos ver, bem malandro e com uma força enorme, conseguiu botar a pata na boca desdentada, levando junto todo o pulso de Alice. Depois de um tempo, ele soltou o braço de Alice e saiu correndo para as arvores de novo. Preocupadas nós corremos e nos agachamos na frente da piscina.

'Alice, você ta bem?' – Perguntei preocupada. Ai meu Deus! Será que aquela coisa desdentada tirou a mão de Alice? Ela botou a cabeça pra fora, e a cara dela me assustou. Ela estava com a cara vermelha de raiva. Ela não estava em si.

'Garotas... Saiam... Da minha frente... A-GO-RA!' – Eu e Rose imediatamente nos levantamos, enquanto ela saia da piscina. Pude sentir a raiva dela perto de mim. – 'SEEEEEEEEEEEEU JACARÉ FILHO DA PUTA! DEVOLVE O MEU RELOGIO AGORA SE NÃO QUISER VIRAR CARTEIRA DE QUINTA SEU SAFADO! – Olhei para o pulso de Alice. O relógio tinha desaparecido e dado lugar a um chupão enorme na mão de Alice, mas não tive tempo de analisar. Alice saiu correndo como uma bala em direção as árvores, totalmente descontrolada e gritando de raiva. Pude ouvir um gemido de terror que com certeza foi solto pelo jacaré. De repente Alice surgiu erguendo o bicho no alto, seus olhos estavam queimando de raiva. Rose ficou do meu lado, totalmente pasma enquanto Alice jogava o bicho na piscina e pulava junto. Nadando em direção as coisas de banho do jacaré que estavam boiando na piscina.

'Será que ela precisa de ajuda?' – Sussurrei no ouvido de Rosalie enquanto via Alice passando o shampoo e escovando o jacaré com mais força do que o necessário, fazendo-o gritar de dor.

'É melhor não Bella, é melhor não. ' – Ela me respondeu. Ficamos assistindo Alice praticamente torturando o pobre coitado com alegria evidente no seu rosto.

- x -

'Tarefas cumpridas!' – Disse Alice saindo da piscina e tirando o jacaré inconsciente da água. Eu e Rose olhamos pra ela com uma cara de reprovação, ela deu um banho bem dado nele, mas isso não era desculpa pra deixar ele apagado por um tempo – 'Que foi? Ele ta limpo não ta?' – Alice disse indiferente.

'Vamos sair logo daqui, pela morde Deus! Eu não agüento mais esse lugar! – Disse Alice, andando em direção a saída e Rose foi logo atrás. Eu mal tinha começado a andar quando eu pisei numa coisa pegajosa e dura. Levantei meu pé para poder ver melhor. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE SACANAGEM! PISEI EM BOSTA DE JACARÉ!

Eu mas eu também vi uma coisa brilhando no meio da bosta que estava no meu sapato. Oh Meu Deus! Era o Relógio de Alice! Juntei toda a coragem que eu tinha e tirei o relógio da sola do meu sapato, melado de bosta. Tapei o nariz com os dedos e corri para piscina, me agachei e joguei uma água no relógio, levantando-me e seguindo em direção a saída, onde eu já podia ver Alice e Rose saindo.

'Alice! Olha só o que eu achei!' – Mostrei o relógio para ela. Ela pulou em cima de mim e gritou, gritou e gritou muito! Incrível como meus tímpanos ainda sobreviveram, acho que já estavam se acostumando com essa gritaria toda.

'BRIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADA BELLA, BRIIIIIIIGADA!' - Berrou Alice, me soltando e pegando o relógio, colocando-o no pulso. – Mas, onde você o achou? – Comecei a rir.

'Digamos que foi uma pisada de sorte!' – Respondi com entusiasmo. Alice olhou no relógio.

'18:25! 18:25! CONSEEEEEEEEEEEGUIMOS!' – Alice puxou Rose e eu para um abraço em grupo. Eu vou pra Roma, EU VOU PRA ROMA!

- x -

'Meninas, eu realmente quero agradecer pela limpeza, a minha casa está simplesmente divina!' – Disse Dona Percy, abrindo a porta de sua casa para que nós saíssemos.

'Não foi nada Dona Percy, acredite, fizemos com muito entusiasmo!' – Disse Rose e nós rimos.

'Espero ver vocês em breve! Até logo Rosinha, Alicia e Belinha! Não se preocupem, chamarei vocês de novo para a limpeza do mês que vem! – Falou Dona Percy, eu logo a cortei.

'Tentador senhora mais não! Não estaremos aqui pra fazer isso, mas mesmo assim, muito obrigada! – Disse, ficando nervosa com a idéia de mais um dia daqueles. Ainda bem que eu estaria em Roma, AI MEU DEUS! ROOOOOOOOOMA!

'Então meninas, tchau, muito obrigada!' – Disse Dona Percy, fechando a porta. Eu, Alice e Rose nos olhamos por um momento e começamos a rir. Totalmente exaustas, começamos a andar em direção ao porsche.

- x -

Eu abri a porta de casa toda feliz, dançando pela sala e seguindo para a cozinha. Eu vi minha mãe botando a mesa do jantar, com cara de poucos amigos.

'Que foi mamãe? Decepcionada com algo?' – Eu perguntei com vontade. Ela suspirou, aborrecida. Senti uma mão tocando no meu ombro, olhei para ver quem era e o abracei: era Charlie.

'Renée, ela mereceu. Não adianta fazer essa cara feia, você sabe que Dona Percy gostou do serviço.' – Disse Charlie me dando um beijo na testa. Minha mãe terminou de botar a comida na mesa e subiu as escadas aborrecida. Eu olhei para Charlie.

'Não se preocupe você sabe que passa' – Disse meu pai, me dando outro beijo na testa. – ' Ah, Jacob está aqui e já sabe de tudo. Ele está no seu quarto. ' – Sorri e abracei meu pai forte, em seguida me afastei de Charlie e subi correndo as escadas.

Parei meio receosa na frente do meu quarto. O que será que Jacob diria sobre a viagem a Roma? Diria que não? Que era loucura? Bem, só há uma maneira de descobrir. Busquei fôlego e abri a porta. Vi Jacob sentado na cadeira do meu quarto lendo um dos meus livros favoritos 'O morro dos Ventos Uivantes'. Quando me viu, botou o livro na mesa, levantou-se e me abraçou. Eu logicamente retribui o abraço.

'Amor! Eu soube de tudo. Desculpa não ter ligado nem nada do tipo. Meu pai estava com febre e não tive cabeça pra mais nada!' – Disse Jacob me dando um beijo demorado. – 'E então, viagem confirmada?'

'B-bem, nós conseguimos fazer tudo antes do tempo, então, acho que sim!' – Disse meio envergonhada. Acariciei o rosto de Jake.

'Quando vocês vão?' – Perguntou Jake, pegando minha mão que eu usava para acariciá-lo e a beijando.

'Em Julho, daqui a um mês' – Sorri. – 'Você não é contra essa viagem?'

'Eu? Contra? Ta brincando Bella? Te deram passagem e hospedagem de graça pra Roma, você tem que ir!' – Disse Jacob pegando na minha mão e me puxando para a cama, me fazendo deitar nela enquanto ele ficava sentado na beirada.

'Sério? Você não se incomoda? – Perguntei sem acreditar.

'Não sei por que me incomodaria! Se essa viagem te deixar feliz, isso vai me deixar feliz mais ainda!' – Disse Jake deitando-se do meu lado e sussurrando no meu ouvido. – Mesmo quando você estiver em Roma, não esquece que eu te amo demais okay?'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN! COMO ELE É PERFEITO! Não resisti. Virei-me e dei um longo beijo em Jake, este retribuiu com entusiasmo.

'Você precisa dormir, amanha tem aula espertinha.' – Disse Jacob tirando uma mecha do meu cabelo da minha cara.

'Ta bom!' – Eu disse, aconchegando-me nos braços quentes e fortes de Jake. E foi assim que eu passei o resto da minha noite: ao lado da pessoa mais perfeita do universo e sonhando com minha viagem pra Roma. Afinal, não é qualquer lugar, É ROOOOOOOOMA MEU DEUS DO CÉU! É ROMA!.

Fim do cap 4

**ONDE PARAMOS?**

'_Você precisa dormir, amanha tem aula espertinha.' – Disse Jacob tirando uma mecha do meu cabelo da minha cara._

'_Ta bom!' – Eu disse, aconchegando-me nos braços quentes e fortes de Jake. E foi assim que eu passei o resto da minha noite: ao lado da pessoa mais perfeita do universo e sonhando com minha viagem pra Roma. Afinal, não é qualquer lugar, É ROOOOOOOOMA MEU DEUS DO CÉU! É ROMA!._

**CONTINUANDO:**

CAPÍTULO 5: SIMPLESMENTE ROMA, FINALMENTE CULLENS PARTE 1.

'MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENINAS! VAMOS LOGO, JACOB ESTÁ ESPERANDO LÁ EMBAIXO!' – Gritou Esme que com certeza estava na porta, só esperando por nós.

'AAAAAAH MEU DEUS! CADÊ MINHA BOLSINHA DA PRADA?' – Berrou Alice que nem uma descontrolada revirando sua cama, jogando o colchão no chão. Eu e Rosalie já estávamos levando o resto das malas para fora do quarto.

'Alice, esquece essa bolsa! Você vai encontrar uma bem melhor quando chegarmos a Roma!' – Disse Rose, botando as malas na frente da escada logo depois de mim e voltando para o quarto.

'NÃÃO DÁ ROSALIE! É MODELO IMPORTADO! TIVE QUE ABRIR MÃO DO BATOM DE OURO PRA COMPRAR AQUELA BOLSA!' – Disse Alice, quase tendo um treco, pulando e choramingando que nem uma criança mimada. Apoiei-me no corrimão das escadas para ver se Esme ainda estava na porta. Coitada, deve ter cansado de esperar. De repente a casa foi invadida pelo barulho infernal da buzina do carro de Jake. Totalmente estressada, eu voltei pro quarto onde estavam as irmãs e com a maior indelicadeza, peguei Alice pelo braço e a puxei em direção a porta.

'Deixa de frescura Alice, Pela Morde Deus! Vamos logo, não agüento mais a merda dessa buzina! – Eu amava meu namorado, amava o carro dele mas uma coisa que eu não suportava era a maldita buzina do carro dele! Meu Deus, o barulho era pior que os berros escandalosos da Alice. Afastei-me desses pensamentos quando fui forçada a parar de andar. Me virei e vi Alice se segurando com toda sua força na porta do quarto.

'EU NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI SEM A MINHA BOLSINHA DA PRADA!' – Tentei puxar Alice, mas quem disse que eu consegui? Ela tinha muita força quando ela tem uma coisa em mente. Quando foi pra dar banho no jacaré da Dona Percy, ela quase matou o bicho! ELA CONSEGUIU DEIXAR UM JACARÉ INCONCIENTE!

'Alice, PÁRA COM ESSE MOMENTO PIRRALHA E SAI LOGO DESSA PORTA!' – Falou Rose, se aproximando e empurrando Alice para frente, e eu aproveitei e a puxei pra trás. MEU DEUS! Será que ela tinha passado cola nas mãos e eu não vi?

'EU JÁ FALEI QUE EU NÃO SAIO SEM A MINHA PRADAAAAAA!' – Gritou Alice, se segurando mais ainda na merda da porta. Ela começou a nos chamar de tudo quanto era nome, não se dando por vencida. Mas uma vez Jake meteu a mão na buzina, fazendo meus tímpanos tremerem na minha cabeça.

'Bella, sai daí agora!' – O que será que ela quis dizer com 'sai daí agora!'? Ainda puxando Alice, olhei para dentro do quarto e vi o que Rose pretendia fazer: ela já tinha largado Alice, estava a uma distancia longe da irmã e pegando impulso pra tentar empurra-la pra fora da porta. Na hora que eu resolvi me afastar já era tarde demais. O empurrão de Rose conseguiu arrancar Alice da porta, mas o empurrão foi tão forte que nós três voamos até a escada, batendo nas malas e rolando escada abaixo. A primeira a cair no chão fui eu, depois foi a Alice, encima dela caiu a Rose, por ultimo e o pior de todos, as malas caindo, completando minha dor nas costas. EU IA MATAR A ALICE!

'DÁ PRA VOCÊS SAIREM DE CIMA DE MIM OU TA DIFICIL?' – gritei com o resto do fôlego que tinha. Alice se levantou e depois Rose, e finalmente eu pude respirar de novo! Nós três nos levantamos e eu e Rose automaticamente olhamos para a culpada da minha dor na coluna: Alice. Ela ria sem jeito, coçando a cabeça.

'Ai gente, eu sempre viajo com aquela bolsinha, eu preciso dela. ' – Defendeu-se Alice, virando-se de costas para nós e indo em direção as escadas. Nesse momento a buzina infernal do carro de Jake entrou nos meus ouvidos mais uma vez, trazendo de volta meu stress.

'JÁ CHEGA ALIIICE! AGENTE VAI ENTRAR NA MERDA DAQUELE CARRO AGORA!' – Alcancei Alice e a puxei pelo braço, andando em direção da porta nem dando ouvidos as reclamações dela. Rose, que estava atrás de nós, pegou as malas e deu um alto suspiro.

'Eu não mereço essas duas!' – Reclamou. Eu é que não mereço a irmã dela! Trancamos a casa e fomos em direção ao Rabbit. A janela do carona estava abaixada, dava para ver a impaciência de Esme em seu rosto e o sorriso contagiante de Jake. Será que eu estava com alguma coisa na cara?

Ainda segurando o braço de Alice, abri a porta detrás e entrei, puxando Alice comigo. Rose botou o resto da nossa bagagem na mala do carro e entrou logo em seguida.

'Por que vocês demoraram tanto hein?' – Perguntou Jake, divertindo-se com certeza com a careta de Alice, ela estava com o seu famoso biquinho. Jacob deu partida no carro.

'Alice tava paranóica dizendo que tinha que viajar com a bolsinha dela!' – Respondeu Rose por mim. Esme se virou para nos encarar.

'Oh! Por acaso não é essa bolsinha aqui?' – Esme nos mostrou uma bolsinha vermelha com a marca PRADA no feixe que abria a bolsa, olhei para Alice, que tirou o bico da cara e deu lugar a um enorme sorriso. – 'Eu peguei ela da sua cama Alice, queria usá-la' – Justificou-se Esme. Olhamos torto para Esme, esta riu sem jeito e se virou olhando para frente.

'Posso começar a dirigir agora ou vocês ainda vão procurar bolsas?' – Perguntou Jake, rindo.

'Não, pode dirigir.' – Esme, Rose e Alice disseram em coro.

'ESPEEEEEEEEEEEEERA!' – Eu falei um tom acima e todo mundo me olhou, com caras confusas. – 'Falta isso. ' – Me levantei no pouco espaço que o carro tinha e me inclinei no banco do motorista, peguei o rosto de Jake e o beijei. Só ouvi o povão feminino do carro dar um alto suspiro de impaciência. Jake retribuiu meu beijo.

'Agente quer ir pro aeroporto, não ficar segurando vela!' – Reclamou Alice. Me separei de Jake e sentei no meu lugar de origem. Jacob riu, tirou o carro do ponto morto e começou a dirigir o carro.

- x -

'Ai meu Deus! Como essas malas pesam pra caramba!' – Reclamou Jacob, carregando as duas malonas de Alice. – 'Bendita hora que eu te ofereci ajuda Alice!' – Completou Jake, emburrado. Alice era muito exagerada, ela era a única de nós que estava levando duas malas enormes e uma bagagem de mão! Enquanto eu, Rose e Esme estávamos com uma mala grande e uma bagagem de mão. Chegando ao hall que ligava para o terminal de embarque, pude ver Charlie e Renée em frente ao portão eletrônico. Tinha me esquecido completamente que tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar no aeroporto, eu ainda estava com a dor desgraçada nas costas na cabeça. Renée quando me encontrou saiu correndo para longe de Charlie e me deu um abraço. Esme, Alice, Rose e Jake foram para o terminal de bagagens deixar tudo embarcando no avião.

'Por favor, você ainda tem chance de voltar comigo e fingir que nada dessa loucura aconteceu!' – Disse minha mãe, ainda me abraçando. Pude ver Charlie se aproximar e botar suas mãos nos ombros de Renée.

'Amor, ela vai ficar bem. Ela está disposta a ir, ela não vai dar pra trás agora. ' – Disse Charlie. Renée se afastou de mim e foi para perto do meu pai de novo.

'Não se preocupe Renée, eu garanto pra você que Bella vai ficar bem. ' – Disse Esme, abraçando minha mãe, esta retribuiu o abraço, meio receosa. Nossa! Nem vi Esme se aproximando!

'Promete?' – Perguntou minha mãe. Eu não acredito que ela estava fazendo isso!

'Prometo amiga, prometo. ' – Falou Esme, consolando-a.

Ai meu Deus, só pode ser sacanagem. Minha mãe sendo consolada só porque eu ia passar um mês fora, ah se exagero matasse! Fui afastada desses pensamentos quando eu vi Alice, Rose e Jake se juntando a nós. As irmãs estavam no momento gazelas de novo, gritando e gritando de felicidade, que nem umas loucas. Jake envolveu seus braços na minha cintura e beijou meu rosto, todo risonho.

'AAAAAAAAAAMIGA, VOCÊ NEM SABE! – Disse Rose parando de pular, mas não de parar com a loucura evidente. – 'NÓS TEMOS UM AVIAO SÓ PRA NÓS! – Completou Rose, recomeçando a pular, Alice se juntou a ela. De repente, nós ouvimos o aviso do terminal de embarque:

*PASSAGEIRAS DO AVIÃO CHALLENGER N° 2303 COM DESTINO A ROMA, POR FAVOR, SE APRESENTAR NO PORTÃO N° 04 DO TERMINAL DE EMBARQUE*.

Meus pais olharam para mim e Jake me apertou com mais força para perto dele. Estava na hora de embarcarmos. Jacob teve que me soltar pra minha mãe me dar mais um outro abraço apertado, e logo depois dela veio Charlie. Depois que me despedi de meus pais, Esme, Rose e Alice foram falar com eles. Virei-me e encarei Jacob, o mesmo ficou me olhando intensamente, logo após me puxando para um abraço.

'Promete que vai me ligar assim que chegar lá?' – Sussurrou Jake no meu ouvido, eu sorri. Eu queria tanto que ele fosse comigo! Mas que merda!

'Não preciso nem prometer. Eu ia ficar louca senão te ligasse!' – Nós rimos, adiando o máximo possível a minha partida. Jacob se aproximou de mim e me puxou pela cintura, ficando assim, com seu rosto colado no meu. Ele encostou sua testa na minha.

'Eu te amo Bella, muito. ' – Ele sussurrou, com seus lábios quase se encostando aos meus. Eu fechei os olhos, aproveitando aquele momento ao máximo. Depois de dois selinhos, me beijou. Era um beijo bastante urgente, mas eu pouco ligava para isso agora. Ele me puxou o mais perto que podia e eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua nuca, o deixando aprofundar o beijo. Senti-o tirando uma das mãos da minha cintura e colocando em minha bochecha. Eu não queria, mas tivemos que nos separar, por falta de ar. Ainda ofegante, puxei o rosto de Jake para mais perto, encostando minha testa na dele.

'Eu também Jake, já estou com saudades. ' – Disse, dando um selinho nele. Jacob sorriu.

'Já podemos ir Bella? – Perguntou Rose, impaciente. Eu dei um suspiro.

'Eu vou logo atrás de vocês. ' – Com minha resposta, Rose fez sinal para Esme e Alice entrarem logo no terminal de embarque e Rose foi logo atrás. Encarei Jacob mais uma vez. Dei um ultimo beijo nele e o abracei.

'Tchau Bells, não esquece de me avisar assim que você chegar ta?' – Disse Jake beijando minha cabeça. Olhei seu rosto e o acariciei, ele fechou os olhos, sentindo minha caricia.

'BEEEEEEEEELLA! VAMOS LOOOOOGO!' – gritou Alice do fim do hall, entrando no terminal de embarque. Acabou eu já tinha que ir.

'Tchau Jake... ' – Apertei-o em um abraço com toda a minha força e segurei a mão de Jake, pedindo silenciosamente para ele me levar até o portão de embarque. Infelizmente não demorou muito para chegarmos, eu entrei no terminal de embarque e vi as garotas já com os cartões de embarque nas mãos, me virei pra trás e olhei Jake pela ultima vez. Ele acenou pra mim e eu mandei um beijo para ele, sorrindo. Me virei e andei em direção ao portão 4, com meu cartão de embarque nas mãos.

- x -

Eu estava totalmente perdida na central de embarque! Eu nunca viajei para fora de Forks, e na minha primeira vez, eu fico perdida! Ai, ninguém merece isso. Olhei tanto para os lados que fiquei tonta no meio da multidão que andava descontrolada, acho que para não perder seus devidos vôos. Pronto! Vou ficar nessa merda de Forks! Depois de tudo o que eu fiz! Ai minha santa, dá uma ajuda vai?

'Com licença, você deve ser Isabella Swan. ' – Olhei para o lado e percebi que uma aeromoça estava falando comigo. Meu Deus, como o pessoal de cima é rápido né? Obrigada!

'S-sim. ' – Ai que alivio, por um minuto pensei que as garotas tivessem embarcado sem mim! Se fosse, eu ia matar elas quando chegassem a Forks. Tudo bem que eu iria presa, mas seria por uma boa causa.

'Por favor, me acompanhe. ' – Disse gentilmente a aeromoça, começando a andar, e lógico que eu fui junto. Estávamos indo em direção a porta que dava para as garagens dos aviões particulares. Não demorou muito para estarmos fora do aeroporto, já que na área em que estávamos não era lá aquelas coisas de movimentadas.

Atravessamos a enorme pista até chegarmos aos aviões. Pude ver que Alice, Rose e Esme estavam conversando animadamente dentro de uma das garagens da pista. Será que eu tenho medo de voar?

'Iai, por que vocês ainda estão aqui fora?' – Perguntei e dei uma olhada em todos os aviões que se encontravam na garagem. Pela morde Deus! Era só monstro lindo naquele lugar! Pode babar Bella, pois você não vai ver alguns desses de novo.

'Oh inteligência, agente não sabe qual é o nosso avião!' – Disse Alice mostrando língua pra mim. Sim, ela queria que eu adivinhasse qual era o bendito avião? A aeromoça riu de nós.

'Não precisa mais se preocupar Sra. Hale, todas as bagagens de vocês estão naquele avião.' – Disse a aeromoça, nos apontando o avião que estava na nossa frente. Ele era preto e branco, e muito grande. Onde as cores estavam lembravam uma orca, pelo menos eu achava que parecia. MEU DEUS, EU VOU VIAJAR DENTRO DE UMA ORCA!

'AAAAAI MEU DEUS, SE FOSSE HOMEM EU CASAVA!' – Berrou Rose ao meu lado, babando e se maravilhando mais que eu naquele momento. Tadinho do Edmundo!

Ia virar corno pra uma orca! Meu Deus, olha esse pensamento ridículo meu agora. Puta merda, preciso de tratamento.

A aeromoça tirou do bolso um controle remoto preto e apontou para a orca voadora. Assim que ela clicou no botão, a porta do avião se abriu, abrindo também uma espécie de compartimento secreto de onde saiam às escadas para subir no avião. Não tivemos como não ficar impressionadas. Eu não acredito! Rose nunca namorou firme, e agora quando namora, ela pega o cara mais boa vida do planeta! Cara, ela nasceu TOTALMENTE VIRADA PRA LUA! Eu babava, e muito.

'EU VOU PRIMEIRO, EU VOU PRIMEEEEEEEEEEIRO!' – Disse Alice, empurrando todo mundo e subindo as escadas correndo. Meu Deus do céu! Se isso era só o nosso avião, imagina a casa em que vamos ficar! Eu não era muito ligada às coisas materiais, mas quando vejo uma, não tem como não ficar de olho gordo em cima dela. Senti alguém tocando meu ombro, isso me fez acordar do meu transe material.

'Srta Swan? Você não vai entrar no avião?' - Olhei para os lados e vi que só eu e a aeromoça estávamos de fora no avião. Eu pude ouvir gritos dentro da orca voadora. PRONTO! A ORCA COMEU ELAS! Corri, subindo as escadas, com a aeromoça atrás de mim.

Cheguei à porta bastante ofegante. Correndo eu já ficava morta, correndo e ainda subindo escadas eu já tava no caixão com cheiro de mofo pronta pro velório! Todas elas, inclusive Esme, estavam pulando nas poltronas de couro bege que estavam do lado das janelas. EEEEEEEEEEESPERA AEW! POLTRONAS DE COURO BEGE? Parei de olhar as doidas nas poltronas e olhei o lugar. AI MEU DEUS! EU DEVO TA SONHANDO, SÓ PODE! Andei em direção as janelas e toquei nas bordas. ERAM FEITAS DE MADEIRA PURA! Não tive como não resistir, subi em uma das poltronas e comecei a pular também. EU AMO OS CULLENS, EU AMO O EDMUNDO!

'AI MEU DEUS, ISSO É UM SONHO CARA, A DREEEEEEEEAM!' – Berrou Alice, pulando da poltrona para o chão, se estabecando no chão, rindo demais. Ela tirou totalmente as palavras da minha boca! Eu ainda pulava, e pulava demais.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ELE É PERFEITO! – Gritou Rose, pulando e caindo sentada na poltrona. Esme já tinha descido e sentado no grande sofá que estava no meio do corredor da orca voadora. Eu ainda estava pulando.

'Bem, dá pra ver que vocês gostaram bastante do CHALLENGER. Agora eu peço encarecidamente para que vocês todas sentem enquanto fazendo a decolagem. O Sr. Cullen guardou uma surpresa no fim do corredor, mas só depois de decolarmos. ' – Disse a aeromoça e todo o pessoal que estava no avião olhou pra mim. Só depois de um tempo me toquei que só era eu que estava pulando que nem uma retardada na poltrona, parei de pular e olhei sem graça pra toda a galera e me sentei.

'Eeeer... Pode mandar decolar!' – Falei coçando a cabeça, envergonhada. A aeromoça só assentiu com a cabeça e foi para a cabine do piloto.

As três sentaram nas poltronas que estavam do lado da minha e me olharam. Não sei por que mais começamos a rir. Ouvi o barulho do motor da orca ligando e ela começando a se mexer. Dei um suspiro e me encostei na poltrona. Eu não estou sonhando. EU TO INDO PRA ROMA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- x -

Todas nós conversávamos alegremente enquanto estávamos em pleno vôo. Sobre o que íamos fazer em Roma, os lugares que íamos visitar, os gatos que Alice tinha que conhecer, enfim, TU-DO.

Vimos a porta da cabine do piloto se abrir, e de lá saindo a aeromoça. Eu achei estranho ela com a roupa toda amassada e o tradicional coque de aeromoça meio bagunçado. Ela limpou um pouco a garganta.

'Bem, vocês querem ver a surpresa que o Sr. Cullen preparou para vocês?' – Disse a aeromoça. Ela tava meio ofegante ou é impressão minha? Acho que é a pressão da orca que ta me afetando!

'AAAAAAAAH, LÓGICO QUE SIM! TUDO O QUE VEM DO MEU NAMORADO É PERFEITO!' – Falou Rose com um tom bem animado na voz. Mais surpresas? Cara, eu to gostando muito desse Edmundo!

'Tudo bem, sigam-me, por favor. ' – Disse a aeromoça, dando mais uma ajeitada no coque e andando em direção ao fim do corredor. Fomos atrás dela.

.com/watch?v=iDcluyDtkyw

(copie e cole no navegador : *)

Quando chegamos perto da porta preta do fim do corredor eu pude ouvir uma musica saindo de lá. Era um ritmo rápido e tão contagiante que eu já estava entrando no ritmo da musica sem ter sequer entrado na sala. Eu amava dançar, qualquer tipo de musica e qualquer tipo de dança. Quando eu ouço musica, eu saio de mim e demoro muito tempo pra voltar.

A aeromoça abriu a porta e quase meu queixo encosta no chão. Do outro lado da porta havia uma BOATE! COM LUZES E TUDO! Alem de três barmens com a bancada cheia de bebidas com os assentos coloridos envolta e o mais importante de tudo: o DJ.

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORA ZUAR GALERAAAAAAA!' – Gritou Alice e foi direto para a pista de dança e me puxou junto. Ai, nem precisava me puxar! Vi Rose e Esme meio que paquerando os barmens. Há! A Rose não tinha jeito mesmo! Eu perdôo a Esme, ela também precisava de homem. Eu e Alice estávamos dançando demais! Batíamos palmas, rebolávamos. Eu amava dançar com Alice, me divertia muito! Com Rose era diferente: ela não era muito de dançar, e quando dançava era com um dos ficantes dela.

Esme e Rose aproximaram-se de nós com duas bebidas nas mãos cada uma. Rose me deu uma e Esme deu outra para Alice.

'UM BRINDE A MELHOR VIAGEM DO SÉCULO!' – Berrou Esme, que só tomando um copo de birita, já estava bacana.

'VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' – Nós gritamos em coro. Nesse momento o DJ trocou de musica. Era uma musica lenta e contagiante, muito animadora pra quem ia encher a cara. Eu amava essa musica.

.com/watch?v=Pf0CkDCtb8o

(copie e cole no navegador)

Todas nós tomamos um bom gole de nossas bebidas e começamos a dançar. Encostamos uma na outra e começamos a descer até o chão bem devagar e logo depois subindo bem rápido. Acabamos as nossas bebidas e fomos pegar mais, enchendo os nossos copos para uma segunda rodada. Esme e Rose puxaram os três barmens para fora da bancada de bebidas até o centro da pista de dança e formaram um trenzinho feliz.

'TRENZINHO! !' – Alice tomou toda a bebida da segunda rodada, pegou minhas mãos e as botou nos seus ombros, indo em direção ao trenzinho feliz, me puxando junto. Não demorou muito e lá estávamos nós três, de trenzinho feliz com os barmens. Que viagem meu Deus, QUE VIAGEM!

- x -

Ai que dor de cabeça! Odeio ficar com a merda da ressaca. Abri os olhos com muito esforço e olhei a minha volta. Eu simplesmente apaguei no chão do corredor do avião. Pelo menos ele tinha um tapete fofinho! Com muito esforço consegui levantar e comecei a andar pelo corredor. Rose estava dormindo no sofá, Esme estava em uma das poltronas de couro e Alice, pra minha surpresa, estava deitada e chupando o dedo no colo dos três barmens! Ai meu Deus, o que uma bebida não faz!

De repente eu comecei a ouvir uns gemidos bem estranhos vindos de algum lugar que não sabia onde. Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça, eu ouço muita coisa quando eu tava de ressaca e também podia até ser a Alice. Nossa, incrível como ela não tava roncando até agora! Acho que ela bebeu muito ontem.

Os gemidos ficaram mais altos e começaram realmente a me incomodar, fazendo minha cabeça latejar pra caramba. Comecei a andar pelo corredor, atrás dos tais gemidos. Passei pelo frigobar, pelas poltronas e parei perto do banheiro, me apoiando na parede com muita dor de cabeça. Ouvi de novo os estranhos gemidos, que estavam vindo de dentro do banheiro.

Eu não agüentava mais essa minha dor de cabeça! E o pior que ela aumentava mais toda vez que eu ouvia a porcaria dos gemidos! Não aguentando mais, eu abri a porta do banheiro. Cara, eu tenho que parar de fazer tudo o que dá na minha cabeça.

Me deparei com a aeromoça só de langerie e com o chapéu do piloto na cabeça e um homem só de samba-canção de oncinha e com a boca no pescoço dela, ele devia ser o piloto. Fiquei impressionada com o tamanho dos chupões que se encontravam em todo o peito do homem e em como a aeromoça estava roxa e descabelada. O que eles tavam fazendo? Se engolindo pra um filme pornô?

Tentei gritar, mas fui impedida pelo homem que era pra mim o suposto piloto. A aeromoça estava atrás dele toda envergonhada, juntando as peças de roupa dos dois.

'Você não vai gritar, vai?' – Perguntou o homem, com a mão na minha boca. AI QUE NOJO! SÓ DEUS SABE ONDE ELE BOTOU ESSA MÃO! Assenti com a cabeça que não iria gritar. Meio receoso, o homem tirou a mão da minha boca e eu, bastante enojada, me enfiei no banheiro e taquei litros e litros de água nos meus lábios, numa tentativa de tirar aquele gosto de sacanagem da boca.

'Srta Swan, por favor, não conte pra ninguém! Eu tenho filho pequeno pra criar e eu ganho uma mixaria de nada! Eu não posso perder esse emprego e... ' – Ai eu mereço isso! A interrompi, eu não estava com saco nenhum pra ouvir os dramas dos outros.

'Se você quiser ter outro filho e ficar fazendo a dramática, você está no caminho certo moça!' – Respondi na lata. Eu era terrível com dor de cabeça, Pela Morde Deus!

'Nos perdoe Srta. Swan, vamos tentar não fazer isso de novo. ' – Disse o homem, botando o chapéu de piloto na cabeça. Espera, se o piloto estava aqui, quem estava pilotando o avião? Eu olhei assustada pra dentro da cabine. Parece que o homem percebeu o que eu estava pensando.

'Não se preocupe Srta. Swan, está no piloto automático. O programei pra duas horas de vôo. ' – Ufa!Que alívio! Eu não queria morrer numa queda de avião. Nos filmes eram horríveis as quedas, não quero nem pensar na vida real!

'E enquanto tempo o prazo acaba?' – Perguntei um pouco curiosa. O homem estava checando no seu relógio de pulso. Ele arregalou os olhos e depois olhou pra mim.

'Daqui a 5 segundos. ' – Disse o piloto. Eu, ele e a aeromoça já vestida nos olhamos. O piloto correu em direção a cabine só de samba-canção e se jogou dentro dela, fechando a porta. A aeromoça foi atrás dele e eu, com uma enorme dor de cabeça, sentei numa das poltronas de couro e fechei meus olhos numa tentativa de passar a dor de cabeça.

- x -

'Ai, como eu dormi bem!' – Disse Alice, espreguiçando-se enquanto nós andávamos pelo corredor para chegar às esteiras de bagagens. Lógico que ela dormiu bem! Ela acordou no colo de três barmens gatos pra burro! Se ela não pegar alguém aqui, eu juro que mudo meu nome pra Clodovilda Wind. Meu Deus, que nome!

'Com certeza tava na maior suruba com aqueles três. Sorte sua que eu não me lembro de nada!' – Falou Rose botando a mão na testa, reclamando de dor de cabeça.

'Rose, pára de reclamar! Foi só uma bebidinha de nada!' – Falou Esme. Ela nunca fica de ressaca! Se as filhas já são estranhas, imagina a mãe!

Não demorou muito para chegarmos às esteiras de bagagens. A aeromoça taradona tinha nos indicado qual era a nossa esteira, ainda achando que eu iria dedurá-la para a gerência do avião. Como se eu quisesse ferrar com a vida de alguém!

Agora eu sabia, a coisa mais chata que existe num aeroporto é a hora de pegar as bagagens. PUTA QUE PARIU! ÔH COISA QUE DEMORA! Mesmo tendo uma esteira reservada só para nós eu acho que as malas só começaram a aparecer uma meia hora depois.

Todas as malas já estavam conosco, só faltava a segunda mala de Alice.

'Meninas, podem saindo. Eu pego minha mala e encontro vocês lá fora!' – Disse Alice esperando a sua mala. Como boas amigas que somos, seguimos o pedido dela, andando em direção à saída. Como as portas eram de vidro eu consegui ver toda a beleza que me esperava fora do aeroporto de Roma. Ai meu Deus, nunca vi nada mais lindo!

'! SOOOOOOOCORRO!' – Ouvi uma voz feminina e reconheci na hora: era Alice. Quando dei por mim, percebi que Rose e Esme não estavam do meu lado, e sim acudindo Alice.

Não sei como, mas Alice conseguiu prender seu relógio de pulso na sua mala e, como ela era muito pesada pra carregar e também estava na esteira, Alice estava sendo puxada para dentro do buraco onde passam as malas. Esme e Rose seguraram as pernas dela, tentando sem sucesso tira-la da mala. Eu larguei minha mala e corri em direção a esteira pra ajudar também, mas já era tarde demais. As três tinham sido engolidas pela esteira!

AI MEU DEEEEUS, ELAS MORRERAM, ELAAAAAS MORRERAM!

Eu já estava desesperada, quando eu ouvi os gritos delas vindos de dentro do buraco eu quase tive uma crise. Maravilha! As garotas tão sendo esquartejadas lá dentro e eu to sozinha aqui! Em outro país! PUTA MERDA!

De repente os gritos se aproximavam para fora do buraco que estava do outro lado. Não demorou muito e logo eu vi do buraco saindo Rose, Esme e Alice sentadas na mala enorme com os braços pra cima. AAAAAAAAAAAH, os gritos não eram de esquartejamento, e sim de diversão. Caraca, quase morro aqui!

Nem precisei me mexer, elas já estavam se aproximando de mim, todas montadas na mala. Eu só cruzei os braços, aliviada. Elas já estavam na minha frente, descendo e puxando a mala.

'AI MEU DEUS BELLA! MONTAR NA MALA É TUDO DE BOOOOM' – As três gritaram em coro, fazendo o momento gazela. Ai Meu Pai, eu mereço mesmo.

'Dá pra vocês pararem de me fazer ter uma crise? EU JURAVA QUE VOCÊS TAVAM SENDO ESQUARTEJADAS LÁ DENTRO!' – Berrei, fazendo-as pararem de pular e me olharem.

'Credo Bella, a viagem te deixou meio violenta né?' – Disse Rose, toda risonha.

'Relaxa Bella, nós estamos ótimas. È melhor sairmos logo daqui, antes que eu mude de idéia e me enfie lá de novo, é tão legal!' – Disse Esme, com a expressão totalmente excitante. O que será que aconteceu lá dentro?

'Bem, o papo ta muito bom, mas dá pra gente sair daqui? Eu to doida por um banho. ' – Falou Rose, pegando sua mala. Andei em direção a minha mala, pegando-a do chão.

'Ai, encontro vocês lá fora okay?' – Eu disse, andando logo em seguida. Ouvi o barulho dos saltos altos das três vindo atrás de mim.

- x -

NOSSA MAE DO CÉU, COMO ROMA É LIIINDA! Eu babava do lado de fora do aeroporto com as meninas, estava tão quente que comecei a suar! Eu nunca suei na minha vida! Não que eu me lembre. Haviam muitos e muitos táxis onde estávamos, mas todos tinham um motorista segurando uma placa branca. Acho que era assim que os romanos faziam pra que os seus clientes os encontrassem. Vagamos por meia hora atrás de um carro e nada, eu já estava começando a ficar estressada de novo.

'Ai droga, como agente vai sair daqui agora?' – Resmunguei sentada na minha mala, passando a mão na minha testa e limpando uma gota de suor.

'Calma, uma ora vai aparecer um táxi vazio e... ' – Esme começou e Alice a interrompeu.

'Oh mãe, ACORDA! Agente já ta andando por esse aeroporto faz uma meia hora e nada! Eu não acredito que eu vou passar as minhas férias todinhas sentada numa mala esperando o tempo passar até eu virar mofo!' – Eu mereço mesmo! Esme tentando nos consolar e Alice querendo armar barraco. Por que eu vim pra cá mesmo? Acho que não foi pra eu enlouquecer.

'Não consigo falar com Edward, a merda do telefone dele ta desligado, EU VOU MA-TAR ELE!' – Bufou Rose, tentando esmagar o celular com as mãos. Pronto! Mais uma doida pra minha coleção!

'AI MEU DEEEEEEUS, SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA MANDAR ALGUEM ME TIRAR DAQUI?' – Eu berrei. Depois eu reclamo das Hale.

'Creio que possa ser esse alguém madame.' – Nós nos viramos e vimos um homem segurando a placa escrita "HALE'' se aproximando de nós. Ele era loiro dos olhos verdes, alto e com um ar de simpático. Olhei para as meninas, estas já estavam babando por ele. Hmm, não é melhor que o Jake.

'Vocês devem ser as Hale não é? Muito prazer, meu nome é Derick e vou conduzir-las até a residência dos Cullen. ' – A voz dele era parecida com a de um galã de cinema. Senti altos suspiros atrás de mim.

'M-muito p-p-prazer!' – As três falaram em coro. Maravilha, to acompanhada de três taradonas. Derick sorriu.

'Bem, essas devem ser as malas de vocês certo?' – Ele falou e as garotas se derreteram. – ' Deixe-me pega-las, enquanto isso vocês podem entrar no carro!'

'Bem, qual é o carro?' – Perguntei de forma educada. Eu sabia que as garotas não iriam se pronunciar, secando a beleza dele.

'Acho que vocês não perceberam que o meu carro está na nossa frente.' – Ele comentou, pegando as duas malas de Alice e as levando para uma Hilux pagero preta que brilhava como nova. Isso era um taxi?

'Bem, vamos logo entrar né meninas?' – Me virei para elas e vi que estavam em transe, vendo Derick botar as pesadas malas de Alice dentro do compartimento do carro. – 'AAAAAALÔ, ALGUEM TA ME ESCUTANDO AÍ?' – Elas não estavam ouvindo mesmo, então só me restou berrar. Com isso elas levaram um susto e voltaram a si novamente.

'SÓ SE FOOR AGOOOOOORA!' – Gritaram as três e foram andando rapidamente até o carro. Dei um alto suspiro e soltei um risinho. Essa realmente seria uma viagem inesquecível: Eu com minhas melhores amigas e com a maior mordomia possível! E agora, o que mais pode acontecer? Soltei um risinho mais uma vez e andei em direção ao carro.

**CONTINUANDO:**

CAPÍTULO 5: SIMPLESMENTE ROMA, FINALMENTE CULLENS PARTE 2.

Eu não tinha palavras para descrever a tamanha beleza que eu estava vendo agora. O céu limpo, as ruas sem neve, as construções históricas, as pessoas sorridentes e muitas outras coisas! Essa por enquanto é a minha definição de Roma, mas com certeza minha opinião não passava nem perto. Eu estava tão deslumbrada que não prestei atenção na conversa que as meninas tinham com o motorista, eu vou é aproveitar mesmo!

'E então srta. Bella, o que você acha?' – Perguntou Derick olhando no retrovisor. Tadinho, quase que eu deixo ele no vácuo!

'Ahm, o quê?' – Perguntei meio perdida na história. Todos os presentes no carro menos eu, riram da minha cara.

'Perguntei o que você a srta está achando de Roma, mas pelo visto não precisa responder!' – Ele disse sorrindo. Com certeza ele tinha percebido que eu estava meio aérea. Mas lógico que eu to! EU TO EM ROMA!

'Ahm.. é.. Bonita!' – Disse, fingindo desinteresse. Mas simplesmente acho que o motorista não caiu no que eu falei, eu mentia muito mal! Pelo menos, é o que todos falam.

'Ela gostou sim Derick, não ligue pra Bella, ela é meio sem noção mesmo!' – Disse Alice, queimando completamente meu filme com o motorista, que estava rindo da minha cara. Ai, como Alice me ama!

'Sem noção não, é lesa mesmo!' – Falou Rose, p*uta merda! Muito obrigada pelo elogio Rose!

'Ah Derick, e não é só isso! Ela também é...' - Alice com certeza ia falar merda. To ferrada!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MEU DEEEEEUS! CHEEEEGAMOS!' – Salva pelo gongo de Rose! Dei um suspiro e tapei meus ouvidos, crendo que com isso iria diminuir o som agudo do grito de Rose. Esme e o motorista riam da minha cara.

'NOOOOOOOOOOSSA!' – Ouvi Alice e Esme suspirando enquanto olhavam para fora da janela, foi só aí que eu resolvi ver o que elas estavam olhando de tão deslumbrante. MEU DEUS DO CÉU! Não tive como segurar o "nossa" que eu soltei em um sussurro.

O carro estava parando na frente de uma grande casa, ou seria uma mansão? Ela tinha uma cor simples e sofisticada, era indescritível! Eu não acredito que eu vou ficar nela! Pisquei duas vezes para ver se eu estava sonhando, mas felizmente, a casa não saiu da nossa frente.

'Bem, bem vindas a Roma. E à humilde casa dos Cullen!' – Disse o motorista. Percebi que quando falou da casa dos Cullen, disse de uma maneira como se não gostasse deles.

O motorista apertou na buzina duas vezes e depois saiu do carro. Esme abriu sua porta e saiu, enquanto nós esperávamos Derick dar a volta no carro para abrir a porta pra nós.

Eu fiquei totalmente besta com o tamanho da casa, com o tamanho da piscina, com o tamanho de tudo. Nem se meu pai trabalhasse uns 100 anos na policia conseguiria comprar um imóvel como esse. Comecei a sentir inveja desses Cullens.

'Bem, podem seguir em frente, vou tirar as bagagens de vocês. ' – Falou Derick, voltando para o carro e abrindo a mala. Olhei para os lados e não enxerguei Rose. Dei mais uma olhada e vi que ela já estava na frente da porta apertando a campainha, enquanto Esme e Alice se aproximavam dela. Tive que correr para alcançá-las.

'Caramba, vocês não me esperam mesmo né?' – Resmunguei arfando. Se dependesse delas, eu ainda estava no avião, na companhia da aeromoça taradona e o piloto oncinha.

'Você é que tem que parar de viver no mundo da lua minha darling!' – Disse Alice sorrindo. Eu estava me preparando para acertar a cabeça de Alice e Esme se preparando para me impedir quando a porta da casa se abriu.

Um senhor abriu a porta. Ele apresentava ser bastante velho, era careca e usava uma roupa bem estilosa de mordomo ou garçom, tinha um sorriso simpático nos lábios.

'Bom dia madames, Muito prazer em conhecê-las. Meu nome é Alphonse e sou mordomo da humilde moradia dos Cullen, vocês devem ser as Hale. ' – Disse ele, com toda a gentileza possível. Eles têm até mordomo? Sem comentários.

'Sim, muito prazer Alphonse. Você poderia nos falar onde estão os Cullen?' – Perguntou Rose toda educada. Ela falando assim? Tive que me segurar pra não rir.

'Por favor, entrem. ' – Disse o mordomo, adentrando na casa e lógico que nós fomos junto.

Quanto mais andávamos dentro daquela casa, mais baba eu via escorrendo da minha boca. PELA MORDE DEUS! ESSAS CASAS SÓ DEVIAM APARECER EM FILMES! Os móveis, a decoração, TUDO ERA LINDO! Das três, com certeza eu era a mais maravilhada.

Andamos mais um pouco e paramos no meio de uma sala bem grande, com um sofá de mais ou menos 5 lugares, na frente uma tevê de tela plasma que com certeza era de umas 42 polegadas, e algumas poltronas.

'Bem, aqui eu me retiro. Com certeza o Sr. Carlile já vai receber vocês. ' – Disse Alphonse, se retirando logo em seguida.

'Não tenho palavras. ' – Disse Esme, olhando todos os ângulos da sala, só não mais maravilhada do que eu.

'Nem nos filmes de Hollywood eu vi casa mais perfect!' – Disse Alice, dando seus pulinhos básicos.

'Eu sabia que vocês iam gostar! Eu só vi a parte de fora por uma foto que o Edward me mandou, mas a parte de dentro é linda!' – Disse Rose, suspirando e sentando no enorme sofá.

'Quem comprou os móveis teve muito bom gosto. Eles são bem antigos, mas foram renovados. ' – Disse Esme, tocando na pequena mesa de madeira que se encontrava no meio da sala. Ela era especialista em decoração, lógico, essa era a profissão dela!

'Moveis antigos da década de 90. Muito obrigado por notar. ' – Todas nós estávamos distraídas com a beleza da sala, mas acho que só eu me assustei com a nova presença que estava parada na nossa frente.

A nossa nova companhia era um homem alto, cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos bem claros, quase dourados. Dava para ver a blusa azul marinho e a calça marrom bem claro que estavam meio cobertas com o jaleco branco. Dei uma rápida olhada nas minhas companheiras: Rosalie já tinha se levantado e estava com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, Alice estava indiferente com a nova companhia e Esme... bem... acho que ou ela tinha se assustado com a presença dele ou ela estava totalmente hipnotizada com sua beleza. Bem, realmente, ele era bem bonito!

'TIOOOOO CAAAAAAAAAAAL!' – Falou Rose andando rápido e logo dando um longo abraço. Tio Cal? Quem é esse?

'Ah Rose, que saudades suas!' – Alice estava do meu lado. Depois que Rose finalmente soltasse o "Tio Cal" deveríamos nos apresentar e já estávamos em posição. Esme ainda estava meio que viajando. Meu Deus, o que será que aconteceu com ela?

'Ah! Desculpa, deixa eu apresentar a minha família!' – Falou Rose se separando do abraço que ela deu no "tio Cal". – Essa é Esme que é a minha mãe, Alice que é a minha irmã, e essa é Bella que não é da família, mas, é a minha melhor amiga. '

'Oh, muito prazer em conhecê-las! Quando estávamos passando uma temporada em Milão, ela me falava muito de vocês. ' – Disse o homem sorrindo, muito simpático. Notei que quando ele sorriu, Esme ficou corada. O homem continuou.

'Oh, que indelicadeza da minha parte! Nem sequer disse meu nome!' – Falou ele, rindo um pouco. – 'Sou Carlile Cullen, digamos que o chefe da família. Espero que vocês apr... '

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, PÁRA COM ISSO SEU BORÇAL! LAAAARGA ELE AGORA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! FILHO DA P*TA, VOOOOOOOOOOOOOLTA AQUII!' - Berrou uma estranha voz vindo do segundo andar.

'VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCÊ É TAAAAAAAAO LESO QUE NEM CONSEGUE ME PEGAAAR JASPER! VOOOOOOOOOCÊ É MUITO GAAAY MESMO!' – Ouvimos outro berro vindo também do corredor. Comecei a ouvir corridas no corredor de cima e olhei para Carlile. Este estava suspirando e balançando a cabeça de desaprovação.

Ouvimos também os passos ficando mais próximos, acho que estavam descendo as escadas. Não tinha como ver quem estava descendo, pois a escada ficava antes da sala.

'Tio Cal, o que ta aconte... ' – Rose parou de falar quando do nada ela foi atingida bem na cara por uma bola de tinta azul. Rose passou as mãos na cara, tirando a tinta e segurando a raiva.

No meio de risos e xingamentos, apareceram dois garotos: o primeiro estava todo manchado de tinta, tinha cabelos loiros batendo nas orelhas e também tinha olhos puxados para o dourado. O segundo parecia um urso que tomava bomba, era ENORME! Tinha cabelos loiros bem rasos e também olhos meio dourados. O primeiro tinha uma pinta de nerd também, era bem arrumadinho e o segundo, era totalmente o contrário.

O grandalhão também tinha um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia na mão esquerda e na mão direita, tinha uma arma de brinquedo apontada pro ursinho. O que ta acontecendo aqui? Olhei para Rose, que limpava sua cara com fúria.

'Emmett...' – Ela sussurrou, logo abrindo os olhos. – 'SEU VIADO FILHO TA P*TA! EU VOU TE MATAR SEU DESGRAÇADO!' – Gritou Rosalie, partindo com tudo pra cima do grandalhão que estava na nossa frente. Ele saiu chutado pelo corredor.

'! DESCULPA ROOOOSE! PAAAAAI, ME AJUUUUUDA!' – Disse o monstrão, fugindo da morte.

'Pai, foi ele que começou de novo. Eu não tenho culpa de nada! Ele que foi lá no meu quarto e pegou o Ted... ' – Disse o mauricinho pintado, tirando o excesso de tinta dos braços e nos encarando.

'Me perdoem por essa impressão que os meus filhos causaram. É a felicidade de estarem aqui nessa casa de novo!' – Disse Carlile. Podia jurar que vi uma gota de suor saindo da testa dele.

Eu podia ver Rose e o monstrão correndo de volta ao nosso encontro. Como sempre, Rose sempre alcança suas vítimas! Ela pulou nas costas dele e eles caíram, parando entre o mauricinho e Carlile. Rose estava puxando os cabelos do grandão, que estava reclamando de dor. Esme finalmente se pronunciou.

'Rosalie Hale, saia de cima desse pobre coitado AGORA!' – Disse Esme, botando seu lado mãe pra fora. Olhei para Alice que por um milagre não se pronunciava e vi que ela estava um tanto hipnotizada pelo mauricinho. Eu não acredito!

'Mas mãe! Ele atirou tinta na minha cara!' – Disse Rose, com um tom de criança mimada. Me segurei pra não rir da cara dela.

'Foi SEM QUERER!' – Disse o monstro, quase impossibilitado de falar. Rose botou suas mãos na cabeça dele e a pressionou para o chão.

'CALA A BOCA! NINGUEM TE PERGUNTOU NADA!' – Gritou Rose, fazendo força para ele ir de cara no chão. Pude ver ele começar a se chacoalhar todo. Será que ele tava sufocando?

'Eu não estou pedindo Rose, eu estou MANDANDO!' – Falou Esme, aumentando seu tom de voz. Eu fiquei com medo dela agora!

'Mas mãe... ' – Pediu Rose, fazendo a sua cara de cachorrinho sem dono. Olhei para Esme e vi fúria e impaciência no seu rosto.

'AGORA ROSE!' – Gritou Esme por fim.

Rose, emburrada e com vontade de matar o monstro, saiu de cima dele e ficou de pé. O cara enorme também se levantou, passando a mão na cabeça com uma cara de dor. Carlile olhou os dois com uma cara de reprovação.

'Pode me responder o que isso aí está fazendo na sua mão?' – Perguntou Carlile, apontando para o ursinho que estava na mão do grandalhão.

'Ahm... Isso?' – Disse o monstrão olhando para o pobre ursinho manchado de tinta. – Ahm... NADA!' – Disse ele, escondendo o ursinho atrás dele.

'E isso?' – Perguntou de novo Carlile, apontando agora para a arminha que estava na outra mão dele. O monstro desta vez não respondeu, só escondeu a arminha também atrás dele. Ai meu Deus, como ele é idiota!

'Emmett, quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer pra não pegar essa mer...' – Ele parou de falar. Olhou pra nós, suspirou e limpou a garganta.

'Emmett, Jasper. ' – Disse Carlile, limpando a garganta outra vez. – 'Estas são Bella, Alice Hale e Esme Hale. ' – Carlile nos apresentou para os estranhos.

'Oh, iai galera?' – Disse o tal do Emmett, acenando pra nós com o ursinho.

'Muito prazer!' – Falou agora o Jasper, dando um olhar mortal pra cima do Emmett e logo em seguida tirando o ursinho da mão dele. Ele começou a abraçar o brinquedo. Que cara estraaanho!

'Tio Cal, onde ta o Edward?' – Perguntou Rose, meio ansiosa. Carlile, que estava olhando para seus filhos que estavam prestes a cair na porrada, virou-se para Rose e abriu um sorriso simpático.

'Edward? Ah, ele saiu. ' – Disse Carlile, passando a mão nos cabelos loiros. – 'Ele foi ver alguns lugares para fazer cursinhos de medicina. Daqui a pouco ele deve estar aí!'

Nossa, a namorada finalmente chega de viagem e ele nem ta aqui pra recebê-la? Sem comentários.

'Bem, vamos subir. Tenho certeza que vocês querem descansar não é?' – Disse Carlile. Virando de costas pra nós e sussurrando para os dois estranhos. – 'Vocês dois, vão se limpar, que vergonha! Emmett, da próxima vez que você fizer isso eu tiro o seu estoque de filme pornô! Ou você pensa que eu não sei onde toda a sua sacanagem fica?'

Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi? Ta, realmente existem famílias mais estranhas que a minha no mundo. Após algum tempo de sussurros entre eles, os irmãos estranhos subiram as escadas, dando empurros um no outro. Carlile se virou para nós de novo.

'Então, podemos subir?' – Perguntou Carlile, nos dando um sorriso. Olhei para Esme, ainda com a mesma expressão abobalhada. Acho que ela não vai falar enquanto estiver na presença dele.

'CLARO! Eu to louca pra tomar um banho!' – Disse Alice, finalmente se pronunciando. Esme e ela estavam muito estranhas.

'ALICE!' – Disse Rose, fuzilando-a com os olhos.

'AI! Que foi? Eu To com vontade!' – Respondeu Alice, cruzando os braços. Carlile riu delas.

'Bem, acompanhem-me, por favor. ' – Disse Carlile, seguindo para as escadas e sendo seguido por Rose. Alice e eu também já estavámos subindo as escadas quando vi Esme parada, ainda no mesmo lugar.

'Esme?' – Passei minha mão na frente do rosto de Esme umas três vezes e nada dela acordar pra vida. Comecei a ficar preocupada.

'ESME!' – Só agora Esme percebeu a minha presença, levando um susto com o meu berrinho.

'Oh...O que foi Bella?' – Disse Esme, ainda meio perdida.

'Vamos subir?' – Perguntei desconfiada. Será que... Nãão, não pode ser!

'Pra onde?' – Será mesmo que é isso que eu to pensando?

'Pro quarto Esme! Vamos logo!' – Respondi. Ai Meu Deus, será?

'A-ah! C-claro! Vamos logo então!' – Ela respondeu, andando rapidamente para as escadas e não teve como não rir! Será que ela se sentiu atraída pelo Carlile?

Ri de novo com a idéia, subindo tranquilamente a escada.

- x -

'AI MEU DEEEUS! NEM A MINHA CAMA É TAO MACIA QUANTO ESSA!' – Disse Alice, pulando e caindo na cama.

Esme estava tirando nossas coisas e botando no armário, Rose estava tomando banho e Alice se remexendo na cama que nem lesa. Era uma boa hora para ligar pro Jake.

Tirei meu Celular do bolso e deitei na cama. Não demorei muito para discar o número de Jacob, já sabia ele de cabeça. Depois de algumas chamadas, o celular atendeu.

'Amor!' – Falou Jake com felicidade na voz. Não tive como não sorrir, realmente não existia namorado mais perfeito que o meu.

'Oi Jake! – Respondi com alegria. Eu estava com muitas saudades dele. – 'Acabamos de chegar na casa dos Cullen. Sem palavras!'

Jake soltou um riso.

'Então... Como são esses... Cullen?' – Perguntou Jake, ainda tentando parar de rir.

'Ahm... Ricos, simpáticos e um pouco loucos. Nada de muito impressionante!' – Dei de ombros. Alice e Esme me olharam com cara de reprovação. O que foi que eu disse?

'Uou! E como é a humilde casa deles?' – Perguntou Jacob, bastante curioso.

'É bem humilde!' – Falei. Eu era de classe média alta, mas nem morta eu era rica que nem eles.

'HUMIIIIIIIIIIILDE? VOCÊ CHAMA ISSO AQUI DE HUMILDE? TE MATA BELLA!' – Gritou Alice. Acho que ela não entendeu a minha ironia!

Jake riu na outra linha.

'Diz pra baixinha aí que eu mandei um oi!' – Falou Jake, com certeza ouvindo o chilique de Alice.

'Acho melhor tirar o "baixinha"!' – Disse e logo me arrependendo depois. Foi aí que realmente Alice deu um chilique.

'EEEEEEEEELE ME CHAMOU DE FILHOTE DE FORMIGA É? DIZ PRA ELE QUE QUANDO EU VOLTAR ELE VAI MORREEEEER! EU VOU MATAR ELE, ESQUARTEJAR, BEM LEEEENTO PRA ELE SENTIR MUIIIITA, MAAAIS MUITA DOR!' – Gritou Alice, bufando muito.

'Alice! Isso é coisa que se diga? – Falou Esme, chamando a atenção de Alice.

'AAAAAAAAI, NINGUEM ME ENTENDE!' – Resmungou Alice que sentou na cama, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

'Não precisa nem passar recado Bell's, eu já entendi.' – Disse Jake com uma voz risonha. Parou de rir e recomeçou a falar. – 'Ah, Bella, você tem que visitar o prédio de Artes Romanas, você adorar ir lá!'

Artes Romanas? Ai caramba, eu tenho que ir ver isso!

'Heeeey! Como você sabe dessas coisas hein?' – Perguntei rindo.

'Internet meu amor, INTERNET!' – Ele riu da minha pergunta. Desculpa se eu esqueço da internet ta?

'Ta legal espertalhão, então onde fica isso?' – Perguntei curiosa. Com certeza deve ser uma exposição linda! Estamos em Roma, tudo é perfeito!

'Bem, fica na... ' – Jacob parou de falar e eu ouvi um barulho vindo da outra linha. Demorou um pouco para ele voltar a responder. – 'Bella, eu te mando o endereço por mensagem, tenho que desligar agora. Acho que meu pai precisa de mim. '

'Ahm... Ta bom Jake, dê lembranças ao velho Billy Black por mim ta? – Falei. Não deve ser nada fácil ter o pai paraplégico.

'Claro que sim amor, beijo! Eu te amo. ' – Falou Jacob.

'Eu também Jake. ' – Ele desligou.

Não demorou muito e a mensagem logo chegou no meu celular. Li o endereço e, pra variar, não sabia onde ficava! Vou ter que pegar um táxi mesmo.

'O que foi?' – Perguntou Esme, finalmente terminando de botar todas as nossas roupas no grande armário.

'Oh, ele teve que desligar. Só isso!' – Eu disse, sorrindo.

'Amiga, todos esses meses de namoro e eu sempre quis te perguntar... ' – Olhei e vi Alice com uma cara curiosa. – 'Você realmente ama o Jake? Porque... Sei lá... Eu sinto que não rola aquela química e taaals. '

'Lógico que eu amo ele, que pergunta mais besta!' – Eu logo respondi. Realmente, era uma pergunta besta! Foi amor à primeira vista, não tinha como eu me enganar!

'Ta bom, não ta mais aqui quem falou!' – Falou Alice, deitando-se na cama de novo.

'O que foi que eu perdi hein?' – Disse Rose, saindo do banheiro de toalha no corpo.

'Aleluia! Já tava na hora de sair daí né? To louca por um banho!' – Disse Alice, levantando da cama num pulo. Eu logo me levantei também.

'Não, Não! Eu vou primeiro. Eu vou sair!' – Disse, me virando para Esme. – 'Me joga uma toalha aí Esme?'

Ela abriu a gaveta e me jogou uma toalha. A peguei e segui em direção ao banheiro.

- x -

Eu não demorei muito para me arrumar, tanto é que eu já estava descendo as escadas e seguindo em direção à porta. Antes que eu pudesse tocar na maçaneta, alguém já estava falando comigo, ai que saco!

'Bella, já está de saída?' – Me virei e vi que Carlile estava encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados e com um sorriso no rosto. Tive que me segurar para não rir da lembrança de Esme hipnotizada por ele.

'Oh, já sim! Vou tentar achar um táxi para ir a uma exposição. ' – Eu disse, retribuindo o sorriso.

'Táxi? Nada disso!' – Falou Carlile, puxando uma espécie de BIP do bolso da sua calça e apertando um botão. Quando vi uma pequena luz se acender no BIP, comecei a ouvi passos rápidos nos corredores da casa. Alguém estava correndo.

'Chamou Sr. Carlile?' – Perguntou... Ahm... Como era o nome dele mesmo? Ah, Derick! Perguntou Derick ofegante.

'Preciso que leve Bella para uma exposição. Algum problema se você puder fazer esse favor?' – Perguntou Carlile, sorrindo para ele.

'Oh, C-claro Senhor! Eu estou com as chaves no bolso!' – Disse Derick apalpando os bolsos e pegando as chaves. Ele andou e ficou do meu lado.

'Podemos ir Srta. Bella?' – Perguntou Derick, abrindo a porta.

'Claro, estou logo atrás de você. ' – Disse. Derick saiu e foi em direção a Hilux.

'Muito obrigada Carlile. ' – Agradeci, pegando a maçaneta da porta, me preparando para fechá-la.

'Disponha. Você é a hóspede! ' – Ele disse, sorrindo. Retribui o sorriso com outro e fechei a porta.

- x -

'Srta. Bella, de acordo com o endereço que você me deu, é bem aqui. ' – Disse Derick, parando na frente de um prédio com mais ou menos uns três andares. O prédio era branco e muito detalhado. Nunca que eu ia ver um desses em Forks!

'Obrigada Derick! Fez um enorme favor!' – Disse, abrindo a porta e saindo do carro.

'Srta Swan! Você quer que eu lhe espere?' – Perguntou Derick inclinado para a janela do carro, me olhando.

'Não precisa, deixa que eu pego um táxi ta?' – Eu disse sorrindo para ele. – Agente se vê!' - Falei, me afastando do carro e seguindo até a entrada do prédio.

O salão principal era ENORME! Só não me perdi porque o lugar não estava muito movimentado. Atravessei o salão e consegui ver o elevador. Perto dele, se encontrava uma moça distribuindo panfletos, peguei um e vi o que estava escrito nele.

Pra variar, eu não entendi nada! Mas sorte minha que tudo o que estava escrito no panfleto tinha tradução para o inglês. É nessas horas que eu agradeço de falar uma das línguas mais faladas do mundo!

Ainda tive a sorte de pegar um elevador vazio! Bem, não tinha quase ninguém no salão, então não era tanta sorte assim.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ESPEEEERA! SEGURA A POOOORTA!' – Gritou uma garota que corria loucamente em direção ao elevador. Não pensei duas vezes em colocar minha mão a porta, tudo bem que quase minha mão vira panqueca, mas é por uma boa causa!

'Ai, muito obrigada! Me fez um grande favor porque esses elevadores demoram para aparecer!' – Disse ela ofegante. – 'Deixa que eu seguro a porta agora!'

Tirei minha mão quando ela se encostou na porta do elevador. A garota era loira e acho que tinha os olhos verdes. Estava muito bonita com uma blusa preta meio bufante nos braços e uma calça jeans.

'Amooooor! Aqui, consegui um elevador!' – Ela disse, acenando para alguém, pelo menos eu acho.

Vi alguém começar a andar em nossa direção. Percebi que era a pessoa por quem a garota chamava, já que a cada passo dela a garota se animava mais encostada na porta!

Era um garoto alto, não muito forte. Devia ter uns 18 ou 20 anos, tinha os cabelos castanhos avermelhados e quando entrava no elevador, pude ver que tinha olhos puxados para o dourado. Ele olhou para a garota e sorriu, passando a mão nos cabelos.

Não sei por que, mas senti me faltar o ar quando ele começou a falar.

'Hoje é nosso dia de sorte hein Meg? ' – Disse ele puxando a garota pela cintura.

'É, um golpe de sorte gatinho. ' – Respondeu ela, passando a mão no rosto do garoto e depois tocando a ponta do seu nariz com o dedo. – Principalmente quando eu finalmente topei com uma americana! – Ela então olhou para mim.

'Aperta no C pra mim, por favor?' – Disse ela, enlaçando o garoto com seus braços no pescoço dele.

Olhei para o painel do elevador e automaticamente apertei no C. Olhei rapidamente para o panfleto e vi que era lá onde ficava a exposição. Então eles também iriam ver?

'É na cobertura mesmo Megan? – Perguntou o garoto, encostando-se na parede do elevador com a garota na sua frente. Ah, então o nome dela era Megan.

'Heey, eu nunca me engano gatinho!' – Disse ela, aproximando seu rosto do dele. Me encostei na parede oposta a deles e fiquei olhando o painel do elevador, já sabendo o que iria acontecer.

Dei uma pequena espiada neles. Eles estavam se beijando, bem... Beijando não... Se engolindo praticamente! Cara, eu estava no mesmo lugar que eles! Que absurdo!

Olhei impacientemente para o indicador dos andares. Como assim ainda estava no primeiro? Nunca vi elevador tão lento!

Comecei a ouvir os gemidos da garota e isso me deu nojo. Espiei de novo e vi o garoto beijando com vontade o pescoço dela e tentando levantar sua blusa com uma das mãos! O QUE É ISSO? ELES TÃO QUERENDO FAZER ISSO NA MINHA FRENTE?

Enojada, me virei para olhar para eles. Estavam visíveis os chupões no pescoço da tal Megan! E agora, eles estavam rolando pela parede, se aproximando de mim. APROXIMANDO?

Eu sou uma pessoa muito calma. Eu raramente tenho meus ADPs (ataque de pelanca) da vida, mas agora foi a gota final pra eu explodir. ELES ESTAVAM SE AMASSANDO EM CIMA DE MIM! AAAAAAAH, EU VOU MATAR ESSES DOIS!

'SAAAAI DE CIMA DE MIIIIM!' – Pronto, explodi. Empurrei a garota para o mais longe possível de mim! Esta se desequilibrou e caiu no chão.

'VOCÊ TA FICANDO LOUCA? QUERO SABER QUEM TE DEU PERMISSAO PRA ME EMPURRAR ASSIM!' - Perguntou a garota, levantando-se irritada comigo. O garoto nos olhava com uma expressão impossível de ler.

'E QUEM TE DEU PERMISSAO PRA ME FAZER DE CAMA PRA VOCÊS HEIN?' – Perguntei, também irritada. Vão procurar um motel p*rra!

' Você está é com inveja porque esse gato é meu! SÓ MEU!' – Ela disse, mexendo nos cabelos. CARA, ESSA SIM ERA UMA LOIRA BURRA! O garoto riu do comentário dela, EU SÓ DEVO TA NO MANICÔMIO!

'EU? COM INVEJA DE UMA P*TINHA? HAHA, NUNCA!' – Fiz ela ficar com mais raiva com esse meu comentário.

'EU VOU TE PEGAR SUA BARANGA!' – Disse ela, tirando os saltos de deixando nas mãos do garoto. E ELE AINDA ESTAVA RINDO!

'CAI DENTRO ENTAO P*TINHA!' – Fiz sinal com as mãos para que ela viesse. A garota foi com tudo pra cima de mim, nos fazendo cair no chão do elevador.

'Pela Morde Deus garotas, parem com isso!' – Disse ele encostado-se na parede do elevador, rindo enquanto via a garota puxar meu cabelo e eu dando um soco na cara dela. ELE NÃO IA FAZER NADA PRA PARAR ESSA P*TINHA?

Tinha que confessar, a p*tinha era mesmo forte! Mas nunca ela ia ganhar de mim numa briga. Nós ficamos rolando pelo chão do elevador, enquanto o garoto só desviava de nós e ria da nossa cara. DEPOIS DELA, EU IA PARTIR PRA CIMA DELE!

'VOCÊ MEXEU COM A GAROTA ERRADA BARANGA!' – Disse ela, ficando em cima de mim. Dei um tapa na cara dela.

'VOCÊ NÃO SABE COM QUEM TA BRIGANDO P*TINHA! VOCÊ TA RODANDO A BOLSINHA NO ELEVADOR ERRADO!' – Eu disse, ficando em cima dela. Pude ver o rosto dela se encher de raiva e, pra variar descontou em mim, me arranhando no braço.

'AAAAAAAAAI SUA VADIA!' – Eu gritei e me levantei, pegando no meu braço arranhado.

'Ui, essa deve ter doido!' – Disse o garoto, que estava encostado na parede. Percebi que estava do lado dele.

'CALA A BOCA!' – Eu disse, me virando para olhá-lo. Nossa, como uma pessoa pode ser tão sínica e tão linda ao mesmo tempo? Ele sorriu torto pra mim.

'HEEEEEEEEEY, PÁRA DE OLHAR ELE! ELE É MEEEEEEEEEEU!' – Berrou a garota.

'EU JÁ TO CANSADA DE VOCÊ! SUA P*TINHA VADIA!' – Eu pulei em cima dela.

No momento em que eu pulei nela, a porta se abriu. NÃO TINHA HORA PIOR PRA ABRIR? Nós voamos para fora do elevador e começamos a chamar a atenção das pessoas a nossa volta.

Começou a se formar uma roda para ver nossa briga. TODA AQUELA GENTE ASSISTINDO E NINGUEM PRA NOS PARAR? QUE MARAVILHA! EU QUERIA ERA MATAR ESSA P*TINHA DE ESQUINA!

Enquanto eu enchia a cara da garota de tapa, pude ouvir as pessoas gritando algo que eu não pude entender. Elas pararam de gritar quando um som de apito invadiu a roda da nossa briga. Infelizmente era um segurança.

Pro meu azar, ele me pegou pela cintura, me tirando de cima da garota. Ela se levantou e, se o garoto sínico não tivesse a segurado pela cintura também, ela voaria pra cima de mim de novo.

Não adiantava me livrar do segurança e quebrar a cara dela, não iria mais sujar minhas mãos e também não queria ser presa no meu primeiro dia em Roma.

'Se acalma Megan, chega!' – Disse o garoto ainda segurando a p*tinha pela cintura.

Ouvi o segurança falar alguma coisa e, pelo seu tom de voz, eu acho que era uma pergunta. O garoto respondeu e o segurança me olhou.

'Por favor, tenho que pedir que se retire moça. ' – Disse o segurança, falando minha língua. O QUE? A CULPA DE TUDO FOI DELA E EU AINDA TENHO QUE SAIR?

'É baranga, volta pro lugar imundo de onde você veio!' – AH, ELA TA PROVOCAAANDO!

'Por favor, moça, se retire. ' – O segurança falou de novo, agora com o tom mais firme.

' DÁ PRA VOCÊ ME SOLTAR PELO MENOS?' – Eu gritei, fazendo o segurança se tocar que ainda estava com as mãos na minha cintura. TARADO!

Ele me largou e eu fui andando para o elevador. Fiz questão de que quando eu passasse pela p*tinha, eu daria um empurrão nela! E quando eu fiz, ela caiu com tudo no chão. Entrei no elevador e me virei para a platéia. Vi a p*tinha se levantando e me encarando.

Ela correu na minha direção, tentando pular em cima de mim. Eu ri mais ainda quando a porta se fechou bem na cara dela! Deu até para ouvir o barulho da cabeça dura dela batendo na porta de metal do elevador.

- x -

Parece que a minha sorte aumentou quando eu cheguei a Roma! Ainda bem que eu tive a sorte de pegar um táxi onde o motorista era americano. Então, não tive problemas em ler o endereço que estava no meu celular para ele.

Paguei o táxi e sai do carro, andando em direção a porta da casa dos Cullen. Não tive como não admirar a casa de novo, ela me hipnotizava! Só nos meus sonhos uma casa assim.

Arrisquei abrir a porta, jurando que estava fechada e que eu ia ter que berrar muito pra poderem abrir, mas pra minha surpresa, ela estava aberta. Adentrei na casa, que estava escura.

Quando eu estava quase chegando à sala, eu ouvi o som de tevê ligada. O som era realmente estranho: gemidos e mais gemidos e também gritos. Eu ouvi até sair um ''AAAH METE MAIS, METE!''. Será que tem alguém assistindo sacanagem?

'Emmett, chega! Eu não quero mais ver isso. É totalmente nojento!' – Disse alguém no meio dos gemidos na sala. Me aproximei para ver melhor.

'Porra cara, só com isso tu vai aprender a ser macho! Espada cara, ESPADA!' – Reconheci o monstrão, que estava pulando animado com um monte de pipoca na mão.

'Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que eu não sou viado seu tomador de bomba?' – Disse o mauricinho irritado. Como era o nome dele mesmo?

'Jasper, eu to cuidando de você irmão! Você devia ta me agradecendo e curtindo o sem censura aí! A atriz é gostozona e você fica me olhando. Depois você não quer que eu pense que você é frutinha!' – Disse ele, soltando uma gargalhada. Meu Deus! Será que ninguém se toca que ta rolando pornografia na casa? – EEEEEI! Eu não tomo bomba, é complemento alimentar okay?'

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Gritou Jasper. Bem, como o único jeito de chegar no quarto era atravessar a sala, fui na cara de pau mesmo.

'Oi garotos, tão assistindo o quê?' – Disse, passando pela sala e me apoiando na parte de trás do sofá e pegando um pouco de pipoca. Não tinha coragem de olhar para a tevê de tão enojada que estava.

O mauricinho me olhou petrificado. Começou a procurar desesperadamente pelo controle da tevê, mas não achava em lugar nenhum. O grandalhão estava pulando no sofá todo alegrinho e excitado com a peituda na tevê, AI QUE NOJO!

O mauricinho achou o controle atrás do grandalhão e na mesma hora desligou a tevê, suspirando aliviado. O monstrão o olhou irritado.

'JASPER! TAVA NA MELHOR PAAARTE! CARA, VOCÊ É UM VIADÃO MESMO!' – Ele gritou, cuspindo pipoca pra tudo quanto era lado.

'VOCÊ É MUITO BURRO EMMETT! A AMIGA DA ROSALIE ESTÁ BEM ATRAS DE VOCÊ, NÃO PERCEBEU SEU IDIOTA?' – Foi aí que ele me olhou e me encarou, sorrindo pra mim.

'Fala gata! Ta afim de ver um sem censura? Assistindo é bom, comigo é melhor ainda. ' – O monstrengo falou, piscando pra mim. AI MEU DEUS, EU TENHO QUE SAIR DAQUI!

'EMMETT, CALA A BOCA!' – Gritou o mauricinho, voando pra cima do monstro.

'Ahm... Eu vou subir, não to afim de ver gente morrer hoje!' – Meu braço começou a doer por causa do arranhão da putinha. Espero que eu não tenha pegado raiva!

Deixei os irmãos se matando no sofá e subi as escadas, exausta. Abri a porta e me deparei com Alice ouvindo musica, Esme ajeitando as roupas de novo e Rosalie olhando para a janela, com a ansiedade evidente. Entrei no quarto e todas me olharam, menos Rose.

'Iai, como foi a exposição Bella?' – Perguntou Esme, fechando o armário.

'Sem palavras!' – Disse, me jogando na cama.

'Credo Bella, anime-se! Estamos em Roma! – Disse Alice, dançando e tirando o fone dos ouvidos.

'Tudo bem, depois de uma noite de sono e uma injeção anti-rábica eu melhoro!' – Eu disse, rindo.

Esme e Alice me olharam como se não tivessem entendido. Eu não vou falar que eu fui arranhada por uma putinha de quinta! Aquele garoto me paga, ela me arranhou e ele ficou rindo da minha cara. O que me consolava era saber que como Roma é grande, eu com certeza nunca mais o veria de novo!

Me levantei da cama e olhei para Rose, que estava ainda olhando para a janela, pensativa.

'Heeey Rose! Oi né?' – Eu falei um pouco alto, ela se virou pra mim. – 'O que você ta fazendo hein?'

'Ai, desculpa Bella!' – Disse ela sorrindo. – 'Edward me ligou e disse que já estava vindo, então eu resolvi esperar!'

'Ah ta!' – Foi só isso que eu disse. Me virei para Alice.

'Alice, me empresta seu Mp4? Quero ouvir lá fora, ta fresquinho!' – Alice se aproximou de mim e me deu o Mp4.

'Vê se não acaba com a bateria ta?' – Disse ela, piscando pra mim.

'Cara, você sabe que tem pouca musica aqui que eu gosto!' – Comentei, rindo do bico dela. – 'Calma amiga, não esquenta!'

Eu disse, saindo do quarto.

- x -

'Não presta, Pop demais, chata demais, escrota demais, velha demais... ' – Eu estava sentada em uma cadeira que se encontrava um pouco afastada da entrada da casa. O vento estava ótimo! Refrescante e que não bagunçava os cabelos. E com esse pôr-do-sol então... Nossa, perfeito!

A única coisa que matava o clima era as musicas que eu estava escutando. Ou eu era chata demais pra musica ou Alice tinha um péssimo gosto! Fechei os olhos e curti o vento no meu rosto, me refrescando aos poucos.

Outra coisa que eu odiava no Mp4 de Alice era a demora pra trocar a musica. Acho que demorava uns 15 minutos só pra carregar a outra musica.

No meio dessas trocas demoradas, eu ouvi um barulho se aproximando da casa. Olhei para o lado e vi o motivo do barulho. A musica do Mp4 começou a tocar.

.com/watch?v=rQv9aXTvuZI

(copie e cole na barra de endereço)

_**Luda!(Yep)  
S.G.!  
Chris Breezy (It's Meeeee)**_

Era um ronco de um carro prateado que estava estacionando na frente da casa. Não entendia muito de carros, mas eu fazia questão de lembrar do meu favorito: um Volvo. Era um Volvo que estava parando na frente da casa!

_**OH OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH OH OH OH  
OH OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH OH OH OH**_

Vi a porta do Volvo se abrir lentamente, e dela saindo um buquê enorme de flores, e logo em seguida, um garoto de óculos escuros. Enquanto ele saia do carro eu analisava sua fisionomia. Ela não me era familiar...

_**I know what them girls  
I know I know what them girls  
I know I know what them girls  
I know I know what them girls like**_

O garoto fechou a porta do carro e andou lentamente, dando a volta no Volvo e parando no lado oposto do carro, ficando de frente para a casa. Ele encostou-se no automóvel, analisando as flores, reconheci, eram rosas.

_**I know what they feel  
Cause I'm breathin on the hills  
And it's me they wanna kill  
Cause I give her what them girls like**_

Vi a porta da casa se abrir e dela saiu Rose, correndo toda alegre em direção ao garoto de cabelos de cor castanho avermelhado. Eu já o vi em algum lugar...

_**I know what them girls  
I know I know what them girls  
I know I know what them girls  
I know I know what them girls like**_

Rose pulou em cima do garoto com vontade, encaixando suas pernas no quadril dele. Este a girou e colocou Rose no chão, dando as rosas para ela. Rose abraçou o garoto e quando se afastou, tirou os óculos escuros do rosto dele.

_**I know what they feel  
Cause I'm breathin on the hills (HAHAHA!)  
And it's me they wanna kill (LUDA!)  
Cause I give her what them girls like**_

Eu não acreditava no que via. Acho que até tinha parado de respirar! Vi Rose beijando animadamente o garoto. Cabelos avermelhados, alto... Fiquei pasma ao lembrar. Era o mesmo garoto que eu encontrei na galeria, o mesmo que quando falou me deixou sem ar, o mesmo que estava acompanhando a putinha de quinta, o mesmo que... Estava aos amassos com a putinha... E que agora... ESTAVA BEIJANDO A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA!

Desliguei o Mp4, só assistindo a cena. Ele envolveu com os braços a cintura de Rose, a conduzindo em direção a casa. Não demorou muito para eles entrarem.

Então... Aquele era o tal namorado da Rosalie? Não pode ser verdade! Rose... Era... Corna? Não... Não pode ser ele! Mesmo tento certeza de que era o garoto da exposição, eu não conseguia acreditar. A raiva começou a fluir nas minhas veias, me deixando inquieta.

Levantei da cadeira e andei pesadamente até a entrada da casa. Eu ia tirar essa história a limpo, Ah se ia! Rose vai ter que saber disso, ninguem vai fazer minha amiga de besta, **NIN-GUÉM!**

CAPÍTULO 6: À PRIMEIRA VISTA

Fiquei parada na frente da porta, ainda sem reação alguma. É ele, eu tenho CERTEZA que é ELE! Mas essa certeza não era o suficiente para me fazer entrar na casa.

Com que cara eu iria encará-lo? O que eu iria dizer? Apontava o dedo na cara dele e gritava pra todo mundo ouvir "SEEEEU SAFADO FILHO DA MÃE! TA TRAINDO MINHA AMIGA!"? Ou não falava nada?

Pousei minha mão na maçaneta da porta, esperando alguma coisa me fazer abrir. Quem eu estava enganando? Eu tinha que tomar coragem e encara-lo de frente! Mesmo que a vontade que eu tenho agora era de voar no pescoço dele e enforca-lo até a morte.

Respirei fundo repetidas vezes até que tomei coragem e abri a porta. Potei somente a minha cabeça pra dentro da casa, olhando para os lados como quem não quer ser descoberto. Como se EU estivesse escondendo alguma coisa!

Entrei na casa silenciosamente e fechei a porta, fazendo o mínimo possível de barulho. Eu pude ouvir o pessoal conversando animadamente na sala. Me aproximei mais e me escondi atrás da parede.

'Amor, essas são minha mãe, Esme e minha irmã, Alice!' – Disse Rose animadamente.

'Nossa, é um prazer conhecer a família de Rosalie. ' – Ouvi a voz e logo a raiva se despertou novamente em mim. Era o safado! – 'Principalmente quando família é composta por mulheres tão bonitas!'

AAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE SAFAAADO!

Eu tive que me segurar pra não sair do meu esconderijo e espancar o filho da mãe! Eu estava tão ocupada controlando minha respiração e tentando fazer minha raiva passar que eu me perdi um pouco na conversa. Eles estavam rindo bastante.

'Bem gente, eu vou ali na cozinha tomar uma água, eu já volto.' – Disse a voz do safado filho da égua. Ouvi os passos dele se aproximando da parede onde eu estava e com isso, parei de respirar.

Ele passou direto e não olhou para os lados. Só quando ele seguiu para o outro corredor que eu me permiti respirar de novo! Encostei-me em outra parede e botei minha cabeça pra fora, olhando o safado se movimentar no lugar onde supostamente era a cozinha.

Os outros conversavam alegres e isso era uma coisa boa, não queria que ninguém me atrapalhasse. Andei lentamente pelo outro corredor, me aproximando cada vez mais da cozinha.

_EDWARD CULLEN #_

Meu Deus, que dia eu tive! Hoje o curso de arte foi muito puxado, não sei como eu consegui ficar 4 horas inteiras naquela sala. Fazer o quê? Eu gosto!

Peguei um copo do armário e fui em direção a geladeira. A abri e peguei a garrafa de água, despejando-a sem vontade no meu copo.

Como eu pude esquecer que Rosalie iria chegar de viagem hoje? Isso foi completamente um erro da minha parte. Foi quase impossível encontrar uma floricultura aberta, já que aqui tudo fecha cedo! Ainda bem que ninguém desconfiou de nada.

Eu ainda não acreditava que estava levando essa brincadeira de namoro a sério. Na verdade, acho que deveria desistir dessa palhaçada agora! Mas, eu não ia encontrar outra garota como Rosalie: ela era linda, com o corpo definido e sensual, do tipo que fazia inveja para as outras mulheres. Rosalie era simplesmente a garota mais linda que eu já encontrei em toda a minha vida!

Mas eu não estava apaixonado por ela. Eu nem sei o que é se apaixonar! Amor é coisa para bestas que não sabem curtir a vida! Não sabem que provar todos os sabores de cada mulher é muito mais interessante do que se apegar a somente uma.

Mesmo encontrando a garota mais bonita de todas, isso não me impedia de continuar a experimentar outras mulheres. Eu não deixaria Rosalie Hale escapar de mim, mas também não iria me apegar a ela!

Exemplo disso é Megan, simplesmente a garota mais cobiçada do meu curso de artes. Ela era muito provocante, não mais que Rosalie é claro! Mas mesmo assim, senti necessidade de saber qual era o tipo de truques que ela usava para conquistar os homens. Nada que eu já não tenha visto!

Sem querer me gabar, mas dentre meus irmãos, eu sou o que mais entende de garotas. Meu irmão mais velho Emmett, não sabe conversar com as garotas, querendo levá-las logo para cama. Isso logicamente resulta um belo de um tapa na cara! As mulheres não gostam de homens que só pensam em sexo, elas querem ser é conquistadas por nós. Já expliquei várias vezes isso ao meu irmão, mas ele prefere passar a madrugada toda assistindo filmes pornôs.

Tomei um gole da água e ri com meu pensamento. Emmett tem muito que aprender ainda.

E meu irmão mais novo, o Jasper? Ele é o que precisa mais de ajuda. O coitado, com 18 e quase chegando aos 19 anos, ainda era virgem! Toda vez que eu e meus irmãos conversamos sobre isso, ele sempre fala que fazer amor era a coisa mais nojenta do mundo! De repente a teoria de Emmett já não era tão surreal assim: Será que eu tinha um irmão gay?

Afastei esses pensamentos negros da minha cabeça, bebendo mais um gole da minha água. Acho melhor apresentar Megan para Jasper, pelo menos ele iria perder a virgindade com mais dignidade que Emmett, que perdeu contratando uma prostituta italiana.

Falando na Megan, eu me lembrei quando fomos à exposição. Como eu gostaria de ter ido sozinho! Maldita hora que eu falei sobre a exposição perto dela! Megan não era muito fã de artes, só estava no curso porque sua mãe era uma pintora italiana dona de uma galeria famosa de Milão, querendo que a filha seguisse essa carreira também.

Como eu queria que meu pai quisesse isso para mim! Mas isso é um pensamento que nunca iria se concretizar. Meu pai era totalmente contra tornar musica ou arte em profissão, o máximo que isso deveria ser era um hobby para nós. Emmett e Jasper estavam dispostos a seguir a carreira de nosso pai, mas eu não. A única pessoa que me apoiava era a minha mãe, que havia morrido quando eu tinha 17 anos.

Megan não sabia a sorte que tinha, mas eu não podia culpá-la! Ela não gostava de arte. Ela já estava desistindo do curso quando eu comecei a cursar as aulas. Ou seja, ela só ainda estava lá por minha causa. Ela era muito mimada e, com certeza, a mãe cederia aos caprichos da filha.

Além disso, ela ainda era muito barraqueira! Hoje então ela caiu na porrada com uma garota em pleno elevador!

Não conseguimos nem ver a exposição, a única coisa que fizemos foi explicar para o segurança o motivo da briga e depois ir diretamente para um hospital. Não foi nada de grave, mas aquela garota a deixou hematomas enormes em Megan, foi até engraçado a ver colocar uma bolsa de gelo em seu rosto.

Eu queria é que aquelas duas estivessem brigando de biquíni numa poça de lama, seria muito mais interessante de ver!

Pensando bem, a garota que estava no elevador conosco não era tão bonita assim para querer ver ela de biquíni, ela tinha um jeito bem desengonçado de brigar! Tomei o ultimo gole da minha água, deixando o copo vazio.

A situação foi tão engraçada que não tinha esquecido de nenhum momento da briga feia delas! Mas o rosto da garota que socou Megan estava embaçado na minha cabeça.

Dei de ombros e ri. Que pena, não vou ver ela de novo!

Botei o copo na pia e me virei de cabeça baixa, ainda rindo.

'Qual é o motivo de tanta graça?' – Olhei para cima e vi quem estava falando comigo. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu fiquei surpreso com alguma coisa.

Olhei para o rosto da garota que me olhava séria, encostada na parede próxima a bancada de mármore. Ela realmente tinha me surpreendido, mas eu sei muito bem disfarçar. Eu sorri para ela.

'Desculpa, eu acho que não conheço você. ' – Eu disse, sentindo passar a emoção do pequeno susto. Nada com que eu não pudesse controlar.

'Ah não! Eu é que me desculpo. Meu nome é Bella, sou amiga de Rosalie, ela me convidou pra vir até aqui! Obrigada pela passagem. Você deve ser o Edmundo, não é?' – Pude sentir um tom frio em sua voz. Quem ela pensa que era pra falar comigo nesse tom?

'Muito prazer Bella, fico feliz que tenha gostado! Considere-se sortuda por estar aqui. E não é Edmundo, é Edward. ' – Eu falei, tentando ser simpático.

'Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você não é?' – Do que ela estava falando? Percebi que o tom dela estava tentando chegar a uma ameaça. Devo estar pensando coisas, essa garota mal me conhece!

'Ahm... Acho que não entendi. ' – Eu falei, rindo um pouco. Ela estava tentando me atingir. Isso estava ficando cada vez mais evidente.

'Não posso dizer que você é sortudo também. ' – Ela falou mais friamente ainda. – 'Na verdade, é um completo azarado. '

'O quê?' – Eu disse, já ficando irritado com as insinuações dessa garota. Me controlei, ainda sendo educado. Mesmo com a presença dela se tornando mais irritante a cada minuto, eu pude prestar mais atenção nela. Eu já a vi em algum lugar...

- Iai, como ta a putinha? Vocês são bem íntimos não?' – Putinha? Eu olhei para o rosto dela que estava sério. De repente vieram curtos flashbacks na minha cabeça:

~#~

'EU? COM INVEJA DE UMA PUTINHA? HAHA, NUNCA!'

'CAI DENTRO ENTAO PUTINHA!'

'VOCÊ NÃO SABE COM QUEM TA BRIGANDO PUTINHA! VOCÊ TA RODANDO A BOLSINHA NO ELEVADOR ERRADO!'

'EU JÁ TO CANSADA DE VOCÊ! SUA PUTINHA VADIA!'

~#~

'Lembrou de mim agora?' – Disse ela, enquanto eu organizava meus pensamentos.

Eu não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. A garota que estava falando comigo agora era simplesmente A AMIGA DA "MINHA NAMORADA", que tinha me visto com outra garota. Agora eu entendi o porquê dela me chamar de azarado. Rápido Edward, uma solução rápida.

'Eu nunca te vi na minha vida. Sinto muito!' – Menti. Eu era bom em mentiras. Tinha que fazer isso toda a hora com eu pai, e até com algumas garotas também. Com ela não vai ser diferente. A garota de séria passou a me olhar incrédula.

'Como você tem a cara de pau de dar uns amassos naquela putinha, ver ela caindo na porrada comigo, rir da minha cara, e ainda por cima NÃO SE LEMBRAR DE NADA? VOCÊ É MUITO SÍNICO SABIA?' – Ela disse, aumentando seu tom de voz a cada palavra.

' Eu não tenho a mínima idéia sobre o que você está falando! Eu mal te conheço garota!' – Eu disse, começando a me estressar com essa conversa.

'Não adianta ficar negando, seu safado!' – Ela falou, aos poucos deixando a raiva transparecer no rosto. – ' SEU CANALHA SAFADO! COMO VOCÊ TEM A CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO COM A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA? QUANDO ELA SOUBER DISSO VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER! NINGUEM VAI FAZER MINHA AMIGA DE CORNA ASSIM, NIN-GUÉM!'

Se ela continuasse a falar alto desse jeito o pessoal que estava na sala viria para a cozinha, e isso seria bem pior.

'DÁ PRA FALAR MAIS BAIXO? EU NÃO SOU SURDO SUA ESTÉRICA!' – Eu disse, falando um tom acima da voz dela. Pensei que assim ela iria se calar, mas eu estava totalmente enganado.

'EU, ESTÉRICA? VOCÊ CORNA A MINHA AMIGA E EU SOU A ESTÉRICA? VAI SE FERRAR SEU SAFADO DE QUINTA!' – Ela disse quase em um grito.

'DÁ PRA VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA?' – Eu disse, quase gritando também.

'AAAAAAAH, então quer dizer que você não quer que escutem eu gritar que... ' – Ela respirou fundo e depois soltou um grito que quase me deixou surdo. – 'VOCÊ TA TRAINDO A ROSALIE? COM UMA PUTINHA DE ESQUINA, HEEEIN? HEEEEEEEEIN?' – Gritou a estérica, se aproximando de mim.

'OLHAAAAAA GENTE! VOCÊS TÊM UM SAFADO NA FAMILIA! O NOME DELE É EDMUND... ' – Aproveitei que ela estava querendo me deixar surdo e usei isso a meu favor. Enquanto ela estava gritando, ela também se aproximava mais de mim e com isso, botei rapidamente minha mão esquerda na boca dela, cessando os gritos. A girei e a agarrei por trás, fazendo-a de refém.

'Cala a boca garota, não te interessa o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. ' – Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela. Eu a vi me olhando com os olhos cerrados, querendo me bater. Ela parecia um gatinho inofensivo que se achava um leão voraz. Eu ri um pouco.

De repente a garota começou a tentar se soltar de mim, o que era impossível já que logicamente eu era bem mais forte que ela. Ela botou suas mãos encima da minha e puxou para baixo, conseguindo aos poucos tirar minha mão da sua boca. ESSA GAROTA TOMA BOMBA?

Ela não só conseguiu tirar minha mão como simplesmente a mordeu. Senti a imensa dor que passava pelo local da mordida, me fazendo gemer dolorosamente. Automaticamente a soltei para examinar minha mão, onde estava nascendo uma enorme marca roxa entre meu polegar e indicador. ESSA GAROTA POR ACASO É LOUCA?

'VOCÊ TA MALUCA? QUASE ARRANCOU UM PEDAÇO DE MIM!' – Eu gritei. Essa garota vai me pagar!

'VOCÊ MERECEU SEU SAFADO! CANALHAAA!' – Ela gritou, pulando em cima de mim.

A maluca encaixou as pernas no meu quadril e começou a puxar meus cabelos. Eu não conseguia enxergar nada já que a maluca estava na minha frente. Só senti minhas costas batendo bruscamente no balcão de mármore, as fazendo estalar.

'SUA MALUCA, ME LARGAAAAAAAA! – Eu gritei, botando minhas mãos na cintura da louca, tentando afasta-la de mim. PUTA MERDA, ELA NÃO SAI!

'SEEEU CANALHAAA!' – Ela berrou, puxando meus cabelos com mais força. Uma dor de cabeça insuportável surgiu.

', Srta Bella?' – A maluca parou imediatamente com os puxões quando ouviu a voz, virando-se para ela. Olhei também, mas eu já sabia quem era: Alphonse.

'Peço encarecidamente a vocês que se retirem da cozinha para que eu possa servir o jantar Sr. Edward. Srta. Bella? Também gostaria de lhe pedir para sair de cima do Sr. Edward. ' – Disse Alphonse com a sua alta educação. A maluca desceu de mim sem nenhum pio sequer! Eu vou aumentar o salário dele, Alphonse merece.

A maluca que estava ao meu lado me deu um olhar mortal demorado e depois saiu, seguindo para o corredor. Ela com certeza acha que me meteu medo? Essa maluca não conhece Edward Cullen.

'Sr. Edward, desculpe se por acaso eu estivesse sendo intrometido. ' – Disse Alphonse andando em direção as gavetas, tirando uma faca e olhando para mim. – 'Mas, o que foi isso que acabei de presenciar?'

'Não se preocupe Al, nada que meu pai precise ficar sabendo. ' – Eu disse, passando a mão nos meus cabelos, tentando arruma-los. Ainda bem, nenhum buraco na cabeça.

'Como você desejar Sr. Edward. ' – Ele falou, pegando a panela do armário de cima da pia. Sai da cozinha, andando em direção a sala de jantar. Como é que isso foi acontecer? Se aquela garota abrir a boca para Rosalie, adeus gostosa.

_ALICE HALE #_

Ai, eu estou num sonho! Hospedada numa casa perfeita, sendo tratada como uma princesa e na companhia da família de homens mais linda da face da Terra, certeza!

Estávamos sentados na grande mesa retangular da sala de jantar, AAAAAAH! ELES TÊM UMA SALA DE JANTAR! Alice, você tem que parar de ter chilique, calma menina, caaalma!

Carlile estava sentado na ponta da direita, como o cara que paga a conta do restaurante depois que todo mundo enche a barriga de comida. Esme estava sentada na lateral direita, Rose a esquerda de Jasper e eu, sentada no lado de minha mãe.

O Emmett estava sentado na lateral esquerda, do lado de Carlile. Ai, esse grandalhão aí é muito GMT (GOSTOSO MUITO TORA).

Nota: Apelidinho lindo esse que eu dei nele né? Sou muito criativa, palmas para Alice aqui!

Do lado dele estava o Jasper, conversando normalmente com seu irmão, seu pai e minha mãe. Ai, ele é tão fofinho! A blusa azul marinho com a calça jeans realçaram a beleza dele! Calma Alice, caaaalma! Babar aqui no meio de todo mundo não vai prestar!

E ele ainda estava sentado na minha frente! Ai minha santa Prada, eu vou ter um ataque aqui. Nossa, eu realmente não sei o que ta acontecendo comigo! Eu o conheci hoje e simplesmente ele não sai mais da minha cabeça. Ai meu Deus! Alice se controla garota, não vai corar aqui, NÃO VAAI! Eu tenho que contar isso pra Bella, só espero que ela não me chame de louca!

Falando na Bella, cadê ela? Não a vejo desde manhã. Olhei discretamente para a mesa e percebi que haviam duas cadeiras vazias: uma que estava na ponta esquerda da mesa e outra do meu lado. Ahm... Edward também não está aqui. Não sabia que tomar água era tão demorado assim!

'Nossa, a Bella ainda não entrou?' – Sai dos meus pensamentos e prestei atenção no que Esme acabou de perguntar. Comecei a ficar preocupada já que já era noite, e nada de Bella. Será que ela foi seqüestrada pelos homens de preto?

'Mas ela não estava lá fora? ' – Disse minha irmã, ficando preocupada também.

'Bella! Que demora pra entrar hein?' – Disse Esme, me tirando a concentração de novo. Olhei para Bella, que estava sentando ao meu lado, com a cara totalmente aborrecida.

'Iai Bella, como estava o vento lá fora?' – Perguntei, fingindo como se não tivesse notado seu humor.

'Bem estressante!' – Ela disse, ajeitando-se na cadeira ao meu lado.

'Nessa época do ano o clima é ótimo Bella, espero que você goste daqui. ' – Disse Carlile sorrindo.

'Não se preocupe comigo Carlile, eu já vou me acostumar, é só o meu primeiro dia!' – Ela disse, dando um sorriso forçado. Bella, Bella, o que será que aconteceu?

'Tudo bem então. ' – Ele falou, sorrindo de novo.

Percebi que quando Bella se juntou a nós na mesa, os dois irmãos pararam de falar um com o outro. Não to entendendo mais nada!

'Hey Ed! Toda essa demora pra beber um copo de água?' – O gostoso falou, soltando uma gargalhada logo em seguida. Virei-me e vi Edward sentando-se no lugar que faltava: entre Rosalie e Bella. Suspirou fundo e se ajeitou na cadeira, arrastando-a para o mais perto de Rose possível.

'Muito engraçado Emmett!' – Ele falou com ironia. Rose enlaçou o braço de Edward.

Ai, ele era um TMG (TESUDO MUITO GOSTOSO)!

Nota 2: Tenho que criar um apelidinho pro Jasper, mas esse tem que ser especial!

'Desculpe pela demora pai, fiquei conversando um pouco com Alphonse na cozinha. ' – Falou Edward, sorrindo para o pai.

'Sem problemas Edward. ' – Carlile disse.

Rose que estava mexendo na mão de Edward, olhou com uma cara curiosa.

'Amor, o que é isso na sua mão?' – Perguntou minha irmã, analisando a mão do tesudo. Tinha um, roxo E-NOR-ME entre o polegar e o indicador. Que estranho!

'Não foi nada Rose, eu devo ter deixado alguma coisa cair na minha mão. Não me lembro muito bem como aconteceu. ' – Ele explicou indiferente.

Eu jurei que quando Edward parou de falar, Bella estremeceu ao meu lado, ficando mais irritada do que antes. Eu perdi alguma coisa?

'Oh, amor! Onde é que você estava hein?' – Disse Rose, fazendo charme pra cima do namorado. – 'Você nem estava aqui me esperando!'

Ai, como eles formam um casal super cute!

'Desculpe Rose, eu estava no curso!' – Ele falou, acariciando a mão de Rose. AAAAAAH EU QUERO TAMBÉM!

'AH, quase ia me esquecendo!' – Disse Rose num salto. – 'Amor, essa é a Bella. Amiga da família!'

Edward se virou e olhou para Bella, sorrindo simpaticamente para ela.

'Muito prazer Bella. ' – Ele falou, sorrindo. AAAAAAAAH, NÃO COBIÇA ALICE, NÃO COBIÇA!

'Muito prazer, EDMUNDO!' – Ela respondeu, com um sorriso que até eu percebi que era falso. Credo! Que anti-social!

Carlile limpou a garganta, quebrando o silencio súbito que surgiu na mesa.

'Então... Posso pedir para que Alphonse traga o jantar?' – Perguntou Carlile sorrindo. Quantos anos será que ele tinha? 28 ou 30? Ai, ta com tudo em cima hein?

'Pai, você ainda pergunta? Eu to morrendo de fome!' – Resmungou Emmett. Ele pode ser até um tremendo de um gato, mas o tamanho dele me assusta! Ta na cara que ele toma bomba. Ai tadinho, vai envelhecer tão rápido!

Carlile não respondeu, só pegou um sinhinho que estava em cima da mesa e o ergueu, tocando-o. Tinha um sinhinho na mesa? Nem vi!

Quando o sininho parou de tocar, o garçom velhote apareceu com uma enorme bandeja nas mãos. ERA GRAANDE MESMO! O ruguento botou a bandeja na mesa.

'Bonapetí!' – Disse o zumbi, retirando a tampa da bandeja. O cheiro delicioso de Cannelloni abriu o meu apetite, fazendo-me hipnotizada pelo cheiro. Ai Meu Deus, hoje eu engordo!

'Fabuloso Alphonse! A cada dia você se supera!' – Disse o lindinho do Jasper, sorrindo. Eu confesso que babei um pouquinho quando ele se pronunciou na mesa.

'Só tento agradar Sr. Jasper. Agora, com sua licença, retiro-me. ' – Falou, saindo da sala de jantar. Carlile pegou a colher grande que estava do lado do Cannelloni e começou a fatiá-lo. AI QUE COMIDA!

Peguei um pequeno susto quando de repente Bella se levantou da cadeira, deixando as rugas da raiva transparecerem no rosto. Preciso apresentá-la ao meu cremezinho básico de anti-rugas!

'Eu não estou com fome, vou pro quarto. ' – Ela disse, sorrindo forçado de novo e se retirou. Muito estraaaaanho!

'Alguém sabe o que aconteceu com ela?' – Perguntei, olhando para cara de cada um, parando no rosto de Jasper. Corei ao olhá-lo.

'Quem sabe ela realmente não está com fome?' – Ele falou, olhando para mim também. AAAAI MINHA PRADINHA, VOU TER UM INFARTO AQUI!

'Deve estar só cansada. Peço desculpas por ela. ' – Esme disse, sorrindo para Carlile.

'Sem problemas. Então... Vamos comer?' – Perguntou Carlile, sorrindo.

'ATAAAAACAAAAAR!' – Disse o grandão, levantando o garfo e a faca. Ai Meu God, é o melhor jantar que eu já tive!

- x -

BELLA SWAN #

AAAAAAI QUE RAIVA! SE EU FICASSE MAIS UM MINUTO DO LADO DAQUELE SAFADO EU JURO QUE EU QUEBRAVA O PESCOÇO DELE!

Deitei na cama, quase explodindo de raiva. A vontade que eu tinha era de rasgar o quebrar alguma coisa, ou alguém! As imagens da confusão no elevador não saiam da minha cabeça. Parece que agora elas iam e voltavam, precisamente na hora em que eu e ele trocamos olhares. Só podia ser sacanagem!

Rose já sofreu demais por causa desses tipos de homens. Ela não ficava com muitos só porque tinha vontade, mas sim porque não queria ficar sozinha e abandonada pelos homens! Ela adora garotos que falam de 5 em 5 segundos o quanto ela é bonita e sedutora. Sempre ela era a traída.

Com certeza ela não deve gostar tanto assim dele! Bem, melhor a pior das verdades do que a melhor das mentiras, pelo menos eu acho já que ela não suporta a mentira. Esse era um dos motivos que eu gostava de Rosalie: jamais ela mentiria pra mim, e eu não vou mentir pra ela.

Fechei os olhos e a imagem do maldito Edmundo me veio à cabeça de novo. Com certeza ele era do tipo que se achava "O" pegador da parada! Fica com uma, dorme com outra, amassa a fulana, engolhe a siclana... São os piores que existem! Minha amiga não merece esse tipo de humilhação, não de novo.

Assustei-me um pouco com o barulho da porta se abrindo, me tirando dos pensamentos horríveis que estavam na minha cabeça. Rose entrou muito alegre no quarto e logo em seguida Alice. Rosalie estava no seu momento gazela.

'AAAAAAAI BELLA! ELE É PERFEITO!' – Ela gritou, caindo na cama com vontade. Alice sentou-se na sua cama rindo da reação da irmã. Sorri para não estragar o clima.

'Bella, você perdeu o jantar! O ruguento fez um Cannelloni DI-VI-NO!' – Suspirou Alice, levantando e abrindo o armário, retirando uma camisola de cetim rosa de lá.

'Não estava com fome, sinto muito. ' – Falei, sentando na cama e tentando parecer normal. Minha raiva ainda não tinha passado.

'Ai Bella, acho que finalmente eu encontrei um cara que gosta de mim pra valer!' – Ela disse, levantando-se e abrindo o armário, também tirando uma camisola de cetim.

'Rose, tem uma coisa que eu... ' – Parei imediatamente de falar, impedida por Alice.

'Ai geeeeeeeente, vou dormir já! Só pra avisar okay?' - Falou Alice já vestida com a camisola, deitando na cama de novo.

Prestei tanta atenção em Alice que nem percebi que Rose já tinha trocado de roupa. Agora ela estava parada, olhando pra mim sorrindo.

'Você tinha uma coisa que...?' – Ela falou, rindo um pouco da minha cara.

Prestei mais atenção em Rose. Ela estava sorridente e bastante feliz, nunca tinha visto ela assim. Rose estava gostando de verdade do safado do Edmundo.

Mas... e quando eu contasse pra ela o que eu vi hoje? O que será que iria acontecer?

Eu sabia que reação ela teria, e eu não queria isso pra ela. Rose estava feliz porque achava que finalmente tinha encontrado um cara fiel que a amasse como ela merecia. Mas e quando ela soubesse que ele era um safado? Ela não aguentaria mais uma decepção dessas.

'Bella?' – Rose me chamou, querendo que eu respondesse.

'Me esqueci!' – Eu falei rápido, levantando e indo em direção ao armário.

- x -

ESME HALE #

Carlile era realmente um homem de muitas qualidades! Inteligente, simpático, engraçado e... Bem atraente. Era impossível não se encantar por ele.

Só estávamos nós dois na sala de jantar, conversando sobre diversas coisas: filhos, trabalho... Praticamente ele me contou metade da vida dele em somente alguns minutos de conversa!

'Que bom que você gostou dos móveis, é uma raridade alguém notar!' – Ele comentou, sorrindo simpaticamente para mim.

'Como eu já falei, sou decoradora, preciso saber dessas coisas! Senão nada de salário não é?' – Eu comentei, rindo da minha piada sem graça. Não acredito que disse isso!

'Acho decoração um ramo totalmente interessante. ' – Ele comentou, rindo um pouco da minha piadinha. Não fale mais nenhuma besteira Esme!

Carlile olhou para o relógio e se assustou, mas isso não o impediu de sorrir.

'Nossa, Olha a hora. Sua companhia é tão agradável que nem vi o tempo passar. ' – Ele disse, me olhando. Senti meu rosto corar um pouco.

'O-obrigada. ' – Foi só o que consegui dizer, estava presa no olhar dele. Trocamos olhares por alguns segundos.

'Eu... eu ainda irei para o meu escritório, tenho que fazer uns relatórios.' – Falou Carlile, levantando-se da mesa e automaticamente o acompanhei.

'Entendo. Então... Eu já vou indo!' – Queria muito continuar a nossa conversa agradável, mas se ele não podia...

'Boa noite Esme. ' – Ele disse, aproximando-se de mim e me dando um beijo na bochecha. – 'Foi realmente um prazer conhece-la. '

Depois de se despedir, ele partiu da sala de jantar. Levei minha mão até meu rosto, tocando levemente a bochecha que ele tinha beijado. Quando dei por mim, estava sorrindo.

Dei um suspiro e subi as escadas, me sentindo cansada. Abri a porta do quarto e percebi que ele estava escuro, mas deve para ver claramente as garotas deitadas e dormindo tranquilamente em suas devidas camas.

Entrei e fui em direção ao enorme armário, tirando uma blusa e um short de seda verde. Olhei com mais atenção para elas e vi que as três estavam descobertas e ri com isso.

Tive todo o cuidado, embrulhando cada uma para não acorda-las. Todas pareciam felizes com essa viagem, principalmente Rose. Ainda bem que ela finalmente encontrou um homem de família decente! Tenho certeza que ela não vai se decepcionar com Edward, já que ele tem uma bela criação.

Corei com o pensamento. Meu Deus Esme, o que está acontecendo com você?

Troquei-me rapidamente e me deitei na cama, fechando os olhos. O rosto de Carlile não saia da minha cabeça.

CAPÍTULO 7: O ATAQUE CERTO PARA O CARA ERRADO

BELLA SWAN #

Não sou do tipo de pessoa que dorme até o início da tarde. Sempre gostei de acordar cedo, para adiantar as coisas do dia sabe? Mas como agora eu estava numa casa em que não seria necessário eu pegar numa vassoura ou cozinhar, as coisas iam ficar bem mais difíceis.

Ainda estava escuro no quarto, acho que todas ainda estavam dormindo. Sentei-me silenciosamente na cama, coçando os olhos para tirar o resto de sono que eu sentia. Passei a mão no meu cabelo que pra variar estava com certeza parecendo um blackpower ou coisa pior. Tirei imediatamente ela da minha cabeça, antes que meus dedos prendessem nas minhas pontas duplas.

Botei meus pés para fora da cama, pisando com todo o cuidado possível para que quando eu levantasse não tivesse o azar de cair no chão, pisei duas vezes no piso, só assim tendo certeza que estava seguro pra eu levantar.

Fiquei de pé e andei um pouco, ficando no centro do enorme quarto e observando minhas companheiras, parando meus olhos em Rosalie.

Eu estava indecisa em contar tudo o que eu vi na galeria. Rose estava tão feliz em estar aqui e tenho que admitir, eu também estava! Por que tinha que acontecer essas coisas justamente quando eu só queria um momentinho de paz, pra aproveitar essa viagem?

Senti a raiva brotar de novo em minhas veias, aquele Edmundo! Safado, canalha, cachorro, todos esses xingamentos eram com certeza elogios pra ele. Realmente, ele não merecia Rosalie! Ela pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas possui muitas qualidades também.

Andei até o criado-mudo que tinha do lado da minha cama e peguei meu celular, olhando que horas eram. 7:30 da manhã, muito cedo.

Já que quando eu acordo não consigo mais voltar a dormir, segui em direção ao armário e o abri bem devagar, ainda bem que os moveis daqui não chiavam! Tirei uma camisa e uma calça folgada qualquer e entrei no banheiro.

- x -

Desci as escadas com todo o cuidado possível, ainda crendo que eu poderia acordar alguém com meus passos. O que eu podia fazer? Minha casa tinha escadas de madeira, e elas chiavam muito! Vou ter que me acostumar com essa casa silenciosa pelo menos nesse mês.

Eu não sabia pra onde eu ia agora. Olhei para os lados sem saber qual caminho seguir, me senti meio desorientada. Os únicos lugares que eu tinha gravado era o da sala principal, sala de jantar e da cozinha! Como não tinha o que fazer nesses lugares, decidi sair da casa.

Abri a porta e fui recebida com uma forte e refrescante rajada de vento. Sai de braços abertos, sentindo o ar me bater com vontade. Com certeza eu estava parecendo uma retardada na frente da casa deles, fechei os braços imediatamente e olhei para os lados da rua. Ainda bem que ninguém me viu!

Botei as mãos na cintura e dei um bocejo, aqui eu realmente vou ter que dormir até mais tarde! Não tem nada pra fazer de manhã, que saco! Cocei a cabeça, entediada.

Aos poucos o vento foi diminuindo e com isso, decidi dar uma volta pela casa desses Cullens, não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo!

Comecei andando pelo lado direito da casa. Não tinha prestado atenção na enorme piscina que eles tinham aqui e muito menos na quadra poli esportiva que estava atrás da casa! Não tive como não ficar babando de novo com toda aquela beleza, quanto tempo será que Carlile trabalha pra poder pagar tudo isso?

Eu estava tão besta com tudo aquilo que quando fui andar de novo senti que o chão me faltou os pés. Mas lógico que ele não estava lá, TINHA UM BARRANCO NO MEIO DO CAMINHO! PUTA QUE PARIUUU! E lá foi a desastrada aqui, deslizando barranco abaixo. Eu ainda cai de peito pra baixo!

Finalmente tinha parado em algum lugar, mas o problema era que eu não sabia onde já que ainda deslizei com a cara na grama. Mesmo dolorida, consegui me sentar direito.

Cuspi um pouco de grama, pelo menos ela não deixou que eu gritasse, seria bem pior. Não quero imaginar Rose acordando há essa hora, um poço de simpatia. Pura ironia minha! Cocei minha cabeça com dor, isso realmente iria deixar galo! Bem, eu pego gelo depois.

Quando finalmente me forcei a abrir os olhos eu vi uma coisa que talvez até fosse loucura da minha parte. Era impressão minha ou eles tinham uma ACADEMIA do lado de fora da casa?

Acho que o sol estava meio que afetando os meus olhos, então fiz uma sombra com minha mão pra ver se realmente isso que eu vi era verdade ou se eu teria que me internar no manicômio mais próximo. Tinha quase certeza que eu precisava da segunda opção.

Por que eu simplesmente não aceito logo o fato que a família Cullen é milionária? Pra variar, a academia ainda estava bem ali, a poucos metros de mim. Por mais impressionada que eu estivesse agora, eu não fiquei boquiaberta nem com baba escorrendo da minha boca. Só me levantei e fiquei olhando para aquela academia de ultima geração ao ar livre!

Não resisti, do nada comecei a contar quantos aparelhos tinham naquele lugar. Uns 20 ou 30? Qualquer um que me visse com certeza iria pensar que eu era uma retardada apontando pro nada, e olha que apontar é coisa feia!

Parei de contar os aparelhos, isso realmente era uma perda de tempo! Depois que eu tinha parado, prestei mais atenção em uma das muitas esteiras que se encontravam na academia.

Como eu não tinha percebido que tinha uma pessoa correndo na esteira? Quando eu voltar vou seguir o conselho de minha mãe: vou pra um médico do olho imediatamente.

Nota 1: Eu não me lembro o nome do médico do olho okay? Quando eu acordo de manhã eu me esqueço de algumas coisas.

Não dava para ver o rosto porque a tal pessoa estava correndo de costas pra mim. Como não tinha nada pra fazer, fui ver que era. Dessa vez andei olhando na maior parte do tempo para o chão na esperança de não cair de novo.

Depois de alguns tropeços, eu consegui chegar até a academia. Como não sabia quem era, fui por eliminatória: as meninas estavam dormindo, pensei no bombadão, mas a pessoa era meio pequena pra ser ele. Carlile não porque Rose me disse que ele trabalhava nos dias de semana, mesmo de férias. Então... Só podia ser... O canalha do Edmundo. Nossa que estranho, o cabelo dele cresceu de ontem pra hoje? Ai, não importa!

Com esse pensamento me aproximei mais e mais dele. Já tinha todo o plano em mente: Eu ia pular com tudo em cima do safado e ele iria de cara na esteira, fazendo seu rosto rasgar todo até ficar deformado. Tudo bem que o pai dele iria construir tudo de novo, mas seria bem divertido ver aquele rostinho "bonito" cheio de pontos. Soltei um risinho maligno bem baixo.

'!' – Soltei meu grito de guerra e pulei em cima do safado.

'!' – Aconteceu tudo muito rápido, mas como eu planejei. Pulei nele e o safado foi de cara no chão, arrastando o rosto na esteira. Meu Deus, que gritinho de mulherzinha é esse?

'Agora eu te peguei né seu safado?' - Eu estava em cima do canalha ainda, sentia vontade de encher ele de pancada até ficar inconsciente, depois eu pensava no que eu fazia com ele! Puxei o cabelo meio grande para cima, para ver o rosto dele. Fiquei mais branca que a toalha de mesa da minha falecida vózinha.

Bem, meu plano deu certo, o problema de tudo é que FOI COM O CARA ERRADO! Maravilha, em vez do canalha, eu ataquei o coitado do mauricinho! E pra piorar a situação, ele apagou com a queda. PRONTO, SÓ O QUE ME FALTAVA! MATEI O TAL DO JASPER!

'Ai merda!' – Foi só isso que eu consegui falar.

Sai de cima dele e com muito custo, consegui vira-lo para cima. Fiquei meio aliviada quando vi que os arranhões não eram muito profundos, mas eram bem visíveis! Ai, agora sim eu to ferrada. Como é que ele vai aparecer no velório desse jeito?

'Mauricinho, acorda! Pela Morde Deus, ACORDA!' – Como eu iria fazer um defunto acordar? Eu também não sabia. Fiquei batendo no rosto dele levemente e nada dele voltar à vida. Não quero ser forçada a pagar velório, to ferrada! Comecei a ficar nervosa, então fiz a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça.

'AAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOORDA CARAAAAAAAAAAAAALHO!' - Eu berrei, pegando o apagado pela camisa e sacudindo com toda a minha força. Ele tem que acordar agora! MEU DEEEUS ME AJUDA!

Sem querer me gabar, mas realmente a minha sacudida é santa! O mauricinho começou a abrir os olhos, mas eu acho que ainda estava mais pra lá do que pra cá. Eu ainda ia ter problemas!

'Eu... Morri? To no céu?... Mãe, é você?' – Ele sussurrou revirando os olhos. Só falta eu ter deixado ele com um derrame! Como é que a minha vida virou loucura mesmo?

'Dê graças a Deus por eu não ser sua mãe!' – Eu disse, dando tapinhas no rosto pálido dele. – 'Vamos cara, foi só uma caidinha de nada!'

'Mãe... Me dá um beijinho? To com dodói!' – Nunca mais eu vou fazer isso de novo, eu juro! O mauricinho fez um biquinho que dava para ver a baba todinha brilhar nos lábios dele. QUE NOJEENTO!

Empurrei o louco pra longe de mim e levantei. Me segurei firme pra não dar um chute no mauricinho metido a gay, mas parece que nem precisei. Quando eu o empurrei, o louco bateu a cabeça de novo no chão. Gelei com a idéia do mauricinho desmaiado de novo, não tinha mais forças pra reanimá-lo.

Ele ainda passou um tempo deitado no chão e eu me assustei um pouco quando vi o mauricinho se sentando, coçando a cabeça e com os olhos fechados.

'Ai Meu Deus, olha desculpa! Eu não queria fazer isso... Quer dizer... Queria, mas não com você! Eu pensei que você era outro e... Ai, você ta bem?' – Odeio quando começo a falar assim, meu momento idiota.

' O quê?' – Ele falou, acho que finalmente se dando conta que não estava sozinho. O rosto dele estava todo arranhado, ai se culpa matasse!

Dei um suspiro e olhei para o céu, ainda estava bem cedo. Decidi leva-lo pra dentro da casa de novo, como eu ia explicar pra ele? Ah, sabe o que foi Jasper, me deu vontade de massacrar alguém, e o sortudo foi você HAHAHA, ganhou na loto hein?

Não respondi pra ele, simplesmente o peguei e o tirei do chão. Não tive coragem de olhar pra cara dele, estava horrível! To FERRADA!

- x -

Abri um pouco a porta e botei minha cabeça para dentro da casa, acho que só assim eu entro nesse lugar!

Depois de ter certeza que ninguém estava andando pelos corredores, eu entrei e puxei o mauricinho comigo. Ele ainda estava meio que com cara de dor, mas isso não o impediu de me olhar irritado.

'DÁ PRA ME DIZER QUE AGRESSÃO FISICA FOI AQUELA?' – Ele perguntou.

'Ahm... ' – Eu ainda não tinha pensado em como falar pra ele que seu rosto estava todo arranhado e horrível.

'Bella?' – Ele disse, pressionando pra que eu falasse. Puta merda!

'Digamos que... Acidentes acontecem né?' – Eu disse, soltando uma risada nervosa. Já falei que eu to ferrada?

Ele não respondeu, só virou de costas pra mim e saiu andando pela sala e eu fui atrás dele. Fiquei desesperada quando eu vi que ele estava chegando perto de um espelho e as coisas iam piorar.

Cheguei bem a tempo de impedir que ele se virasse e visse a sua cara no espelho. Ele ficou me olhando mais irritado ainda! Eu sei que ele se veria de qualquer jeito, mas o problema é que eu tava por perto e assim isso não ia prestar.

'Por favor, dá pra você sair daí? Por causa desse seu acidente eu devo ter bagunçado todo o meu cabelo!' – Nossa isso foi realmente muiiiito gay.

Ele começou a se inclinar pros lados para tentar se ver no espelho e meu desespero aumentou. Toda vez que ele se inclinava pra ver eu ia junto também. Será que era tão difícil ele ir tomar banho e gritar no quarto dele? O fedor de suor tava me matando!

'Bella, sai!' – Ele disse alto e eu dei um salto, mas não saindo do lugar. Fiz um sinal de não com a cabeça, apavorada.

Ele abriu a boca pra falar, mas então se calou, olhando para o lado. AH DROGA! Segui o olhar dele e logo percebi o que ele pretendia: não muito longe dali, tinha outro espelho, bem maior do que esse que eu estava tentando esconder.

Quando fui olhar para ele de novo, já não estava mais lá. PUTA QUE PARIU, CADÊ ESSE GAY? Eu me virei e vi ele correndo em direção ao outro espelho, não pensei duas vezes antes de começar a correr.

'PÁÁÁÁRAA, PÁÁÁRA AGORAAAAAAA!' - Eu gritei. Ai, eu já tava ferrada mesmo, gritar agora não ia fazer diferença. Pulei com todo o impulso que eu tinha e consegui pegar o pé do maldito, que caiu no chão junto comigo.

Não adiantou muita coisa, ele conseguiu se levantar. Suspirei e meti a minha cara no chão, já prevendo o que ia acontecer.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – Eu sabia que ele ia berrar. Afundei mais a cara no chão, com se isso fosse me ajudar a sumir! – 'MEEEEEEEEEEEEU DEEEEEEEEUS, MEEEEEU ROSTO! MEU ROOOOOOOOOOOSTO! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO SUA MALUCA?'

Tomei coragem e levantei minha cabeça, mesmo não querendo fazer isso. Lá estava o mauricinho, pegando no rosto todo arranhado e gemendo de dor a cada toque. Meu Deus, ele até começou a chorar!

'Olha eu... ' – Me levantei, ainda sem ter o que dizer. Ele me olhou com fúria, chorando que nem uma bicha descontrolada.

'OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEEEEZ COMIGO!' – Ele berrou mais ainda, apontando pro rosto. – 'MEU ROOOOOSTO! MEU ROOOOOOOOOOSTO!'

E lá foi ele caindo aos prantos. Será que dá pra ficar pior?

'OH MINHA SANTA! O QUE TA ACONTECENDO AQUI?' – Nunca mais vou me fazer essa pergunta, sempre piora toda vez que eu faço! Tirei minha vista do gay chorando e olhei para Alice, que estava chocada descendo as escadas.

'Alice eu... ' – Eu ia me defender, mesmo sabendo que a culpa era toda minha! O gay me interrompeu.

'ELA DEFORMOOOOU O MEU ROSTO! LOOOOOOOOUCA!' – Ele gritou, apontando pra mim e depois botando as duas mãos no rosto, chorando muito mais. Se continuasse assim ele ia morrer de tanto chorar! Eu não fiz nada demais, fiz?

'Alice, está acontecendo alguma coisa aí embaixo?' – Perguntou alguém do segundo andar e eu reconheci a voz na hora.

'Alice, tira ele daqui agora!' - Eu disse, sussurrando para Alice.

'O que aconteceu com ele?' – Ela perguntou, sussurrando também.

'Ai merda, tira ele daqui logo!' – eu sussurrei, empurrando o gay choroso pra ela.

'ESME, AQUI É A BELLA, TA TUDO BEEEM!' – Eu disse e me virei para Alice – 'Vaaaai, dá um jeito nessas coisas no rosto dele!' – Eu falei, sussurrando pra ela.

'Oh, bom dia Bella! Venha tomar o café da manhã!' – Eles tomavam café lá em cima? Caramba!

'Bella, eu não posso fazer mágica! Esse troço ta horrível nele!' – Ela sussurrou, apontando pro rosto do mauricinho, que já estava inchando de tanto chorar.

'HOOOOOOOOORRIVEL?' – Ele berrou, voltando a chorar de novo e se encostando nos ombros de Alice.

'Calma, caalma!' – Ela disse, consolando o gay.

'Vai Alice, vai logo!' – Eu disse, começando a subir as escadas.

'Bella!' - Ela disse, eu me virei e olhei pra ela, quase caindo entre os degraus.

'Pra onde é que eu levo ele? – Ela perguntou num sussurro. Que merda, eu precisava subir!

'Ai, sei lá! Pra algum caaanto aí! – Respondi e continuei a subir as escadas.

'Bellaaaa!' – Dessa vez não tinha como evitar, escorreguei e cai no meio dos degraus. AI, COMO CAIR DOOOOI! Me levantei rápido.

'O que foooi Alice?' – Eu sussurrei, mas morrendo de vontade de gritar. Ai meu Deus, mereço!

'Por que agente ta sussurrando?' – AAAAAAH PORRA, NÃO TINHA PERGUNTA MAIS UTIL PRA FAZER NÃO? Contei até três e respirei fundo.

'AI Alice, sai logo daqui!' – Eu sussurrei, totalmente irritada.

'Tata, só queria perguntar, que coisa!' – Ela reclamou, ainda consolando o gay. – 'Vem Jasper.' – Ela disse, saindo da sala com ele.

AMÉÉÉM ELA ENTENDEU MEU RECADO! Mesmo com uma dor imensa nas minhas pernas e também agora morrendo de fome, consegui continuar subindo as escadas.

- x -

ALICE HALE #

Minha Santa Prada, ele estava HORROROZO! Parecia aquelas maquiagens de zumbis da pior qualidade possível! O que será que a Bella fez com esse coitado?

Tínhamos acabado de chegar à academia usando a porta dos fundos da casa. Ai minha santinha, o que eu faço agora? Não sei por que, mais eu fiquei muito preocupada com os arranhões da cara dele. Ele era lindo demais pra ficar assim.

'Ta doendo?' – Perguntei aflita, sem saber o que fazer. Ai Deus, me abana!

'N-não. ' – Eu sussurrou, ainda chorando. Ai, num chora porque senão eu choro também!

'Ai, olha... Senta aí e se acalma okay?' – Eu disse, fazendo-o sentar no banco branco que tinha na frente da academia. Pensa rápido Alice, pensa rápido!

'E-eu t-t-to h-horrivel!' – Ele tentou dizer, ainda aos prantos. Parecia que meu coração ia virar picadinho vendo Jasper assim!

'Jasper, não fica assim, vai ficar tudo bem!' – Eu disse, botando minha mão no ombro dele e dando um sorriso. Ele me olhou.

'Voc-c-cê promet-te?' – Ele gaguejou, parando de , lê sorriu pra mim, ELE SORRIU PRA MIM! Acho que vou ter um ADP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

'Lógico que sim!' – Eu disse, batendo palmas na tentativa de alegrá-lo. – 'Afinal, é com Alice Hale que você está falando okay?'

Não é que a minha animação deu certo? Ele deu até um risinho! Ai minha santíssima pradinha, ELE É LINDO! Mesmo com essas coisas horrendas no rosto dele.

'Muito obrigado Alice. ' – Ele disse, sorrindo e secando as lágrimas. Ai, como ele era perfeito sorrindo!

Parei de respirar quando ele pegou na minha mão. AAAAI ARREPIEI!

'B-bem, acho que só uma base esconde essas coisas!' – To nervosa! Ai Alice, respira! 1, 2, 3, 4 expira e inspira. – 'Mas primeiro tem que passar um remédio aí, vai que fica com pus e tals.'

'Com... PUS?' – Alice do Céu, como você fala isso? Só não bati na minha boca porque ele iria me achar uma louca. Ai meu Deus, ele não pode começar a chorar again!

'Caaaalma, eu só tava brincando!' – Eu disse, sorrindo nervosa. Ai minha prada, acho que até suei frio! Ele suspirou aliviado.

'Tem um kit de primeiros socorros dentro da sala de fitness. ' – Ele falou, ainda meio assustado com meu comentáriozinho ruim. Nunca mais fale isso de novo Alice!

'Tá okay, vou lá pegar ta?' – Tirei minha mão do ombro dele e vi que nossas mãos ainda se tocavam. Mesmo de má vontade, tirei a outra de lá e me levantei. – 'Não preciso nem pegar minha maquiagem, tenho uma aqui no bolso!'

Dei um ultimo sorriso pra ele e segui até a tal sala. Ai minha pradinha linda, faça descer em mim o espírito de uma maquiadora super estilosa, eu vou precisar!

- x -

EDWARD CULLEN #

Até que a família Hale era bem amigável. Esme era uma pessoa muito doce e educada, com certeza era uma ótima mãe. Alice era linda, mas muito baixinha. Tentei me segurar ao máximo pra não chamá-la de baixinha ou anã, ainda bem que ela desceu.

As únicas pessoas que ainda estavam na mesa eram eu, Emmett e Esme. Rosalie tinha ido botar o biquíni para entrar na piscina, Carlile foi cedo para a clínica e Alice tinha acabado de descer.

Nem estava prestando atenção no que Emmett falava tanto para Esme, era mais interessante ver o vapor do meu café saindo do que ouvir as besteiras do meu irmão leso.

'Oh Bella! Bom dia! Já tomou café?' – Automaticamente olhei para a nossa nova companhia. Era aquela maluca detestável! No lugar errado e na hora errada, isso já estava virando mania.

'B-bom dia!' – A maluca estava meio estranha, acho que nervosa era a palavra certa. Ela olhava para Esme como se tivesse feito algo horrível. A estérica sentou-se do lado de Esme.

'Bom dia Emmett. ' – Ela falou, dando um sorriso para Emmett. Sua expressão mudou totalmente quando me cumprimentou. – 'Bom dia. Edmundo. ' – Já estava ficando com raiva desse apelido ridículo! Será que ela era tão burra que não conseguia nem pronunciar meu nome direito?

'Bom dia Bella! ' – Respondeu Emmett educadamente, ao contrário de mim. A única coisa que eu fiz foi dar um sorriso falso pra ela, essa coisa não era digna do meu bom dia.

'Você acordou agora minha filha?' – Perguntou Esme, com um sorriso gentil nos lábios. Nunca acreditaria se essa maluca fosse uma das filhas de Esme. Ainda bem que não era!

'S-sim, eu tava até lá fora! Pegando um ar... ' – Ela respondeu, se atrapalhando um pouco nas palavras. Ela tinha feito alguma coisa, eu tinha certeza.

'Você viu o Jasper por aí? Ele ta usando minha cueca nova, aquele safado!' – Falou Emmett, dando uma alta gargalhada. Como eu tinha vergonha dele.

'O Jasper? N-não!' – Ela respondeu rapidamente. Aproveitei que ela estava olhando indignada para o burro do meu irmão e a analisei melhor. Ela estava muito nervosa, mais branca que a toalha da mesa do café quando Emmett tocou no nome de Jasper. O que ela fez com meu irmão?

'Bem meninos, eu já vou descer! Tenho que ir atrás de Alice, tínhamos marcado de sair agora. ' – Disse Esme rindo um pouco. Acho que ela pensava que todas as coisas que saiam da boca de Emmett eram hilárias!

'Até logo Esme. ' – Disse Emmett, enquanto eu somente acenei para ela que levantava-se da mesa, seguindo para as escadas.

'Hey Bella, você não contou nada do que aconteceu pra ninguém né?' – Perguntou Emmett, morrendo de medo. O que ele tinha feito?

'Sobre a noite pornô?' – Ela falou, pegando um pão e metendo na boca. Que garota mais sem classe! Não sabe nem comer um pão! – 'Não esquenta com isso, todo o homem precisa daquilo!'

'Ufa! Quer me matar de susto? Não sei se eu conseguiria viver sem o meu sem censura!' – Falou ele, se jogando na cadeira. – 'Tenho que achar meu irmão broxa, ele ta com a minha cueca!'

A doida imediatamente se levantou, tirando o pão da boca e ficando nervosa novamente. Ela tinha feito alguma coisa com o meu irmão, mesmo ele tendo pinta de gay, ele ainda era meu irmão!

'E-eu já terminei, tchau!' – Ela largou a metade do pão no prato e saiu andando para as escadas. Eu me levantei, começando a andar.

'Ed! Pra onde você vai?' – Me virei para ele. – 'Me lembrei que eu tenho que ver uma coisa.' – Dei as costas para Emmett, recomeçando a andar.

'NÃÃÃO ME DEEEEIXE SÓ AQUIIII!' – Não prestei muita atenção nos berros dele e sai, descendo as escadas. Tinha que ir atrás daquela maluca.

- x -

BELLA SWAN #

Onde será que aqueles dois se meteram?

Eu já tinha procurado em todos os cantos da casa, e nada! Era pra Alice dar um jeito na cara do gay, não sumir com ele! O único lugar que me restava olhar era a parte da academia.

Assim que eu sai da casa pela porta de trás, eu ouvi risos e mais risos vindos da academia. Mesmo com o sol atrapalhando um pouco a visão, pude reconhecer Alice sentada do lado do mauricinho, rindo junto com ele. Sai correndo até o banco.

'Iai... Como... Ele... Ficou?' – Eu perguntei ofegante, me apoiando nas minhas pernas.

'Minha darling, quando eu maquio, é pra sair perfeito!' – Ela respondeu, como se eu tivesse falado algo que a deixasse indignada. – 'Olha só!'

Respirei fundo e me ajeitei, olhando para o mauricinho, que me encarava irritado. Nossa! Nem parecia que ele tinha arranhões horríveis na cara!

'Alice, você arrasou!' – Eu falei, abraçando Alice. Minha salvadora!

'Eu sei Bella!' – Ela tinha que se gabar! Mas eu não ia reclamar disso levantou do banco.

'Você!' – Ele falou, apontando pra mim. Afastei-me de Alice pra prestar atenção nele.

'Olha foi sem querer!' – Eu tentei me defender. Era tudo o que eu podia fazer né?

Ele nem deixou eu continuar a falar, simplesmente fez um bico do tamanho de uma tromba de elefante velho e foi embora, seguindo para casa.

'Bella, agora você vai me explicar direitinho o que aconteceu com ele!' – Merda, to ferrada agora!

'Olha Alice eu...' – Eu ainda estava pensando numa desculpa pra Alice quando fui interrompida por um toque de celular. Ai, to saalva!

Alice me olhou séria e atendeu ao telefone.

'Alô?' – Ela disse, esperando alguém falar na outra linha. – 'Oh ta legal, já to indo!' – Falou e desligou o telefone.

'Olha, a Esme ta me esperando lá na frente. Não pense que a nossa conversinha acabou okay?' – Ela disse meio que me ameaçando. Fiquei com um pouco de medo dela!

'Vai logo vai!' – Eu falei, levantando Alice do banco e a empurrando para frente. Ela saiu correndo.

'NÃO SE ESQUECE VIIIU?' – Ela gritou, correndo mais rápido. Botei a mão na testa e olhei para o sol. Ta legal! Como se alguma resposta fosse cair e me esmagar agora!

Segui sem vontade para a casa.

- x -

EDWARD CULLEN #

Confesso que fiquei um pouco preocupado com Jasper, mas quando ele entrou na casa e seguiu para o segundo andar sem nenhum dano, minha preocupação logo foi embora. Com uma maluca daquelas convivendo com agente aqui, é meio perigoso andar sozinho. Achei meio estranho sua expressão irritada, mas não dei muita importância para isso.

Mas eu ainda tinha que conversar com ela, infelizmente. Não podia deixar uma estérica descontrolada acabar com o meu "namoro" assim. Ela só não tinha contado ainda com certeza porque não a tinha visto hoje. Teria que tomar uma providência, e rápido!

Ouvi a porta dos fundos bater, alguém estava entrando na casa. Andei um pouco e quando vi quem era, tratei de me esconder na parede mais próxima: era a maluca. A olhei rapidamente e vi que nervosismo dela tinha desaparecido completamente, e isso com certeza era um problema.

Ouvi os passos dela se aproximando de onde eu estava e logo me escondi de novo. Ela ainda ia me pagar, ah se ia!

Foi tudo muito rápido e eficaz. Quando ela passou por mim, a agarrei por traz e antes que ela gritasse, botei minha mão na boca dela. Dessa vez ela não iria me morder, pois eu segurei as mãos da louca.

'Não vai me pegar desprevenido de novo.' – Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela e vi os pêlos da sua nuca eriçarem. – 'Preciso falar com você. Agora.'

Por mais que ela tentasse escapar de mim, não ia funcionar. Agora eu estava no controle e ela iria se arrepender pelo que ela me fez!

A guiei até as escadas, fazendo-a subir comigo.

CONTINUA...CAP 8, O_SEA :12


	2. DLM

CAPÍTULO 8: PEEEEEEEEEEEEGA A FUJONAAAAAAAA!

EDWARD CULLEN #

Até que ela não era tão forte quanto eu achava, só mais uma garota que pensava que podia machucar alguém. Mesmo ela se remexendo toda na minha frente, levei-a tranquilamente até o meu quarto.

Quando chegamos, soltei a maluca dentro do meu quarto e fechei a porta. Não era necessário trancá-la, já que ninguém ia nos atrapalhar.

Ficamos nos olhando por alguns minutos. Sua expressão era de fúria, com certeza se ela pudesse me matar com os olhos, assim o faria. Era um ato suicida ficar no mesmo lugar sozinho com ela, mas era preciso.

'QUEM VOCÊ POR ACASO PEENSA QUE É PRA SAIR ME PEGAANDO DESSE JEITO HEEIN?' – Gritou ela, surtando de vez. Se ela quebrar algum cômodo do meu quarto, eu expulso essa louca dessa casa.

'DÁ PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE GRITAAAAR?' – Eu gritei me afastando da porta e me aproximando da maluca. Mesmo ela tendo quase me deixado careca ontem, eu não tinha medo dela. Nenhuma mulher me bota medo.

'EU GRIIIIITO QUANDO EU QUISER E COM QUEEEEM EU QUISER!' – Ela berrou, deixando a distância entre nós mais curta.

'É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ CONVERSA COM AS PESSOAS? – Eu berrei também, diminuindo mais ainda a distância entre nós. – 'ALGUÉM JÁ TE DISSE QUE VOCÊ É UMA MAL EDUCAADA?'

'CAAAAAALA A BOOOOCA!' – Ela gritou, agora ficando bem na minha frente. Quase fiquei surdo.

'CAAAAAAALA A BOCA VOCÊ CARALHO!' – Eu gritei, já ficando irritado. Como é que elas conseguem conviver com essa coisa sem ficar a ponto de explodir?

'NÃO ME MANDA CALAR A BOOOOCA POOORRA!' – Que garota mais irritante! Eu estava cara a cara com a maluca, me segurando ao máximo pra não dar uma porrada bem no meio dessa cara escrota.

' PUTA MERDAAA, DÁ PRA PARAR DE GRITAAR?' – Eu gritei, querendo enforcar o ser que estava me deixando surdo. Como é que essa coisa existe no mundo?

'PUTA QUE PARIU! EU NÃO VOU CALAAAR A BOCA PRA UM SAFADO COMO VOCÊ! TA ENTEEEENDENDO?' – Ela gritou, agora cutucando meu peito com o dedo indicador.

'MAS QUE CARALHO! DÁ PRA VOCÊ FALAAAR COMO UMA PESSOA DECEEENTE?' – Eu falei, aumentando meu tom de voz mais ainda. Eu ia ficar rouco por uma semana se isso continuasse assim!

'FOOOOI VOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU A GRITAR!' – Ela disse, elevando mais sua voz. PUTA QUE PARIU! ELA COMEÇA ISSO E BOTA A CULPA EM MIM?

'ALÉM DE ESTÉRICA E LOUCA, VOOOOCÊ TAMBÉM É LESA É?' – Eu berrei, deixando meu rosto próximo ao dela. Se ela vai me deixar surdo, também vai ter que pagar o mesmo preço. – 'FOI VOOOOOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU COM ESSA GRITARIA TODA!'

'VAAAAAI SE FERRAR PORRA!' – Ela gritou, aproximando mais ainda seu rosto do meu também.

'VAAAAAAI SE FERRAR VOCÊ MALUCAA!' – Eu gritei, agora cutucando ela do mesmo jeito que a doida fez comigo.

'NÃO! VAAAI VOCÊ!' – Ela berrou e me cutucou também.

'NÃÃO! VAAAAAI VOCÊ!' - Repeti o mesmo gesto.

'NÃÃO! VOOOOOOCÊ!' – Ela me cutucou de novo.

'VOOOOOOOOOOCÊ!' – Eu já estava perdendo minha paciência.

'VOOOOOOOOOOOCÊ!' – Ela me cutucou mais forte.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH CHEEEEEEEEGA!' – Sai completamente do sério, essa garota conseguiu me deixar estressado. Puta merda!

Acho que usei toda a minha voz pra esse ultimo grito, mas pelo menos consegui que ela parasse de berrar. Antes que ela começasse de novo, tapei a boca dela com minha mão novamente.

'Chega de toda essa merda de gritos. Eu não quero ficar maluco que nem você!' – Eu disse, vendo ela estremecer de raiva na minha frente. – 'Chega de me rebaixar!'

Não tinha percebido o quão próximos estávamos um do outro. Nossos rostos estavam frente a frente e nos encarávamos com a fúria no olhar. Pude ver isso nos olhos da louca, que me refletiam na sua íris cor de chocolate. Não sei por que, mas senti que se continuasse a encará-la assim, me perderia naquele olhar marrom brilhante que borbulhava de raiva. Eram os olhos mais intensos que eu já vi na vida. Tive que me esforçar muito para voltar a mim.

'Eu vou te soltar se você não gritar, tudo bem?' - Na verdade eu nem estava prendendo ela. A maluca podia muito bem me morder de novo, já que estava com as mãos soltas e prontas para agarrar a minha mão. Por que será que ela não me atacou ainda? – 'Tudo bem?'

Ela fez sinal de sim com a cabeça, olhando para minha mão. Bem devagar, eu a tirei da sua boca, suspirando logo em seguida. Me virei de costas para louca, passando a mão nos cabelos, a ouvindo suspirar também.

'Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você seu safado!' – Ela falou com um tom raivoso evidente na voz. – 'O que você fez não tem perdão, eu vou contar pra Rose!'

Me virei imediatamente, encarando a maluca. Ela estava olhando pra mim seriamente e com isso senti um arrepio correr minha espinha, eu estava... Por acaso ficando... Com... Medo?

'Você não vai fazer isso, não teria coragem. ' – Eu disse, andando em direção a ela novamente. Acho que agora estávamos a mais ou menos dois metros de distância.

'Quer apostar?' – Ela disse, deitando na minha cama. Minha raiva pela maluca voltou, mas não ia cair no joguinho dela. – 'Rose não merece safados como você! Farei até um favor pra ela!'

'Não acredito que ela possa encontrar homem melhor que eu. ' – Eu disse sorrindo. Eu não era um safado! Eu só estava aberto a opções.

'Tipos como você ela já encontrou aos montes!' – Ela disse, sentando na cama e me encarando com raiva. – 'Safados e metidos! Ela já se machucou muito com TIPINHOS ESCROTÕES QUE SÓ PASSAM DE IDIOTAS!'

Só a presença daquela garota me deixava irritado, ela falando assim de mim piorava ainda mais o meu humor. Fiquei na frente da maluca, a olhando seriamente. Ela estava sentada na beirada da cama.

'Você não me conhece! Então cala essa sua boca quando for falar de mim!' – Eu falei, aumentando meu tom de voz. Ela se alterou, levantando da cama num salto e ficando cara a cara comigo de novo.

'Conheço o suficiente pra saber que você é daquele tipo que se acha o metido a pegador! – Ela disse. – 'Rosalie não vai sofrer de novo! Porque EU não vou deixar!'

Aquele par de olhos chocolate me encararam de novo. O brilho de raiva me deixava curioso, fazendo-me querer tentar decifrar seus segredos. Nos fitamos por um longo momento e pude perceber que sua respiração estava agitada, mas a expressão não havia mudado, continuava séria. Tive que me desviar do seu olhar antes que isso me dominasse de algum jeito.

'Você não sabe de nada. ' – Minha voz saiu tão baixa que nem eu mesmo ouvi. Sua irritação aumentou, acho que ela ouviu.

'Eu sei o necessário pra fazer Rose não se enganar de novo. ' – Ela disse entre o ranger de dentes. – 'E ela vai saber agora!'

Assim que ela acabou de falar, saiu correndo até a porta. Fiquei desesperado e corri também, PUTA QUE PARIU! ELA NÃO PODE VER ROSALIE!

'EEEEEEEEEEEEESPEEEEEEERA!' – eu gritei, quase chegando até ela. A maldita não só conseguiu atravessar a porta primeiro como a fechou bem na hora que eu iria passar, me fazendo bater o rosto com tudo na porta.

'PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTA QUE PARIU! SUUUUUUUUUUA MAAALUCA!' – Eu berrei, botando minhas mãos na cara e gemendo de dor. GAROTA MALDITA! QUASE QUEBROU MEU NARIZ!

- x -

BELLA SWAN #

Corri o mais rápido que pude, sem olhar para trás. Ele com certeza viria atrás de mim, mas quando o Edmundo me encontrasse, seria tarde demais pra ele! Vou falar para Rose agora, não aguento mais isso!

Mas... Onde ela ta mesmo?

Eu ainda estava correndo e nem tinha me tocado que a escada estava na minha frente.

PUTA QUE PARIU!

E lá eu sai, rolando as escada que nem um rolo de pão. Acho que agora sim eu fico com marcas! Cheguei ao chão exausta de tanto correr e toda dolorida, mas mesmo assim consegui levantar. Comecei a me tocar pra ver se nenhuma parte de mim estava faltando e quando conclui a busca ergui as mãos pro alto. AAAAAAAAAAH É UM MIIILAGRE!

Meu momento de alegria durou pouco. Ouvi um barulho de porta no segundo andar, já imaginando quem era. Olhei para os lados desesperada pra não ser pega. Pensa rápido Bella, pensa rápido!

O primeiro lugar que veio na minha cabeça foi a cozinha, e não pensei duas vezes antes de começar a correr pra lá.

Entrei na cozinha e logo me encostei na parede próxima ao corredor, tentando recuperar meu fôlego. Olhei para a pia e vi uma frigideira de inox novinha, pronta para ser guardada no armário.

Andei até a pia e peguei a frigideira, girando-a com as mãos. Como não sou muito boa em malabarismo, deixei a coisa cair no chão, fazendo um barulho horrível. Mesmo com isso, pude ouvir alguém se aproximar da cozinha.

Peguei a frigideira do chão e me encostei de novo na parede. Ele não vai me pegar, ele não vai me pegar! Faria qualquer coisa pra Rose saber da verdade, até matar o safado com essa frigideira! Mas é um inox novinho, que desperdício!

Os passos ficaram mais altos e isso foi me deixando mais nervosa. Ergui a frigideira com as duas mãos, preparada pra acertar o Edmundo. Quando vi o pé não pensei muito, só fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

'TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMA!' – Virei a frigideira na cara dele, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Mesmo ouvindo o corpo cair no chão, só abri os olhos um tempo depois. MEEEEEEEEU DEEEEEEEUS! O QUE EU FIZ?

Pela segunda vez, meu ataque mortal saiu perfeitamente bem, mas no cara errado. Quem estava apagado no chão era o bombado do Emmett e não o safado do Edmundo. Primeiro o Jasper, agora isso? NÃO TO MAIS FERRADA, AGORA EU TO FU-DI-DA!

Larguei a frigideira no chão e me agachei pra ver o monstrão. Ele estava meio vesgo e com a língua pra fora, sem ação. Passei minha mão em cima dos olhos de Emmett pra ver se eles me seguiam, o que não aconteceu. Ta Bella, não precisa ficar em pânico, ele só desmaiou com a careta mais feia do mundo, nada demais!

'AAAAAAAAAAHA! ENTÃO VOCÊ TA AÍ!' - PUTA QUE PARIU! AGORA SIM ENTRAR EM PÂNICO! O safado tinha me visto e se aproximava da cozinha. Comecei a me desesperar, olhando para os lados.

Nem tinha percebido que em cima do balcão de mármore havia uma enorme janela. Acho que eu estava ocupada demais tentando deixar o Cullen safado careca. E pra minha sorte, ela estava aberta agora.

Tenho que sair daqui agora!

Não pensei duas vezes antes de subir no balcão e me segurar nas laterais da janela. Ouvi o barulho de alguma coisa caindo no chão e logo me virei para ver o que era.

Juro que tentei não rir, mas foi impossível! Acho que o safado não tinha visto o bombadão no chão e tropeçou com tudo em cima do coitado. O mais engraçado foi que o Edmundo caiu com a cabeça bem em cima dos países baixos do monstrão. Pelo menos com isso, o grandão acordou!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI MEU BILUZIIIINHO!' – Biluzinho?

'CARAAAAALHO EMMETT, O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQUI NO CHÃO?' – Reclamou o safado, olhando para trás e encarando o bombado.

'E O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO COM A CARA NO MEU BILUZINHO? ED, VOCÊ TA VIRANDO TAMBÉM É? PUTA MERDA, NÃO VOU MAIS DORMIR CONTIGO! – Emmett berrou, empurrando o safado pra sair de cima dele. Eu tava quase caindo da janela de tanto rir. Se segura Bella, se você cair de cabeça, já era!

Emmett se levantou e começou a reclamar de dor no "biluzinho", pegando nele. Que nojo! Agora sim eu fico com trauma!

'PORRA EMMETT, NÃO TINHA LUGAR PIOR PRA SE JOGAR NO CHÃO?' – Falou o safado, levantando e pegando na cabeça com a expressão de dor. Eu estava quase sem ar de tanto rir, vou ter um piti!

'A CULPA NÃO FOI MIIIINHA ED! ALGUÉM ME BATEU E EU CAI! VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE EU SÓ GOSTO DE DORMIR NA COZINHA QUANDO EU TO COM GASES!' – Meu Deus! Que poooorco! Nunca mais piso nessa cozinha!

'Eu não sabia. ' – O safado simplesmente disse, passando a mão nos cabelos. Acho que é uma boa hora pra sair de fininho. Botei um pé pro lado de fora da janela.

'Ah... Não é?' – Disse Emmett, com uma cara de impressionado. Ele coçou a cabeça e logo começou a falar - AAI MINHA CABEÇA! Aquela frigideira dói pra caralho!

'Frigideira?' – Opa, isso não vai acabar bem. Botei minha outra perna pra fora da janela. – 'Que frigideira?'

'A frigideira que a Bella tacou na minha cabeça. ' – O grandalhão respondeu com a maior naturalidade possível. Essa família tava começando a me dar medo.

Nesse momento os dois olharam pra mim, e eu para eles.

'Ahm... Oi gente!' – Eu falei, acenando e dando um sorriso amarelo. Por que você não tinha pulado na hora do papão dos gases hein? Sua besta!

'VOCÊ DEU UMA PANELADA NO MEU IRMÃO?' – Edmundo gritou, me olhando com fúria. – 'VOCÊ TA QUERENDO MATAR AGENTE É?'

Tecnicamente, eu não dei uma panelada, eu dei uma frigideirada, mas isso não vem ao caso.

'POISÉ! EU ATÉ VI A LUZ!' – O bombado gritou também, apontando pra mim. Puta merda, agora fudeu.

'Bem, eu já to indo né? Tchau!' – Eu disse, chegando meu corpo mais pra fora da janela.

'Não pense nisso. ' – O safado me ameaçou. QUE ELE VÁ A MERDA!

'Tarde demais, já pensei!' – Dei um sorriso sínico pra ele e me joguei pra fora da janela.

Cai de joelhos no chão, só não ralando eles por causa da calça folgada. Nunca mais eu vou fazer isso de novo! Eu ainda pude ouvir os gritos da cozinha.

'ED, SEU IDIOOOOTA! DEIXOU ELA FUGIR!' – O grandão gritou. Eu me levantei do chão, ainda meio desengonçada.

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT, EU TENHO QUE IR ATRÁS DELA!' – O safado gritou. Eu comecei a andar, mesmo com dor nos joelhos.

'PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA A FUJOOOONAAAA!' – Berrou Emmett e eu tratei logo de começar a correr.

- x -

EMMETT CULLEN #

Ai caramba, minha cabeça ta rodando pra burro! Mas mesmo assim eu tive que correr com Edward até o outro lado da casa, pra sairmos pelos fundos. Ele disse que tínhamos que encontrar a gostozona da Rosalie antes da maluca da Bella, aaah rapaz, o que meu manhinho fodinha aprontou hein?

Não demorou muito pra estarmos do lado de trás da casa. Eu estava bem atrás do Ed, que do nada parou. A parada dele foi tão rápida que eu nem me toquei, só sai andando quando dei por mim, bati com tudo nas costas do fodinha. Ele virou pra mim bem irritado.

'PORRA EMMETT, DÁ PRA PARAR DE SER TÃO LESO?' – Ele gritou e isso me fez dar um passo pra trás. Andar atrás do meu irmão não dá certo, principalmente depois que ele botou a cabeça no meu biluzinho!

'Cara, te acalma brother! O que ta acontecendo? Por que agente tem que achar a tua gostozona antes da maluca?' – Eu perguntei louco pra saber da história. Ele só passou a mão nos cabelos dele, ficando com cara de cão chupando manga verde.

'Eu te conto depois cara, tenho que achar a Rose agora!' – Porra, eu tava boiando legal aqui ele fala que depois conta! Se ele não fosse do mesmo sangue que eu, matava!

Suspirei irritado e olhei para a piscina, vendo a perfeição perto dela.

Rosalie usava um biquíni vermelho vivo e fio dental, chama atenção até de velho bêbado! Ela estava saindo da piscina de um modo tão sexy que pra mim pareceu um filme de câmera lenta. Rosalie saiu da piscina e pegou nos cabelos loiros, tirando a água deles e deixando ela caírem na costa dela. Minha boca se encheu de água.

'Edward... ' – Eu falei, babando demais.

'Que foi Emmett?' – Ele perguntou, acho que até olhando pra mim.

'Cara, a Rosalie é muito gostosa!' – Eu falei, sentindo a baba escorrer na minha boca! Oh essa mulher lá em casa! Heey, ela já ta na minha casa! Na casa de verão, mas ta né?

Na mesma hora que eu olhei pro Ed, ele olhou pra mim. Caraca, agente ta ficando bom nisso! Mas diferente de mim, ele nem ficou babando pelo corpão da gata. Acho que depois de muita cama, até acostuma!

'Vem Emmett! Agora!' – Ele pegou no meu braço e me puxou pra correr com ele. Pó, ele não deixa nem eu babar poxa!

O tonto do meu irmão começou a correr mais rápido ainda. A mula sem cabeça ta atrás da gente por acaso? Olhei para trás e nada.

Só quando eu voltei a olhar pra frente eu deduzi o motivo de mais pressa: A maluca estava parada no outro lado da piscina!

'PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA A FUJOOOOOONAAAAAAA!' – Eu gritei, correndo e passando na frente do Edward.

- x -

BELLA SWAN #

Fiquei muito aliviada quando eu vi que Rose estava sozinha, vai ser bem melhor pra mim. Mesmo com medo da reação dela, eu tenho que contar! É o que as verdadeiras amigas fazem não é?

Eu já tinha caído da escada, pulado da janela e atravessado toda essa casa atrás dela! E agora que ela estava a poucos metros de mim, fui andando tranquilamente até o outro lado da piscina e recuperando o fôlego, já que eu mal me agüentava em pé.

Aquele safado! Ele acha mesmo que eu vou ficar escondendo isso da minha amiga? Ta muito enganado! Comecei a ficar irritada e descontei isso no chão, batendo meus pés com força nele.

Era pra eu ter dado uma lição nele quando eu estava no quarto dele! Afinal, o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente. Mas alguma coisa tinha me impedido, e eu não sabia o que era.

Na verdade, bater nele nem tinha passado pela minha cabeça. Ta foi mentira, porque passou sim. Mas quando eu pude encará-lo de perto no quarto, comecei a ficar nervosa e nem sei por quê. Era como se eu tivesse sido paralisada ou coisa assim, depois me faltou ar e com isso quase desmaio!

Quando eu olhei nos olhos dourados dele, me esqueci completamente de tudo, até do motivo pela minha irritação. Senti meu rosto queimar com a lembrança dos olhar do safado.

Meu Deus! O que eu to pensando? Aquele safado, ele vai ver só!

Rose ainda estava de costas e com certeza não tinha me percebido ali, ela estava ocupada demais enxugando os seus cabelos loiros. Rose era uma mulher de parar desfile até do presidente!

'De manhã cedo na piscina?' – Eu falei, botando as mãos na cintura e rindo um pouco. – 'Olha o cabelo hein?'

Ouvi Rose rir um pouco e logo depois virou pra mim. Ela estava com um sorriso que até passava da orelha! Uma pequena pontada de pena me invadiu, mas não tirei meu sorriso da boca.

'Pra que você acha que existem os cremes anti-cloro hein?' – Perguntou, pegando a toalha e secando o cabelo. O corpo de Rosalie me dava inveja, nunca poderia usar um biquíni assim sem parecer um fio de poste elétrico!

'Pra gastar o nosso dinheiro?' – Eu chutei, dando de ombros e fazendo-a rir mais uma vez.

'Ai Bella, você não tem jeito mesmo né?' – Ela disse me dando um pequeno tapinha no ombro. – 'Quando é que você vai deixar eu e Alice darmos um trato em você? Você é linda demais pra ficar desse jeito. '

Lá vem ela com esse papo de mudar o meu visual! Não tem nada de errado comigo, isso é fato! Só não gosto de chamar a atenção, é tão errado assim?

'HÁ-HÁ, engraçadinha!' – Eu falei no meu tom sarcástico, e ela riu de novo.

'Bem, quando quiser, você sabe onde procurar!' – Ela falou, apontando pra si mesma. Rosalie era muito metida, isso era mais que fato! Percebi que ela já estava arrumando suas coisas pra com certeza subir e tomar um banho.

'Você vai tomar banho agora?' – Eu perguntei, só pra ter certeza. Se realmente fosse isso, estava se aproximando a hora em que eu teria que falar a verdade.

'Claro que sim! Eu não vou ficar com esse cloro horrível no cabelo né? Edward pode se matar cheirando isso aqui agora!' – Ela disse meio assustada com essa possibilidade. Eu ri, até que seria legal ver o safado morrendo sufocado pelo cloro. Bem, como se isso matasse alguém!

'Então eu também vou com voc...'

'ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSALIIIE!' – Fui interrompida por um grito e olhei para trás. PUTA QUE PARIU! O SAFADO E O BOMBADO ME ENCONTRARAM FERROU!

'PEEEEEEEEEEGA A FUJOOOOOOOOOOOOOONA!' – O bombado berrou, correndo todo destrambelhado atrás do Edmundo. Era impressão minha ou o monstro tava correndo de língua pra fora?

Não demorou muito pra eles chegarem até nós. O bombadão parou do meu lado, botando a língua pra dentro e com as mãos na cintura. O safado parou do lado dele, ofegante e se apoiando nos joelhos. Os dois estavam bem próximos da piscina.

'Edward o que voc... ' – Rose foi interrompida pelo safado, que tascou um beijo nela. Me senti meio boba no meio deles! Cruzei os braços e fechei a cara, esperando impaciente ele parar de tentar engolir a minha amiga.

'Rosalie, eu posso explicar tudo! A culpa não foi minha! Por favor, não é o que você está pensando!' – Ele falou encostando a testa dele na de Rose, ela o olhava sem entender. Me segurei pra não rir.

'Amor, o que você está falando?' – Ela perguntou. Ele simplesmente se entregou! Que idiota! Isso saiu melhor do que eu tinha pensado!

'Você contou pra ela?' – Ouvi Emmett sussurrar no meu ouvido e com isso me assustei. Recuperei o fôlego e respondi.

'Não. Seu irmão é tão burro que acabou se entregando. ' – Eu sussurrei de volta e o bombado riu. O safado não era o único burro aqui!

'Oh, eu tinha pensado que você tivesse ficado chateada comigo por eu não ter ido pra piscina com você! A culpa não foi minha, é que tive que ajudar Emmett com umas coisas.' – Ele se defendeu, olhando pra mim de um jeito mortal e logo depois virando para Rose de novo. – Me desculpe.

'Ahm... Ta legal. Não fiquei chateada não, eu entendo!' – Ela disse, sorrindo e acariciando o rosto dele. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE SAFAAADO! ESSA É A ULTIMA VEZ QUE ELE SE SAFA! QUANDO EU CONTAR PRA ROSE! HAHA MEU BEM, ELE VAI SE FERRAR LEGAL!

'Rose, você já tava indo pro quarto né? Eu vou com você. ' – Eu disse, me aproximando dos dois e afastando o safado da minha amiga. Ele me puxou junto e ficamos um do lado do outro.

'Ah claro! Deixa só eu botar essas coisas na bolsa!' – Ela disse, virando-se pra cadeira onde estava a bolsa e as coisas dela. O Edmundo sussurrou no meu ouvido.

'Se pensa que vai conseguir falar com ela, está muito enganada. Eu não vou deixar. ' – Ele sussurrou olhando um pouco para trás e quando dei por mim, o bombado estava do meu outro lado. Os dois começaram a passar um braço em cada um dos meus e me segurando, isso sem Rose perceber.

Quando os dois se apertaram mais nos meus braços eu já fechei a cara, mas quando eles começaram a tentar me levantar e me tirar de perto da Rose sinto muito, mas eu explodi.

'MEEEEEEE LAAAAAAARGUEEEM AAAAAAAAGORA!' – Toda vez que eu me estressava, eu tirava uma força que nem sabia de onde vinha! Sério, é muita convivência com Alice. Eu fiquei tão irritada que virei os dois na frente da piscina e na tentativa de me soltar, acabei jogando os idiotas na piscina. Virei imediatamente pra Rosalie, que tinha acabado de dar um salto com meu grito.

'Bella! O que aconteceu?' – Puta merda, pensa logo! Eu falei a primeira coisa idiota que veio na minha cabeça.

'Ah, é que eles me perguntaram sobre uma musica sabe? Aquela lá que a mulher canta!' – Ela me olhou sem entender e eu fiquei mais nervosa. – MEEEEE LARGUEM AGORAAA TUNSTUNSTUNS, ME LARGUEM, ME LARGUEM AGORA TUNSTUNSTUNS!'

Então eu comecei a dançar pra ver se conseguia convence-la. Fiz ela rir com a minha coreografia louca, acho que isso era um bom sinal!

'Não sei que música é essa não viu? Mas a sua dancinha é ótima!' – Ela disse, ainda rindo um pouco e olhando a piscina. – Por que Edward e o burro do Emmett pularam de roupa e tudo na piscina? Vão pegar um resfriado assim!'

Ela disse se aproximando da piscina, mas eu a puxei de volta com um sorriso nervoso na cara. Mas uma vez ela me olhou sem entender a minha reação.

'Olha... Sem querer reclamar, mas eles ainda não tinham tomado banho sabe? Acho que eles se tocaram disso e como não tem chuveiro por aqui, serviu a piscina mesmo!' – Eu disse, meio rápido demais. Acho que Rose não tinha captado a minha explicação.

Num salto botei todas as coisas de Rosalie na bolsa e sai puxando ela. Precisava sair antes que o Edmundo resolvesse parar o banho. Afinal, o que será que tinha acontecido com ele quando o joguei? Espero que ele tenha batido a cabeça no fundo da piscina e morrido de um derrame! Pelo menos ele ia servir pra doação de órgãos!

'Bella! O q...' – Rose tentou dizer, mas eu a cortei logo.

'Rápido! Antes que o cheiro pegue você!' – Eu disse, seguindo com ela pra dentro da casa.

', VOCÊ VAAAAI ME PAGAAAR SUA MALUUUUUUUUCA!' – Eu quase tive um troço quando eu ouvi o grito do safado. Tratei de acelerar o passo e entrar logo na casa.

- x -

EDWARD CULLEN #

Eu estava explodindo dos pés à cabeça, nem Emmett tinha coragem de ficar muito perto de mim. Mas do que nunca eu ia fazer ela pagar!

Enquanto eu xingava aquela coisa de tudo quanto era nome, eu e Emmett entramos totalmente ensopados dentro do meu quarto. O que me deixava mais irritado era que eu não consegui impedir que ela ficasse perto da Rosalie! Com esse pensamento minha raiva se transformou em medo.

Passei a mão nos cabelos, ficando nervoso. Senti mais água caindo nas minhas costas, me molhando mais ainda. Me virei e vi que Emmett estava secando os cabelos com as mãos, fazendo litros de água irem pra cima de mim.

'CARALHO EMMETT, DÁ PRA PARAR COM ESSA MERDA AÍ?' – Eu gritei, ele logo se assustou e parou de pegar no cabelo. Eu realmente não tava com o humor bom. Aquela coisa me tira do sério! Maluca!

Emmett me olhou com uma cara de quem ia abrir o berreiro pra chorar. Será que ele não tava percebendo o quão fudido da vida eu estava?

'Só n-não me bate ta?' – Ele falou, se encolhendo e me olhando com medo. Respirei fundo e demorei para soltar o ar. Não vou descontar nada no meu irmão burro.

'Ela sabe Emmett, de tudo. ' – Eu falei, passando a mão nos meus cabelos. Droga, Rose ta sozinha com ela no quarto, e eu não posso fazer nada!

'Sabe o que?' – Perguntou Emmett, já voltando a posição normal, mas ainda numa distancia meio longa.

'Sobre a Megan Emmett!' – Eu respondi o encarando pra ver se ele lembrava, o que seria muito difícil.

'Que Megan?' – Ele perguntou confuso. Respirei fundo de novo, me segurando pra não voar no pescoço dele. Botei a mão na minha cara.

'A garota do curso de artes seu idiota!' – Eu disse irritado. Tinha que ter paciência, Emmett era o único que sabia dessa história toda.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – Ele falou e eu tirei a mão do rosto. Ele lembrou? – 'Não sei.'

'Puta merda Emmett!' – Eu resmunguei. Usei o resto da minha paciência pra contar a ele toda a história. Ele iria se lembrar dela depois que eu acabasse.

Mesmo nervoso, eu contei tudo o que aconteceu na galeria e a maluquice na cozinha. Demorou algum tempo pra ele entender tudo, mas explicar muitas vezes ao Emmett aquela história me fez ficar mais calmo. Acho que era porque eu me sentia mais inteligente perto dele.

'Foi isso o que aconteceu. ' – Eu finalizei a história. Meu irmão botou a mão no queixo, pensativo.

'Duas palavras. ' – Ele disse, tirando a mão do queixo e levantando os três primeiros dedos. – 'SE FUDEU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'São só duas palavras seu imbecil!' – Eu disse, o encarando. Ele fechou a cara pra mim.

'A risada também conta!' – Ele se defendeu.

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Eu falei, me concentrando de novo pra não bater nele. Precisava descontar em alguma coisa. E rápido.

JASPER CULLEN #

Não acreditei no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Edward traindo Rosalie?

Mesmo sabendo que meu irmão era um completo de um safado, me impressionei com a descoberta. Rosalie era perfeita então eu achei que finalmente ele ia se aposentar. Mas pelo visto me enganei, e feio!

Eu estava me apoiando com um pé só e me segurando na maçaneta, paralisado com a notícia. Não estava me tocando que meu corpo estava se pressionando mais e mais na porta, e quando dei conta era tarde demais.

Eu abri a porta e cai de cara no chão. Ai Meu Deus! Espero que a maquiagem não tenha saído!

'Jasper?' – Ouvi Edward falar o meu nome. Puts, que droga!

Levantei minha cabeça e me deparei com os dois me encarando, sem entender com certeza o por quê de eu estar ali. Me levantei rapidamente e logo comecei a falar.

'Como você teve a coragem de fazer isso com a Rose Edward?' – Eu o perguntei. Ele me olhou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

'Você escutou a minha conversa com o Emmett?' – Ele riu, como ele podia rir assim? – 'Desde quando você virou xeretão hein?

'É mal de bicha Ed! Elas adoram uma fofoca!' – Falou Emmett, caindo na gargalhada junto com o Edward. Que meeeeerda! La vem eles me chamando de gay!

'CALEM-SE!' – Eu gritei e os dois pararam na hora de rir.

'Como é que você vai fazer agora hein Edward? Porque pelo que eu ouvi, a situação vai piorar muito pra você!' – Eu disse, cruzando os braços. Edward imediatamente me olhou sério. Ele sabia que estava ferrado. Olhei para o lado dele e não vi mais Emmett, onde será que o burro se meteu?

'Eu não sei.' – Foi só isso que meu irmão ferrado conseguiu responder. Agora sim dava pra ver uma pequena pontada de aflição na sua expressão. Ele sabia que iria perder uma bela garota, e ainda por um descuido dele.

'OOOOOOOOOOOH JASPINHÔÔ!' – Eu e Edward olhamos para trás e lá estava Emmett, bem na frente da porta do banheiro, com uma mangueira enorme nas mãos. – 'VOCÊ NÃO VAI SEEER O ÚNICO SEQUINHO AQUI DESSE QUARTO NÃÃO HEEEEIN? SUA BICHA LOOOCA!'

Emmett começo a girar o bico da mangueira, abrindo o fluxo de água. PUUUUUUUTA QUE PARIIU! A MAQUIAGEEEEM!

'NÃÃÃÃÃO EM...!' – Tarde demais. A rajada de água me atingiu por completo. Pude ouvir as gargalhadas altas de Emmett e a água baixando aos poucos.

Ainda de olhos fechados, passei lentamente minha mão pelo meu rosto, sentindo a maquiagem nela.

'JAAAAAAAASPER! O QUE FIZERAM COM VOOOOCÊ?' – Meus irmãos gritaram ao mesmo tempo. AAAAAI DEEEEUS, CURAAAI MEU ROSTO!

CAPÍTULO 9: VINGANÇA, DOCE VINGANÇA

_EDWARD CULLEN #_

Jasper estava parecendo aquele corpo de filme de terror que foi esfaqueado até não ter mais o que cortar. Os arranhões no rosto eram bem superficiais, mas muito grandes.

O que será que aconteceu com ele? Alguém fez isso com ele?

'CAAAAAAAAAAAARACA MAAAAAAANO! – Gritou Emmett, segurando o riso. – 'TU TA MUIIIIIITO FEEEEEEEEEEEIO!'

Jasper abaixou a cara, provavelmente envergonhado com seu rosto agora. Me irritei e descontei isso no pé de Emmett, pisando com força.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAI!' – Ele berrou pegando no pé e rodando de um pé só. – ' EU NÃO FIZ NADA!'

'Cala boca Emmett!' – Eu simplesmente disse, empurrando-o com meu dedo indicador. Resultado: Meu irmão leso caiu com tudo no chão.

Respirei fundo e fui em direção ao Jasper, que ainda estava de cabeça baixa. Como meu irmão mais novo era muito sensível, eu teria que ter cuidado com as minhas perguntas. Ele era muito vaidoso, principalmente com o rosto! Meu irmão com certeza não estava bem.

Fiquei na frente de Jasper e cuidadosamente coloquei minha mão direita no ombro dele. Meu irmão levantou o rosto, fazendo-me quase dar um salto para trás de susto. Se Jasper estava feio de longe, ele ficava abonável de perto!

' Jasper... ' – Não consegui ficar olhando no rosto por muito tempo. Tirei minha mão do seu ombro e dei um curto passo para trás, passando a mão nos meus cabelos. – 'O que foi que aconteceu com você?'

Jasper começou a chorar. Homem que é homem não chora porra!

'E-eu... Caí da... E-esteira... ' – Caiu da esteira? Mas como? Jasper sempre teve uma coordenação perfeita! Ele nunca seria capaz de cair sozinho, nem quando estava bêbado ele caía!

'ÍÍÍÍÍÍÍH! JAAAAACA PODRE, JAAAAAACA PODRE!' – Cantarolou Emmett erguendo os braços e os balançando no ar. Às vezes o Emmett é tão imaturo!

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Gritou Jasper, entre soluços. Realmente, o nosso irmão lesado estava demais hoje.

'Calma Jasper. Não liga pra ele!' – Eu disse, tentando acalmar o meu irmão. Ele olhou de volta pra mim e começou a chorar de novo. Confesso, gente chorando me deixa um pouco aflito.

'Você f-fala i-isso porque n-n-ão é com o s-s-seu r-r-r-ros-to!' – Disse entre soluços de novo. – 'T-TA HORRIVEL!'

Então Jasper se aproximou de mim e me abraçou, botando a cara arranhada no meu ombro molhado. Fiquei de braços abertos sem saber o que fazer, não gostava de gente chorando na minha frente. Ouvi Emmett gargalhando bastante atrás de mim.

'Oh Edward! O q-que eu vou f-fazer agora?' – Jasper sussurrou no meu ombro, afundando mais sua cabeça nele. Virei minha cabeça para trás e olhei pra Emmett, pensando que saberia o que fazer. O desgraçado só deu de ombros, rindo da minha cara.

'Jasper! Pára com isso agora!' – Eu disse, botando minhas duas mãos em seus ombros e o afastando de mim. – 'Pára de ser frouxo cara! Homem não chora!'

'Por isso que eu falo que ele não é. ' – Ouvi Emmett falar atrás de mim, gargalhando logo em seguida.

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Eu gritei e ele fechou a cara. Voltei a olhar Jasper, que ainda estava deixando cair lágrimas.

'Engolhe o choro Jasper. ' – Eu disse, olhando sério para meu irmão. Ele ainda estava chorando.

'Engole o choro agora Jasper. ' – Eu repeti. Ele soluçava mais alto agora, me fazendo perder o pouco da paciência que eu tinha conseguido recuperar. Respirei fundo.

'POOORRA JASPER, ENGOLE LOGO ESSA MEEERDA!' – Gritei, deixando minha paciência escapar junto com o grito. Jasper deu um salto e engoliu o choro com toda a sua força. O barulho foi alto e claro. Emmett se espocou de rir.

'Agora respira fundo. ' – Eu falei. Espero que ele entenda que eu só estou querendo ajudar. Jasper estava me olhando paralisado. O balancei pelos ombros, na tentativa de acordá-lo. – 'AGORA JASPER!'

'T-ta!' – Ele respondeu, fazendo o que eu pedi. Respirei ao mesmo tempo que ele, recuperando meu fôlego também.

'Caraca, isso aqui ta pior que terapia de doido cara!' – Comentou Emmett que estava do meu lado. – 'Só falta sessão de yoga!'

Fuzilei Emmett com os olhos. Ele já sabia o que eu iria dizer.

'Ta, já sei! Cala a boca Emmett!' – Ele bufou, cruzando os braços emburrado. Voltei a olhar Jasper.

'Jasper, é o seguinte. ' – Eu falei clara e lentamente, de modo que ele pudesse entender o que eu dizia. – 'Nós dois sabemos que você nunca seria capaz de cair de qualquer lugar, muito menos de uma esteira! Então diz, quem foi que fez isso com você?'

Jasper demorou um pouco para responder a pergunta. Rosalie estava na piscina, Emmett nunca iria fazer uma coisa dessas, Esme e Alice saíram. Respirei pesadamente, eu já tenho uma idéia de quem seja...

'Foi a amiga da Rosalie. A Bella. ' – Ele respondeu.

_EMMETT CULLEN #_

O clima ficou bem pesado depois que Jasper falou que foi a doidona que arranhou toda a cara dele. Olhei para Edward, que estava com uma cara mais séria do que jogador de poker!

Fui pro lado de Jasper pra olhar melhor pra carona do Edward. Meu irmão esquentadinho virou de costas pra nós e seguiu até a janela, se apoiando nela.

Então, completamente do nada o Ed começou a rir. Riu, riu e riu! E quando nos olhou foi aí que ele caiu na gargalhada! Meu irmão tava ficando doidão ou é impressão minha?

'Cara, o que ta acontecendo com o Ed?' – Eu sussurrei pro jaspinho, que junto comigo olhava meu irmão tendo um surto de riso.

'Sei lá, não pergunta pra mim!' – Ele sussurrou de volta. Edward ainda estava rindo pacas com uma mão na cara e a outra ainda se apoiando na janela. Ficar doido ta virando modinha aqui nesse lugar! Vou já virar também!

'Edward, qual é a graça hein?' – O Jasper perguntou. Que pergunta mais beeesta! Lógico que era a cara dele!

Edward saiu de perto da janela e andou em nossa direção, eu e Jaspinho nos entreolhamos. Não demorou muito pro Ed ficar na nossa frente, tocando meu ombro com uma mão e o de Jaspinho com outra. Ele ainda estava meio que rindo.

'Ed, você ta me dando muito medo!' – Eu falei, inclinado minha cabeça pro lado e coçando-a com o dedo. Ele respirou fundo e parou de rir, só com um sorriso no rosto.

'Ai, ai. Não é nada, só que...' – Ele disse ainda rindo um pouco, mas logo continuou. – 'É só que essa garota simplesmente não sabe com quem se meteu. '

'E você vai fazer o quê agora?' – Jasper perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha. Ele tava mais assustador que o Ed! Ele soltou mais um riso e depois falou.

'Vingança meus irmãos, vingança!' – Disse meu irmão, com um sorriso sinistro! Fiquei com tanto medo que me encolhi um pouco.

- x -

_BELLA SWAN #_

Fechei a porta lentamente, saindo do quarto. É incrível como Rosalie gosta de dormir depois do banho, dava até medo!

Encostei-me na porta, lembrando de tudo o que Rose tinha me falado. Se eu já estava indecisa, imagina agora! Minha cabeça só tinha confusão!

Desci as escadas, eu realmente não estava com humor pra fazer nada agora. Cheguei na sala principal e me joguei no enorme sofá de cinco lugares. Ele era tão macio quanto a cama!

Ai, como eu me sentia cansada! Eu já estava sem energia em plena manhã! Toda essa confusão na minha cabeça tirava muito as minhas forças, estava como uma necessidade enorme de descansar.

Quando finalmente parecia que eu ia tirar um cochilo, um barulho de porta abrindo invadiu meus ouvidos, seguidos de altos risos vindos do corredor. Lógico que eu sabia quem era, ou melhor, quem eram.

'AI MINHA PRADINHA, aqueles sapatos eram di-vi-nos! Ainda bem que não deixei eles escaparem!' – Suspirei. Era a devota da prada: Alice.

'Ai minha filha, se você não tivesse comprado, não sei se iria conseguir aguentar sua choradeira depois!' – Falou Esme, rindo um pouco.

'Fico feliz que Alice tenha gostado da loja. Minhas clientes sempre falam dela!' – Hein? Por acaso era... A voz do... Carlile?

Pude perceber que não faltaria muito para que eles chegassem a sala principal. Tratei logo de me sentar, a casa nem era minha pra eu ter essa liberdade toda!

Olhei pra trás e eles me viram, automaticamente sorrindo pra mim. Acenei pra eles com a mão e logo estavam se aproximando do sofá.

'Bella! Eu comprei cada coisa linda! Só você vendo!' – Disse Alice pulando no sofá e parando graciosamente do meu lado. Esme e Carlile sentaram das poltronas individuais que estavam na frente do sofá, um do lado do outro.

'Estávamos andando pela rua quando encontramos Carlile numa cafeteria. Parece que Roma não é tão grande assim!' – Comentou Esme, sorrindo pra mim. Ah, então ela estava com o doutor bonitão? Interessante.

'Elas tiveram mais sorte ainda porque eu já tinha terminado meu expediente. Elas estavam atrás de algumas lojas de roupas, então tomei a liberdade de acompanhá-las. ' – Explicou Carlile, olhando discretamente para Esme. Hum... Muuito interessante!

'Oh, entendo. Sorte mesmo hein Esme?' – Eu falei, fazendo Esme corar um pouco. Me segurei muito pra não rir!

'Ai Bella, Roma é tão... Maravilhosa!' – Disse Alice do meu lado, com os olhinhos brilhando. Olhei para o chão e vi sacolas aos montes encostadas em suas pernas. Ela fez a forra hein?

'É, percebe-se!' – Eu comentei, apontando pras sacolas. Alice deu uma gargalhada sem jeito.

'Ah, Bella. Eu queria muito conversar uma coisa com você. ' – Ai caramba, eu jurava que ela já tinha esquecido! Com certeza era sobre o incidente com o mauricinho! – 'Vem comigo? Ah, e aproveita e me ajuda com as sacolas?'

'E eu tenho escolha?' – Eu perguntei, dando de ombros. Carlile e Esme riram da minha cara enquanto Alice se levantava do sofá, pegando metade das sacolas e seguindo para escada. Fui logo atrás dela.

- x -

_JASPER CULLEN #_

Eu e Emmett estávamos sentados na beirada da cama, olhando Edward andar de um lado para o outro. Vingança? O que ele quis dizer com isso?

'Então, essa garota mexeu com cada um de nós não foi?' – Ele perguntou parecendo um líder militar, ainda andando pro lado e para o outro. Olhei para Emmett, que estava com um sorriso nos lábios.

'NÃO FOI?' – Gritou Edward, parado na nossa frente. Ele estava muito sério.

'S-SIM!' – Eu e Emmett gritamos. Edward sorriu e recomeçou a andar. Estava começando a concordar com o lesado, Edward estava dando medo!

'Ela nos arrancou os cabelos, deu paneladas e arranhou nossos rostos, NÃO FOI?' – Ele gritou de novo, ainda andando.

'SIM!' – Eu e Emmett respondemos. Estava começando a pegar o espírito da coisa. Íamos nos preparar pra guerra.

'E o que nós vamos fazer?' – Ele perguntou, ainda andando.

'VINGANÇA!' – Eu e Emmett gritamos. Vingança, doce vingança!

'E O QUE NÓS VAMOS FAZER?' – Agora quem gritou foi Edward, parando na nossa frente.

'VIIIINGANÇA!' – Gritamos com vontade. Eu estava decidido a fazê-la pagar pelo o que ela fez ao meu lindo rosto.

'Muito bem soldados! Estou aperto a opções. ' – Disse ele, esfregando as mãos com uma cara sinistra. Ele ainda não tinha uma idéia? – 'O que iremos fazer pra aquela garota pagar por tudo o que ela fez?'

'UUH! UUH! EU SEEI, EU SEI! ME ESCOLHE!' – Emmett ficou gritando e erguendo que nem um retardado. Edward botou a mão na cara e suspirou.

'Ta, você Emmett. ' – Ele disse, tirando a mão do rosto. Emmett limpou a garganta e abaixou a mão, se preparando para falar.

'É o seguinte pessoal. Agente pode pegar uma lata de cola e botar encima da porta, aí quando ela passar, a cola vai toda nela!' – Eu e Edward olhamos para Emmett com caras muito bizarras. Ergui as sobrancelhas. – Calma gente, eu ainda nem cheguei na melhor parte!'

E tinha melhor parte? Sinceramente, Emmett é mesmo meu irmão ou foi esquecido na maternidade de propósito por uma louca?

'Aí agente aparece com travesseiros nas mãos e batemos nela até ficar coberta de penas, depois agente põe um pico nela e uma crista e chama ela de PATA CHOCA!' – PATA CHOCA? ALGUÉM ME MATA, PELA MORDE DEUS! NÃO, MELHOR, ALGUÉM DÁ UM TIRO NESSE LESO? – ' Demais né? Sou um gênio, digue lá!'

Edward sentou-se no lado de Emmett, com ar de pensativo. Tocou no ombro e Emmett e sorriu.

'Que ótima idéia Emmett! Aí agente botava ela numa panela e fazia cozido pros pobres! Seria por uma boa causa!' – Falou Edward, dando uma idéia pior que a de Emmett. Eu estava entre doidos, fato!

'Sériozão irmão?' – Perguntou Emmett, com os olhos brilhando em expectativa. Não existe gente mais burra que ele, fato!

'Não. ' – Respondeu Edward, tirando o sorriso da cara. Ele ergueu a mão e deu um belo pedala na cabeça do nosso irmão. – ' Pára de ser idiota cara, por Deus!'

'AAAAAAAAAI, MAS VOCÊ ATÉ CONCORDOU!' – Falou Emmett coçando a cabeça com cara de dor. Suspirei de alivio, como é que por um momento eu pensei que ele estava concordando com a burrice de Emmett?

'Cala a boca Emmett. ' – Ele simplesmente disse, olhando pro chão. Eu e Emmett também olhamos, como se a resposta estivesse sob nossos pés.

'Cara, parece que o meu cérebro foi roubado. ' – Eu Falei, só pra quebrar o gelo. – 'Não consigo pensar em nada!'

'Roubar... ' – Edward sussurrou, olhando pra frente. Do nada ele deu um salto, levantando e ficando na minha frente. – ' É ISSO! JASPER, VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!'

'Ah, quando eu tenho uma idéia que presta me chamam de burro! O Jasper mal sabe o que falou e já é o gênio!' – Emmett fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.

'Tenho um plano perfeito!' – Disse Edward, quase me matando de curiosidade. O que ele tinha pensado?

'Qual Edward? Fala logo!' – Eu insisti, doido pra saber o que era. Se quem deu a idéia pra ele fui eu, tinha o direito de saber né?

'Um assalto. Vamos fazer ela se tremer de medo!' – Disse Edward, andando de um lado para o outro de novo. Levantei rapidamente e andei atrás dele.

'Um assalto? Mas quem vão ser os ladrões? Não podemos assaltar nossa própria casa!' – A idéia era até boa, mas era realmente muito arriscada. Iriam nos reconhecer na hora.

'Lógico que não vai ser agente!' – Ele disse, parando no meio do quarto. – ' Pode ser... Pode ser... Derick! Pode ser o Derick!'

'Sei, com certeza ele vai querer topar, do jeito que ele é medroso! ' – Eu ironizei. – 'Ele nunca faria algo que irritasse Carlile, você sabe muito bem disso. '

'Mas você ta esquecendo o quanto ele gosta de dinheiro não é?' – Ele falou, me olhando sinistramente. Realmente, Derick era muito ganancioso.

'Bem... Acho que isso pode até funcionar!' – Eu falei, imaginando a coisa de refém. Ela apavorada, bem do jeito que eu fiquei quando eu vi o estado que ela deixou meu rosto. Ri um pouco com a idéia.

'Vai funcionar!' – Ele disse, esfregando as mãos que nem vilão.

'Essa idéia não é melhor que a minha, mas eu to dentro!' – Falou Emmett, finalmente se pronunciando. Ele ainda tava aqui? Vi Ele ficar do lado de Edward.

'Emmett, você vai atrás do Derick e chama ele pra cá. Jasper, agente tem que dar um jeito nesse seu urgente! Nosso pai não pode te ver assim!' – Edward ordenou, olhando pra mim com cara de repulsa. Sei como ele se sente.

'Ahm... Vou atrás da Alice, ela que fez a maquiagem em mim. ' – Meu coração bateu mais forte quando o nome dela saiu da minha boca, parecendo musica nos meus ouvidos. Controle-se Jasper, não dê bandeira sobre isso na frente dos seus irmãos!

' Ta esperando o que hein Jasper? Vai logo!' – Acordei dos meus pensamentos com Edward quase berrando no meu ouvido. – 'Vem você também Emmett, do jeito que você é idiota, não vai achar o Derick sozinho!'

'EBAAAAAAAAAAA, CAÇA AO MOTORA!' – Suspirei alto e me dirigi até a porta, me concentrando somente em encontrar Alice, aquela graciosa e linda fadinha.

- x -

_BELLA SWAN #_

'Tudo bem Bella, agora você vai me explicar direitinho o porquê de você ter feito aquilo com o coitado do Jasper!' – Disse Alice abrindo uma porta de vidro que dava em uma imensa varanda onde se via todo o horizonte atrás da casa. O Sol brilhava alto no céu, até conseguindo me cegar um pouco. Vi Alice sentar em uma poltrona, batendo em outra que estava perto dela querendo que eu sentasse também. Logicamente eu sentei.

'Então? Por que fez aquilo com o Jasper?' – Ela perguntou meio séria.

'Por que você se importa tanto hein?' – A olhei desconfiada. Isso era mais uma pergunta pra fugir do assunto do que pura curiosidade, mas eu queria saber.

'Ahm... O que?' – Ela falou bastante embaraçada. Interessante.

'Alice, você ta pensando que me engana? – Eu já tinha percebido, mas não tinha prestado bastante atenção. – 'Você ta tendo uma queda pelo mauricinho?'

'Sim... Quer dizer... Não! L-lógico que não Bella!' – Gaguejando? Aí tem coisa. – ' De onde você tirou essa idéia maluca hein?'

'Quando você quiser confessar mesmo, é só fala comigo ta? Eu te ajudo sem reclamar. ' – Ela ficou com a boca meio aberta, acho que indignada com o que eu disse. Ela não iria me enganar, conheço as irmãs Hale com a palma da minha mão, principalmente Alice. Por mais que eu reclame dela, ela não deixa escapar nada sem que eu já não tenha percebido.

'Agora como é que você ficou caidinha por um cara que é gay hein?' – Eu perguntei. Tadinha da Alice, nunca gostou de ninguém e quando gosta, é viado!

'Ele não é não ta?' – Ela disse, ficando irritada com meu argumento. Suspirei impaciente.

'E como é que você sabe disso?' – Então ela se calou. Acho que ela só percebeu que ele tinha o jeito de gay agora. Ai Alice, tão ingênua!

Quando Alice ia responder senti algo vibrar no meu bolso. Sim, a minha calça larga de moletom tinha bolsos! Tateei meus quadris e consegui encontrar o celular, puxando-o rápido e atendendo sem ver na tela. Isso já estava virando hábito já!

'Alô?' – Eu Falei e tirei rapidamente o celular do meu ouvido para ver quem era. Oh Meu Deus! Era o Jake! – 'O-oi amor!'

'Bells! Amor, que saudades! Desculpa só estar te ligando agora, tive que ir a Port Angeles e esqueci meu celular, agora que eu voltei pra casa acredita?' – Jake falou um pouco rápido demais, mas deu pra entender tudo. Olhei pra Alice e ela já estava tentando enfiar o dedo na garganta pra vomitar como ela fazia toda a vez que eu estava falando com Jake.

'Alice! Dá pra parar com isso?' – Eu falei com o telefone no ouvido e só escutei o Jake rir na outra linha. Alice se emburrou, me olhando como uma criança mimada.

'Dedo na garganta é?' – Ele perguntou, divertindo-se muito. Nossa como ele sabia? – 'Ela nunca vai mudar esse jeito de baixinha!'

'EEEEEEU OUVI ISSO SEU ANIMAAAAAAAL!' – Ela gritou perto do telefone, quase me deixando surda. – 'QUANDO EU VOLTAR NEEEM A BELLA VAI TE PROTEGER DE MIIIIIM!'

'Diz pra dona baixinha que eu quero falar só com você okay?' – Ele falou entre gargalhadas. – 'É conversa pra gente grande!'

'VAAAAI SE DANAR JACOB BLACK!' – Ela gritou. Não é que ela ficou tão emburrada que se levantou da poltrona e saiu da varanda?

'Jacob, dessa vez você pegou um pouco pesado não acha?' – Perguntei, segurando pra não dar um sorriso. Tadinha, ela não merecia! Mas a cara dela ficou tão engraçada!

'Ela sabe que eu gosto dela demais. ' – Ele disse, ainda rindo um pouco. – 'Brincadeiras fazem parte! Ela é muito baixinha pra entender! '

'Jacob!' – Eu chamei a atenção dele, rindo logo em seguida. Como era bom conversar com ele!

'Ta bom! Parei já!' – Ele falou, gargalhando também.

- x -

_ALICE HALE #_

AAAAAAI AQUELE LOBINHO VAI ME PAGAR, EU JURO PELA MINHA MELISSA QUE VAI! QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PRA FICAR ME TRATANDO ASSIM? AAH ELE VAI VER, AAAAH SE VAAAI!

Eu nem estava prestando muita atenção por onde eu andava por causa da raiva que eu estava sentindo. Então pra me acalmar de vez decidi fazer as aulas de respiração estilo yoga andando e de olhos fechados.

Espero não esbarrar em ninguém!

Ai Alice, o que você ta pensando! Ninguém vai passar aqui nesse corredor. Não ouvia nenhum passo no chão, só os meus é claro. Depois de muito respirar, andar e respirar eu finalmente me acalmei e abri os olhos.

Alice, nunca mais faça respiração de yoga andando! Sua idiota.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Nem sabia direito o que tinha acontecido! Só senti meu pé pisar no de no de alguém e com isso escorreguei, o resto é o resto.

'Ai minha cabeça!' – Ouvi alguém reclamar embaixo de mim. Oh meu Deus, cometi um traumatismo craniano! Vou ficar em cana, MAMAAAAAAAE!

'Desculpa! Não foi minha intenção eu...' – Me apoiei nos braços para ver quem eu tinha atropelado. Quando olhei para o rosto, senti o meu se avermelhar que nem um tomatinho.

Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos, até demais pro meu coraçãozinho lindo aguentar. Os olhos de Jasper eram a coisas mais lindas que eu já tinha visto! Tão vivos, tão bonitos, tão sexys, tão... Angelicais. Ele parecia um anjo!

Não sei por que, mas comecei a prestar atenção na boca dele que estava meio aberta. A vontade que eu tinha era de me aproximar mais e mais e... AAAAAAI QUE VERGONHAA!

'Alice, preciso da sua ajuda. ' – Ele sussurrou pra mim. Sim meu anjo, O QUE VOCÊ QUISER! – 'M-mas primeiro, você está bem? Não se machucou?'

Lógico que eu estava bem! Eu estava no céu poxa! Que pergunta besta!

'S-sim.' – Respondi, mal me atrevendo a respirar.

'Que bom, fico mais tranquilo!' – Ele disse, sorrindo. AAAAAAAAH QUE LIIINDO! Morri, fato! – 'Ahm... Alice, pode sair de cima de mim, por favor?'

Sair de cima? AAAAAH TA! Eu estava em cima dele? Oh minha nossa, eu estava! Tratei logo de sair pra ele não me deixar mais doida do que eu estava agora.

'D-desculpa, eu não queria fazer aquilo!' – Eu falei, gaguejando um pouco. QUE MERDA! – 'Eu não vi você... '

'Tudo bem, eu entendo. ' – AI MEU DEEEUS, DÁ PRA PARAR DE SORRIR ANTES QUE EU ME DERRETA TODINHA AQUI?

Foi aí que eu vi que Jasper estava sem a maquiagem na cara. MEU DEUS! Será que Carlile e Esme já o viram assim? Ave Maria, me daí forças por que senão eu desmaio legal aqui!

'Jasper! O seu rosto! Quem tirou a maquiagem?' – Deixei toda a vergonha que eu tinha de lado e toquei levemente seu rosto. Eu tava preocupada ta? – 'Carlile por acaso já te viu assim?'

'Não e nem pode ver!' – Jasper disse, quase pulando na minha frente. Calma meu anjo, vai ficar tudo bem! – 'Te procurei por causa disso, precisa fazer a maquiagem de novo!'

'C-claro!' – Eu disse, só agora me dando conta que eu ainda estava com mão no rosto dele. PUTA MERDA! COMO É QUE A PELE DE UMA PESSOA PODE SER TÃO MACIA?

'Vem, agente tem que sair pelos fundos!' – Ele pegou a mão que estava no rosto dele e começou a andar para as escadas, me puxando junto. – 'O kit de maquiagem você deixou no armário da sala de fitness lembra?'

Como é que eu ia lembrar de alguma coisa perto dele? Tinha mais o que fazer! Como ver o quanto ele parecia com um anjo, por exemplo!

Descemos rapidamente as escadas, olhando para os lados para ver se tinha algum sinal de Carlile ou Esme. Suspirei aliviada por não ter ninguém lá!

Andamos mais um pouco e chegamos a porta que dava entrada para a parte de trás da casa. Ela estava trancada, mas isso não era problema porque Jasper tinha a chave.

'Alice, fica ali no corredor vigiando pra ver se meu pai passa por aqui! Essa porta demora um pouco pra abrir!' – Falou meu anjo, e eu na mesma hora fui fazer o que ele me pediu.

Me encostei na parede do corredor que dava acesso a sala principal. Comecei a ouvir vozes vindas da sala.

'19:00 em ponto cara, vê se não atrasa.' – Era por acaso a voz do Edward? Me arrastei um pouco até a beirada da parede e botei um pouco minha cabeça para fora. Era ele mesmo!

'Tem certeza que é isso mesmo que vocês querem fazer?' – Nossa, olha o Derick! O que ele tava fazendo com uma roupa preta nas mãos? Ai que brega!

'Agente já ta te pagando, então não reclama ta?' – Disse o grandão do Emmett, cutucando um pouco o Derick. Com o dedão que ele tem com certeza vai acaba furando o coitado.

'Olha, não sei se isso é uma boa idéia... ' – Derick tentou dizer, mas foi logo cortado pelo Edward.

'Derick, é só uma brincadeira, não vai ter nada demais. ' – Ele falou, botando a mão no ombro do Derick. – 'Fica tranquilo, é só fazer tudo o que agente falou e nada de ruim vai acontecer!'

Do que eles estavam falando hein? To boiando aqui!

'Alice!' – Reconheci de imediato a voz de Jasper. – 'Eu já abri, vem logo!'

Dei uma ultima olhada nos três e depois fui pra perto de Jasper. Fiquei curiosa agora. O que será que o Edward e o Emmett estavam aprontando hein?

CAPÍTULO 10: Assalto furado! - PARTE 1

_BELLA SWAN #_

Ai que vista linda! Esse lugar realmente me tira o fôlego! Definitivamente essa varanda era o meu lugar favorito da casa TODA!

Fiquei olhando pro celular depois de horas conversando com Jake. Sorri ao lembrar da nossa longa conversa, as palhaçadas que ele dizia, ele falando o quanto me amava. Realmente sentia falta disso.

Foi nesse momento que eu lembrei da minha conversa com Rosalie. Suspirei pensativa.

_Abri a porta rapidamente, entrando no quarto e puxando Rose comigo. Quando a soltei fui em direção a porta e a fechei, me encostando nela. _

_As coisas de Rosalie ainda estavam em minhas mãos. Andei até a cama e não pensei duas vezes antes de jogar as coisas dela em cima do colchão, logo me jogando também. Rosalie estava na lateral da cama, me encarando._

'_O que foi que aconteceu lá Bella?' – Perguntou ela, botando as mãos na cintura. – 'Eu não entendi porque você os empurrou na piscina, que falta de educação!'_

'_Eu já falei que foram eles que caíram Rose, não tive nada haver com isso!' – Eu falei, tentando disfarçar a mentira a ponto de ficar um pouco nervosa._

_'Bella eu posso ser loira, mas eu não sou burra. Você sabe bem disso!' – Ela disse, me encarando mais intensamente. Comecei a suar frio. – 'Desde o dia que você conheceu Edward, você ta muito estranha... ' _

_Vamos Bella, a hora é essa! Conta agora! Conta! _

_Respirei fundo umas três vezes, e quando eu ia começar a falar, Rose me interrompeu._

'_Bella, você não gostou dele não foi?' – Ela perguntou, sentando na cama. Eu sentei também._

'_Ahm... O que?' – Vamos lá Bella, não é hora de enrolar, ela é sua melhor amiga! Precisa saber! Por mais que eu só tivesse esses pensamentos na cabeça, a coragem simplesmente fugia de mim agora._

'_Você não gostou do Edward não é?' – E falou, abaixando a cabeça. – 'Eu já havia percebido, mas achava que era só uma primeira impressão, mas agora eu tenho certeza de que é isso._

_Se eu não estava com coragem pra contar diretamente, eu ia começar aos poucos. Pelo menos até eu ser corajosa o bastante pra finalmente falar._

'_Rose, eu sinto que... ' – Eu demorei a falar tentando encontrar as palavras certas. – 'Eu sinto que ele não é o cara certo pra você. '_

_Acho que isso ajudou um pouco. Ela pelo menos voltou a me olhar de novo!_

'_Entendo Bella. Eu entendo totalmente. ' – Ela disse, pegando minha mão. – 'Mas também você precisa entender não pode se julgar somente pela capa Bella. Edward é um cara super legal, com o tempo você vai gostar dele. '_

_EU? GOSTAR DELE? DEPOIS DO QUE ELE FEZ COM VOCÊ? NUNCA NA MINHA VIDA!_

'_Rose, eu acho que ele não é bem o cara que você pensa ser. ' – Eu disse, olhando pra mão dela que estava parada sob a minha. _

'_Bella, eu tenho certeza que ele não é como os outros. Ele é especial! Me trata super bem, é lindo, vem de boa família, gosta de mim e ainda é fiel!' – Fiel? HAHA é porque você não sabe o que eu vi._

'_Amiga, por favor, acredita em mim! Vamos sair dessa casa e ir pra um hotel, ainda podemos aproveitar a viagem e também prevenir que você não se machuque outra vez.' – Eu disse, agora segurando a mão dela com as duas mãos._

'_Bella, por que você ta me dizendo isso?' – Ela me perguntou desconfiada. Agora assim era a hora certa pra contar tudo! Pra salvar minha amiga do sofrimento, pra ela ter outra oportunidade de ser feliz!_

_Mas, e se ela estivesse mesmo satisfeita com ele? E... Se ela não quiser outra pessoa? _

_Se eu contasse agora, estragaria toda a felicidade dela. Estava estampado na cara dela que adorou vir pra cá, rever a família e o safado do Cullen. Ela iria ficar depressiva por minha causa durante toda a nossa estada em Roma. E quando voltássemos? Iria ser pior ainda!_

'_Bella?' – Ela queria uma resposta. A resposta que eu devia lhe dar eu não conseguia falar. – 'Você não está com ciúmes de amiga ou algo assim né? Por que você sempre teve isso com todos os meus ficantes. '_

'_Bem... Talvez sim. ' – Talvez sim? Diz logo a merda da verdade sua idiota! – 'Você sabe que eu só quero ver você feliz e com o garoto certo!' _

_Rose riu da minha cara de nervosa e me abraçou. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que a verdade não saia?_

_'Eu sei amiga, eu sei. ' – Ela disse dando uns tapinhas na minha costa e depois se separando do abraço. – 'Você vai ver que finalmente encontrei o homem certo pra mim. Eu gosto demais do Edward, e sei que com o tempo você vai tirar essa opinião horrível que você tem dele. '_

_Não falei nada, só dei um sorriso amarelo enquanto via minha amiga bocejar. Não acredito, será que eu não conseguia dizer a verdade?_

'_Bem, agora eu vou tomar um banho e dormir okay? Agente se vê mais tarde?' – Ela falou, me olhando com um sorriso._

'_Ta okay então dorminhoca!' – Eu disse, levantando da cama e seguindo para a porta. _

'_Bella!' – Eu estava quase saindo quando ela me chamou. Me virei para ver o que ela queria, com um sorriso no rosto. – 'Obrigada por se preocupar. Muito mesmo.'_

'_Amigas são pra essas coisas né?' – Eu disse, dando de ombros. Nunca pensei que dar uma de indiferente pesaria tanto na minha consciência. Ela se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro enquanto eu saía do quarto, fechando a porta lentamente._

Me encostei na varanda e olhei para o lindo crepúsculo que surgia no horizonte. Observei aquela beleza estonteante, me assustando um pouco ao perceber com isso o quanto o dia passou rápido!

Eu queria ver Rosalie feliz, mas não com um relacionamento em que o companheiro é um completo de um safado!

Foi então, na presença do crepúsculo que eu pensei na solução pra esse dilema. Comecei a sorrir, satisfeita comigo mesma por ser uma solução obvia,mas nada fácil.

Eu iria transformar a mentira na verdade!

Eu tinha o Edmundo em minhas mãos, e podia usar isso em meu favor! Eu iria fazer ele parar de ver a putinha e não olhar mais pra nenhuma garota oxigenada e gostozona! Tudo bem, iria ser difícil, mas não seria impossível!

Abri os braços para sentir a pequena rajada de vento que apareceu de repente no lugar. Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

Na primeira oportunidade que eu tiver, vou pressionar o safado pra terminar o casinho com a putinha. Ele vai ter que ficar só com uma, nem que seja a força!

'Srta Bella?' – Dei um salto com a minha companhia silenciosa. Olhei rapidamente pra ver quem era e dei um suspiro aliviada. Ai Deus, era só o mordomo!

'Oi Alphonse!' – Esse era o nome dele mesmo né? Pelo menos era o que eu me lembrava.

'A família Cullen e as damas Hale lhe esperam para o jantar. ' – Ele simplesmente disse sereno e tranquilo. Esse mordomo me assustava, e muito!

'Eu já estou indo!' – Disse, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego do susto. Odeio ser pega desprevenida!

'Com sua licença. ' – Ele falou, finalmente se retirando.

Dei uma ultima olhada no horizonte, vendo lentamente o maravilhoso crepúsculo sair e dar entrada a noite. Ai Deus! Como precisava de um banho!

Me desencostei da varanda e segui para a saída, cheirando minha camisa. Realmente, banheiro AGORA!

- x -

_EDWARD CULLEN #_

'Ed, que merda agente ta fazendo aqui fora?' – Perguntou Emmett todo impaciente do meu lado enquanto andávamos rapidamente pela parte de trás da casa. Eu estava quase dando um soco na cara dele. ESSA ERA A MILÉSIMA VEZ QUE ELE FAZIA ESSA MALDITA PERGUNTA!

'Temos que encontrar Jasper esqueceu?' – Olhei para Emmett irritado.

'Num me encara assim não mano, sou esquecido quando eu to com fome!' – Ele se defendeu. Por mais que fosse a pior desculpa do mundo, era verdade. Se Emmett já não pensava direito de barriga cheia, ele nem tinha cérebro de barriga vazia!

'Mas diz aí Ed, que merda agente ta fazendo aqui fora?' – Respirei fundo e botei minha mão na cara.

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Tirei minha mão do rosto e olhei pra frente, paralisado com a visão. Peguei no braço de Emmett, fazendo-o parar também.

'Que merda Ed, por que agente parou?' – O burrão perguntou, mas não dei muita bola pro que ele disse.

'Cala a boca e olha pra lá. ' – Eu disse, pegando no queixo de Emmett que estava olhando pra mim e o virei em direção à academia.

Jasper e a anãzinha estavam conversando animadamente no banco que ficava na frente da sala de fitness, ambos riam demais. Nunca vi Jasper assim, que interessante.

Fiquei mais impressionado ainda quando a anã começou a tocar no rosto dele, como uma espécie de carícia. Eles começaram a se olhar intensamente e então, eu já sabia o que ia acontecer.

'Ta vendo Emmett? Ele vai beijar uma ga... ' – Olhei pra onde deveria estar meu irmão leso e nada. Virei pra frente e vi o idiota indo lá com os dois. PORRA EMMETT!

'É o seguinte galera, bora brocar que eu to com fome!' – Disse o burrão, com a maior cara-de-pau possível. Será que ele não percebeu que o nosso irmão fresco iria finalmente se tornar macho? – 'Por aqui todo mundo broca junto!'

'A-ah, c-claro!' – A anãzinha se pronunciou, levantando e se virando para Jasper. – 'Cuidado com o rosto hein?'

Eu vi direito ou ela piscou para Jasper? Não podia estar vendo coisas, ela realmente fez isso! Ou seja, ela está dando o maior mole pro Jasper! A anãzinha não é de se jogar fora.

Sentei ao lado de Jasper, colocando minha mão no ombro dele, balançando-o um pouco. Jasper precisava de um balde de tanta baba que escorria pela sua boca vendo Alice adentrar na casa.

'Jasper, o que ia acontecer aqui?' – Eu perguntei, me segurando pra não rir. Ai que alivio! Nenhum homo na família!

'Nada Edward, não ia acontecer nada... ' – Ele disse olhando pra baixo. Meu irmão caçula gostando pela primeira vez? Isso realmente era comovente!

'Cara, você ia beijar uma garota!' – Eu disse sacudindo o ombro dele. – 'Uma garota Jasper! E ela até que é boa!'

'Não ouse falar assim da Alice!' – Ele falou me encarando mortalmente. – 'Ela foi muito legal me ajudando e... Ela não é só boa... Ela é linda!'

Nesse momento vi pela primeira vez Jasper corando por causa de uma garota. Ele ficou tão envergonhado que virou a cara.

'Ah cara, eu to tão feliz por você!' – Não aguentei, depois dessa tinha que abraçar o caçula! Apertei Jasper com força. – 'Eu já estava começando a pensar que Emmett tinha razão!'

'EEEEEEEI! É LOGICO QUE EU TENHO RAZÃO! O JASPINHO É UMA TREMENDA DUMA BICHA LOUCA!' – Ele gritou, indignado com o que eu falei.

'Cala boca Emmett!' – Eu disse, voltando a abraçar meu irmão. – 'Por sua culpa o nosso irmão ainda não beijou!

'Edward... Você ta me deixando... Sem... Ar... ' – Soltei imediatamente o coitado do meu irmão. Ele estava com a cara roxa!

'Obrigado!' – Ele suspirou, pegando no pescoço. Ele não sabia o quanto eu estava feliz por ele.

'Mas explica isso direito pra mim Ed. ' – Emmett disse, sentando-se no outro lado de Jasper'. – ' Como assim a culpa é minha que ele ainda não beijou? É toda dele! Quem manda ele ser fresco!'

'Seu idiota! Você não deixou nosso irmão se dar bem!' – Eu disse, olhando para Emmett. – 'Tava rolando o maior clima com a anãzinha e você na cara-de-pau atrapalha tudo!'

'Peraí, PERAÍ!' – Ele falou, erguendo as mãos pro ar. – 'NOSSO IRMÃO GAY IA BITOCAR UMA GAROTA? TIPO AQUELAS QUE TÊM PEITO E TAL?'

'É Emmett, desse tipo mesmo. ' – Eu falei, passando minha mão no rosto. Tudo bem que isso era um milagre, mas dava pra entender né?

'AAAAAAAAAAAAH EU NÃO ACREDITO!' – Ele berrou, ainda com as mãos erguidas. – 'NOSSO IRMÃO É BI!'

'Eu não sou bi Emmett. ' – Disse Jasper cerrando os olhos para Emmett.

'Tri?' – Ele falou, coçando a cabeça.

'Não. ' – Ele falou, escondendo seu rosto com uma das mãos.

'Qua?' – Agora eu que estava me estressando com isso!

'Não Emmett. ' – Como é que Jasper ainda tinha paciência pra responder?

'Nossa, é mais?' – Emmett olhou nosso pobre irmão, surpreso. Jasper o olhou com raiva.

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Gritou Jasper. Realmente, Emmett estava merecendo!

'Irmão, quando a bitoca sair me avisa okay?' – Emmett disse erguendo as mãos de novo e logo em seguida descendo-as, abraçando Jasper. – 'Pelo menos você também gosta de mulher!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Eu disse, voltando a abraçar Jasper de novo. Lá estávamos nós, tento um abraço-hamburger de irmãos. Muito gay, mas comemorativo!

'Ahm... Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui pra encontrar meus três filhos em um abraço grupal?' – Como é que nosso pai apareceu assim? Nem percebi nada!

Nós três nos soltamos rapidamente enquanto nosso pai nos olhava sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Nenhuma resposta vinha na minha cabeça, nenhuma que meu pai acreditaria eu acho.

'PAI, VOCÊ NEM SABE! O JASPER IA DAR UMA BI... ' – Eu e Jasper botamos nossas mãos na boca de Emmett antes que algo que não prestasse saísse da boca dele. O que Carlile iria pensar se soubesse que Jasper quase pega a anãzinha?

'Ia o quê?' – Falou Carlile, erguendo uma sobrancelha e sorrindo logo em seguida. Pensa logo Edward!

'Ah pai, é que o Jasper não está com muita fome! Então ele só vai BILISCAR!' – Ta legal, essa desculpa foi péssima! Mas era muito racional.

'Então quer dizer que ele só vai BELISCAR não é?' – Perguntou Carlile, corrigindo-me.

'É pai, isso mesmo!' – Jasper respondeu rapidamente. Carlile nos olhou desconfiado e eu já estava começando a pensar que ele continuaria a insistir no assunto.

'Bem... Só faltam vocês na mesa. Ninguém nessa casa come sozinho. ' – Carlile nos lembrou, coçando a cabeça. – 'Tirem as mãos da boca do Emmett e venham logo pra mesa, estou esperando por vocês lá. '

Depois dessa eu e Jasper imediatamente deixamos Emmett com a boca livre.

'Sim pai. ' – Nós três respondemos ao mesmo tempo. Carlile sorriu e virou de costas pra nós, andando até a casa. Assim que ele estava longe, eu e Jasper encaramos Emmett.

'Você pensou na merda que você ia fazer Emmett?' – Eu perguntei pra ele, que inclinou a cabeça com cara de bobalhão. – 'Carlile não pode saber disso!'

'Ah foi mal Ed.' – Ele disse, olhando com a cara do gatinho do shrek. – 'Mas pensa como nosso pai ia ficar super feliz em saber que nosso irmão também gosta de mulher!'

'EU NÃO SOU BI EMMETT!' – Jasper gritou e com isso Emmett se encolheu. Olhei para cima e percebi que já estava tarde. Levantei de imediato.

Temos que entrar logo! - Eu disse, fazendo Jasper e Emmett pararem de rigar e olharem pra mim. - 'O plano lembra?'

'VAMBORA GALERA!' – Gritou Emmett saltando do banco. – 'TO NA BROCA!'

Emmett levantou Jasper e o botou no ombro, comigo fez a mesma coisa!

'EMMETT ME PÕE NO CHÃO!' – Eu gritei irritado com meu irmão burro. Não demorou muito pra ele começar a correr.

'Vocês dois são muito lerdos! Assim eu vou morrer de fome!' – Ele disse, acelerando mais o passo.

- x -

_ALICE HALE #_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MEU DEEEEEEEUS! ALGUÉM ME APAGA PORQUE MEU FOGO É E-NOR-ME!

Incrível como ninguém estava prestando atenção em mim agora? Eu com certeza estava pior que tomate fresco! Dá pra fritar um ovo na minha cara de tão quente! Não, ovo não porque engorda!

Que droga! Aquele bombadão do irmão dele atrapalhou tudo!

Espera... Ele ia atrapalhar alguma coisa? Agente não tava fazendo nada demais. Eu só estava cuidando do rosto dele! SÓ ISSO!

Mas aquela proximidade, o rosto dele tão perto do meu, nossas respirações tão próximas... AI ALICE, NÃO IA ACONTECER NADA! PRINCIPALMENTE COM ELE! ELE É GAY! PELO MENOS ERA O QUE A BELLA DISSE!

Por mais que estivesse na cara isso, eu não engolia essa história de que ele era homossexual. Alguma coisa me dizia que Bella estava completamente enganada a respeito disso, mas era difícil duvidar dela. Afinal, ela nunca se enganava ou mentia!

Acordei desses pensamentos quando eu ouvi o som de cadeiras se arrastando no chão. OH MEU DEEEEEUS, ELE ESTAVA NA MINHA FRENTE! RESPIRA ALICE! RESPIRA! UM, DOIS, TRÊS SOLTA, UM, DOIS, TRÊS E SOLTA!

Eu também tinha percebido que os outros dois irmãos estavam na mesa, mesmo não vendo eles chegarem. Só consegui prestar atenção em uma pessoinha: Jasper Cullen. Pradinha querida, COMO É QUE UMA COISA PERFEITA DESSAS É GAY? ERA IMPOSSIBLE DE ACREDITAR, IMPOSSIBLE!

'Desculpe a demora pai, pode pedir. ' – Disse Edward já sentando entre Bella e Rosalie. Bella arredou mais para o meu lado não sei por quê.

Carlile só concordou com a cabeça e tocou o sino. A comida veio na mesma hora! Nem sabia o que o mordomo estava servindo, mas cheirava bem pra burro!

- x -

Depois do maravilhoso jantar, eu e as meninas subimos para o quarto. Mal me aguentava em pé de tanta comida que eu tinha na barriga!

'Gente do Céu! Espero que meu vestidinho branco ainda caiba em mim depois desse jantar!' – Eu falei, me jogando na cama. Botavam sonífero na comida?

'Alice minha filha, ponha uma coisa na cabeça: você nunca vai engordar!' – Minha mãe disse sentando na beirada da minha cama. Rose passou pela porta logo seguida por Bella, fechando-a depois que entrou no quarto.

'Mãe, não adianta ficar falando isso pra ela! Ela sempre acha que vai ficar igual a uma orca!' – Disse Rose, sentando na cama dela. UMA ORCA? AAAAAH! AMANHA EU NÃO VOU COMER!

'Não sei como você ainda liga pra isso Esme. ' – Disse Bella enquanto enrolava um dos seus fios ondulados com o dedo indicador. – 'É frescura dela. '

'FRESCURA O CASSETE BELLA! É CUIDADO VIU? CUIDADO!' – Eu berrei, sentando na cama. Hoje eu não tava com paciência!

'Olha, eu vou tomar um copo de água okay?' – Falou minha mãe, levantando-se da minha cama. – 'Não quero ninguém machucada quando eu voltar!'

'Mas mãe! Foi ela quem começou!' – Eu disse. Apontando para Bella, que me olhou de boca aberta. Cuidado pra não entrar mosca minha querida!

'Foi de brincadeira Alice! Pára de ser infantil!' – Bella falou, rindo um pouco. EU INFANTIL?

'EU NÃO SOU INFANTIL!' – Eu gritei, me levantando da cama e andando até Bella, ficando cara a cara com ela.

'QUANDO QUER, É SIM!' – Ela gritou de volta, me olhando com um pouco de irritação.

'EU NÃO SOU NÃO!' – Eu gritei de volta, ficando irritada também.

'É SIM!' – AAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE RAIVA!

'NÃO!' – Eu berrei mais alto. Que merda!

'CAAAAAAAAAAAALEM A BOCA!' – Gritou Rosalie fazendo um silencio que só foi quebrado pela batida da porta. Mamãe devia ter acabado de sair do quarto. Eu e Bella olhamos para Rose e em seguida nos encaramos.

'Eu não sou não.' – Eu disse baixinho, só pra mostrar que eu tinha vencido. Mas não é que ela escutou?

'É sim!' – Bella falou, e com isso começamos de novo. Pude ouvir o suspiro de impaciência que vinha da minha irmã. FOI ELA QUEM COMEÇOU POXA!

- x -

_ESME HALE #_

Desci as escadas rindo. Esse mundo jovem de hoje, vivem discutindo por besteiras! É melhor eu nem me meter nisso, sei que quando eu entrar no quarto de novo elas vão estar de bem.

Parei imediatamente de andar quando vi Carlile sentado em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar e analisando alguns papéis que estavam espalhados pela mesa. Fiquei pensando que seria melhor eu continuar no caminho até a cozinha, mas meu estranho interesse pelo o que ele estava fazendo falou mais alto.

Infelizmente meus passos me entregaram, ele já tinha percebido que alguém estava também na sala de jantar. Ele se virou e quando me viu abriu um sorriso estonteante.

'Olá Esme. O que ainda está fazendo acordada?' – Ele me perguntou, ainda sorrindo. Corei imediatamente.

'Bem, ainda são 19:30. Não está tão tarde assim. ' – Eu falei, sorrindo e tentando disfarçar a minha vergonha. – ' Você que devia aproveitar e ir se deitar já que você está cedo em casa.'

'Simplesmente meu trabalho não deixa. ' – Ele disse, erguendo uma das folhas que ele estava vendo. Carlile fez uma cara tão engraçada que não consegui segurar o riso. Ouvi ele rir comigo também.

'Entendo perfeitamente!' – Eu disse, rindo mais um pouco. O riso sumiu e deu lugar a um sorriso divertido no rosto de Carlile. Deus, como ele era atraente!

'Não quer se sentar?' – Ele perguntou, puxando a cadeira que estava do lado dele para trás. Eu só fiz sim com a cabeça e me juntei a ele, me ajeitando no imóvel confortável.

'Seria muito abuso da minha parte perguntar o que são esses papéis?' – Eu falei, me arrependendo na mesma hora. Pare de ser atirada Esme, você não tem mais idade pra isso! Essa minha pergunta conseguiu arrancar uma risada curta dele.

'São cópias de diagnósticos. ' – Ele disse, ajeitando os papéis em duas fileiras. – 'Tenho que organizar isso tudo em ordem alfabética. '

Ele iria passar a noite toda fazendo isso! A pilha de diagnósticos era muito grande. Senti muita pena dele, não ia conseguir dormir bem.

'Que tal uma pequena ajudinha?' – Eu falei, pegando uma parte da pilha e as colocando próximas de mim. Carlile me olhou surpreso.

'Oh não, isso vai demorar muito! Você não vai conseguir dormir depois Esme.' – Ele disse, movendo lentamente uma das mãos para tirar a parte que eu tinha pego da pilha. Ele tinha que ter ajuda!

'Eu quero te ajudar, é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para agradecer tudo o que você tem feito por mim e por minha família. ' – Eu disse, desta vez olhando seriamente naqueles olhos dourados encantadores.

'Esme você não precis... ' – E o interrompi.

'Por favor, Carlile, eu já disse que quero ajudar. ' – Minha voz saiu baixa quando percebi o leve toque da mão dele na minha. Senti minha pele se arrepiar lentamente.

'Obrigado Esme. ' – Ele simplesmente disse, deixando o peso da sua mão cair sobre a minha. Ele me olhava de modo intenso, não deixando outra alternativa senão encarar aqueles olhos magníficos.

De repente ouvimos o som de algo quebrando e ambos demos um salto na cadeira. Botei minha mão que estava embaixo da de Carlile no peito e senti meu coração bater descompassado. Eu realmente fiquei assustada com o barulho.

Senti um peso nos meus ombros. Eram as mãos de Carlile.

'Esme, você está bem?' – Ele perguntou com o tom de preocupação evidente na voz. Me esforcei para responde-lo.

'S-sim. ' – Eu disse, gaguejando um pouco. Respirei fundo tentando acalmar meu coração. – ' Você ouviu isso?'

'Ouvi. ' – Ele me respondeu.

_CARLILE CULLEN #_

Que Barulho foi aquele? Parecia que algum vidro tinha quebrado ou coisa assim. Olhei para Esme e percebi que ela estava com um pouco de medo da minha expressão atual. Eu estava com um mau pressentimento.

'Esme, eu quero que você fique aqui tudo bem?' – Eu disse, olhando naqueles olhos lindos. – 'Eu vou ver o que aconteceu. '

'T-ta. ' – Ela falou, deixando falhar um pouco a voz. Me aproximei dela e beijei sua testa, na tentativa de acalma-la. A olhei pela ultima vez e segui até a cozinha.

Quando cheguei lá nem precisei atravessar o corredor pra perceber que a janela na cozinha estava quebrada. Olhei para baixo e vi algumas pegadas molhadas no chão do corredor. Alguém tinha entrado na casa. Tinha que voltar para avisar Esme e as crianças!

Me virei rapidamente e me deparei com um homem completamente vestido de preto e com uma máscara que só não cobria os olhos e a boca. Ele apontava com uma mão a arma na minha cabeça e com a outra posicionada na boca de Esme para que não gritasse. Ela estava lagrimando em desespero.

'Dr. Carlile Cullen?' – O homem chamou meu nome. Eu fiquei calado, me concentrando para não olhar diretamente para a arma.

'Muito prazer, eu sou a pessoa que vai assaltar sua casa hoje. ' – O ser falou, sorrindo logo em seguida.

**ONTINUANDO:**

CAPÍTULO 10: ASSALTO FURADO! - PARTE 2

_BELLA SWAN #_

Eu e Alice paramos de discutir imediatamente quando o estranho barulho atravessou o quarto. Nós três nos olhamos, uma mais assustada que a outra.

'Não precisava alguém quebrar alguma coisa pra parar nossa briga!' – Disse Alice, me olhando com olhos brilhosos. – 'Amiga, desculpa! Você sabe que eu te amo né?'

'Ai amiga, vem cá! ' – Eu falei, estendendo meus braços para ela e abraçando-a. – 'Me desculpa!'

Ficamos abraçadas por alguns minutos. Senti Rose bater o pé no chão, toda impaciente. Ai, agora espera! Depois eu te abraço Rose!

'Ta bom, chega de momento meloso!' – Rose resmungou, botando os braços entre mim e Alice, nos afastando.

'Poxa Rosalie! Dá pra parar com ciúme?' – Alice falou, fazendo biquinho pra irmã. Eu ri da cara da minha pequenina!

'Ai Alice, dá um tempo vai!' – Rose falou, cerrando os olhos pra ela. – 'Alguma coisa aconteceu lá embaixo! Vai que Esme se cortou com o copo ou coisa assim?'

'Ai gente, eu fiquei com medo agora!' – Disse Alice, coçando a cabeça. – ' Eu não quero ver sangue não! É nojento. '

'Alice sinto em te dizer, mas isso que corre dentro de você não é purpurina não okay?' – Disse Rosalie sorrindo amarelo para a irmã, parando na frente dela.

'É sangue exposto miss inteligência!' – Alice disse, cerrando os olhos para Rose. Ai Deus! Alguma coisa tava acontecendo lá embaixo e elas vão começar a discutir justo agora?

'Dá pra vocês duas calarem a boca?' – Eu falei alto, fazendo as duas olharem pra mim. – 'Agente tem que ver o que ta acontecendo lá embaixo! Esme não voltou até agora.'

Eu abri a porta e tomei um susto com as luzes acesas do corredor. Senti as meninas logo atrás de mim.

'Ai gente, eu to sentindo um clima pesado agora... Acho que eu vou ficar por aqui sabe?' – Me virei e vi Alice entrando novamente no quarto. AAAAAAH NÃO, VAI TODO MUNDO NESSA MERDA! Eu e Rose a puxamos de volta.

'Não! Você vem com agente e ponto Alice!' – Falou Rose puxando a irmã e andando na minha frente. Tratei logo de passar na frente, detesto ser deixada para trás.

- x -

Primeiro eu, depois Rose e finalmente Alice, era assim que andávamos pelos corredores pouco iluminados da casa. Nós podíamos ouvir nossas próprias respirações corredor, rápidas e nervosas.

'Ai gente, eu to com medo!' - Falou Alice nervosa. Digamos que ela não gostava muito de escuro.

'Isso não é hora pra tremer Alice, eu já to a mil aqui! Não piora a minha situação!' – Reclamou Rose, segurando mais forte a minha mão. Eu não sabia nem em que corredor estávamos! MERDA DE CASA GRANDE!

'Dá pra vocês pararem de brigar? Por favor!' – Eu disse me virando pra elas. As duas me olharam assustadas, se abraçando. Revirei os olhos impaciente. Tudo bem que andar com pouca iluminação nessa casa enorme é meio medonho, mas com certeza não pode ficar pior né?

Pra quê que eu fui pensar isso!

De repente, as poucas luzes do corredor se apagaram e o som do grito de Alice e Rosalie ecoou no corredor e senti alguém me abraçar forte. Até que eu teria me assustado com isso se não tivesse reconhecido o perfume francês marcante de Rosalie na minha cara! As luzes voltaram a se acender e vi que meu palpite estava certo: agora Rose se atracava fortemente no meu braço, tremendo de medo.

'Rose larga de mim, a luz já voltou!' – Eu falei olhando pelo canto do olho para ela. Ela só concordou com a cabeça e aos poucos foi se desgrudando de mim. Ela estava pior que Alice! Olhei para os lados e não vi a danada.

'Ahm... Cadê a Alice?' – Eu perguntei para Rose que só naquele momento se tocou que sua irmã tinha desaparecido. Meu Deus, onde ela se meteu?

'Ela tava atrás de mim antes das luzes apagarem!' – Rose disse, botando a mão na boca para segurar o grito. – 'Ai Bella, são os ANÕES ASSASSINOS!'

'Anões o quê?' – Eu exclamei indignada com a resposta maluca dela.

'Os anões assassinos daquele filme horrível!' – Ela tava falando de Pânico na Floresta? PUTA MERDA! – 'AI MEU DEUS! SERÁ QUE ELES ARRANCARAM A ORELHA DA MINHA IRMÃ QUE NEM AQUELE CARA? AAAAAAAAAAAAAI BELLA!'

Ai Deus, DAÍ-ME PACIENCIA! Rosalie se agarrou no meu braço de novo e desta vez afundando a cara nele. Alice sumiu, Rosalie ta quase esmagando meu braço! Dá pra ficar pi... AAAAH ESQUECE!

'Rose, larga do meu braço e presta atenção em mim. ' – Demorou um pouco, mas consegui fazer ela se afastar de mim e me olhar. Ela estava quase chorando. – 'Primeiro: aquilo é só um filme, então isso não existe! Segundo: Alice sumiu, o que é mais um problema. Terceiro: se realmente existissem essas coisas que você falou, não tinha como eles pegarem um membro da família poxa!'

Rosalie entendeu meu recado e começou a rir. Tinha aprendido com Jake a brincar com o tamanho de Alice! Ela não estava aqui pra gritar comigo, então era melhor aproveitar! Ainda mais se for para quebrar o clima de tensão.

'Vem, nós temos que encontrar o povo dessa casa!' – Eu disse fazendo Rose parar de rir instantaneamente. Ela me olhou séria e concordou com a cabeça. – Você fica atrás de mim. '

'T-ta. ' – Ela falou num sussurro e logo começamos a andar.

Ficamos bastante tempo andando por esses malditos corredores! Acho que até damos voltas neles! Realmente, andar de noite por aqui nunca mais. Vi de longe a entrada para a sala principal, a única que estava com as luzes totalmente acesas. Parei na mesma hora e me virei para falar isso com Rosalie.

'Rose, talvez o pessoal esteja na sal...' – Quando fui olhar Rose, ela já não estava mais atrás de mim. Tinha sumido. AI MEU DEEEEUS ONDE TODO MUNDO SE METEEEU?

Calma Bella, calma! Você não pode pirar a cabeça só porque elas sumiram! Quem sabe elas não estão querendo te dar um susto? Ta, se for isso ela realmente estão conseguindo! Respirei fundo e botei as mãos na cintura, olhando para baixo.

No chão havia algo mais parecido com uma mancha. E inclinei mais para ver essa tal mancha e vi que era uma espécie de pegada molhada, mais ou menos no formato de uma bota. Engoli seco e me segurei muito pra não gritar.

Será que alguém entrou aqui?

Virei para frente e andei lentamente até o corredor que era iluminado pelas luzes da sala, ficando nervosa a cada minuto que passava. Hesitei um pouco quando estava bem perto, mas arranjei coragem e entrei na sala.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' – Eu entrei gritando e de olhos fechados. Totalmente quieto. Abri os olhos e ninguém à vista.

Andei até ficar no meio da sala. Não sei por que, mas eu tinha a sensação de que não estava sozinha, mesmo não tendo ninguém lá...

Eu estava prestes a sentar no sofá quando eu comecei a ouvir altos gemidos. Me assustei tanto que simplesmente me desequilibrei e cai de bunda no chão! PUTA MERDA! DAVA PRA FICAR PIOR?

Me levantei massageando minha retaguarda. AI COMO CAIR DÓI! Os gemidos ficaram mais altos, dei um salto de susto. Será que eles queriam chamar minha atenção?

Não sabia que a sala principal também era ligada a sala de jantar! Que descoberta! Os gemidos estavam vindo de lá, me assustando mais ainda. AAAH! VOU ACABAR LOGO COM ESSA PALHAÇADA! Corri e quando cheguei a sala fiquei sem ação.

Carlile, Esme, Rosalie e Alice estavam todos encostados no fundo da sala amarrados e com panos nas bocas. Meu Deus! O que aconteceu aqui? Alice estava pulando tanto no chão que daqui a pouco ela ia fazer um buraco lá! Corri em direção a eles e me abaixei, tirando um a um o pano da boca.

'Oh Bella!' – Esme disse com a voz sofrida. – 'Ainda bem que você está a salvo!'

'Bella, você precisa sair daqui agora! Debaixo do criado-mudo do quarto de vocês tem um botão que apertado aciona o alarme direto na delegacia. Você tem que alcança-lo antes que... ' – Carlile parou de falar. Tem três criados-mudos no nosso quarto! Como é que eu vou saber? Quando eu ia perguntar á Carlile, senti algo cutucar minhas costas.

'Antes que por acaso eu apareça?' – Ouvi alguém falar atrás de mim, pressionando ainda mais a estranha e desconfortável coisa na minha coluna. – 'Ponha as mãos para trás senão quiser levar um tiro senhorita. '

Dei uma olhada para trás e vi que o que estava me incomodando era simplesmente UMA ARMA! PUTA MERDA, UMA A-R-M-A! AAAAAAAAAI MEU DEEEUS, ASSALTO ATÉ AQUI? SOCOOOOOOOOOOORRO! ODEIO ARMAS, TENHO MEDO! FOBIA. SEI LÁ! ME TIREM DAQUI!

'Não se atreva a fazer nada com ela seu ladrão horrendo!' – Ameaçou Alice enquanto sentia ele amarrar minhas mãos. Ouvi a gargalhada irritante dele.

'E você vai fazer o que caso eu faça? Vai me bater, ANÃZINHA?' – Alice se alterou na mesma hora, pulando raivosa na tentativa de alcançar ele. Eram as poucas coisas que eu ouvia já que eu estava no meu deprimente estado de pânico de armas.

'TA ME CHAMANDO DE FILHOTE DE FORMIGA SEU LADRÃOZINHO CAFONA? TE TOCA CARA! VAI PROCURAR ESTILO!' – Ela gritou, pulando muito. Será que a bunda dela não doía não?

'Muito obrigado pelo conselho formiguinha! Quando eu ficar morto de rico com todas essas coisas que vocês têm aqui, eu vou fazer questão de ter mais estilo!' – Ele falou rindo de novo e amarrando meus pés.

'AAAAAAI SEU, SEEEEEEU...!' – Alice começou a xingar o bendito do ladrão, chamando ele de tudo quanto era nome. Olhei na direção dele e mesmo coberto com a máscara, pude ver que já estava irritado com Alice. Nossa, nunca vi ladrão de olhos verdes!

'Cala a boca formiguinha!' – Ele me carregou e me jogou em cima de Alice. AAAAAAAAAAI COMO DÓI!

'FILHO DA PUTA!' – Eu exclamei, saindo de cima de Alice e encarando o ladrão. Ele rindo da minha cara. Não olhe pra arma Bella, não olha!

'Minha mãe tem que ganhar a vida, fazer o quê!' – Ele disse, dando de ombros e virando de costas para nós. – 'Ah, me chamem de Mike. Ladrão soa como se eu fosse uma pessoa ruim!'

O tal do Mike nos olhou pela ultima vez e saiu da sala, dando altas gargalhadas. Ah se eu não estivesse amarrada! Ia dar um chute no meio das bolotas dele AAH SE IA!

'E agora? O que agente vai fazer?' – Perguntou Esme de cabeça baixa. Finalmente com a maldita arma bem longe daqui me permiti respirar direito! Olhei para todos, a aflição evidente no rosto.

'Meus filhos... ' – Carlile sussurrou, como se falasse com si mesmo. – 'Eles estão aqui em casa. '

'Oh não!' – Rosalie falou, mordendo a parte inferior dos lábios. – 'Eles com certeza não sabem que estamos aqui!'

'Se aquele ladrão maldito fizer alguma coisa com eles eu...' – Carlile começou a dizer, mas foi logo cortado por Esme.

'Não vai acontecer nada!' – Disse Esme, olhando fixamente para Carlile.

Suspirei um pouco aliviada com a ausência daquela arma na minha frente. Odeio armas, odeio ladrões! Droga. DAVA PRA FICAR PIOR? Olhei para frente e meu olhar pousou nas janelas que refletiam as partes de fora da casa. Percebi que tinha uma espécie de vulto nos olhando. Era um bem grande! Vi os olhos dourados e reconheci de imediato... Emmett?

'Fique tranquilo Carlile. ' – Eu falei, tentando deixar a situação mais confortável. – 'Acabei de ver o Emmett na janela, ele vai nos ajudar!'

'Ai minha pradinha, Brigada!' – Disse Alice, olhando para cima.

- x -

_EDWARD CULLEN #_

'Cara, você ta gostando da anãzinha não é? Confessa pro seu irmão aqui!' – Eu tinha que insistir nesse assunto! Ele era o ultimo Cullen virgem. Em todos os sentidos!

'Edward, EU NÃO SEI!' – Pela enésima vez ele me dá a mesma resposta. Não precisa saber! Se estiver com vontade de pegar, pega! Será que isso não soava simples como era pra mim?

'Mas eu percebi que ela estava te dando mole! Ela também quer!' – Eu falei, incentivando-o. Mas parece que não ia dar muito resultado!

'Edward... ' – Jasper falou, olhando pra mim. – 'Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?'

'Você ta perguntando isso pra mim?' – Eu disse erguendo a sobrancelha. Jasper suspirou impaciente.

'É né? Só estou conversando com você e mesmo que Emmett estivesse aqui não perguntaria isso pra ele!' – Meu irmão falou, apoiando seu rosto com as duas mãos.

Falando no leso, onde será que está ele? Faz um tempo que ele foi buscar um copo de água lá em casa. O caminho de lá até a frente da academia não era tão grande assim!

Olhei para o horizonte, nada de anormal. Continuei a observar e logo vi o lesão correndo em nossa direção, com a língua batendo na bochecha dele. Como Emmett era estranho! Do jeito que ele é afobado, não demorou muito para ele estar bem na nossa frente.

'O... Derick... Já ta... Lá... Dentro!' – Disse Emmett ofegante, apoiando-se nos joelhos. – 'Ele... Prendeu... Todo... Mundo!'

'Como é que é?' – Eu exclamei, levantando do banco. Jasper também levantou.

'Isso... Mesmo!' – Falou Emmett inspirando fundo, regulando a respiração.

'Era pra ter acontecido isso Edward?' – Jasper olhou no meu rosto, vendo minha expressão. Eu e Emmett não tínhamos falado nada sobre amarrar todos, era somente dar um susto em Bella.

'Não, mas... ' – Emmett me interrompeu, alegrando-se rapidamente.

'Cara, foi muito hilário a cara que a Bella fez! Ela deve ter se mijado toda de medo!' – Por mais que o plano de certa forma estivesse funcionando, eu fiquei desconfiado de Derick amarrar todos, incluindo meu pai. Ele mal diria a palavra à Carlile, tanto que foi um sacrifício enorme convence-lo somente a mexer com aquela maluca! Mas isso? Tinha alguma coisa estranha acontecendo.

'Bem, se o plano está funcionando não há com que se preocu... ' – Jasper parou de falar de repente deixando sua boca escancarada, olhando além do ombro de Emmett.

Segui o olhar petrificado de Jasper e por pouco não caí pra trás. Eu via Derick atravessando a área de trás e parando na porta dos fundos. Que estranho, Emmett disse que ele já estava dentro da casa.

'Emmett, você tem certeza que Derick estava dentro de casa?' – Eu perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas.

'Ed, eu posso ser meio bisonho, mas não sou cego okay?' – Ele disse apontando pra mim irritado. O pior que ele tinha razão! O campo de visão dele era perfeito.

'Então por que ele está bem ali?' – Jasper perguntou pegando o queixo de Emmett e o virando para ele ter a mesma visão que a nossa.

'Olha, é ele lá. ' – Falou Emmett semicerrando os olhos. – 'Não sabia que ele era rapidinho assim. '

'Edward, eu acho melhor irmos lá. ' – Disse Jasper com um tom sério. – 'Derick nunca seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas com nenhum de nós. '

Lógico que não, ele era medroso demais para isso! Olhei para baixo, pensativo. Realmente, ele não seria capaz disso.

'Então se Derick acabou de entrar na casa, quem está lá dentro?' – Eu falei mais como uma pergunta interna. Senti os olhares de meus irmãos pousarem sobre mim, esperando talvez que eu tivesse a resposta. Fiquei pensando nas opções, só aparecendo uma em minha mente agora.

Oh droga. Um assalto de verdade!

'Merda! Isso tinha que acontecer justo hoje?' – Eu exclamei, fazendo meus irmãos saltarem do meu lado. – 'Nós precisamos entrar, AGORA!'

Sem hesitar muito tempo, comecei a correr. Não tinha como eu estar errado! Todos estão lá dentro, amarrados e correndo risco real de vida. Sabe lá se o maldito está armado ou não! DROGA, ISSO TINHA QUE ACONTECER HOJE?

'EDWARD, ESPERA!' – Ouvi Jasper gritar atrás de mim. Não dei ouvidos a ele, só aumentei mais meu ritmo, desesperado para saber se alguém tinha se machucado. Dava pra ficar pior?

- x -

Os fundos estavam completamente em silêncio. Não se ouvia nada, nenhum sinal deles. Fiquei aflito com as possibilidades horríveis que invadiam minha mente, as piores possíveis. Fui surpreendido com uma forte batida nas minhas costas e quase espanquei Emmett por isso.

'PORRA EMMETT!' – Eu gritei assustando Emmett também. Este foi se esconder atrás de Jasper. – ' NÃO FAZ ISSO DE NOVO!'

'Desculpa. ' – Ele disse baixo sobre o ombro de Jasper. – 'Eu não te vi. '

'Cala a boca Emmett. ' – Eu disse, não ia perder meu tempo com ele. Estava mais preocupado com meu pai, Rosalie e o resto da família dela. Confesso que também senti uma pontada de preocupação com a maluca.

'Edward? Edward, você está aí?' – Automaticamente reconheci a voz de meu pai. Esqueci completamente minha fúria com Emmett e me segui ao encontro da voz de Carlile. Todos estavam na sala de jantar, amarrados e encostados um no outro. Meu pai suspirou provavelmente aliviado por nos ver. – 'Que bom que ele não pegou vocês!'

'Edward, a culpa é toda sua!' – Ouvi Derick dizer. Ele estava sem a máscara. – 'Foi você que me fez vir até aqui! DESGRAÇADO, SE EU MORRER HOJE, VAI PAGAR O MEU ENTERRO!'

'Do que ele está falando Edward?' – Perguntou meu pai, olhando pra mim. Senti a tensão de meus irmãos que não tinham coragem de pronunciar algo. Isso não ia prestar.

'NUNCA MAIS EU VOU FAZER NADA PRA VOCÊ EDWARD! SE VINGAR DESSA GAROTA É PROBLEMA SEU!' – Ele bufou, encarando a maluca e depois a mim. Agora todos os amarrados me olhavam.

'Ahm... Eu vou à cozinha pegar uma faca. ' – Falou Jasper, quebrando o silêncio que surgiu após a gritaria de Derick. – 'Pra cortar as cordas né?'

'Derick, do que você está falando?' – Insistiu Carlile, direcionando o olhar para o dedo-duro. Derick não tirava os olhos de mim, fitando-me com raiva.

'Ed, isso realmente não vai prestar. ' – Sussurrou Emmett atrás de mim. Droga.

'Você acha que eu não sei?' – Sussurrei de volta, olhando para Derick – 'Dá pra parar de gritar? Vai que o ladrão escuta e...'

Não adiantou meu conselho. Derick estava alterado demais para ouvir alguém, principalmente a mim.

' TODA ESSA HISTÓRIA DE ASSALTO FOI CULPA DELE!' – Bufou ele ainda me encarando. Nessa hora eu só olhei para a maluca, esta me encarava fixamente. Ela sim ia me matar! – 'SÓ PRA QUERER ASSUSTAR A BELLA!'

'COMO É QUE É?' – A maluca exclamou, alterando-se também. Ela se desencostou da parede e não sei como conseguiu levantar. – 'SEU SAFADO! FILHO DA MÃE!'

Do mesmo lugar onde ela estava pegou impulso e pulou em cima de mim, acertando meu peito com a cabeça. Tinha me esquecido completamente que Emmett estava atrás de mim e só me lembrei quando caí por cima dele.

Ainda estava de olhos fechados na tentativa de canalizar a dor que eu sentia no meu peito. COMO É QUE UMA CABEÇA PODE SER TÃO DURA? Depois de um tempo consegui abri-los, percebendo a vista raivosa da garota sobre mim. Ela tinha a respiração tensa, assim como eu agora.

Nós estávamos mais próximos do que na última vez em que nos confrontamos. Nossas testas estavam coladas e o aroma de sua respiração invadiu as minhas narinas, me paralisando na mesma hora. Me desconectei de tudo o que estava a minha volta, ficando hipnotizado pelo olhar daquela maluca, intenso e brilhante. O brilho de raiva me chamava mais e mais, como um canto de uma sereia.

'Nossa!' – Ouvi uma voz desconhecida falar. – 'Vocês podiam pelo menos esperar até que eu saísse não é? Não sabia que a família Cullen fazia essas coisas em conjunto, e entre eles!'

Olhei para direção da voz e vi o ladrão. Ele estava de braços cruzados e com um sorriso estampado na boca. Emmett se chacoalhou debaixo de mim.

'EDWARD, SAAAI DE CIMA DE MIM! – Gritou Emmett virando-se para o lado e me fazendo cair por cima da louca. Meu irmão se levantou rapidamente. – 'NÃO GOSTO DE HOMEM NA MINHA FRENTE!'

'SAAAAI DAQUI SEU TARADO!' – Ouvi a maluca berrar e logo me dando um golpe de cabeça na minha testa. Imediatamente saí de cima dela, reclamando de dor. DESGRAÇADA! ELA ME PAGA!

'Ta legal, chega dessa suruba toda!' – Me levantei ainda meio tonto da batida. Pude ver claramente ele apontando uma arma para mim e Emmett. – 'Não estou a fim de ver pornografia hoje!'

'Ah, quando você quiser eu tenho um sem censura que... ' – Todos (inclusive eu) interrompemos Emmett.

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Gritamos em coro, menos o ladrão. Ele estava ocupado demais rindo de nós.

'E eu jurava que a família Cullen era toda séria!' – Ele falou entre os risos idiotas dele. – ' Vocês com certeza têm futuro na comédia! O próximo "Eu, a patroa e as crianças"!'

'GENTE, EU ACHEI UMA FAC... ' – Berrou Jasper todo alegre, logo mudando de expressão. Vi ele esconder cuidadosamente algo atrás dele, com certeza era a faca. – 'Oh, droga. '

'Tudo bem, é um mais idiota que o outro!' – Disse o ladrão, gargalhando. – 'Eu posso superar isso! Por que você não vem pra cá e se junta à galera?'

Agora ele estava apontando a arma para Jasper, mas sem tirar os olhos de mim e Emmett. Jasper se aproximou lentamente até o ladrão, mexendo antes no bolso da calça. O movimento foi rápido demais para o safado do ladrão perceber. Ele pegou um ramo de cordas e jogou para jasper.

'Amarra eles ou morre. ' – O ladrão simplesmente disse, agora direcionando a arma para nós. – 'Vocês. Sentem no chão com os braços para trás, por favor. Ah, quase esquecendo! Me chamem de Mike, ladrão não!'

Mesmo nervoso como estava, Jasper nos amarrou firme com as cordas. Ele não tinha escolha, pois se amarrasse de um modo que pudéssemos escapar o ladrão perceberia na hora em que verificou se os nós estavam firmes. Jasper, que estava agachado, levantou-se lentamente, engolindo seco e encarando o "Mike".

'Hey, agora é a sua vez de ser amarrado. ' – Ele já estava com outro ramo de cordas nas mãos, se aproximando de Jasper.

'Meus heróis!' – Falou a maluca com um tom irônico. Aquela garota já estava me estressando de novo!

'É verdade. ' – Mike disse, parando ainda longe de Jasper. Ele encarou a maluca com um sorriso divertido. – 'Não se preocupe, se vocês cooperarem direitinho, eu saio daqui rapidinho!'

Ele virou para Jasper de novo. O clima estava tão tenso que meu pai, Esme, Rosalie e Alice nem se atreviam a falar. Nem Emmett se pronunciava mais!

'Onde eu estava? Ah sim, indo amarrar o gay. ' – Mike completou, coçando a cabeça com a arma.

'Pensa rápido ladrãozinho de merda! – Jasper falou, jogando rapidamente a pequena faca na frente da maluca. Jasper saiu em disparada para a porta dos fundos.

'EEEEEEEEEEI, VOLTA AQUI!' – Gritou o ladrão, começando a correr atrás dele. Todos olharam para Bella.

'Bella pegue a faca!' – Insistiu a anãzinha, pulando atrás de mim. – 'E tire agente daqui!'

'Bella. ' – Falou meu pai, fazendo a maluca se virar para ele. Ela estava com a faca na boca. – 'Liberte Edward primeiro! Ele sabe em que criado mudo o botão está escondido!'

A maluca me encarou de má vontade. Mesmo estando na cara que ela não queria me libertar das cordas, fez o que Carlile mandou. Quando minhas mãos ficaram livres, desamarrei rapidamente meus pés. A faca pousou diante da sola dos meus sapatos e automaticamente olhei para a maluca.

'Agora você me liberta. ' – Ela disse, me encarando seriamente. Achei melhor fazer o que ela falou, antes que abrisse a boca e soltasse coisas piores que Derick. Tinha acabado de cortar as cordas de seus pés quando o estrondo da porta se fechando ecoou na sala.

'Você corre hein? Quase que não consigo te pegar!' – Reclamou o ladrão, aparecendo na sala com Jasper nos ombros. Ele estava amarrado. – 'Aqui, mais uma companhia pra vocês!'

Antes do Mike pousar o olhar para nós, botei com precisão a pequena faca debaixo dos pés da anã. Eu e a maluca nos levantamos num salto com a presença do ladrão.

'O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?' – Berrou Mike, jogando Jasper em cima de Alice. – 'VOCÊS ESTAVAM PRESOS!'

'CORRAAM!' – Rosalie berrou para nós. Sem pensar peguei a maluca pelo braço e saí em disparada para as escadas.

'VOOOOOLTEM AQUI!' – Ouvi o ladrão gritar, apontando a arma e atirando. Acelerei o passo e levei Bella junto comigo, deixando as balas ficarem cravadas na parede.

Corremos por todo o corredor até chegar ao quarto das meninas. Empurrei a maluca para dentro e logo em seguida entrei, fechando a porta e trancando-a. Me virei para ela e me deparei com uma garota estérica, doida para libertar suas mãos e com certeza voar em meu pescoço.

_BELLA SWAN #_

Eu estava prontinha para matá-lo. Eu ia apertar o pescoço dele até ficar roxo e marcado pelos meus dedos. Tudo isso que estava acontecendo era culpa dele! Ele pôs a família dele em perigo por causa de uma vingança contra mim? Como ele é baixo!

'Me desamarra. Agora. ' – Eu disse entredentes. A única coisa que me impedia de acabar com a raça dele era a corda presa em minhas mãos. Ele se aproximou lentamente de mim, ficando na minha frente.

'Olha aqui sua estérica, eu vou te soltar. ' – Ele ainda me olhava sério. Aquelas piscinas douradas me encarando com intensidade. – 'Mas nada de me atacar, certo?'

'Certo. ' – Menti, falhando na voz. Ela andou um pouco até ficar atrás de mim e pousando suas mãos meio frias nas cordas, hesitando tirá-las. Senti elas ficarem mais folgadas nos meus pulsos e assim que ouvi o barulho delas caindo no chão, me virei e mirei minhas mãos no pescoço dele. Completamente sem sucesso. Ele tinha as pego antes de eu conseguir alcançar o meu objetivo.

'FILHO DA PUTA! SAFADO!' – Eu xinguei, tentando me soltar das suas mãos precisas nos meus pulsos. – 'ME LAAARGA! SEU BAIXO. ESTÚPIDO!'

'CALA A BOCA!' – Ele gritou, sacudindo meus braços através dos meus pulsos. – 'SUA MALUCA! ESTÉRICA!'

'VOCÊ PÕE EM RISCO A VIDA DA SUA FAMÍLIA E EU SOU MALUCA? VOCÊ É UM MANÍACO!' – Eu berrei, esfregando a verdade na cara dele.

'EU NÃO TINHA MAIS NADA A PERDER NÃO É MESMO? VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO ENTRE MIM E ROSE NÃO É?' – Ele rebateu, deixando sua feição raivosa. -' E ISSO TUDO NAO FOI CULPA MINHA!'

'EU NÃO CONTEI NADA A ELA SEU CABEÇUDO!' – Eu berrei com a minha paciência já perdida. Ele ficou me encarando incrédulo.

'Não... Contou? Por quê?' – Ele perguntou, usando seu tom de voz normal. Não tinha percebido que ele havia baixado meus braços e tirado um pouco da força de suas mãos, deixando meus pulsos mais relaxados. Agora seu toque era delicado e sutil, fazendo-me criar arrepios. Ele me fitava com aqueles olhos intensos, totalmente confuso. Era impressão minha ou a cor da sua íris estava um dourado brilhante líquido? A curiosidade me venceu, me fazendo aproximar mais meu rosto do dele para ver se era verdade o que eu pensava. Fiquei tão próxima que percebi que ele mantinha sua respiração tensa, quase parando. Nossos olhares se encontraram, não se desviando mais. Ele se aproximava de mim também, não parando de fitar meus olhos. Nesse momento não ousei respirar, não queria que aquele olhar tirasse mais o meu fôlego. Um frio repentino na minha barriga apareceu e um nervosismo inexplicável surgiu em mim. Nunca tinha me sentido tão atraída como agora, fazendo-me esquecer até de como raciocinar direito.

De repente uma forte batida invadiu nossos ouvidos. Isso me fez acordar e dar um longo passo para longe do Edmundo. Respirei fundo, pegando no peito.

'Abram a porta fujões!' – Gritou a conhecida voz do ladrão, batendo a porta com mais força. – 'Vocês não tem como escapar de mim!'

'Rápido, o botão!' – Eu disse, correndo em direção ao Edmundo. – Em qual está?'

'Espera, preciso lembrar. ' – Ele respondeu, andando até o centro do quarto. As batidas na porta ficaram mais altas. O tal do Mike estava tentando arrombá-la!

'LEMBRA LOGO ENTÃO!' – Eu berrei na tentativa de apressá-lo. Ouvi um grunhido por trás das batidas cada vez mais fortes, deduzi que o ladrão estava fazendo mais pressão na porta. Ouvi Edmundo estalar os dedos do meu lado e falar logo em seguida.

'É o criado-mudo da primeira cama à direita!' – Ele disse, apontando para a cama de Esme. Corri em direção a ela e senti meus pés tropeçarem uns nos outros, fazendo-me cair em cima do criado-mudo, derrubando-o comigo.

'Aiai... ' – Reclamei de dor, mais outra marca na minha coleção! Ergui minha cabeça para frente e imediatamente enxerguei um pequeno botão vermelho localizado debaixo do imóvel. Ouvi o safado gritar um pouco ao longe.

'APERTA LOGO ISSO AÍ!' – Ele berrou e eu olhei pra ele. O safado tinha aberto a janela por alguma razão que eu não sabia. – 'RÁPIDO!'

Desviei meu olhar dele e encarei a porta. Era bastante fácil de perceber que as pregas de metal da porta estavam se soltando devido a pressão que estavam recebendo. Quando ouvi o som de uma das pregas soltando parei automaticamente de olhar a porta e me virei para o criado-mudo, apertando o botão duas vezes.

Quando tentava me levantar senti fortes mãos segurando minha cintura, fazendo ficar mais fácil me erguer e ficar de pé. O olhar de Edmundo era terno, fazendo uma estranha calma me invadir. Ele subiu uma de suas mãos até minhas costas, me empurrando levemente para que eu andasse.

'Não tem como sair pela porta, o jeito é pular da janela. ' – Ele explicou para mim, ainda com a mão nas minhas costas. Olhei para baixo e por instinto dei um passo pra trás.

'Prefere pular e viver ou ficar aqui e morrer?' – Ele me perguntou, me olhando sério de novo. Ouvi a porta finalmente se abrir, batendo com tudo no chão. O barulho me fez saltar de susto.

'Agora vocês não me escapam!' – Falou Mike, erguendo a arma em nossa direção. Fiquei aflita quando olhei diretamente para o revolver. Senti braços me envolverem num forte abraço. – 'Infelizmente, não tenho mais paciência para vocês!'

Ouvi o tiro saindo, mas não fiquei para vê-lo. O safado pulou pela janela e como estava me segurando, fui junto. Até que a distância entre o chão e a janela do quarto não era muito grande, porém a aterrissagem não foi muito boa. Caí de costas no chão, me fazendo sentir falta de ar.

O safado estava massageando seu braço direito, com cara de dor. Quando ele pousou os olhos sobre mim imediatamente se sentou sobre a grama, me olhando com preocupação. Não conseguia respirar direito.

'Bella. ' – Ele me chamou, a voz dele estava completamente diferente. – 'Bella, escute. Fique calma e respire fundo. Tufe o peito o máximo que puder. '

Segui cegamente os conselhos dele, esperando ficar boa da falta de ar. Respirei o máximo que pude para manter meu peito cheio de oxigênio, soltando tudo depois. Edmundo botou sua mão levemente em meu rosto, ainda me encarando de modo preocupado. O toque dele me fazia respirar cada vez melhor e com mais os seus conselhos não demorou muito até eu finalmente me estabilizar.

'Você está bem?' – Ele me perguntou, passeando sua mão pela minha bochecha. Meu rosto ficou mais quente com o toque dele. Me sentei rapidamente, fazendo sua mão se afastar do meu rosto.

'Sim. ' – Eu respondi, checando minha respiração. Ela estava normal, mas por alguma razão que desconhecia, meu coração estava a mil. Ele simplesmente riu da minha cara.

'Ainda bem. ' – Ele disse logo levantando e batendo em suas roupas, tirando um pouco da grama que tinha. – 'Você já é pesada consciente, se tivesse apagado agora não sei se teria força pra te carregar.'

COMO É QUE É? O SAFADO TA ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA?

'VAI SE FERRAR SEU SAFADO!' – Eu berrei levantando também. Ele botou a mão no rosto, deslizando-a logo em seguida.

'Chega de discutir! Precisamos voltar logo até a sala de jantar. ' – Ele falou num tom restritivo. Só não gritei com ele porque o safado tinha razão. Atravessamos rapidamente toda a área de fora da casa, só parando de andar na frente da porta de entrada. Espero que todos estejam bem...

_EDWARD CULLEN #_

Eu fui o primeiro a entrar, sendo logo seguido por Bella. Pensei que naquele momento ela realmente tinha se machucado, isso me deixou aflito. Agradeci mentalmente de frequentar, mesmo contra vontade, às aulas de AMU (auxílios médicos urgentes) do cursinho de medicina de Milão.

'Vamos Jasper, corta logo isso!' – Ouvi Emmett reclamar. Andei mais rápido até a sala onde todos estavam.

Eu e a maluca chegamos no exato momento em que Jasper tinha acabado de libertar Emmett. Ele se espreguiçava feito um urso acabando de acordar. Meu pai quando me viu correu ao meu encontro, me abraçando fortemente.

'Ouvi tiros lá em cima. ' – Falou meu pai, me apertando mais no seu abraço. – 'Que bom que você está bem, e vivo!'

Ele afastou-se de mim para também abraçar a maluca. Ela ficou assustada no início, mas logo retribuiu o abraço.

'Fico feliz que você também esteja bem Bella. ' – Meu pai disse, afastando-se dela. A maluca deu um sorriso para Carlile, fazendo-me olhar fixamente para seus lábios. Eram lábios normais, qualquer uma tinha! Mas alguma coisa evitava eu parar de fitar sua boca.

Mesmo longe, consegui ouvir passos rápidos nos corredores do segundo andar. Sem pensar, puxei meu pai para longe da maluca e o joguei precisamente em cima de Emmett, de modo que os dois caíssem no chão próximo aos outros.

'Fiquem aí! Não se movam!' – Eu alertei me virando para Bella e a puxando pelo braço. – 'Temos que sair daqui. Agora!'

'Aonde por acaso vocês pensam que vão?' – Parei na mesma hora em que ouvi o estalo da arma, trocando as balas. Ela estava pronta para ser disparada. – 'Vamos, odeio quando ficam de costas pra mim!'

Senti Bella paralisar do meu lado. Me virei para encarar o assaltante e ajudei a maluca a fazer o mesmo. Se fosse Derick em vez desse louco, meu plano teria funcionado. Ela estava petrificada.

'Como eu queria que vocês tivessem cooperado comigo!' – Ele disse, descendo as escadas e parando no meio da sala. Com as costas viradas para meu pai, irmãos e as garotas. Rosalie apertava seu lábio inferior, segurando-se ao máximo para não gritar. – 'Mas alguém tinha que dar uma de teimoso e me estressar né?'

Meu pai e Emmett silenciosamente começaram a se levantar. Automaticamente entendi o que eles pretendiam: uma abordagem surpresa.

'Garota. ' – Mike disse, apontando agora a arma somente para Bella. – 'Afaste-se dele, vou matá-lo primeiro. '

A maluca fez o que ele pediu, dando uns dois ou três longos passos para longe de mim. Meu irmão e meu pai estavam prontos para cair em cima dele.

'Suas últimas palavras Cullen?' – O ladrão me perguntou, crendo que este seria meu último momento vivo. – 'Ou prefere ficar calado?'

'Seu ladrãozinho de merda. ' – Eu repeti o que Jasper havia dito a ele. Então o ladrão atirou.

'EDWAAAAAARD!' – Eu ouvi alguém gritar meu nome antes de cair no chão.

- x -

_BELLA SWAN #_

Confesso, nunca agi tão rápido na minha vida! Eu estava completamente assustada e com medo da arma do assaltante, mas, pior que ver um revolver de perto, é ver alguém morrer por causa dele.

Poucos segundos antes da bala sair da arma, me joguei com toda a força em cima do Edmundo. Também não acreditei quando consegui pronunciar o nome dele sem chamá-lo de "Edmundo"!

Assim que aterrissamos senti algo quente na sola do meu All Star (sim, eu estava de All Star!). Não liguei muito pra isso por causa dos gemidos que vinham do ladrão sendo amarrado por Carlile e o bombadão do Emmett. Me sentei apoiada no meu braço direito e olhei para a pessoa que eu tinha acabado de salvar. Ela estava com a mão na testa, massageando-a.

'Você está bem?' – Eu perguntei para o Edmundo, sentando-me corretamente agora. Ele sentou também.

'EDWARD!' – Gritou Rosalie correndo em nossa direção e se agachando para fitar o safado. – 'Oh Edward, você está bem?'

'Estou Rose. ' – Ele disse no meio do forte abraço que Rosalie lhe deu. – 'Não precisa se preocupar. '

Ela começou a beijá-lo. Bem, essa era minha deixa para levantar! Odiava segurar vela! Segui para perto de Alice e Jasper, que estavam abraçados.

'Bella!' – Assim que Alice me viu se afastou de Jasper e veio me abraçar. – 'Ai Bella, você está inteira!'

'É né?' – Eu disse, retribuindo seu abraço. Alice afastou-se de mim, beijando-me na bochecha. Não demorou muito para eu ser abordada também por Esme.

'Bella!' – Falou Esme, colocando as duas no meu rosto. – 'Como é que você se joga na frente de uma bala hein?'

'Instinto?' – Eu chutei dizer, porém só fiz ganhar outro abraço pra minha coleção de hoje. Realmente, nem eu sei como fui capaz de tal coisa!

O barulho das sirenes dos carros policiais invadiu a rua. Podíamos ver claramente as luzes vermelha e azul parando na frente da casa e de lá saindo montes e mais montes de policiais. Carlile já tinha aberto a porta, esperando a entrada dos oficiais na casa.

Depois de muito interrogatório e falatório italiano, os policiais retiraram-se com o ladrão algemado. O nome do assaltante era Mike Newton e ele já estava sendo procurado há bastante tempo pela delegacia romana, sendo um dos principais ladrões da cidade. Quem diria não?

Até que a bagunça na casa não foi muito grande. Tirando a janela quebrada e o criado-mudo lascado no chão, estava tudo nos conformes. Na primeira oportunidade que Derick teve de sair da casa dos Cullen, o fez sem hesitar. Quando fomos procurar por ele, o garoto já tinha sumido!

Eu e as meninas já tínhamos ido para o quarto. As três me ajudaram a botar o resto do imóvel e suas lascas num enorme saco preto de lixo que foi jogado em um canto bem afastado do quarto, só pra não correr o risco de alguém (ou eu) cair sobre ele de novo. Eu estava tirando meu sapato quando vi uma coisa brilhar dentro dele. Semicerrei os olhos para tentar enxergar melhor e fiquei surpresa com o que eu vi.

'Meu Deus!' – Eu falei, botando meus dedos dentro do meu All Star e retirando a pequena bala dele. – 'É por isso que eu senti alguma coisa queimar no meu pé!'

'O que foi bella?' – Perguntou Alice rapidamente do meu lado. Minha surpresa também chamou a atenção de Esme e Rosalie. As três já estavam de pijama.

'Nossa! Essa por acaso é a bala que quase acertou Edward?' – Rose me perguntou, eu só afirmei com a cabeça. Rosalie me abraçou. – 'Oh Bella! Obrigada por salvar ele!'

'MINHA SANTA PRADINHA!' – Exclamou Alice, se juntando a Rose no abraço também. – 'A BELLA É A SUPERBELLA!'

'Ta bom meninas!' – Esme falou, levantando-se da minha cama. – 'Chega de conversar! Já está na hora de dormir. '

'Boa noite, minha heroína!' – Disse Rosalie, me apertando mais antes de se levantar da minha cama.

'SUPERBELLA AO RESGATE!' – Falou em alto tom Alice, levantando-se da minha cama num salto e imitando o super-man até a sua cama.

'Boa noite Bella. ' – Esme disse inclinando-se e me beijando na testa. Depois deitou em sua cama e apagou as luzes.

'Boa noite a todas!' – Eu falei, pegando meu pijama que estava em cima do meu criado-mudo e o puxei para dentro do edredom. Ouvi as risadas baixas das meninas e também ri junto.

CAPÍTULO 11: CONVERSAS

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Eram ainda 07:00hrs e eu já tinha acordado. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu na noite de ontem, sono era a única coisa que eu teria. A sensação de um coração batendo era ótima, ainda mais quando era o meu! Por pouco não escapei da morte naquela noite.

Eu detestava admitir, mas aquela maluca estérica tinha salvado minha vida. Ela foi bastante corajosa pulando na frente da bala por mim. Tinha que agradece-la, mesmo sem vontade nenhuma.

A brisa da manhã bateu no meu rosto. Adorava a varanda dessa casa, era simplesmente meu lugar preferido! Aqui eu relaxava, pensava e até compunha algumas músicas, mas só quando meu pai estava fora. Refletindo sobre as composições, eu nunca mais fiz uma! Também, fazia tanto tempo que não tinha inspiração, muito menos saco para fazê-las. Desde que chegamos aqui, eu e meus irmãos não nos reunimos para tocar um pouco no meu mini-estúdio. Estava com saudades de cantar com eles.

Emmett mesmo sendo um leso bombado era um ótimo guitarrista, Jasper também era um baixista muito bom! Todas as vezes que ficávamos em Roma sempre arranjávamos um show ali ou um show aqui. Eles levavam essa coisa de música mais como um passatempo do que algo sério, mas eu não. A carreira musical era a que eu queria seguir, mas meu pai nunca entenderia. Sempre que eu tocava nesse assunto, acabávamos brigando um com o outro. Acho que a única pessoa que realmente me dava forças pra continuar com meu sonho era minha falecida mãe, morta em um acidente quando eu tinha 17 anos. Mesmo agora com 21, sentia falta do apoio dela. A única pessoa que acreditava que eu seria reconhecido pelo meu talento, que eu tinha nascido para a música, igual a ela.

Respirei fundo e senti o vento me bater de novo. Não sabia ainda se meu sonho valia a pena, parecia tão distante, uma coisa quase impossível talvez. Ou até impossível.

'Edward?' – Ouvi a voz de Rosalie atrás de mim. Não precisei me virar, ela já estava me abraçando por trás. – 'Acordou cedo... '

'Bom dia. ' – Eu disse me afastando dos braços dela e a envolvendo nos meus. Beijei sua testa. – 'E pelo visto você também. '

'Eu dormi bem, mas acordei cedo pensando em algumas coisas. ' – Ela disse, encostando-se no meu ombro. – 'Coisas que eu ando percebendo desde que chegamos aqui. '

'Sobre o que você está falando Rose?' – Eu perguntei, mesmo já tendo uma idéia do que seria. Com certeza o assunto era sobre o que a boca solta do Derick tinha falado. O plano do assalto falso para assustar a maluca.

'Edward, você não gosta da Bella não é?' – Ela me respondeu com outra pergunta. Pensei em várias maneiras de respondê-la, mas todas envolviam insultos pesados.

'Eu acho que ela quer te jogar contra mim. ' – Eu disse de uma forma bem resumida. Mas, se ela queria mesmo fazer isso, por que não contou a Rose?

'Por que será que vocês dois pensam assim hein?' – Ela perguntou se apoiando na varanda e olhando para o horizonte.

'Ela falou alguma coisa de mim?' – Eu perguntei, não expressando nem a metade da curiosidade que eu sentia. O que será que ela falou de mim?

'Ela disse que talvez você não fosse o cara certo pra mim e que estava bastante preocupada com isso. ' – Rosalie pegou meus braços e os apertou mais em si. – 'Não sei se isso é ciúme dela ou outra coisa. '

'Pra mim é completamente natural esses ciúmes bobos de melhores amigas. ' – Eu disse indiferente. Então em vez da verdade ela falou que estava com ciúmes? Hm. Interessante. – 'Com certeza ela só quer o melhor pra você. '

'Eu sei, ela me disse isso. Mas, outra coisa que eu percebi nela foi... ' – Ela parou de falar, suspirando. – 'Não sei se foi só impressão, mas senti que ela queria me dizer mais alguma coisa e não teve coragem de contar. '

'Talvez fosse só impressão. ' – Eu disse, encostando meu queixo na cabeça dela.

'Pode ser. Mas isso não muda o fato de que vocês não se deram bem. ' – Ainda encostada na varanda, Rose se virou para encarar-me – 'Nem quando se conheceram, nem agora. '

Acho que eu nunca me daria bem com aquela maluca. Não só porque ela me dava nos nervos, mas também por causa de nossas infinitas brigas. Me lembrei da maluca com raiva me encarando de perto. De repente uma súbita vontade de encontrar Bella e brigar com ela me invadiu, só para poder ver aqueles olhos brilhando de novo.

'Edward?' – Chamou-me Rose, felizmente desviando meus pensamentos. Aquela maluca era horrível! Tão... Comum.

'Prometo que vou ser mais educado com ela. ' – Eu disse, beijando sua cabeça. Era o máximo que eu podia fazer.

'Não quero que seja educado com ela. ' – Ela falou, me olhando seriamente. – 'Quero que seja amigo dela. '

Como eu queria dizer a ela que simplesmente era impossível disso acontecer! Não me imaginava sendo amigo de uma maluca como aquela. Era bem capaz que ela me espancasse na frente de todo mundo!

'Olha Rose. ' – Eu falei passeando minhas mãos em seus ombros. – 'Tudo o que você vai conseguir de mim é ser educado com ela. Creio que nem ela quer isso.'

'É porque vocês ainda não se conheceram direito!' – Ela falou, acariciando meu rosto. Meus instintos diziam que ela estava tentando me subornar. – 'Quando você passar um tempo com Bella, vai finalmente perceber o quão legal e meiga ela é!'

Legal? Meiga? Isso existia nela?

'Eu não acho que isso seria possível. ' – Eu disse, deixando minhas mãos em sua cintura. – 'Vamos deixar como está. Ela não gosta de mim e eu não vou com a cara dela. '

'Por favor, Edward. ' – Ela estava acariciando meu pescoço, apelando pro seu lado sensual. – 'Eu iria ficar tão feliz se vocês se dessem bem!'

'Acho melhor não... ' – Eu disse, respirando no pescoço dela. Arranquei um suspiro de Rosalie.

'Quero te fazer um pedido. ' – Ela falou entre suspiros. – 'Saia com Bella. '

'Como é que é?' – Me afastei do pescoço de Rose, surpreso com seu pedido.

'Pra vocês se conhecerem melhor. ' – Ela respondeu, enlaçando seus braços no meu pescoço e me puxando para mais perto. – 'Garanto que não vai se arrepender. '

'E o que eu ganho com isso?' – Eu queria muito ir pra cama com ela agora.

'Digamos que minha enorme gratidão. ' – Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, mordendo-o de leve.

Sinalizei positivamente com a cabeça sem perceber e carreguei Rosalie, andando rapidamente em direção ao meu quarto.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Eu já devia esperar isso dele. Além de ser safado e baixo, ainda era mal agradecido! Por que eu ainda me impressionava com isso?

'Bella, pelo que eu saiba não é assim que se dobra um lençol. ' – Esme me disse e eu automaticamente olhei para o meu lençol. Acho que fiquei com tanta raiva do safado não ter me agradecido que descontei isso no pobre do lençol. Ele simplesmente estava todo amassado, com um formato de uma bola.

'Oh, é mesmo né?' – Eu falei, sorrindo amarelo para ela. Tratei logo de esticar o lençol e dobra-lo corretamente. – 'Sinto muito. '

'Acordou mal hoje hein Bella?' – Ouvi Alice rir de mim enquanto saia do banheiro vestida com um short jeans e uma camiseta branca escrita "hiot" com strass. Ela passava a escova por seus cabelos curtos.

'Dá um tempo Alice!' – Eu disse pegando meu travesseiro e jogando nela. Comemorei quando acertei em cheio a cara dela, derrubando a escova da sua mão.

'É guerra é?' – Alice pegou o seu travesseiro e saiu correndo atrás de mim. Lógico que corri também.

'MENINAS, PAREM COM ISSO!' – Esme berrava pra nós enquanto dávamos várias voltas no quarto. Eu e Alice começamos a correr em círculos com Esme no meio. – 'AGORA!'

Eu já estava cansada de correr, tinha acabado de tomar banho! Então sem pensar parei atrás de Esme, segurando-a pelos ombros. Em vez de me bater, o travesseiro acertou em cheio a cara de Esme. Quando o travesseiro caiu apressei-me para ficar longe de Esme, ficando do lado de Alice.

'Vocês duas. ' – Ela respirou fundo, segurando a raiva. – ' Saiam do quarto. Agora'

'Desculpa!' – Nós duas falamos em coro. Estávamos assustadas demais com a expressão de Esme. Parecia que ela voar em cima de mim e Alice!

'Saiam daqui... ' – Ela disse com um travesseiro na mão, erguendo-o – 'Antes que eu acerte VOCÊS!'

A única coisa que ainda pude ver foi o sorriso enorme de Esme, depois disso o travesseiro que ela segurava já tinha me acertado. Tirei-o da minha cara e me virei para Alice, que fazia o mesmo movimento que eu.

Nos entreolhamos por um longo tempo e depois encaramos Esme obscuramente. Ela só deu de ombros, sabendo o que ia acontecer.

'ATACAAAAAR!' – Eu e Alice gritamos e fomos pra cima de Esme. Acertando cada lado do corpo repetidas vezes. Todas nós começamos a gargalhar.

'Tudo bem, tudo bem! Chega!' – Esme falou e logo nós paramos de bater nela. – 'Agora larguem esses travesseiros e vão logo tomar café! Já são 09:30hrs.'

'Eu concordo!' – Eu disse animadamente, sentindo meu estômago falar por mim. Isso me fez soltar o travesseiro na cama. Ao contrário de Alice que antes de solta-lo ainda deu uma última travisseirada na coitada da Esme. A minha pequenina saiu correndo do quarto, nem batendo a porta.

'Esme, eu já te falei o quanto eu acho a sua filha doida né?' – Eu falei, coçando a cabeça. Ela sorriu ternamente com meu comentário sobre sua filha.

'Eu até me acostumei com isso. ' – Não segurei o riso. A própria mãe falando assim dela? Quanto amor! – 'Tem certeza que não quer ajuda com as camas?'

'Tudo bem, vá tomar café. ' – Ela respondeu-me, começando a dobrar um lençol. Só concordei com a cabeça e saí do quarto, fechando a porta.

- x -

_**ALICE HALE #**_

Acho que acabei exagerando na última batida. Espero que a mother não me mate ou me ponha de castigo! Bronca em plena viagem ninguém merece!

Abri a porta do terceiro andar totalmente exausta. Minha Santa prada, PRA QUÊ TANTA ESCADA NESSA CASA? UMA ROLANTE SERIA BOA NÃO? Entrei suspirando no local, sentando-me na cadeira. Senti a presença de que não estava sozinha na mesa, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar o indivíduo.

'Bom dia. ' – Eu disse sem vontade, deixando o cansaço se apossar de mim. Aqueles degraus tinham realmente me deixado de mau humor. AI CREDO! FAZ MAL PRA PELE! Peguei uma fatia de pão integral, ainda sem olhar para minha companhia.

'Bom dia Alice. ' – Quando eu ouvi a voz até levei um susto, largando a fatia na mesma hora. Ainda bem que caiu certinha no prato! Encontrei um par de olhos dourados me olhando normalmente, bem do meu lado. – 'Dormiu Bem?'

'J-Jasper!' – Merda Alice, pára de gaguejar! O que foi que ele perguntou mesmo? Ah sim, lembrei! – D-dormi sim, e você?'

'Acho que sim. ' – Ele me respondeu, bebendo um gole do líquido que estava em sua xícara. Do jeito que fumegava, com certeza era café.

'Bem... Como está o seu rosto?' – Eu perguntei doida pra não deixar o assunto morrer. Sinceramente ficar calada não era muito meu forte! Mas também estava preocupada com ele. – 'Acho que vai precisar retocar de novo.'

Instintivamente sua mão pousou em seu rosto, analisando-o. Como ele era lindo!

'Também concordo. Sinto que a maquiagem está começando a sair.' – Então foi minha vez de deslizar a palma da minha mão sobre seu rosto. A maquiagem não podia sair, imagina o que seria ter de explicar que Bella esfarelou toda a cara desse anjo para Carlile? Ia ser muito complicado.

Senti alguma coisa ficar levemente quente em minha mão. Sim, era o rosto de Jasper. Ele me olhava tenso e com a face corada, AAAAI QUE BONITINHO! Era muito difícil pra mim ver ele como... Como... Gay. Percebi que eu estava tempo mais que suficiente com minha mão ali e imediatamente tirei-a, pegando a faca, a manteiga e passando-a na fatia de pão integral.

'Ahm... ' – Era impressão minha ou Jasper estava meio nervoso? Haha, não viaja na Helman's Light Alice! - 'Se eu me lembro bem, acho que você o usou todo o resto da maquiagem no último retoque.'

Fiquei pensando por um momento. Todos os potes que eu tinha trazido comigo pra cá tinham pouca maquiagem e pra dar um efeito de que não tinha acontecido nada com o rosto de Jasper, era preciso muito dos meus potezinhos mágicos! Me esqueci completamente que minha maquiagem havia acabado. PORCARIA!

'Droga! Nem tinha me tocado disso!' – Eu falei, engolindo o resto da fatia de pão. Tossi um pouco pra comida não entrar no buraco errado. – 'Preciso sair urgente e comprar mais!'

O problema é que eu não sabia as marcas européias de boa qualidade. As americanas eram meu forte. Como eu ia fazer agora? Tudo bem Alice, você está se sentindo muito idiota agora, totalmente normal. Não sei como, mas Jasper parecia que entendia meu desespero.

'Posso sair pra comprar com você. Conheço as marcas daqui. ' – Ele disse, logo ficando sem jeito. – 'B-bem, se v-você quiser é c-claro!'

Olhei para ele e não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste. Feliz por ele ter sugerido uma solução pra esse grande problema, tanto pra mim quanto pra ele (não vivo sem maquiagem, sorry!) e triste porque homens que são homens não conheciam esses tipos de coisas. Isso só dava ênfase ao que Bella havia me dito...

'Você deve entender muito dessas coisas, não é?' – Deixei escapar junto com um sorriso amarelo. Tristeza 1, feliz 0.

'O que você quer dizer com isso?' – Ele me perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. O silêncio surgiu entre nós. De repente ele arregalou os olhos, entendendo o que eu falei. – 'Alice eu não sou...'

'Bom dia gente!' – Ouvi Bella falar alegremente enquanto se aproximava da mesa, sentando do meu lado.

'Oi Bella.' – Eu e Jasper falamos ao mesmo tempo. Isso me fez corar um pouco.

'FALE GALERA!' – E do nada surgiu Emmett, sentando na frente de Jasper.

O grandão olhou pra mim e Bella, sorrindo para nós. Legal, ele me dava um pouco de medo. Fitei discretamente Jasper, curiosa pra saber o que ele queria me falar antes de Bella aparecer. CURIOSIDADE ME MATOU E EU JÁ ESTAVA MORTINHA E ENTERRADA HAHA!

'Então Bellinha, como está sendo seu dia pós-assalto?' – Emmett perguntou, soltando uma gargalhada logo em seguida. A gargalhada também me assustava.

'Ah, eu vou superar. Não fico com trauma tão fácil assim!' – Ela respondeu e começou a se servir na mesa. Emmett fez o mesmo. – 'Mas isso acabou fazendo um buraco bem grande no meu tênis!'

Os dois olharam surpresos para Bella, mas logo depois deixaram passar. Eu e ela rimos.

'Sabe Bella, eu queria muito agradecer por você ter se arriscado pra salvar Edward. Foi muita coragem sua. ' – Adivinha quem falou? AHÁ foi o anjinho! Ain, como ele é educado! Gamei. Bella ficou tão surpresa que até de boca meio aberta estava! Olha a mosca mana!

'Ah... Não foi nada!' – Ela disse, logo depois dando uma mordida no sanduíche que ela havia feito. Depois que engoliu começou a falar de novo. – 'Fico feliz por não estar bravo comigo por causa do... '

Ela parou de falar e olhou para Emmett. Ele estava se segurando muito pra não rir da expressão de Bella. Ainda bem que ela calou a boca! Aposto que o bombado não sabia de nada!

'Calma Bella, não precisa esconder isso. ' – Ele disse, tomando mais um gole da xícara. – 'Emmett e Edward sabem do que aconteceu comigo. Só não quero que meu pai saiba. '

'Deixou sua marquinha hein bellinha? Você é bem danadinha!' – Emmett disse botando um pão inteiro na boca. Ui, pelo menos ele para de falar! Bella passou a encarar o bombado.

'Emmett, também queria pedir desculpas pela... ' – Ela pigarreou, virando discretamente os olhos para mim e depois pousando nele de novo. – 'Você sabe. '

'Ah, sem problemas!' – Nossa, ela já estava de boca vazia? Que medonho! Senti Bella ficar mais relaxada na cadeira. Ela sorriu para os irmãos.

'Bem, o que vocês vão fazer hoje?' – Bella perguntou, acabando de comer o sanduíche. Ela eu perdoo porque o sanduba era pequeno!

'Eu e Alice vamos comprar maquiagens pro meu rosto. ' – Jasper respondeu, parecendo bem animado com o que disse. Não viaja de novo Alice, fica na Terra!

'Você conseguiu acabar com o estoque da Alice?' – Ela disse, parando imediatamente de tomar o café dela. – 'Nossa, como você fez isso?'

'Tive que caprichar pra ser convincente né Bella?' – Eu cerrei os olhos para ela. – 'Já que o estrago foi grande. '

'E bota grande nisso cara!' – Completou Emmett, já botando outro pão na boca. Medo. Bella se encolheu na cadeira quando viu Jasper baixar a cabeça.

'Desculpa. ' – Ela disse, tomando o café. Suspirei e em seguida revirei os olhos. isse pegando meu travesseiro e jogando nela. Comemorei quando acertei em cheio a cara dela, derrubando a escova da sua ma.

'Você quer ir também Bella?' – Jasper falou de boa vontade. Senti um pouco de raiva dele estar convidando Bella pra ir também, pensando que ele só iria comigo. Alice minha linda, DÁ PRA VOCÊ ACORDAR PRA VIDA? NEM QUE O TETO CAIA AGORA ELE VAI GOSTAR DE VOCÊ! ELE GOSTA DE PEPINO! BANANA!

'Claro, por que não?' – Ela disse, levantando-se da mesa. – 'Que horas vamos?'

'AAAAH, POSSO IR TAMBÉM? DEIXA VAAAI!' – Emmett já estava sacudindo o coitado do Jasper. Pela cara dele parecia que ia vomitar! – 'DIZ QUE SIIM, VAAI POR FAVOR, DIZ QUE SIIIM, ?'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Ele disse no meio das sacudidas. – 'TA, TA! VOCÊ PODE IR!'

'' – Adivinha quem comemorou?

'Então, vamos agora? Sim ou não?' – Ela cruzou os braços impaciente. Tudo bem, pelo o que já conhecia sobre Emmett, ter paciência com ele estava completamente fora de questão.

'Vamos agora!' – Jasper respondeu apoiando sua cabeça com uma mão. Parecia que estava bem tontinho! – 'Vocês já estão prontas?'

Olhei pra mim e depois para Bella. Lógico e evidente que não ia de shorts pra um shopping né? HELLOW! E Bella então? Essa camisa com essa calça horrorosa? NEM PENSAR! Se ela ia sair comigo, iria de modo descente!

'É rápido que trocamos de roupa!' – Eu disse, pegando no braço de Bella. Ela me olhou como se não quisesse trocar de roupa. Haha, essa não rola comigo amiga! – 'Vocês podem esperar agente lá em baixo!'

'Tudo bem então. ' – Jasper sorriu carinhosamente pra mim. SÓ PRA MIM TA? TE METE!

'Vem Bella!' – Eu dei uma última olhada para aquele anjo lindo e puxei minha amiga em direção as escadas.

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Olhava diretamente para o teto, sem nenhum pensamento em mente. Rosalie se ajeitava em meu peito, nua sob os lençóis. Mesmo com isso não parei de me fixar na parede de nós.

Então quer dizer que a maluca falou que não gostava de mim? Nossa, como se isso fosse alguma descoberta! Desde o dia em que descobrimos que íamos conviver na mesma casa, nossos santos não bateram de vez.

O pior de tudo é que isso me preocupava. Não queria ser amiga dela, mas se eu não a tratasse como se fosse próxima a mim, Rosalie iria desconfiar. O que não seria bom. Achei incrível que ela nem tenha comentado sobre o assalto, já que isso era uma base para o meu ódio por aquela maluca estérica.

Mas uma simples pergunta martelava na minha cabeça: Por que ela não contou a verdade para Rose quando teve a chance? Isso realmente estava me corroendo a cabeça desde o momento em que ficamos trancados no quarto. O que ela queria com isso? Estava com pena de Rose?

Eu não conseguia entender onde essa garota estava tentando chegar. Mas de uma coisa eu sabia: não iria cometer mais erros, principalmente com Bella por perto. Portanto, mesmo contra minha própria vontade, tinha que fazer o que Rosalie havia me pedido.

Ia ser uma tarefa muito difícil. Como já estava mais que comprovado, eu e ela oficialmente nos odiávamos! E o pior que não escondíamos isso de forma sutil, fazendo outras pessoas perceberem. Foi um outro erro que eu cometi.

Mas que culpa eu tinha se aquela criatura irritante me tirava do sério? Se estar com ela na companhia de outras pessoas já era insuportável, não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se eu saísse com ela. Provavelmente eu iria jogá-la no meio da rua para um caminhão de carga atropelá-la ou coisa assim.

Mas se era para ter a garota perfeita, valia a pena encarar aquela coisa.

'Bom dia. ' – Ouvi Rosalie sussurrar do meu lado, espreguiçando-se logo em seguida. – 'De novo!'

'Bom dia. ' – Eu disse, beijando-a na testa.

'E então, pensou melhor no meu pedido?' – Ela fazia pequenos círculos no meu peito enquanto me encarava.

'Conhece-la melhor não vai me matar. ' – Eu tinha quase certeza que sim.

'Que bom!' – Ela disse animadamente enquanto saía da cama, coberta com um dos dois lençóis to colchão. – 'Você vai gostar muito dela, vai ver só!'

'Estou contando com isso. ' – Dei um sorriso torto para ser mais convincente. Ainda bem que atuar era meu forte.

'Bem, acho que vou ao quarto ver como as meninas estão.' – Ela disse me encarando com um sorriso bobo. Era esse efeito que eu causava nas mulheres.

'Tudo bem. ' – Eu respondi indiferente. Nem percebi quando ela acabou de se vestir e na mesma hora sair do quarto. Posicionei minhas mãos atrás da cabeça e fechei os olhos, deixando minha mente vagar.

Eu gostava de ficar sozinho, parecia que o tempo passava mais devagar e de um modo mais proveitoso. E quando queria companhia, pessoas eram o que mais tinham ao meu redor. Em especial o público feminino.

E então, do nada, a imagem dos olhos brilhantes e furiosos daquela maluca apossaram-se dos meus pensamentos. Por mais que eu tentasse escapar para outra coisa, aquele olhar sempre aparecia no final. Isso já estava começando a me deixar irritado.

Levantei da cama e segui para o banheiro. Eu precisava muito de uma ducha fria! Principalmente quando tamanha coisa desagradável invadia minha mente dessa forma. Tirei a boxer preta e liguei o chuveiro, deixando aquela água fria como gelo derramar sobre meu corpo. Sentia cada parte de mim relaxar com o tempo, como se coisas pesadas escorregassem com a água e caindo diretamente para o ralo. Fechei os olhos de novo, mas aquele brilho achocolatado ainda estava lá.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

'Toma Bella. ' – Alice alegremente jogou uma roupa qualquer na minha cara. Argh! Odeio quando ela faz isso! Fica querendo trocar meu modo de vestir. Saco! – 'Essa vai ficar perfeita em você!'

'Não vou vestir suas roupas Alice!' – Eu peguei as peças e joguei-as de volta na gaveta. Ouvi Alice resmungar algo, mas lógico que não dei à mínima. – 'Posso até vestir outras, mas essas não!'

'Bem, é muito melhor do que você ir com esse trapo todo!' – Olhei para ela furiosamente. Me subiu uma vontade imensa de pular em cima dela, mas me controlei.

Na verdade, eu sempre gostei das roupas de Alice só que elas simplesmente não ficariam boas em mim. Ela estava usando uma blusa lilás com detalhes amarelos, uma calça preta e sapatilhas num tom mais escuro que sua blusa.

'Bella, você ainda vai me pedir pra usar uma roupa minha!' – Ela falou fazendo o seu tradicional bico. – 'Ah se vai!'

'Vai sonhando!' – Eu disse, terminando de me vestir. Eu usava uma calça e uma blusa qualquer. Estava colocando meu tênis quando Rose apareceu no quarto.

'Nossa! Vocês vão sair e nem me convidaram? É por minha causa que vocês estão aqui ta?' – Rosalie ria enquanto nos olhava. – 'Posso ir?'

'Claro que sim. ' – Alice respondeu de pouca vontade. Acho que ela não queria que fosse tanta gente assim... – 'Mas se veste logo porque Emmett e Jasper estão nos esperando lá embaixo!'

Rosalie não respondeu, só começou a se vestir. Fiquei besta com o decote enorme da blusa dela e com sua calça jeans apertada. Estava meio ousada, mas muito bonita. Amei o sapato meio alto dela! Caraca, momento Alice!

'Anda logo Bella! Você demora um tempão só pra amarrar um cadarço!' – Ouvi o resmungo de Alice seguido de uma bela bufada. Não demorou muito para eu ficar pronta e seguir para a porta, sendo seguida pelas duas.

- x -

Não precisamos nem chegar à sala principal para encontrar os nossos "acompanhantes". Eles já estavam esperando por nós no final da escada. O que me deixou mais surpresa foi que Edward também estava arrumado pra sair. Não, não pode ser isso que eu estou pensando!

'Ele... Vai?' – Eu arrisquei perguntar. No fundo eu acho que já sabia a resposta.

'Eles me convidaram. Algum problema?' – O safado falou secamente. Meu punho implorou para que eu acertasse o rosto dele. Rosalie está aqui, se contenha.

'Oh, claro que não. ' – Falei ironicamente, sorrindo amarelo para ele. Edmundo fez cara feia pra mim e por pouco não ri. Jasper pigarreou para quebrar o silêncio.

'Vamos no carro de Edward. Cabe todo mundo lá dentro. ' – Sério? O Volvo é um carro pequeno demais para seis pessoas! Pelo menos era isso que eu sempre via nas fotos da Quatro Rodas. O safado estava rodando a chave no dedo indicador, sorrindo não sei por quê. Meu punho pediu de novo e quase que eu deixo. Quase. – 'Podemos?'

Fui a primeira a começar a andar, passando por Edmundo. Já que não podia batê-lo como queria, pelo menos quando passei pelo safado lhe empurrei discretamente com meu ombro, batendo no dele. Senti seus olhos fixando-se nas minhas costas enquanto andava para fora da casa. Ouvi até um grunhido, com certeza era dele.

- x -

E não é que cabiam mesmo todos naquele carro mínimo? Pelo menos eu estava confortável entre Alice e Rosalie. Conversamos tanto que eu nem vi quando chegamos ao shopping! Nem cheguei a ver a frente dele porque o carro já estava no estacionamento, parando numa vaga.

'AAAAAAAH QUE ALÍVIO!' – Emmett saiu do carro esticando-se. – 'Nossa, desculpa, mas vocês precisam perder peso viu? Tava muito apertado!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' - Quando Rosalie saiu do carro fez questão de dar uma bela porrada na cabeça dele. O grito de dor do grandão ecoou pelo estacionamento meio cheio, fazendo as pessoas que estavam seguindo para seus veículos olharem para nós. Ótimo, vou ficar com fama de retardada só por andar com eles! MA-RA-VI-LHA!

Alice quando finalmente entrou no shopping pude ver seus olhos brilharem muito além da conta. Não fiquei surpresa já que realmente havia um número que parecia infinito de lojas. Isso só porque estávamos no primeiro andar!

'AAAH MINHA SANTA PRADINHA LIINDA!' – Ela gritava no meio dos pulinhos de gazela. – 'FUI PRO CÉU E NÃO SABIA!'

E lá se foi a minha pequenina puxando Jasper para o "fascinante" mundo do compra e veste. Agora só estavam eu, Rose, o safado do Edmundo e Emmett.

'Edward, eu queria ver algumas cores de batom. ' – Rosalie falou, agarrando-se mais ao safado. Um surto de raiva me invadiu. – ' Você pode ir comigo?'

Edmundo olhou pra mim e depois para Emmett. Podia ver na cara do safado que ele estava se segurando muito pra não rir da minha expressão.

'Claro, com muito prazer. ' – Ele deu um longo beijo em Rose. Olhei para o outro lado e cocei meu pescoço, desejando logo que isso parasse. Então, eles logo começaram a andar, Rose acenava pra mim enquanto ela e o safado afastavam-se de nós. Não corre atrás dele Bella, porque senão você vai acabar sendo presa por homicídio altamente qualificado!

Quando fui olhar para o bombadão percebi que tinha alguma coisa diferente nele. Não sei se era impressão, mas parecia que ele estava um pouco... Chateado ou até triste. Na maioria das vezes era para ele estar burro e alegre. Igualzinho a um palhaço! Fiquei tão atordoada com isso que nem vi quando ele sentou-se num banco próximo. Sentei também, preocupada com ele.

'Emmett, o que foi que aconteceu?' – Do nada ele estava todo mal. Isso realmente me pegou de surpresa.

'Ah, não foi nada Bellinha! Já passou!' – Ele me respondeu com um sorriso, mas estava na cara que era falso.

'Olha Emmett. Posso até ter te dado uma panelada... '

'Frigideirada!' – Ele me corrigiu. Estou começando a achar que conversar com essa criatura lesona é totalmente perda de tempo!

'Ta, tanto faz!' – Respirei fundo, continuando a falar – 'Mas eu não sou uma pessoa ruim, pelo menos nunca falaram ao contrário. '

'O Ed falou. ' – Pronto, só me faltava essa! Ele queria botar os irmãos dele contra mim agora? Como ele é baixo! – 'Principalmente depois do negócio da Megan. Eu o ajudei a convencer o Derick a te dar um susto, foi coisa de momento. Desculpa. '

Jurava que Emmett era do tipo de pessoa que só abria a boca pra falar besteira. Acho que não era assim. Peraí, ele sabia da putinha?

'Ah, ta tudo bem!' – Eu falei, pousando minha mão no seu ombro. – 'A culpa não é sua se o safado do seu irmão quis jogar você contra mim. '

'Ah Bellinha, mas você tinha que ver a sua cara de pavor. TAVA HILÁRIA!' – Retiro o que disse sobre ele não abrir a boca só pra falar besteira. – 'Não vou esquecer disso tão cedo!'

'Mas Emmett, por que você ficou chateado naquela hora?' – Fiz a pergunta de novo, acho que agora não fazia mal nenhum, ele já tinha recuperado a burrice!

'Não é uma coisa com que eu ainda devesse ficar triste. ' – Ele disse, abaixando um pouco a cabeça. – 'Rosalie fez a escolha dela. '

Escolha? Como assim?

'Eu e Rose já ficamos juntos uma vez. ' – Ele prosseguiu, não me dando a chance de perguntar o por quê. – 'Rosalie foi a primeira garota por quem realmente senti algo a mais sabe? Então, quando tinha tomado coragem pra pedir ela em namoro, peguei ela e Edward se agarrando em um dos corredores do curso. Fiquei deprimido no início e até briguei com meu irmão. Rosalie me disse que sentia muito, mas iria escolher Edward. Então eu acabei desistindo e fiz as pazes com ele. '

Fiquei pasma com o que ele tinha acabado de me contar. Engoli seco só em pensar que Rosalie teve coragem de fazer isso com ele. Ela havia me dito que gostava de verdade do safado, então eu não tinha como culpá-la por isso.

'De vez enquando tenho essas recaídas, mas depois passa. ' – Ele completou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – 'Por isso que eu gosto dos meus sem censura! Quando é que você vai ver comigo?'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Nós rimos juntos e eu bati de leve no ombro dele. Esse grandão pode ser um burro e lesado, mas ainda sim ele era bem simpático.

'Sabe Bellinha, pra uma garota que quase quebra a minha cara... ' – Ele riu de novo e bagunçou um pouco me cabelo. – 'Você é bem legal!'

'Você também é Emmett. ' – Eu disse, deixando escapar um sorriso. Ele se levantou do banco todo animado.

'Nossa, me bateu uma vontade louca de tomar um milkshake. ' – Ele ficou na minha frente e estendeu a mão. – 'Ta a fim de congelar o cérebro comigo?'

'Adoraria!' – Peguei na mão dele e rapidamente fiquei de pé. Eu estava precisando mesmo resfriar minha cabeça, tinha muita coisa que a deixava quente! Eu e Emmett começamos a andar, com ele me guiando para praça de alimentação é claro. Alguma coisa me dizia que seríamos muito amigos agora.

- x -

_**JASPER CULLEN #**_

Como Alice estava linda! Com certeza minha boca foi ao chão assim que ela entrou no meu campo de visão. Ela era perfeita, generosa, bonita, engraçada...

Toda vez que ela passava por mim me arrancava um suspiro. Era totalmente automático: era só ela andar na minha frente e saía.

'Jasper, e esse aqui?' - Ela estava com um pequeno bote de base nas mão, erguendo-o para mim. – 'Tem algumas coisas escritas em inglês, parece bom.'

'Claro. ' – Eu disse. – 'Você está linda.'

'Hein?' – Merda! Deixei escapar! Pensa rápido Jasper, AGORA!

'Esse também limpa!' – Eu disse, pegando o pote da mão dela e botando na cesta com outros produtos. – 'p-pode levar!'

'Seu rosto vai ficar lindo Jasper, prometo!' – Ela se aproximou de mim e beijou minha bochecha. Assim que ela se avançou para a prateleira de sombras toquei o local do beijo. Senti meu rosto queimar e meu coração acelerar em questão de segundos, parecendo que eu ia ter um infarto. Fixei meus olhos naquela garota e foi aí que tive certeza do que estava sentindo: Eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Mas, com certeza ela não sentia nada por mim. Até ela falou indiretamente que eu era gay! Qual é o problema comigo hein? Por que todo mundo achava que eu era bicha? Isso realmente me dava muita raiva!

'E mais isso aqui.' – Alice estava na minha frente, pondo mais cinco potes na cesta. – 'Pronto! Agora você espera lá fora enquanto eu pago isso aqui ta bom?'

Não pude falar nada, pois ela já havia tirado a cesta de mim e num salto já estava na fila de pagamento. Ela olhou para mim e fez sinal para que eu saísse da loja. Obviamente fiz o que ela queria.

Acho que foi melhor ficar um pouco longe dela por esse curto período de tempo, pra botar minha cabeça em ordem. O que fazer quando a garota que você gosta te acha um gay? Automaticamente a resposta seria: Agir mais como um homem! Mas o problema todo que eu não gostava de andar meio largadão ou todo aberto, muito menos sair pegando geral.

Fui forçado a sair desses pensamentos quando fui atingido por alguma coisa, ou pior, alguém. Segurei-a antes que pudesse cair, mas não consegui pegar a bolsa, espalhando todas as coisas que haviam nela no chão.

'Você está bem?' – Eu perguntei, ainda segurando o braço da garota. Ela era loira de olhos castanhos claros e muito bem vestida, totalmente com muito jeito de perua patricinha.

'Me larga seu desligado!' – Ela disse puxando seu braço. – 'Olha só o que você fez!'

Ela se abaixou e começou a recolher as coisas, botando-as na sua bolsa. Que mal agradecida! Não deixei ela cair e nem um 'Obrigada' eu recebo! Bem patricinha mesmo! Não demorou muito para ela ficar de pé com a bolsa nos ombros.

'Presta mais atenção por onde anda ta? Isso evita acidentes!' - Ela virou de costas pra mim e começou a se ajeitar. Botei uma mão no rosto e olhei para baixo, me arrependendo amargamente por ter segurado a perua.

Uma coisa no chão me chamou a atenção. Talvez alguma coisa que ela tivesse esquecido de juntar. Como ela ainda estava de costas para mim, me abaixei e peguei o objeto. Era uma carteira de identificação.

Nela tinha uma foto da perua e do lado "Megan Susan". Analisei mais embaixo e vi que havia algo mais escrito: "Curso de Artes de Romanas". Megan... Curso de Artes...

Lembrei de quando eu estava escutando atrás da porta a discursão entre Edward e Emmett:

'_Ela sabe Emmett, de tudo. '_

'_Sobre a Megan Emmett!'_

'_A garota do curso de artes seu idiota!'_

AAAAH DROGA! É MEGAN QUE O EDWARD PEGOU!

'Com licença, acho que isso é MEU!' – Ouvi a perua dizer, tomando a carteirinha de mim. - 'Obrigada. '

Depois de me agradecer secamente, ela empinou o rabo e foi embora. Merda! Edward estava em algum lugar do shopping com Rosalie, se essa Megan vir ele...

'Jasper?' – Nem tinha percebido que Alice estava na minha frente. – 'Pra qual loja vamos?'

'Temos que encontrar Edward.' – Eu simplesmente disse, começando a andar. Alice logo estava do meu lado. Acho até que ela me perguntou o que estava acontecendo, mas não liguei. Se não saíssemos do shopping agora, o negócio ia feder!

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Eu já estava com falta de ar de tanto rir! PELA MORDE DEUS. ALGUÉM ME SOCORRE!

Eu conversei muito com Emmett, muito mesmo. Ele era bastante legal e divertido! Sabia contar piadas, também gostava de Michael Jackson... Nossa, eu estava até perdida no tempo! Tínhamos acabado com os nossos milkshakes e isso realmente me acalmou. Amei congelar o cérebro!

'E você Bellinha, tem namorado?' – A pergunta dele me fez saltar um pouco da cadeira. Eu me estranhei com minha reação.

'Tenho sim. ' – Eu respondi, sem dar muitos detalhes. Jake ainda não me ligou...

'Sabia que já moramos em Forks?' – Com essa me impressionei. Nasci naquele fim de mundo com pouco menos de 2000 pessoas e não os conhecia? – 'Mas foi só por alguns meses, nosso pai que tomar conta do hospital de lá. '

'Não é à toa que vocês sabem falar tão bem inglês. ' – Completei, fazendo-o rir.

'Hey, temos vocação pra coisa!' – Ele tufou o peito e o bateu, todo orgulhoso. – ' E também porque nossa mãe era americana. '

Mãe americana? Nossa, como será que os pais dele se conheceram? Não tive tempo pra perguntar, eu já estava prendendo o xixi por muito tempo!

'Emmett, eu vou ao banheiro ta?' – Eu disse me levantando rápido. – 'Não sai daí!'

'Cuidado pra não fazer na calça hein?' – Ele me falou antes de eu começar a correr. Adivinha o que eu gritei?

CALA A BOCA EMMETT!'

Ainda bem que as placas tinham tradução pra inglês, porque senão eu realmente iria comprar uma calça nova! Entrei correndo no Box do banheiro e o tranquei com força, sentei no trono e mandei ver. ALÍÍÍÍÍVIO!

'Ai alívio! Quase que eu não consigo cheg... ' – Percebi que não estava sozinha no banheiro feminino. Tinha uma garota se maquiando na frente do espelho, com uma bolsa enorme do seu lado. Olhei o seu reflexo no espelho e fiquei sem ação.

O QUE A PUTINHA TA FAZENDO AQUI? É MANIA DE PERCEGUIÇÃO É?

Como eu estava atrás dela, a putinha ainda não tinha me visto. Oh Meu Deus! Ela não podia encontrar o Edmundo com Rose! AI SANTA, O NEGÓCIO IA FEDER PRA VALER! Eu tinha que sair daqui e avisar o safado, isso se ela já não tiver encontrado ele! Eu gelei nessa hora.

Será que Rose sabe de tudo? E se houve briga? Será que ela vai querer falar comigo de novo? AAAAI DEUS, MINHA CABEÇA TA RODANDO! Precisava sair daqui, essas coisas não podem ter acontecido!

Ouvi o barulho do salto dela começar a bater no chão. Ela estava guardando a maquiagem na bolsa e se virando para encarar o espelho, arregalando os olhos. PUTA MERDA, ELA ME VIU! Sem pensar, entrei novamente no Box e subi na privada.

'Ai droga, borrei a maquiagem!' – Ela resmungou e eu suspirei de alívio. Me equilibrei no assento e me apoiei na porta fechada do Box, vendo o que a putinha estava fazendo. – 'Vou ter que fazer de novo!'

Ela pegou de novo o bendito kit e começou a se pintar. Pronto! Não saio daqui hoje!

'Ai céus, por que Edward não me liga?' – Ela perguntou como se estivesse falando com seu reflexo. – 'Sou linda, legal e rica. O que mais ele quer?'

Dá pra ser humilde em outro lugar, por favor? Eu quero sair daqui!

'Já sei, vou ligar pra ele!' – Ela sorriu para o espelho e pegou o celular de dentro da bolsa. NÃÃO! ELA NÃO PODE LIGAAR!

Comecei a me desesperar e me inclinar mais para ver se ela realmente estava ligando. Droga! Ela tava mesmo ligando! Andei um pouco mais para frente e meus pés não sentiram mais a privada embaixo deles, fazendo-me cair com tudo no chão do cubículo. Ouvi os passos dos saltos se aproximarem e com isso tratei logo de subir de novo no assento.

Eu podia ver o sapato dela por debaixo da porta. Ai merda, ELA ME VIU! TO FERRADA! QUER SABER? SE ELA CAIR NA PORRADA EU TAMBÉM VOU! HAHAHA!

'Tem alguém aí?' – Ela começou a bater na porta do Box. Tem sim putinha, é o Michael Jordan de sainha! Meu Deus, de onde eu tirei isso? O que o desespero não faz com a cabeça da gente! – 'Precisa de ajuda?'

Ta, isso pede medidas extremas, tinha que responder alguma coisa. Puxei ar o máximo que consegui e tapei o nariz. Espero que isso funcione que nem nos trotes de tevê!

'Não minha filha. ' – Eu respondi tomando um susto com minha própria voz. Estava parecendo um gato miando no cio! – 'Foi só uma esfirra do Habbib's! Sempre soube que os árabes não prestavam, agora mais que nunca acredito nisso!'

'Tem certeza que não quer ajuda?' – Que merda! Eu já não disse que não? Tinha que ser loira burra e putinha mesmo! Destampei meu nariz, respirei fundo e joguei todo o ar no meu braço, fazendo um barulho enorme de pum. Ouvi ela resmungar de nojo. ISSO!

'Saia daqui minha filha, rápido!' – Eu usei minha voz de cio de novo, logo em seguida repetindo o barulho dos puns. – 'Nunca coma no Habbib's! Comida por 0,49 é a maior dor de barriga!

Os resmungos foram se afastando, até desaparecerem totalmente. Abri a porta e botei minha cabeça pra fora e nenhum sinal dela. ISSO! VITÓRIA! HAHA! Sai do Box e fui lavar minhas mãos, encarando-me no espelho.

'Bella, você é demais!' – Eu disse pra mim e dei um sorriso colgate. Depois de toda aquela higienização, saí do banheiro andando rápido e quase caindo no meio de umas pessoas no corredor. Tinha que encontrar Rosalie, imediatamente!

- x -

Emmett ainda estava lá na mesa, brincando com seu copo vazio de milkshake. Comecei a correr pra chegar até ele mais rápido, mas foi uma péssima ideia. Não tinha visto um pedaço de papel jogado no chão e acabei escorregando nele, pra piorar a minha situação o chão ainda estava liso. Resultado final: Bella deslizando!

O mais incrível de tudo é que eu parei bem na frente da mesa onde estava Emmett. Eu sabia disso porque ouvia a gargalhada estrondosa dele perto de mim. Levantei e bati de leve na minha blusa, tirando um pouco de poeira dela.

'Emmett, precisando encontrar o Edmundo. ' – Eu disse enquanto tirava o causador da minha queda: era simplesmente um menu com as promoções de esfirras do Habbib's. Que ironia! – 'Agora, '

'Ed... Quem?' – Ele parava de rir aos poucos da minha cara. Joguei o bendito papel no chão e comecei a puxar o braço de Emmett.

'O seu irmão Emmett!' – Eu disse, puxando-o com mais força. Ele finalmente entendeu o que eu queria e então se levantou. – 'A put... A Megan ta aqui no shopping! Não podemos deixar que ela o encontre! Se é que já não encontrou... '

'Ah caramba!' – Ele pegou minha mão e saiu puxando. – 'VAMBORA GAROTA! ANTES QUE O CIRCO PEGUE FOGO!'

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Isso era realmente tedioso. Eu estava quase dormindo encostado na parede da loja de batons enquanto Rosalie ficava passando e repassando vários tons daquela maquiagem na boca. Quase dei um pulo de alegria quando ela se aproximou de mim com a nota fiscal de efetuação de pagamento.

'Bem, agora só falta encontrar o resto do pessoal.' – Rosalie pegou minha mão, puxando-me para fora da loja. – 'Será que foi mesmo uma boa ideia deixar Bella com Emmett?'

Fiquei um pouco preocupado com isso. Era bem capaz de encontrar meu irmão inconsciente perto da sessão de panelas inox!

'EDWAAAAAAAAARD!' – Ouvi alguém gritar meu nome. Eu e Rosalie nos viramos para trás e vimos Jasper correndo em nossa direção, com Alice bem atrás dele. Ele parou todo ofegante na nossa frente. – 'Preciso... Falar com você!'

'Bem, então pode falar. ' – Rosalie enlaçou meu braço, encarando Jasper. – 'Não há nada de Edward que eu não possa saber também. '

'Na verdade, não é bem sobre ele. ' – Jasper ficou meio nervoso. -'É c-coisa minha... '

Jasper estava mentindo. Mas... Por quê?

'Rosalie, vem comigo!' – A anãzinha estendeu a mão para Rose, querendo ajudar Jasper. – 'Tem uma loja que eu passei onde havia um par de sapatos que eu achei a sua cara!'

'Tudo bem então. ' – Rosalie soltou-se de mim e deu uma última olhada em Jasper antes de começar a andar com Alice. – 'Eu volto logo. '

'O que foi Jasper?' – Eu perguntei somente depois que as duas saíram do meu campo de visão. – 'Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

'Edward, a Me...'

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!' – Não precisei me olhar para saber que era Emmett que estava chegando. Só ele me chama assim. Em questão de segundos ele estava do meu lado, acompanhado da maluca. Jasper engoliu seco e recomeçou a falar.

'Megan está aqui no shopping!' – Megan? Aqui? Droga. – 'Ela esbarrou em mim faz pouco tempo!'

'E eu fiquei presa no banheiro com ela!' – A maluca cerrava os olhos pra mim. A ignorei, não olhando para ela. – 'Temos que sair daqui antes que... '

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEDIE!' – Olhei para trás e vi Megan correndo na minha direção. Ela ainda estava longe, então encarei eles de novo.

'Vocês sumam daqui!' – Eu disse apontando para a loja de batons. – 'Eu cuido disso. Vão!'

Pouco tempo depois que eles entraram na loja, senti alguém me abraçar por trás. Respirei fundo e incorporei meu papel.

'Meg! Quanto tempo!' – Eu disse fingindo entusiasmo. Ela me virou para encará-la.

'Ai Eddie, por que você não me procurou mais hein?' – Ela perguntou, rodando os dedos na minha camisa. – 'Estava com saudade! Você também não apareceu no curso esses dias!'

'Complicações, só isso!' – Eu respondi, discretamente afastando-a de mim. – 'Foi bom ver você, mas agora eu tenho que ir!'

'Espera!' – Ela parou de circular minha camisa e a segurou com a mão. – 'Quero matar a saudade. Vem comigo. '

Ela saiu me puxando do lugar. Olhei para trás e pude ver a maluca encarando-me como se fosse me matar. O brilho de raiva tomou conta da minha mente de novo.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Aquela cena nojenta deles me fez repensar sobre o assunto de contar a Rosalie que o namoradinho dela era um SAFADO, BAIXO, SUJO, METIDO, MAL AGRADECIDO!

Fui tirada dos meus xingamentos com a bela sacudida que Emmett me deu.

'Hey, agente tem que ir atrás dele!' – Emmett já estava me puxando para fora da loja. – 'Se a Rose ver isso, vai ferrar tudo!'

'Eu vou atrás delas. ' – Jasper, que estava atrás de nós, saiu correndo na direção em que Alice e Rosalie foram.

'Vamos Emmett!' – Eu disse e Emmett concordou, puxando-me para andar do lado dele.

Tínhamos vasculhado todas as lojas e todos os cantos! Só faltam eles terem ido pra um motel ou coisa assim! Como eu ia explicar isso pra Rosalie? Ah Rose, seu namoradinho teve que comprar uma coisa no motel, mas não se preocupa amiga, ele não ta sozinho! HAHA, COMO EU QUERIA ACABAR COM A RAÇA DELE!

'AAAAAAAAH QUE DROGA! Onde será que eles se meteram?' – Eu estava muito irritada, podia bater em alguém e nem prestar atenção no que estava fazendo. – 'Emmett, se eu não encontrar aquela porcaria que você chama de irmão, eu juro que eu mesma falo tudo pra Rosalie!'

'Bella... ' – Senti alguns puxões na minha blusa, mas estava com raiva demais pra perceber.

'Sinceramente, eu não sei como vocês convivem com ele! Ele é a pessoa mais nojenta da face da Terra! O pior homem que existe!'

'Bella... '

'Ele não teve nem a coragem de me agradecer por ter salvado a vida dele! Era pra eu ter deixado aquela coisa acertar nele! Pelo menos não ia ter um buraco enorme no meu tênis!'

'Bella!'

'QUE É?' – Me virei para Emmett explodindo. Ele largou minha blusa e apontou pra alguma coisa.

'E-eles estão ali. ' – Segui o dedo dele e vi o que queria encontrar. Bem, não exatamente do jeito que eu queria. Mas ainda bem que eles não saíram do shopping!

Era uma coisa totalmente nojenta! Me dava vontade de ir lá e vomitar bem encima daquela putinha! Eles estavam no maior amasso na parede do corredor que não tinha nenhum movimento. PELA MORDE DEUS! ELES ESTAVAM QUASE SE ENGOLINDO! E A PERNA DELA NO QUADRIL DELE ENTÃO? QUER QUE EU ESTIQUE MAIS ELA PRA PODER TOCAR NA CABEÇA DO SAFADO? TO BEM AQUI, ME CHAMA QUE EU VOMITO!

'Eu vou lá e acabar com essa palhaçada!' – Quando eu ia começar a andar, fui impedida por Emmett.

'Bella, não podemos chegar assim!' – Ele falava em um tom calmo, mas isso não me alterava em nada. – 'Temos que pensar em alguma coisa pra tirarmos ela de lá!'

'Que tal umas porradas até deixar ela inconsciente?' – Sugeri, estalando os dedos das minhas mãos. EYEEES OF THE TIGEEEEER!

'Bellinha, não sei por que essa alteração toda!' – Ele ainda pergunta? AI MEU DEUS, DESCE A PACIENCIA AGORA!

A essa altura do campeonato, Emmett tinha razão. Não podia aparecer lá e simplesmente encher a vadia de bolacha! Pensa Bella, pensa. Meus olhos se fixaram no botão de incêndio que estava na minha frente, a poucos passos de mim.

'Nossa! O negócio ta pegando fogo nesse corredor hein?' – Não quero nem olhar! Concentra... Concentra... Peraí, Emmett disse fogo? Foi aí que o botão de incêndio ficou nítido na minha vista. É ISSO!

'Emmett, você é um gênio!' – Eu não fiquei pra ouvir a resposta dele, só corri em direção ao botão e abri o lacre, apertando-o em seguida.

Um alarme começou a soar no shopping todo, fazendo as pessoas começarem a correr desesperadas. No meio do tumulto consegui chegar perto da putinha e do safado e, sem ela perceber, peguei a mão do Edmundo e o puxei, fazendo-o sair de perto daquela nojentinha.

'FOOOOOOOOOOOGO, FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGO!' – Eu saí gritando e a correria aumentou, fazendo eu e o safado sumirem dentro da multidão. Olhei para trás e vi Emmett correndo bem atrás de nós.

'ISSO FOI IDÉIA SUA?' – O safado gritou entre os berros insuportáveis das pessoas. – 'VOCÊ REALMENTE É MALUCA!

'CALA A BOCA E CORRE!' – Eu berrei concentrada em não cair no meio daquela zorra. Morreria pisoteada se isso acontecesse!

Olhei para a entrada do estacionamento e pra minha surpresa Jasper, Alice e Rosalie estavam lá, sendo prensados na lateral esquerda da porta. Acelerei o passo e mais os empurros da multidão, não demorou muito pra chegarmos até eles.

'EMMETT, TIRA ELES DALI!' – Já tinha percebido que ele estava do meu lado. Ele concordou com a cabeça e se encostou à porta.

O caminho até o carro do Edmundo foi mais calmo. Quando estávamos perto dele trocamos a corrida por uma caminhada.

'Como é que você foi capaz disso?' – Estava tão cansada que simplesmente me encostei na lateral do Volvo, ofegando muito. – 'Um alerta falso?'

'Era isso ou a morte daquela putinha.' – Eu disse entre minhas inspirações fundas, estabilizando aos poucos a entrada e saída de ar no meu corpo.

'Você é completamente maluca!' – Se aquilo era para ser um tom de começo de discursão, não deu muito certo. Ele também estava cansado.

'Você vai ter que dispensar ela.' – Minha voz já saía melhor, mas a dele ainda estava descompassada e com isso encostou-se na lateral do carro também, ao meu lado.

'Você não manda em mim, já falei isso. ' – Estava cansada demais para dar uma porrada no meio da fuça dele. Realmente ele merecia.

'De certa forma sim. ' – eu o encarei com um sorriso vitorioso. – 'Ou você dispensa, ou eu conto pra Rose. '

Ele ficou sem ação com minha proposta. Finalmente havia pegado ele de jeito! UHUL! UMPALUMPA PRA MIM! A única coisa que ele fazia era me encarar mortalmente. Como se isso me metesse medo.

'Não preciso falar que eu não gosto de você não é?' – Ele estava sério. Ta legal, eu tive que rir disso!

'Eu também não gosto de você Edmundo. ' – Troquei o riso por outro sorriso. – 'Pelo menos concordamos com a mesma coisa. '

'GALEEEEERA!' – Emmett finalmente apareceu com os outros três atrás dele. – 'Tava um sufoco do cassete lá atrás!'

'Que incêndio mais esquisito, nem cheiro de fumaça tinha!' – Disse Alice enquanto limpava uma bota de suor de sua testa. – 'Ainda bem que não perdi nenhuma sacola minha!'

'Essas coisas podem acontecer a qualquer hora. ' – Eu disse, abrindo a porta de trás do carro. – 'Vamos?'

Depois de botar as sacolas dentro da mala, todos entraram no carro sem mais comentários sobre o acontecido. O safado estava mudo e pensativo, só respondendo as perguntas que eram dirigidas a ele. Agora estava nas mãos dele: ou ele seguia na linha ou adeus Rosalie. Não via como ele escapar dessa vez.

CAPÍTULO 12: TRÉGUA

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Acho que agora ele realmente sabe que tem alguém aqui que não vai ceder aos caprichos dele. Odiava fazer isso com as pessoas, mas o safado era uma completa exceção da minha regra. O que eu fiz com ele não chegava nem perto do que realmente merecia. Aposto que foi esse canalha que seduziu Rose! E ela ainda caiu na lábia dele!

Depois do que Emmett me falou comecei a ver que Rosalie combinava mais com ele do que o Edmundo! Eles ficavam muito fofinhos juntos! Eu iria apoiar totalmente os dois, fato!

A casa estava silenciosa e vazia quando chegamos, nenhum sinal de vida pra contar a história. Acho que a única coisa que quebrava a falta de som era o ronco da minha barriga! Depois daquilo tudo no shopping ninguém tinha percebido que já estava na hora do almoço, pelo menos pra mim.

'Gente, não sei vocês, mas eu estou morrendo de fome!' – Ai Alice, eu te amo demais garota! Não era só eu que tinha um estômago implorando por comida!

'Parece que Esme deixou o almoço pronto para nós. ' – Falou o mauricinho com um papelzinho na mão. – 'Pelo menos foi isso que ela escreveu nesse bilhete. '

Pra onde será que Esme foi hein? Hmmm... Sair sozinha num país que ela mal conhece era o tipo de coisa que nunca faria. Só se... AAAH ESME! SUA

DANADINHA!

'BOIA! BOOIA! BOOOIA!' – Cantarolava Emmett bem do meu lado. Quem diria que o momento gazela também dava nos homens! – 'COMER, COMEEER, COMER COMEEER! É O MELHOOR PARA PODER CREEESCER!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Resmungou Rosalie que estava agarrada ao safado. Mesmo não demonstrando, eu sabia que ele estava tenso e com muita raiva de mim. Quem manda ser do jeito que é? Só sou má quando necessário!

'Vocês podem ir comer. ' – Ouvi o Edmundo falar normalmente para nós, afastando-se de Rose. – 'Eu não estou com fome, vou para o meu quarto. '

Ele deu um beijo na testa de Rosalie e subiu as escadas, deixando todos sem entender nada. Com certeza foi pensar na minha proposta, ou melhor, ameaça. Lógico que eu não ia contar pra Rose, mas ele não sabia disso. O silencio invadiu de novo, fazendo todos se encararem.

'Quero bóia. ' – Emmett falou com cara de leso e arrancando risadas de nós. Botei minha mão no seu ombro enorme e dei leves batidas.

'Só não vai acabar com a comida hein?' – Todos riram de novo. E com todo o meu entusiasmo seguimos para a sala de jantar enquanto Alice e Jasper foram para a cozinha.

- x -

Não tinha noção de como sentia falta da comida de Esme. Nunca gostei das refeições feitas pela empregada da minha casa! Ela sempre dava um jeito de queimar alguma coisa! Então, sempre quando tinha oportunidade, fugia para a casa das Hale e mandava ver no garfo. Incrível como eu não saía obesa daquele lugar! Só não lambia o prato porque nunca me deram a chance!

Eu estava sentada com Emmett no extenso sofá da sala principal, brincando de pedra, papel e tesoura. Não é que ele é bom nisso? Estávamos empatados, em 2x2!

'Bellinha, você não vai me ganhar!' – Dizia ele enquanto botava a mão direita para trás. – 'Eu sou muito melhor nisso!'

'Sinto muito Emmett. ' – Eu posicionava minha mão esquerda para trás enquanto falava. – ' Vai ser meio difícil você me vencer!'

'PEDRA, PAPEL, TESOOOOURA!' – Nós dois gritamos ao mesmo tempo, mostrando o que tínhamos atrás. DROGAA PERDI!

'HAHA! PAPEL COME PEDRA!' – Ele berrava, todo contente. – 'VENCI! EU TE FALEI TANÃNÃN, EU TE FALEI TANÃNÃN!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Ele erguia os braços no ar e se chacoalhava que nem um boneco de posto. Eu ri demais!

'Não seja má perdedora Bellinha! Admite logo que eu sou "O" vencedor!' – Agora ele chacoalhava os braços e a bunda. Ele virou maria-mole e eu nem percebi? – 'ADMITE TANÃNÃN! ADMITE TANÃNÃN!'

'Ta Emmett, você venc... '

'EEEESPERA!' – Ele fez sinal de pare com as duas mãos. Hã? – 'Vou pegar meu gravador, já volto!'

Antes de eu falar qualquer coisa, Emmett já tinha sumido da minha frente. Gravador? Precisava mesmo?

'Bella?' – Como qualquer pessoa comum faz, instintivamente me virei para ver quem me chamava. Fiquei surpresa ao ver Jasper em pé a poucos passos do sofá. – 'Jurava que você tinha subido com Alice. '

'Emmett me convidou pra jogar pedra, papel e tesoura. ' – Eu falei sorrindo. – 'Ele disse que isso faz muito bem pra digestão! '

'Você acreditou?' – Jasper riu da minha cara, sentando-se do meu lado no sofá.

'Lógico que não!' – Eu logo me defendi, rindo junto com ele. – 'Não queria deixar ele brincando sozinho! Eu também adoro esse jogo!'

O mauricinho deu um sorriso simpático pra mim e depois se calou. Não era desconfortável o silêncio, só tedioso.

'Como está seu rosto?' – Perguntei para quebrar o gelo. Na mesma hora ele olhou pra mim.

'Daqui a pouco não vou precisar mais dos serviços de... Alice. ' – Sua voz falhou um pouco quando pronunciou o nome da minha pequenina. Achei estranho, mas talvez fosse só impressão!

'Sei que já falei isso, mas desculpa pelo seu rosto Jasper. ' – Eu disse, deixando o arrependimento me invadir. Como é que eu o confundi com o Edmundo? Só posso ser cega mesmo!

'Também tenho que te pedir desculpas Bella. ' – Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. – 'Eu fui cúmplice do Edward no plano contra você. '

NÃO ACREDITO! ATÉ JASPER? ELE ME PAGA!

'Me deixa adivinhar. Ele falou mal pra caramba de mim e te meteu nessa história também. ' – Eu falei, sentindo minha testa franzir. – 'Não é?'

'Na verdade, eu fui por vontade própria. ' – Ta, isso realmente me pegou desprevenida! – 'Fiquei com raiva de você por causa do acidente com meu rosto e já que era pra te atingir, não pensei duas vezes antes de me juntar nisso. '

'Pelo menos você percebeu que agiu errado!' – Meus punhos tremiam de vontade de socar o safado só de pensar nele. – 'Agora ele não! Pensa que é a vítima e que sempre tem que estar certo!'

'Peço desculpas por ele Bella. ' – Mesmo não merecendo, aquele canalha tinha irmãos maravilhosos. – 'Ele nunca se viu numa situação assim. Edward pode ser um pouco orgulhoso e até metido, mas é um irmão legal. '

'UM POUCO ORGULHOSO E METIDO?' – Eu exclamei, não segurando a minha indignação. – 'Ta zoando com a minha cara né?'

'É tão difícil assim de acreditar?' – Ele me perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

'Preciso mesmo responder?' – Ele logo sinalizou não com a cabeça, rindo depois.

Ele realmente não merecia os irmãos que tinha. Emmett foi compreensivo o bastante para perdoá-lo pela traição e Jasper até desculpas em nome dele me pediu! Ele era um SAFADO! Agora em todos os sentidos!

'Bella. ' – Jasper me chamou de novo, agora ele estava de cabeça baixa. – 'Você acha que eu tenho cara de... Ahm... Homossexual?'

Esse pergunta me deixou atônita. Por que ele queria saber isso? Engoli seco e o olhei dos pés à cabeça e parei pra pensar. Mauricinho, arrumadinho e (ele é muito legal, mas eu tenho que falar) fresquinho. Eu achava sim que ele tinha a pinta disso!

'Ahm... Bem... ' – Eu estava em dúvida se falava ou não. Ai Meu Deus! Por que os pepinos maiores sempre ficam pra mim hein? – 'Pra quê você me perguntou isso?'

'Por favor, Bella. ' – Ele me olhava como se estivesse sendo torturado. Pena me invadindo! – 'Só seja sincera comigo. Só isso que peço. '

'Ai Jasper... ' – Ta legal, se eu não falasse logo qual era a minha opinião nessa história ia simplesmente acabar chorando com o jeito que ele me encarava! Odeio ser emotiva! – 'Ta bom. Sendo sincera, quando eu te conheci... eu achava isso sim.'

'Mas agora que eu perguntei isso você reconsiderou. ' – Droga! Odiava quando as pessoas acertavam! – 'Não é verdade?'

Já que quem cala consente, fiquei quieta. Parecia que ele também tinha entendido isso!

'Ai Jasper, desculpa!' – Logo me desesperei. Nunca mais seja sincera nessas situações Bella! – 'Mas você queria que eu falasse... E... Ai esquece!'

'Eu perguntei isso porque...' – Ele estava muito nervoso! Ai Deus, alguém morreu? – 'Porque... Eu estou... Apaixonado Bella. '

Apaixonado? Por que ele tava falando isso pra mim? Ah... NÃO! NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO E NÃO! NÃO PODE SER POR MIM! AAAAH CARAMBA! DÁ PRA FICAR PIOR?

Com certeza eu estava branca que nem um fantasma agora. Oh Meu Deus! Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo! NÃO COMIGO! Jasper não estava me encarando mais. Seu olhar era distante, bem distante.

'O pior de tudo é que eu tenho certeza que ela não sente o mesmo por mim. ' – O que será que estava faltando pra eu sair correndo daqui? A morte da bezerra? – 'Ela acha que eu sou isso também... '

'Olha Jasper... É muito bom você estar gostando de alguém assim, mas... ' – Respirei fundo e arrisquei pousar minha mão no seu ombro. – 'Eu já tenho uma pessoa e... '

'PERAÍ! Você está pensando que eu to falando de você?' – Ele me olhou rindo. Ué! Pra ele desabafar comigo desse jeito, só podia ser! – 'Está pensando errado Bella! Estou falando de Alice!'

QUE ALÍVIO! Ia ser meio esquisito isso! Agora que estávamos conversando pra valer! Bella, você às vezes viaja. É por isso que quase nunca me saía bem em interpretação nas provas, tudo o que eu penso é totalmente ao contrário! EEEEEEEEEEEEESPERA UM POUCO! ALICE? AAAAAAAAAAAAAH TEM UM CARA GOSTANDO DELAAAAAAAA! AMÉÉÉÉM SENHOR!

'De Alice?' – Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto, super feliz com a revelação. – 'Meu Deus! Isso é muito legal!'

'O problema é que eu não sei como agir com isso sabe?' – Ele ficou murcho de novo. – 'Ela pensa que eu sou gay também!'

'Você falou com a pessoa certa!' – Finalmente minha vez de cupido chegou! – 'Eu vou te ajudar com isso!'

'Bella. Nem pense em contar pra Alice!' – Tudo bem, esse era o meu plano A. Tinha que cortar meu barato! – 'Nunca mais vou olhar pra sua cara se isso acontecer!'

'Ta bom, ta bom!' – Segurei o riso ao lembrar que Alice também estava dando sinais de interesse por ele. – 'Prometo não falar nada! Mas isso não vai me impedir de dar uma forcinha!'

'Obrigado Bella!' – Ele falou enquanto me abraçava. – 'Você é muito legal!'

Acho que ganhei um novo amigo! Ai, Emmett e Jasper são tão... sei lá! Jurava que depois dos acidentes trágicos eles nunca mais iriam olhar na minha cara! Ainda bem que estava enganada. Retribui seu abraço com muita vontade. Eu tinha que conseguir juntar esses dois! Jasper merecia isso, e Alice também!

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Quem diria que descer só pra pegar um copo de água iria me fazer tão satisfeito e ao mesmo tempo tão irritado? Meu irmão tinha confessado que estava afim de uma garota! E em voz alta! Mas, como ele teve a coragem de falar pra aquela maluca e não para mim? Eu sou o irmão! Membro da família!

Como eu tinha descido descalço, eles não haviam me percebido ali, parado e encostado na parede do corredor de entrada para a sala. Primeiro Emmett, agora Jasper! O que eles tinham na cabeça? Cocô de pombo?

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que essa maluca colocasse meus irmãos contra mim, isso se ela já não tiver feito! Eu sabia que Jasper tinha uma queda pela anãzinha, mas era pra ele ter falado para mim primeiro! Ele sabia como eu entendia de garotas!

Eu conversaria com Jasper depois, agora eu precisava sair daqui. Tranquila e silenciosamente subi as escadas, indo de novo para meu quarto.

Não precisei nem entrar nele pra ver a bagunça repentina que apareceu lá dentro. Passou um furacão por aqui? Eram minhas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, gavetas fora do lugar e até a prateleira de livros estava aberta, dando entrada para o mini-estudio! Não pensei duas vezes antes de fechar a porta. Se meu pai souber que eu tenho isso em casa, eu seria um filho morto!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ACHEI!' – Emmett gritava enquanto saía do estúdio, atravessando a prateleira aberta de lado. – 'Eu sabia que o gravador estava lá dentro!'

'AAAH, QUAL É EMMETT!' – Eu disse bastante irritado. – 'Precisava bagunçar todo o meu quarto? E você é doido de deixar a prateleira aberta desse jeito? Se alguém vê esse estúdio aí eu to ferrado!'

'Ah, foi mau cara!' – Odiava quando Emmett fazia aquela cara de santo leso. – 'Eu queria gravar a Bella falando que eu tinha vencido no pedra, papel e tesoura!'

'Agora você ta amiguinha dela é?' – Eu falei, cruzando os braços. – 'Por acaso esqueceu que ela amassou toda a sua cara?'

'Ela não amassou não!' – Odiava quando ele fazia aquele bico insuportável. – 'Saca só! Minha cara ta inteirona!'

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Então ela queria dar uma de íntima pra cima dos meus irmãos e depois me atingir? Ah, como ela é baixa! – 'Não vê que ela só está querendo usar vocês contra mim?'

'Isso não é verdade. ' – Nem tinha percebido Jasper entrar no meu quarto. Ele me olhava sério. – 'Ela é totalmente o contrário do que você pensa Edward. '

'Quer dizer que vocês estão do lado dela agora?' – À medida que aquilo ficava evidente, minha raiva por aquela garota só aumentava – 'Pelo visto ela já conseguiu o que queria! Abram os olhos!'

'Abra os olhos VOCÊ Edward!' – Jasper franzia o cenho para mim. O que ela fez com ele? – 'Tudo isso é culpa sua! Se você não fosse tão galinha como é, nada disso estaria acontecendo!'

'Ela é muito legal Ed!' – Emmett me olhava calmo, como se quisesse me fazer ver que isso era verdade. ELES A ACHAVAM LEGAL? ME AMEAÇAR ERA UMA COISA LEGAL ENTÃO? – 'Realmente foram só acidentes, Bellinha não fez aquilo com agente porque quis!'

'BELLINHA? MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?' – ELE TINHA ATÉ UM APELIDO CARINHOSO PRA ELA? – 'EMMETT ACORDA! ISSO TUDO É UMA VINGANÇA CONTRA MIM! É TÃO DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER?

'É TÃO DIFÍCIL PRA VOCÊ ENTENDER QUE ELA NÃO QUER SE APROVEITAR DE NÓS?' – Jasper estava querendo comprar briga comigo por causa daquela garota? NÃO ACREDITO QUE ISSO ESTAVA ACONTECENDO! – 'QUE ELA SÓ QUER JUSTIÇA PELO O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ROSE?'

'ESTÁ VENDO? É EXATAMENTE ISSO QUE ELA QUER! NOS VER BRIGANDO! É LÓGICO QUE ELA FEZ ISSO PRA ME ATINGIR!' – Aquela maluca tinha passado dos limites. Tanto eu quanto Jasper já estávamos conversando em voz alta, ou pior, discutindo. – 'O PLANO DELA ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO TÃO BEM QUE ATÉ CONFESSAR QUE VOCÊ GOSTA DA ANÃZINHA VOCÊ FEZ!'

'Como você sabe disso?' – Ele me perguntou no tom normal, mas evitando me encarar.

'Desci bem na hora que você falou. ' – Eu respondi no mesmo tom. Respirei fundo. – 'Por que não me contou primeiro?'

'JAAAASPER TA GOSTANDO DA ALICE? MEU IRMÃO É BI!' – Gritou Emmett saltitante. –'TRÊS VIVAS PRO JASPINHOOOOO!'

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Eu e Jasper gritamos juntos, fazendo Emmett se encolher. Me voltei para Jasper de novo.

'Eu sou seu irmão cara! Eu tinha mais direito de saber do que ela. ' – Eu falei enquanto controlava minha irritação. – 'Olha até que ponto essa maluca chegou! Não percebe? Essa garota não é boa coisa Jasper, ela... '

'CHEEEEEEEEEGA EDWARD!' – Jasper me interrompeu com tanta raiva que dei um passo pra trás por instinto. – 'SABE POR QUE EU CONTEI PRA ELA? PORQUE SIMPLESMENTE ELA PARECE SER BEM MAIS CONFIÁVEL QUE VOCÊ!'

'COMO É QUE É?' – Agora eu também estava alterado. Minha paciência não ia voltar mais. – 'O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM ISSO?'

'SE VOCÊ FOI CAPAZ DE TRAIR ROSE DO JEITO QUE FEZ, IMAGINA O QUE PODE FAZER COMIGO! VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS CONFIÁVEL EDWARD!' – Depois disso, finalmente pude confirmar que o plano dela tinha surtido efeito. Sua expressão de raiva deu lugar a uma de culpa assim que acabou de gritar. – 'Edward, eu não queria... '

'Tudo bem Jasper, eu entendo. ' – Foi só isso o que consegui dizer antes de sair do quarto.

- x -

Maravilha! Meu irmão mais novo não confiava em mim e o meu mais velho tinha até apelido pra chamar aquela maluca. Parece que tudo resolveu cair na minha cabeça agora. Era bom que aquela estérica não passasse na minha frente, pois eu não sabia o que podia fazer no estado em que eu estava.

Alguns poucos segundos de caminhada e eu já estava fora da casa. Olhei para o céu, parecia ser umas 14:00hrs ou coisa assim. Era bom ver o Sol escaldante do verão brilhando, pelo menos me deixava mais calmo.

Não tinha percebido que meus pés estavam guiando-me para a academia. Se ficasse olhando o céu por mais tempo, com certeza acabaria caindo. Para minha surpresa eu não estava sozinho naquele grande lugar: Alice estava sentada no banco na frente da sala de fitness. Incrível como ela gosta daquele lugar!

Uma curiosidade me bateu, empurrando-me até a anãzinha.

'Hey Alice. O que está fazendo aqui fora?' – Eu perguntei simpaticamente. Ela assustou-se um pouco com a minha presença, mas logo se recompôs.

'A-ah, oi Edward!' – A mente dela estava em outro lugar, era mais que evidente. – 'Desculpa, não te vi chegar... '

'Sem problema. ' – Sorri para ela, fazendo-a corar. Não queria entrar na casa, não agora. – 'Importa-se se eu sentar do seu lado?'

'C-claro que não!' – Ela afastou-se rapidamente para o espaço vazio que restava do banco ficasse maior. – 'O banco é seu né?'

'Tecnicamente é do meu pai. ' – Eu disse enquanto me sentava. Ela parecia nervosa do meu lado. – 'Mas acho que isso não interessa não é?'

'B-bem... Se você diz... ' – Ela ainda não me encarava. Tinha alguma coisa errada comigo?

'Alice, aconteceu alguma coisa?' – Eu havia percebido isso desde que notei sua presença aqui. – 'Você parece meio distante. É algo que possa compartilhar?'

'Está tão na cara assim?' – Sim. Principalmente para mim.

'Foi só um chute meu. ' – Sorri na tentativa de deixá-la mais relaxada. Obviamente funcionou.

'Você é muito bom em chutes!'

'Pura prática. ' – respondi rindo um pouco. Ela também fez o mesmo. – 'Então... É algo que eu possa saber? Sim ou não?'

'Só me diz uma coisa. ' – Ela me encarou séria. – 'O Jasper é gay?'

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Ela também gostava de Jasper, mas por algum motivo que eu desconhecia, pensava que meu irmão era gay. Quase deixei escapar um sorriso dos lábios.

'Bem... Pelo que eu saiba não. ' – Eu respondi, fingindo que não tinha entendido. – 'Por que a pergunta?'

'É que... Bella tinha me dito que ele era. ' – O motivo apareceu, já era de se esperar! – 'Só por curiosidade!'

Fixei meus olhos nos dela, mostrando minha desconfiança. Acho que o silêncio durou menos de um minuto até ela começar a falar.

'Não sei, eu... ' – Alice mexia nervosamente as mãos. Olhei para o horizonte, dando-a uma chance de se recuperar. – 'Eu acho que... Eu... Estou meio que... Apaixonada por ele. '

Bingo. Minha teoria estava certa!

'Pelo Jasper?' – Me fiz de desentendido. Geralmente este era o certo a fazer.

'S-sim!' – Ela concordou, engolindo seco. – 'Não sei... Foi à primeira vista sabe?'

'Entendo. ' – Parei de fitar o horizonte o pousei meus olhos sobre ela. Estava mais vermelha que um tomate. – 'Por que não investe nesse sentimento?'

'É que... Bem... Desculpa falar assim dele na sua frente, mas... ' – Ela respirou fundo. – 'Acho que Bella tem razão. Ele tem muito aquele jeito. '

'Não acho que você deveria acreditar no que a mal... Quer dizer... Bella diz. ' – Quase deixo escapar. – 'Jasper pode ter o "jeito", mas creio que ser oficialmente gay ele não é.'

'Mesmo se ele não for, vou tentar tirar ele da minha cabeça. ' – Ela falava ao mesmo tempo em que apoiava sua cabeça nas mãos. – 'O que ele iria querer comigo? Jasper não parece estar interessado em mim. '

'Se esse é o caso, vou ajudar. ' – Ela ficou surpresa com o que eu disse. Não via mal nenhum em fazer essa boa ação.

'Não conte nada pra ele Edward, por favor!' – Ela me implorava, segurando a manga da minha camisa. – 'Eu estou confiando esse meu segredo a você okay? Pela minha Pradinha linda, você vai me prometer que não vai falar nada! Promete?'

'Prometo. ' – Essa anãzinha não batia muito bem da cabeça, certeza! Me assustei um pouco quando do nada ela me abraçou.

'Obrigada Edward! Você é demais!' – Um sorriso se plantou em meu rosto involuntariamente. Retribuí o abraço.

'Bella sabe disso?' – Perguntei realmente curioso.

'Não. ' – Ela afastou-se do abraço, fazendo um bico parecido com o de Emmett. – 'Ela com certeza ia rir da minha cara, falando que eu só conseguia me sentir atraída por garotos que tivessem os mesmos gostos que eu. Traduzindo: gays!'

'Vou te ajudar. Prometo. ' – Eu falei, arrancando um sorriso de seus pequenos lábios. Ela se aproximou do meu rosto e o beijou na bochecha.

'Obrigada de novo Edward. Fico feliz que Rosalie tenha encontrado um cara tão legal e compreensivo como você!' – Sorri fraco. Ela era a única que havia me dito isso até agora. Os flashs da minha discursão com Jasper passavam lentamente por minha cabeça.

'Eu é que agradeço Alice. ' – Voltei a fitar de novo o horizonte. O Sol não estava mais escaldante, agora ele emitia um calor gostoso, bem confortável. Alice de alguma forma estranha me lembrava Jasper quando criança: pequeno e ingênuo. Eu e ele nunca tivemos desentendimentos, até agora.

'Ai! Eu já fiquei muito tempo aqui fora!' – Ela estava em pé, se espreguiçando. Depois de muitos estalos vindos de seu corpo, Alice estendeu sua pequena mão na minha direção. – 'Vamos entrar?'

'Vamos. ' – Eu respondi, levantando-me do banco e depois pegando na minúscula mão de Alice. Eu e ela andávamos até a porta dos fundos, de mãos dadas.

- x -

Não demorou muito para eu e Alice ficarmos amigos. A levei para meu quarto e, sentados na cama, conversamos durante horas. O incrível era que o assunto nunca terminava! Falamos sobre seu porsche que tinha deixado em Forks, a escola de lá, sua mãe, sua infância, o relacionamento que tinha com Rose. Praticamente contou toda a sua vida para mim. Não podia negar que suas histórias com compras não eram interessantes, pois prendiam muito minha atenção. Alice estava falando sobre seus pesadelos de infância quando ouvimos uma leve batida na porta.

'Posso entrar?' – Reconheci a voz de imediato: Rosalie.

'Claro que pode!' – Eu falei, vendo Rose adentrar no quarto.

'Finalmente encontrei minha irmã peste!' – Rose bagunçou os cabelos espetados de Alice. – 'Ela deu muito trabalho pra você amor?'

'EEEEI, NÃO SOU MAIS UMA BEBÊ OKAY?' – Alice bufava enquanto ajeitava seus fios. – 'Ai Rosalie, tinha que despentear tudo né?'

'Desculpa manhinha linda!' – Agora Rose apertava as bochechas de Alice, fazendo-a ficar com uma careta bem engraçada. Ri um pouco. – 'É minha vocação!'

'HAHA! Engraçadinha. ' – Alice bufou mais uma vez.

'Preciso da sua ajuda Alice!' – Rosalie olhava suplicante para a irmã. – 'Um botão da minha calça saiu e eu preciso que você costure pra mim! Por favor?'

Alice levantou da cama e fez bico, com certeza pensando no assunto. Igualzinho ao Jasper pirralho!

'Aiai! O que eu não faço rindo o que você me pede chorando?' – Alice foi atacada pelo abraço apertado de Rosalie.

'Ai Alice, você é demais!' – Disse Rose beijando a testa da irmã.

'Tchau Edward! Depois eu te conto o resto!' – Ela estava mesmo disposta com os pesadelos hein? – 'Vamos Rose! Agora você me deu vontade de costurar!'

Rosalie me deu um selinho e logo saiu com Alice do meu quarto. Deitei na cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Não tinha a mínima ideia do que eu faria a partir de agora. Eu estava de mãos atadas! Todos a minha volta gostavam de Bella. Todos eram amigos dela.

Amigo... A palavra ecoava repetidamente em minha mente, como se ela quisesse me dizer algo. Todos amigos de Bella...

E se eu me juntasse a esse "todos"? Se eu tentasse ser amigo da maluca? Com a intimidade talvez eu pudesse descobrir algo dela e usar ao meu favor. Lembrei da proposta de Rosalie e vi que ela não era tão repulsiva assim. Só precisava de um motivo convincente para me aproximar dela.

Mas é claro! Jasper e Alice! Os dois estavam gostando um do outro e as únicas pessoas que sabiam eram eu e Bella! Podíamos ajudá-los a ficarem juntos. Não me imaginava convivendo em harmonia com aquela maluca, mas era só fingir que tudo ficaria bem. Ela precisava tirar a imagem ruim que tinha de mim, assim ficaria eu ficaria bem mais convincente.

'Ahm... Edward?' – Me virei para a porta e vi Jasper encostado nela enquanto Emmett já estava dentro do meu quarto, de frente para minha cama. – 'Eu preciso falar com você. '

'Pensei que já tivesse falado tudo o que queria Jasper. ' – Eu falei, sentando-me na cama e o encarando.

'Eu falei aquilo sem pensar Edward. ' – Jasper se aproximava mais de mim. – 'Eu sinto muito, eu fiquei bravo e...'

'Tudo bem Jasper. ' – Eu o interrompi, levantando da cama. Hora de mentir. – 'Pensei sobre o que você me falou e percebi que está certo. '

Meus irmãos ficaram boquiabertos com o que disse. Tenho que admitir, até eu fiquei impressionado comigo mesmo! Mantenha seus amigos perto, os inimigos mais ainda. Era isso o que eu ia colocar em prática com Bella.

'CADÊ O ED SEU CLONE DO MAL? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE?' – Emmett berrou, ficando numa posição de combate. Revirei os olhos.

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Falei com um pouco de irritação. Andei um pouco e fiquei frente a frente com Jasper.

'É sério Edward?' – Jasper erguia a sobrancelha, expressando toda a sua desconfiança.

'Bem, todos cometem erros às vezes não é?' – Suspirei fundo para parecer convincente. Olhei Jasper e vi que estava dando certo. – 'O que eu fiz com Rose foi errado e me arrependo disso. Tentarei ser mais... Pacífico com Bella. '

'Quer dizer... Ser amigo dela?' – Ele perguntou esperançoso. Eu iria tentar, mesmo sabendo que talvez não desse certo.

'Tentar ser.' – Especifiquei. Essa parte não era mentira. – 'Não gosto de brigar com vocês! Vocês são meus irmãos!'

'Aaaaaaaah Edward!' – Jasper abria os braços. – 'Me dá um abraço vai!'

Então Jasper se aproximou mais e me abraçou. Odiava esses momentos melosos com ele, mas eu vou deixar essa passar!

'BUÁÁÁÁ, ASSIM EU CHOORO!' – Emmett também nos agarrou, espremendo Jasper e eu contra nossos corpos. – 'VOCÊS SÃO OS MELHORES IRMÃOS DO MUNDO!'

'E os únicos que você já teve Emmett!' – Acrescentou Jasper caindo na gargalhada, também ri do seu comentário.

'AAAH, pior que é verdade né?' – Finalmente Emmett tinha entendido a piadinha.

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Ainda rindo, eu e Jasper batemos na cabeça do nosso irmão leso. Ele nos largou para reclamar de dor.

'Jasper. ' – Agora estava na hora de colocar meu plano em prática. – 'Você sabe onde está Bella?'

'Na varanda. Por quê?' – Sorri para ele.

'Vou falar com ela. ' – Eu disse, batendo de leve no rosto dele. – 'Preciso conversar com ela sobre uma coisa. '

'Bem... Boa sorte então!' – Jasper e Emmett me olharam sem entender enquanto eu saía do quarto.

Não demorou muito para eu vê-la pela porta de vidro. Bella estava encostada na varanda, com certeza admirando o pôr-do-sol que surgia no céu. Percebi que seus cabelos não estavam mais castanhos, agora eram um tom avermelhado que combinava perfeitamente com os tons de amarelo, laranja e até com o pouco azul que ainda estava presente no horizonte. Senti meu coração acelerar ao ver o vento batendo contra ela, deixando seus cabelos voarem de um jeito rebelde para trás. Minha mente ficou vazia, fazendo-me ser guiado apenas por meus sentidos.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

A sensação de cabelos voando era realmente relaxante. Com certeza na minha vida passada eu era um passarinho que adorava voar e sentir o vento batendo contra todas as partes do seu corpo. Acho que nada iria ser capaz de me tirar do sério agora!

'Lindo pôr-do-sol, não acha?' – Eu estava enganada. Uma coisa conseguia me tirar do sério. Alguém pra ser mais específica.

'O que você quer hein?' – Perguntei, exagerando bem na grosseria. – 'Não está vendo que quero ficar sozinha?'

'Na verdade, ninguém me disse que você queria ficar sozinha!' – Respirei bem fundo e fixei-me somente no perfeito pôr-do-sol na minha frente.

'Então ta senhor sabichão. Eu estou falando agora que quero ficar sozinha!' – Mesmo me esforçando ao máximo para não encara-lo, eu sabia que ele estava ali, do meu lado. – 'Entendeu? SO-ZI-NHA!'

'Acho que ficar sozinha não é exatamente o que você deseja. ' – Alguém me segura! To morrendo de vontade de bater nele, posso? – 'Ficar na presença de qualquer pessoa, menos eu. '

'Ai!' – Esquece! Com ele era impossível ter calma!' – 'O que você quer? Agora que não conseguiu se vingar de mim vai me encher o saco é?'

'Quem sabe. ' – Só agora eu tinha me virado para ele. O safado estava olhando para o pôr-do-sol. Eu não conseguia mais piscar depois disso. Mesmo com outra rajada de vento batendo em mim e jogando meu cabelo no rosto, não fui capaz de tirar os olhos dele. Edmundo parecia que brilhava em contato com a luz do sol, por um momento pensei até que ele podia ser feito de diamantes. Seu cabelo meio avermelhado mudava de cor, ficando uma espécie de loiro cintilante. Ele simplesmente... Estava... Lindo...

'Eu sei que Jasper está apaixonado pela Alice. ' – Ai Deus! O que deu na minha cabeça pra chamar aquele safado de lindo? To ficando doida mesmo! PERAÍ! COMO ELE SABE? – 'Eu fui pegar um copo de água e como vocês estavam falando em voz alta, acabei ouvindo. Só pro caso de você resolver me perguntar. '

Finalmente nossos olhares se cruzaram. Eu sabia que estava respirando, mas eu não sentia meus pulmões fazerem aqueles movimentos frenéticos de entra e sai de ar. Eu sabia que o vento estava tocando levemente meu rosto, mas meu sentido do tato parecia não funcionar. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza de estar consciente era que aqueles olhos me faziam criar arrepios.

'Eu também sei que Alice gosta do meu irmão. Alice me contou isso hoje. ' – Alice contou pra ele? E NÃO PRA MIM? O QUE TA ACONTECENDO AQUI? – 'Não comente nada sobre isso com ela está bem? Alice não sabe que eu te falei isso. '

'Diz logo, onde você está querendo chegar com tudo isso?' – Nossos olhos ainda não tinham se desviado e com muito esforço me dei conta que ele estava mais próximo de mim.

'Quero te fazer uma proposta. ' – Sua voz ficava mais baixa na medida em que ele se aproximava de mim. – 'Que tal nos unirmos para tentar juntar os dois?'

'Como é?' – Minha voz falhou um pouco no final e fiquei torcendo até o dedo mindinho do pé pra ele não ter percebido. Minha cabeça queria que eu saísse daquela varanda o mais rápido possível, mas o corpo não obedecia.

'Estou disposto a uma trégua para fazer Jasper e Alice virarem um casal. ' – Agora ele falava em um sussurro. Seu braço encostado na varanda colidiu levemente com o meu. O choque de nossas peles me tirou um pouco o fôlego e cegou um pouco a minha vista, tive a sensação de que estava muito próxima de um desmaio. – ' Eu e você. Topa?'

'Por que você isso tudo agora?' – Minha voz estava falhando mais e mais a cada palavra que eu pronunciava. – 'Você não parece ser do tipo de pessoa que aceita ser vencido numa boa. '

'Eu não disse que tinha aceitado ser perdedor. ' – Sua voz saiu intensa. Se eu não estivesse apoiada na varanda, teria caído pra trás. – 'Eu disse que quero trégua por uma causa bastante nobre. Ou você não quer ver Alice feliz?'

'Eu quero. ' – Nossos braços estavam totalmente tocando um no outro. Senti a pele dele arrepiar-se um pouco. – 'Mais que tudo. '

'Já que é assim... ' – Senti sua mão levemente pousar sobre a minha. Eu sentia sua respiração de tão próximos que estávamos. Podia me ver no reflexo de seus olhos. – 'Vai me ajudar? Sim ou não? Garanto que o trabalho ia ser mais fácil. '

'Só se você terminar com a putinha.' – Meu corpo ainda não me obedecia e isso me deixou nervosa. Involuntariamente meus olhos desciam para fitar sua boca meio aberta, mas eu ainda conseguia controla-los por bastante tempo. – E na minha frente. '

'Feito. ' – Seu hálito invadiu minhas narinas, fazendo meus olhos se revirarem. Sua boca ficou mais aberta que antes e para piorar minha barriga começou a rodar.

'Feito. ' – Minha voz tinha falhando totalmente na minha última pronúncia. Seus lábios se esticaram num sorriso torto, bem ao alcance do meu campo de visão.

'Quero que saia comigo Bella. ' – Ele continuava com a porcaria daquele sorriso no rosto. O seu pedido me pegou de surpresa. – 'Pra conversar melhor sobre como vamos fazer os dois se entenderem. '

'Onde, que horas e quando?' – Tentei fazer minha expressão sair séria, mas eu não estava muito consciente para ver se tinha conseguido. O sorriso saía lentamente do seu rosto, dando lugar a linhas que pareciam ser bem delicadas.

'Saberá amanhã. Só amanhã. ' – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, arrepiando-me mais ainda. Fiquei parada ali, presente no início do crepúsculo, enquanto assistia ele sair da varanda.

CAPÍTULO 13: UM DIA COM MICHAEL CULLEN

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Depois que ele me deixou sozinha na varanda, eu lentamente fui recobrando meus sentidos. O que aconteceu comigo?

Chequei tudo: Respiração? Okay. Olhos piscando? Okay. Corpo movimentando? Okay. Coração?

Tive que pressionar minhas duas mãos contra meu peito para ter certeza se o que eu sentia era loucura. Meu órgão batia em um ritmo descompassado, agitando-se contra a parede que o cobria. Era como se quisesse furar o meu tórax e simplesmente sair saltitando pelo chão!

Isso devia ser repulsa, nojo e até ódio daquele ser. Como eu concordei com esse absurdo? Eu podia muito bem juntar Jasper e Alice sozinha! Mas não! A BURRONA AQUI ACEITOU A MERDA DA TRÉGUA!

Imediatamente lembrei de Rosalie, sorrindo e totalmente satisfeita em estar aqui. Nossa conversa também veio à tona em minha mente, repetindo milhares de vezes a parte em que Rose queria que eu conhecesse o safado melhor. Mesmo não querendo, eu ia matar dois coelhos numa tacada só: Alice iria finalmente amar alguém e Rosalie ficaria realizada com meu esforço. Se isso as faria mais felizes então eu me juntaria com o Edmundo sem reclamar. Ta legal! Sem reclamar é impossível, sem reclamar MUITO.

Eu até aproveitaria a oportunidade de segurar as rédeas dele. Não só com a putinha, mas sim com todas as garotas que ousarem tocar num fio de cabelo daquele garoto! Ele era namorado de Rose, ou seja, só ela tinha direito a ele.

'Bella?' – Reconheci a voz de Rosalie do meu lado. Ela parecia... Receosa. – 'Edward me disse que te encontraria aqui. '

'Ah... ' - Meus olhos pousaram sobre ela por menos de um minuto, depois se deslocaram para a imensidão escura da noite. – 'Certo. '

'Ele também me disse que aceitou sair com ele. ' – Era impressão minha ou Rosalie parecia não acreditar no que o safado tinha dito a ela?

'É. Isso mesmo. ' – Eu disse, confirmando sua suposta dúvida interna. Senti os braços de Rosalie me envolverem.

'Ah Bella!' – Dizia enquanto me abraçava. – 'Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo por dar essa oportunidade ao Edward, sei que ele vai mudar sua opinião!'

'Você sabe que eu faço tudo por você e Alice!' – Eu falei, afagando-a nas costas.

'Bella. ' – Ela se desvencilhou do abraço, encarando-me com um sorriso radiante. – 'Você definitivamente é a melhor amiga que existe!'

Aquela alegria foi o suficiente para mandar minhas dúvidas à merda. Por Rosalie, eu iria fazer de tudo para aquilo dar certo.

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

'Tem certeza de que não quer vir com agente Edward?' – Perguntou meu pai pela centésima vez. Ele era o único que estava ainda na porta, já que os outros (Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper e Esme) o esperavam pacientemente dentro da Hilux preta. Carlile ia levar todos para um passeio na Piazza Del Popolo, uma praça que ficava ao norte da cidade.

'Não se preocupe pai. ' – Me apoiei à porta, pronto para fechá-la. – 'Aproveitem bastante a saída. '

'Você vai ficar aqui com Isabella?' – O momento interrogatório havia começado. – 'Não vai a lugar algum?'

'Não se incomode com isso. ' – Eu disse, tentando acabar logo com a chuva de perguntas. – 'Darei uma volta com ela assim que acordar. Bella não vai ficar sem conhecer um pouco da cidade. '

'Bem, se você quer assim... ' – Carlile estava com a expressão pensativa, não durando por muito tempo. – 'Até logo Edward. '

'Até. ' – Carlile sorriu para mim e depois virou-se, andando para o carro. Assim que ele entrou no automóvel fechei a porta.

Fazia muito tempo que essa casa não recebia hóspedes a mais, sendo só meu pai, meus irmão e eu. Acho que acabei fazendo bem em convidar a família Hale para passarem as férias aqui, meu pai não estava mais tão focado no trabalho como antes. Havia algo diferente nele, mesmo não sabendo o por quê.

Sentei-me no sofá, totalmente entediado. Não tinha dormido direito, mas isso não estava me incomodando. Peguei o controle da tevê e a liguei, deixando no canal de filmes. Parecia ser um bang-bang antigo, com aqueles chapéus enormes e pistolas bicudas. Me ajustei em uma posição confortável e permiti minha mente vagar, olhando para a tela da televisão.

A lembrança da conversa da varanda me invadiu a cabeça. Apreciando a linda paisagem do pôr-do-sol com a maluca ao meu lado, pronta para pular no meu pescoço enquanto eu lhe fazia minha proposta. Lembro-me de tentar evitar encara-la nos olhos na medida em que pronunciava minhas palavras, fracassando amargamente.

Quando minha visão alcançou sua íris, aquela sensação de ser atraído invadiu-me novamente, porém com o dobro de força. O pior de tudo é que eu estava conseguindo escolher as melhores palavras para convencê-la de que a trégua era uma opção razoável, mas o modo em que elas saíam da minha boca era totalmente errado. Eu as usava com intensidade demais.

Consequentemente o toque de nossos braços veio à tona. Sua pele era macia e suave, o não uso de cosméticos era evidente ao meu tato. E também quente, já que o atrito com minha pele morna me causara arrepios.

No momento em que me dei conta de quão próximos estávamos um do outro, meu corpo desligou-se da minha mente, recusando os comandos racionais que eu tentava inutilmente lhe passar. A garota tinha mudado sua expressão, ficando irritada e, para minha perdição, ativando aquele brilho que só ela conseguia ter. Em questão de segundos, senti minha consciência entra numa espécie de coma profundo.

Só acordei na hora em que ela tinha concordado com a trégua, desde que eu terminasse tudo com Megan bem na frente dela. Fiquei surpreso com a velocidade que usei no momento de concordar com sua proposta.

Lembro de quando fui convidá-la para sair comigo. Soou mais uma ordem do que uma pergunta formal! Relembrando suas feições agora, suspirei aliviado por ela não ter percebido. A maluca aceitara meu "pedido-ordem", fazendo meu coração acelerar de um jeito irracional.

Um barulho tiro vindo da tevê fez eu pular do sofá, felizmente tirando-me daqueles pensamentos confusos. Prestei atenção no filme, vendo um cowboy bigodudo prestes a atirar em um índio. Que ridículo! Olhei para o relógio da mesa, indicando 10:30hrs. Essa maluca não vai acordar não?

Cansado de esperar e sem a menor vontade de voltar na noite anterior, levantei do sofá e segui para as escadas. Se ela não desperta sozinha, eu farei isso!

Em questão de minutos eu já estava parado na frente do quarto onde as garotas dormiam. Bati na porta e nada.

'Bella?' – Tentei chama-la, batendo novamente e com mais força. Nenhum sinal de vida. Pousei minha orelha na porta, escutando roncos um pouco altos. – 'Isso explica porque ela não me escuta. '

Peguei a maçaneta e girei-a, porém nada aconteceu. Maravilha! A porta simplesmente está trancada! Maluca desgraçada.

Como eu conhecia bem a casa, sabia que só esse quarto tinha a janela destrancada. Suspirei alto com meu próprio raciocínio, já sabendo o que eu deveria fazer.

- x -

Se eu caísse dessa altura, certamente iria quebrar alguma coisa. Morrer estava fora de questão, pois já tinha experimentado pular dela na noite do assalto. Em plena manhã eu já estava suando e com minha paciência por um fio! Tudo por causa daquela garota!

Me apoiei firmemente à parte de mármore da janela, puxando-me até ficar deitado encima da pedra fria. Deixei meu corpo deslizar para dentro do quarto, pousando meus pés cuidadosamente no chão. Ar-condicionado ligado com janela aberta, que irônico! Abri mais as cortinas para a luz invadir o local, tornando tudo mais claro. Desliguei o ar e andei lentamente até a única cama que estava ocupada.

A garota estava esparramada pelo colchão, o edredom cobria somente sua barriga, deixando braços, pernas e cabeça para fora. Deus! Ela roncava que nem um porco!

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Os raios do sol invadiam o quarto, esquentando-me por entre as cobertas. Mas não era isso que estava me incomodando. Sentia algo pinicando no meu braço num ritmo frenético e irritante, fazendo-me trocar de posição na cama. Afundei minha cara no travesseiro macio e esperei a inconsciência chegar de novo.

As pinicadas voltaram, só que mais fortes que antes. Revoltada, bati na fonte da minha irritação, cessando as cutucadas. Mesmo sonolenta consegui abrir meus olhos, vendo um vulto perto de mim. Minha reação foi instantânea.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – Fechei a mão e soquei a cara embaçada do vulto, fazendo-o cair para trás. Fiquei de joelhos, preparada pra atacar de novo.

'AAAAAAAH MEU NARIZ! MEU NAAAARIZ!' – Esfreguei os olhos, deixando minha visão mais nítida. OOH MEU DEEUS! EU TINHA ACERTADO O EDMUNDO! PUTA QUE PARIU!

'AI MEU DEUS!' – Desci da cama e deixei-o parar de rolar no chão para ficar ao seu lado. – ' V-você ta bem?'

'ACHA MESMO QUE EU ESTOU BEEM?' – Ele se sentou e tirou as mãos do rosto. Botei minhas mãos na boca, totalmente horrorizada. O NARIZ DELE TAVA SANGRAAANDO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – 'OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!'

'NÃÃÃO GRITA! A CULPA FOI SUA!' – Ficar irritada assim que acorda é mau sinal! Olha no que deu!

'VOCÊ ME SOOOOCOU E A CULPA É MINHA? SUA...!' – Quando ele fez menção de ficar bravo mais sangue saiu de suas narinas. – 'AAAAAAAAAAAI!'

'DÁ PRA VOCÊ FICAR QUIETO?' – Berrei enquanto tentava pensar em alguma forma de ajudar.

'DÁ PRA VOCÊ FALAR MAIS BAIXO?' – Mais sangue saiu pelos buracos, PINGOU ATÉ EM MIM! FILHO DA PÚLICIA! ESTRAGOU MEU MOLETOM! – 'DROGA! PEGA UM KIT DE PRIMEIROS SOCORROS NO MEU QUARTO! TÁ DENTRO DO ARMÁRIO. VAAAAAAAAAAI!'

Levantei toda desajeitada e fui destrancar a porta, saindo logo em seguida. Todas as portas do corredor estavam fechadas, exceto uma na minha frente. Entrei no quarto desconhecido e voei para o armário, abrindo e retirando a famosa caixa branca com o "+" vermelho. Quase caí sozinha enquanto eu entrava de novo no meu cômodo.

O safado estava com as mãos cheias de sangue e respirando rápido, talvez para não fazer mais nenhum estrago. Fiquei ao seu lado novamente, abrindo a caixa branca.

'Deixa que eu... ' – Mal tinha botado a tampa no chão e ele já estava enfiando a mão nela. Nem pensar!'

'Cala a boca!' – Eu o interrompi, fazendo-o ficar surpreso. O fitei seriamente. – 'Eu faço. '

Andei com os joelhos até ficar atrás dele, arrastando a caixa comigo. Puxei seus cabelos para baixo e não parei até o fazer entender que queria ele deitado no meu colo. Ouvi reclamações baixas, mas o safado acabou cedendo. Peguei uma quantidade razoável de algodão e botei levemente em seu nariz, tentando fazer que o sangue estancasse. Ele até me ajudou, expirando para que o resto do líquido saísse. Peguei mais uma porção de algodão e um pequeno pote transparente que continha água. Despejei-a no algodão e passei lentamente por seu rosto, deixando-o levemente úmido.

Troquei os algodões por papeis descartáveis, mais ou menos iguais a guardanapos. Os amassei um pouco e deslizei-os na face de Edmundo, retirando os vestígios de sangue. Fiz a mesma coisa em seu pescoço também.

Seu olhar sobre mim era algo que não sabia descrever. Parecia um misto de surpresa e susto, talvez estivesse pensando que jamais o ajudaria assim. Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios com o palpite, confesso que também não me imaginava numa situação em que eu insistisse para cuidar dele. Meus olhos deram um salto quando vi que ele retribuiu meu sorriso com outro, fazendo-me corar um pouco.

Podia estar louca, mas tive a sensação de que ele estava gostando de ser cuidado. Enquanto eu repassava o estranho guardanapo em seu rosto, seus olhos fecharam-se e seus ombros tensos relaxaram sobre meu colo. Cochilando talvez?

Depois de alguns minutos, sua face estava totalmente limpa. Mesmo assim, nada dele abrir os olhos. Passei minhas mãos úmidas pelo meu moletom velho, secando-as nele. Já estava sujo né? Aproveitei logo também. Suspirei fundo e esfreguei meu braço em meu rosto, impedindo as gotas de suor caírem. Ele continuava imóvel.

Cocei a cabeça e pigarreei, não surtindo efeito nenhum sobre ele. Tentei pela segunda vez e nada. A impaciência me dominou.

'Eu sei que aí é o melhor lugar pra se deitar. ' – Dei um sorriso maroto, mesmo ele sem ver. Então cutuquei sua testa. – 'Mas dá pra sair daí?'

Só assim seus olhos abriram, ficando vesgo quando fitou meu dedo indicador. Foi muito engraçado! Ele sentou-se num salto, afastando-se do meu colo. Seu rosto estava... Vermelho? Não resisti, deixando escapar meu riso.

'E então, como está o seu nariz?' – Perguntei tentando ficar normal.

'Sorte sua de não ter quebrado. ' – Ele mexia cuidadosamente na ponta. – 'Maluca!'

'Um "obrigado" vinha bem a calhar agora sabia?' – Ele cerrou os olhos para mim. Por que eu ainda espero que ele agradeça? Pare de ser idiota Bella!

'A culpa foi sua. ' – Ele respondeu, dando de ombros. – 'Só consertou o erro. '

'AAAAAAAAAI COMO VOCÊ É MAL AGRADECIDO!' – Eu berrei, cruzando os braços. – 'Seu pai não te deu educação não?'

'Somente para gente normal que não sai dando socos alheios nos outros! ' – Quer um bis? Eu te dou com todo o prazer! – 'Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Vê se você se arruma, vamos sair. '

'Onde estão todos?' – Bocejei no meio da pergunta. Merda, não dormi direito por causa dele!

'Foram visitar a cidade. ' – Ela já havia se levantado. Suas mãos estavam sujas com sangue seco. – 'Eles queriam te levar, mas disse que não precisava. '

'É lógico que eu queria ir com eles!' – Fiquei de pé, encarando-o irritada. – 'Desde quando você responde por mim hein?'

'Combinamos de sair lembra?' – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, analisando-me dos pés a cabeça. – 'Vai dar pra trás agora?'

'Haha. Saia do meu quarto antes que eu mude de ideia!' – estendi meu braço, apontando para a porta. – 'Quero tomar banho, já que você me melou de sangue!'

Ele parou bem na minha frente, totalmente sério. Seu olhar me deu um pouco de medo.

'Só mais uma coisa. ' – De repente a expressão que me fez tremer desapareceu, dando lugar a um sorriso de deboche. – 'Dê um jeito nesse seu ronco horroroso! Parece um trator velho!'

'VAI À MERDA EDMUNDO!' – Empurrei-o para fora do quarto e bati a porta com força, gritando logo em seguida. Podia ouvir a gargalhada dele do lado de fora do quarto.

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Entrei no meu quarto totalmente desorientado de tanto rir. A cara dela foi simplesmente hilária quando a chamei de trator velho! Senti uma lágrima cair de meus olhos. Nossa, até chorar de rir eu estava! Limpei-a e segui para o banheiro.

Tirei minhas roupas e as joguei no cesto de vestes sujas. Espero que Alphonse não comente nada sobre as grandes manchas de sangue na minha camisa cinza! Mas acho que me daria bem com alguma desculpa inventada racionalmente. Abri o chuveiro e entrei na água, deixando-a cair sobre meu corpo. Dei um jeito logo de tirar o sangue seco de minhas mãos, passando agressivamente o sabonete nelas.

Só agora que tinha me dado conta de que meu nariz não doía mais. Mexi-o para os lados, confirmando o fato. Nossa. Como aquele soco foi forte! Aquela garota devia pensar seriamente em participar de lutas livres femininas, iria ganhar um bom dinheiro!

A reação dela em me ajudar foi completamente irracional para mim. Se ela me odiava tanto, por que cuidou de mim? Talvez o arrependimento tivesse a tocado ou medo de que eu contasse a alguém sobre isso. O que me deixou mais confuso foi como eu reagi a ela, cedendo-me totalmente aos seus cuidados.

Saí do Box e enxuguei-me na toalha, seguindo para o meu armário. O abri e retirei da gaveta uma boxer preta, vestindo-a. Olhei para os cabides de roupas enquanto tentava decidir o que vestir. Ouvi a porta se abrindo.

'Você por acaso já está... ' – A maluca quase caiu pra trás quando me viu. – 'Oh... Nossa... '

'Perdeu alguma coisa?' – Perguntei a ela arqueando a sobrancelha. – 'Porque se for, vai ter que esperar. '

'Desculpa... Eu não... ' – Seu rosto ficou rubro, evitando me olhar. – 'É melhor... Eu... Esperar no corredor!'

'Entra e nem bate na porta?' – Comentei, ficando de costas para ela e pegando uma blusa de tecido branca manga longa, enrolando os braços da roupa até a altura de meus cotovelos. Um sorriso escapou dos meus lábios. Ainda bem que ela não viu. – 'Depois EU sou o mal educado!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAI! CALA A BOCA!' – Ela gritou e em seguida ouvi o estrondo gigantesco da minha porta fechando. Balancei a cabeça e ri, botando a mão no rosto.

Coloquei rapidamente uma calça jeans bem escura e sapatos de mesma cor. Parei na frente da porta antes de abri-la, abafando uma ultima gargalhada. Respirei fundo e a abri, saindo do quarto.

Lá estava ela, encostada na parede do corredor e com o cenho franzido. Usava uma camiseta preta, sapatos, calça e uma espécie de jaqueta presa no quadril, tudo da mesma cor da blusa. Ela era gótica ou coisa assim?

'Não custava bater. ' – Eu falei, despertando-a de seu transe interno. – 'Mas entendo se você queria me ver naquelas condições. '

'Cala a boca e vamos logo!' – Ela disse entre bufadas, irritada. Andou entre passos firmes até a escada enquanto eu a seguia, divertindo-me internamente.

'Onde está seu carro?' – Tinha acabado de trancar a casa quando me perguntou.

'Não vou usá-lo hoje. ' – Meu Volvo era o único da cidade. Não queria que alguém conhecido me visse com Bella. Andei até à beira da rua, acenando para um táxi ao longe, que golpe de sorte!

'Malucas primeiro?' – Eu disse, abrindo a porta para ela. Fuzilou-me com os olhos à medida que entrava no carro, seguida por mim. O dia ia ser bem interessante.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

A beleza de Roma me deixava tonta. Cada casa, cada monumento, passarelas, pessoas, tudo era lindo! Meu dia só não seria perfeito por causa da minha infeliz companhia, sentada ao meu lado.

Depois de algum tempo o táxi finalmente começou a parar, e quase perdi o ar com a vista. O carro havia parado na frente do Coliseu, o lindo Coliseu. Minha boca abriu, por pouco não deixando a baba escorrer sobre meu queixo.

Saí do táxi e fiquei ali, em pé diante daquele monumento enorme. Se isso já era maravilhoso visto de fora, imagina por dentro!

De repente um estalo de dedos invadiu meus ouvidos, fazendo-me saltar do lugar onde estava. O safado estava do meu lado, esbanjando seu sorriso torto "horrendo".

'Já era pra você estar acordada não?' – Ele também olhou para o Coliseu. – 'Vamos, está quase na hora da excursão começar. '

O fitei totalmente confusa. Como assim excursão?

'Querendo ou não, você vai passar o dia comigo. ' – Não tive tempo de responder, ele tinha pegado meu braço, puxando-me para a entrada do Coliseu.

'E como vocês podem ver lá embaixo, aquele local era onde os confrontos se realizavam' – Estávamos nas arquibancadas enquanto a instrutora apontava para a parte central do monumento, abaixo de nós. – 'Vamos ter a chance de descer, mas cuidado: as paredes e pilares são muito frágeis e sensíveis a toques. Qualquer movimento brusco é capaz de derrubá-las. '

'Gostando?' – Ouvi o safado do meu lado. – 'Agora não ouse dizer que não sou um cara legal!'

'Aqui é um lugar maravilhoso. ' – Falei entre suspiros e o encarei um pouco irritada. – 'Mas se está achando que eu já tenho um pouquinho de simpatia por você, está muito enganado. '

Não fiquei para a resposta, só segui a instrutora e o resto dos turistas. Escutei um grunhido atrás de mim. Ah, que se dane ele!

Depois de dar a volta em todos os andares do Coliseu, descemos para o centro. O corredor que usamos para chegar lá era bem escuro, ainda bem que havia corrimões nas escadas! Se eu caísse aqui, iria direto para o hospital, totalmente fato!

'Bem vindos à arena do Coliseu!' – A instrutora falou animadamente. – 'Era nessa parte onde os combates se realizavam e...'

Do nada, uma musica totalmente ridícula e estranha começou a tocar. Deus do Céu, que merda é essa?

.com/watch?v=ppVlR_mlOZ0

(Copie e cole no navegador)

'SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPERPOP!' – Entre as paredes, saiu um velho empurrando um carrinho com utensílios de limpeza e segurando uma vassoura. Provavelmente era o zelador do lugar. Ele virou de costas pra nós, agarrou a vassoura e começou a dançar com ela, rebolando até o chão. – 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRASTA POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVO!'

Eu não entendia nada da música que vinha do estranho radio encima do carrinho, mas ela me lembrava da Britney Spears. O mais bizarro foi quando a cantora começou a gemer, e o velho também! E ele ainda tava encaixando as pernas na vassoura! Agarradinho na coisa, ele abriu um sorriso que quase me fez vomitar. ELE SÓ TINHA DOIS DEEEENTES! PUTA MERDA! PARECIA PERNALONGA!

A instrutora bufou irritada, aproximando-se do velho bizarro. Meio receosa, segui ela também e puxei o Edmundo comigo. Pelo menos se o Pernalonga me atacasse, iria sobrar pro safado!

'Zé, quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe falar que é proibido você ficar escutando essas músicas hein?' – O velho largou a vassoura e pegou a moça, girando-a várias vezes. Fiz cara de nojo quando ele sorriu de novo.

'BAAAAAAAAAAAABY VEM PRA MIM!' – Ele fez um biquinho e tentou beijar a coitada, mas ela deu um belo de um tabefe na cara dele. MINHA ÍDOLA!

'PARE COM ISSO ZÉ!' – Ela passou a mão no uniforme, arrumando-o. – 'Vou te mandar de volta pro Brasil assim!'

'Eu não quero ficar longe de você!' – Ele se ajoelhou e agarrou a perna dela. – 'MINHA PAÇOQUINHA DOCE!'

PAÇOQUINHA DOCE? Essa doeu na minha alma! A moça andou em direção ao outro lado da arena, fazendo o velho largar do seu pé.

'Por favor, aqui é a saída do Coliseu. ' – Ela falou em voz alta e todo o pessoal começou a andar e direção a ela – 'Muito obrigada pela visita e cuidado com as paredes!'

'Edmundo, vai na frente!' – Eu disse, empurrando-o pelas costas. Todos já tinham saído com a moça, restando só nós dois e o velho deitado no chão.

'Você ta com medo dele?' – O safado apontou pro bizarro, rindo depois. – 'A culpa não é dele se a mulher não o quer. '

'Anda logo antes que eu te deixe desdentado que nem ele!' – Apertei meus punhos na frente do Edmundo. Ele balançou a cabeça e riu de novo, andando. Me agarrei a camisa dele com força. Será que a moça o matou?

.com/watch?v=SRvAl4QnhJA&feature=PlayList&p=769C5716CF5C4034&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=6

(Copie e cole no computador)

Estávamos passando do lado do corpo do velho quando outra musica doida começou a tocar no radio. Na mesma hora, senti meu pé sendo agarrado.

'Não me deixe aqui. ' – O bizarro falou, agarrando minhas roupas e se levantando que nem zumbi. –'Minha bonequinha de marfim!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – Larguei o safado e botei minhas mãos na cara do velho, evitando que ele me agarrasse. – 'SOCOOOOOOOORRO!'

'Pare de ser estérica Bella!' – Ouvi o Edmundo reclamar enquanto eu estava sendo quase abusada! PUTA MERDA! DÁ PRA VIRAR PRA TRÁS E ME AJUDAR HEEIN?' – 'O que ele poderia fazer com você?'

Eu podia sentir a baba do zumbi escorrendo pelas minhas mãos. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI QUE NOOOOOJO! Tirei-as de lá e coloquei nos ombros dele, fazendo de tudo pra manter ele afastado de mim. Dava pra ficar pior? DROGA!

Não só dava como ficou pior! Mesmo sendo praticamente uma múmia ambulante, o pernalonga arranjou uma força não sei de onde e começou a se aproximar de mim. Tentei forçar mais, porém ele continuava a ir pra cima de mim. TÔ PERDIDA!

'TIRA A MÃO DELA VELHO DOIDO!' – Não percebi quando o safado apareceu, mas fiquei aliviada na hora em que ele botou suas mãos entre mim e o zumbi, empurrando-o para longe. Edmundo me segurou pelo braço antes que eu caísse no chão.

'Você ta bem?' – Ele me perguntou, me colocando direito em pé.

'VOCÊ PODIA TER ME AJUDADO ANTES NÉ?' – Eu gritei, puxando meu braço para longe da mão dele.

'TE FAÇO UM FAVOR E É ASSIM QUE ME AGRADECE? – Ele usou o mesmo tom. – 'POR QUE EU NÃO DEIXEI ELE TE EMBABAR TODA? QUE BURRICE A MINHA!'

'CALA A BOCA!' – Lá vamos nós!

'CALA A BOCA VOCÊ MALUCA!'

'CANALHA!'

'ESTÉRICA!'

'BURRO!'

'IDIOTA!'

'SEU GALINHA!'

'SUA... '

Edmundo parou de falar no momento em que ouvimos o som de algo rachando. O safado simplesmente tinha jogado o velho contra uma das paredes da arena que agora estava prestes a cair para trás. Olhei com mais atenção e percebi que as paredes de pedras eram enfileiradas, uma atrás da outra. Engoli seco quando ela finalmente caiu em cima da outra, já percebendo o "efeito dominó" e para onde ele dava: a ultima iria tampar a saída!

Eu e ele nos encaramos ao mesmo tempo, dando conta de que tanto eu quanto ele sabíamos o que ia acontecer.

'!' – Gritamos ao mesmo tempo, acelerando ao máximo até o escuro túnel onde todos tinham entrado.

Perdi a conta de quantos quarteirões atravessamos só correndo! Mais que exausta, desacelerei e sentei no primeiro lugar que vi. Fiquei respirando pela boca.

'Você... É um... Tremendo... De um... Imbecil!' – Falei totalmente ofegante. O safado estava na minha frente, apoiando-se nos joelhos.

'Queria... Ser beijada... Por... Aquela... Coisa?' – Eu sei, eu sei! Mas não precisava quebrar todo o Coliseu por dentro!

'Então... De... Nada. ' – Ele disse, passando a mão nos cabelos e posicionando-se ao meu lado. Cerrei os olhos para ele, me emburrando de vez. A única coisa que ele fez foi sorrir. AAAAAH QUE RAIVA!

'Alguém já te falou que você é um safado bem irritante e chato?' – Comentei, revirando os olhos.

'Nossa... ' – Ele olhava para trás, ignorando o que eu falara. – 'Corremos bastante! O Coliseu é um pouco longe da Fonteine de Trévi. '

Estávamos sentados na borda dessa coisa maravilhosa e eu nem vi? Que droga! Preciso de um óculos!

'É tão... Linda!' – Fiquei encantada pelas estátuas, pareciam até pessoas reais! Olhei para água cristalina, vendo alguma coisa brilhante nela. Meti a mão na fonte, tirando uma moeda de lá. – 'Achei dinheiro! Que sorte!'

'Turistas!' – O safado bufou do meu lado e pegou a moedinha de mim. FILHO DA MÃE! – 'Você não pode fazer isso. '

'Por que não?' - Tentei pegar a moeda dele, mas o safado a agarrou bem. De repente estávamos num "cabo-de-guerra", o meu dinheirinho era a corda. – 'Achado não é roubado!'

'Ela não estava aí porque alguém perdeu!' – Ele falou, puxando para si o euro. Não deixei barato, puxei também. – 'E sim porque jogaram!'

'Pára de falar besteira!' – Fiz mais força enquanto insistia em tirar a moeda dele. – 'Ela é MINHA!'

'Sua tonta! Você não pode ficar com ela!' - Falou o safado com os dentes trincados. – 'Joga ela de volta na água!'

'NÃO!'

Assim que eu recusei, pareceu que o incrível Huck tinha baixado nele. O Edmundo puxou com tanta força que conseguiu pegar a moeda e me levar junto! E já que estávamos na beirada da fonte, nós dois caímos dentro dela.

Fiquei besta com a quantidade de dinheiro dentro daquele lugar. Isso aqui lá em Forks, já era! O brilho dos euros com a luz refletida na água fazia até a parte interna parecer linda. Olhei para o lado e vi que o safado estava sentado perto de mim, com a cabeça fora da água. Emergi na mesma hora.

'Essa fonte é uma espécie de poço dos desejos. As pessoas jogam moedas aqui em troca de pedidos atendidos. ' – Ele explicou com os olhos fechados. Senti um arrepio de medo correr na minha espinha. – ' É por isso que NÃO SE PODE PEGAR ELAS! ENTENDEU AGORA?'

'Hehe, acho que sim né?' – Cocei a cabeça, totalmente sem graça. As pessoas começavam a se aglomerar no local, nos analisando estranhamente. Tive vontade de mergulhar de novo, só para não encara-los. – 'Nada como um banhozinho depois de correr hein?'

Ele suspirou pesadamente, saindo da "fonte dos desejos". Também cuidei pra me retirar de lá, do meu modo desajeitado é claro. O Cullen seguiu pelo caminho que a multidão abria para ele e, assustada e um pouco trêmula, apertei o passo e fiquei atrás dele.

Caminhamos uns três quarteirões até chegarmos à parte de trás de um prédio meio antigo, lembrando um pouco os traços da arquitetura romana (nossa, falei bonito!). Edmundo subiu um ramo de escadas, comigo na cola dele.

Não demorou muito para alcançar a cobertura, já que era uma construção baixa. Mesmo assim, podia se ver claramente a cidade inteira dali. O Sol estava se pondo, mostrando o quão rápido o dia havia passado. O vento soprava fortemente, fazendo até eu recuar alguns passos. Engraçado, o ar era quente!

Olhei para frente de dei de cara com um safado sem camisa e vindo na minha direção. QUE MERDA É ESSA?

' O Q... O que você ta fazendo?' – O alívio me esmagou no momento em que ele passou direto por mim, deixando sua camisa em cima de uma enorme caixa velha.

'Evitando pegar um resfriado, é claro! ' – Ele tirava a calça, botando no mesmo lugar. – 'Acho melhor você fazer a mesma coisa também. '

'E-eu? Ficar de roupa íntima aqui? HAHA! Tenho cara da putinha por acaso?' - Ele revirou os olhos e depois ficou passando a mão nos cabelos, tirando o excesso de água. Droga! Isso tinha que acontecer comigo?

'Com certeza esse seu corpo magrelo não tem nada demais. ' – AAAAAAAAAAAAH! UM RAIO NA CABEÇA DELE IA SEEEER MARAVILHOSO AGORA! – 'Mas se você quer ficar doente pelo resto da viagem, o problema não é meu. '

Eu ia dar uma bela resposta na cara dele, mas um espirro me impediu. Realmente, se a roupa secasse comigo, não ia ser legal. As meninas ficariam preocupadas comigo e esqueceriam da diversão daqui. Andei até aquela caixa e tirei minha camiseta, com os olhos fixos nele. O safado nem virou para me encarar, sentando no chão e encostando-se naquela coisa enorme.

Eu não gostava de sutiã ou langerie, então eu usava coisas maiores como topes de academia e calcinhas que pareciam shorts. Coloquei minhas roupas com as dele, me sentindo praticamente nua. NUNCA MAIS EU BRIGO POR UMA MOEDA, NUNCA MAIS!

'Resolveu ceder?' – Ele ria mesmo não me vendo. – 'Finalmente você foi racional!'

'C-cala a b-boca!' – Meus dentes batiam alto, entregando meu frio. – 'Seu i-i-insuportável!'

'Você está quase congelando aí atrás.' – Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas acabou desistindo. – 'Tem certeza que mora em Forks?'

'E-e-eu nunca m-me acostumei c-com F-Forks. ' – Respondi com muito custo. Ouvi ele gargalhar alto.

'Minha temperatura é mais alta que a sua. ' – Pigarreou um pouco. – ' Por que não se senta do meu lado? Posso te aquecer. '

'N-não! E-eu e-estou b-bem aqui.' –Soprei nas minhas mãos e esfreguei, mas o calor não veio.

'Dá pra perceber isso! ' – Ele suspirou, se ajeitando no chão. – 'Pare de bancar a teimosa e aceite logo a minha ajuda. '

Não aguentando mais os arrepios horríveis, aceitei a boa vontade dele. O chão não estava tão frio, o que facilitou muito! Ele riu, me olhando de cima a baixo.

'Nossa. Isso é íntimo pra você?' – Por favor, me enterrem! – 'Pra mim ainda está vestida!'

'Cala a boca!' – bati o ombro dele, rindo também. Depois do nosso pequeno "ataque de gargalhada", Edmundo me envolveu num forte abraço. Seu corpo estava no ponto exato de calor, tirando meus calafrios em segundos. – 'Ninguém vai nos ver aqui, não é?'

'Esse prédio é abandonado, mas eu gosto de vir aqui. É... Calmo.' – O cansaço estava batendo e meus olhos fechando. Soltei um bocejo que passou despercebido.

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

'É... Mesmo... ' – Sua voz baixou o tom e imediatamente a olhei. Estava com a cabeça em meu ombro, dormindo. Foi inevitável não sorrir com a cena! Aquela garota maluca e estérica, descansando tranquilamente nos meus braços. Se eu a tivesse conhecido nesse exato momento, diria que praticamente era santa!

Ela tinha um jeito bem diferente de dormir! Se encolhia toda e deixava a boca semi-aberta, respirando por ela algumas vezes. O estranho é que Bella não estava roçando agora, e isso me impressionou. Era divertido vê-la naquelas condições, nem vi que a noite já havia chegado. Tarde não era, mas tínhamos que voltar para casa logo.

'Bella. ' – A sacudi levemente, ganhando um grunhido em troca. – 'Acorda! Precisamos sair daqui. '

'Mãe... Só mais um minuto... A escola pode esperar... ' – Sua cabeça deslizou até meio tórax, grunhindo de novo.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACORDA AGORA!' – Num pulo ela estava de pé, olhando para os lados.

'NÃÃO FUI EU! É TUDO CULPA DO SEU MADRUGA!' - Seu Madruga? Em que mundo essa garota vive? Levantei, vestindo minhas roupas.

'Encare os fatos, SEU MADRUGA JÁ MORREU!' – Gritei, arrumando a gola da minha blusa. Sem hesitar, joguei suas vestes bem na cara dela. A maluca se desequilibrou e caiu para trás, eu mereço!

- x -

'Muito obrigada por me fazer cair, idiota. ' – Ela tem duas pernas esquerdas e me culpa? Só falta ela cair agora, bem no meio da calçada!

'Melhore sua coordenação, isso ajuda muito sabia?' – Cruzou os braços e emburrou a cara. Caí na risada. – 'Ainda está com frio?'

Não entendi a razão de ela ter colocado a jaqueta preta, o tempo estava bem agradável para mim. Esse ventinho de nada e já está toda empacotada? É muito improvável essa criatura morar em Forks, tinha que estar mentindo!

'Além de safado, você ainda é anormal. Fato comprovado Edmundo!' – Arqueou a sobrancelha, como se fosse uma coisa óbvia. – 'Mudando de assunto, passamos o dia todo juntos e não conversamos sobre Alice e Jasper. Eu duvido que você tenha uma ideia boa para isso. '

'Na verdade, eu tenho. ' – Sorri, triunfante. – 'O aniversário de Jasper está perto, então vamos agir nesse dia. '

'Ta, tanto faz. ' – Disse, não muito impressionada. – 'COMO vai ser?'

'Começaremos no... '

'ESPEEEEEEEEEEEERA!' – Bella pegou no meu braço, parando junto com ela. – 'Você está ouvindo?'

Na verdade, havia um fundo musical onde nós estávamos. Era meio familiar, mas não reconhecia por estar abafada.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – A estérica pulava e berrava. Dei um passo, ficando um pouco afastado dela. – 'MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHAEL!'

Ela disparou desastrosamente para um prédio do outro lado da rua, entrando nele. Olhei para o letreiro do lugar, escrito "CASA DE SHOW NIGHTSTAR" e embaixo "ESPECIAL DANCE LIKE THE KING: MICHAEL JACKSON!". Revirei os olhos e andei impacientemente até o lugar, reconhecendo a voz do cantor da musica. Maravilha, ela é fã do defunto!

Estava tão lotado que mal conseguia me locomover entre as pessoas. Mais ao fundo havia um extenso palco com uma enorme passarela no meio. Mesmo sendo prensado pela multidão, consegui ficar na primeira fila da lateral esquerda, entre o palco e a passarela. Se Bella é viciada no morto, não havia dúvidas que ela estaria aqui na frente, em algum lugar.

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUA NOITE GALERA!' – Um pançudo vestido com a roupa vermelha de Thriller gritou, aparecendo no palco. As pessoas gritavam, eu iria sair surdo desse lugar! – ' Bem vindos ao NIGHTSTAR! Onde o seu improviso te faz brilhar! PRONTOS PARA O ESPECIAL MICHAEL JACKSON?'

'SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!' – O chão começou a tremer com todos pulando e eu quase virei panqueca na frente.

'Então... QUE ENTRE O PRIMEIRO PARTICIPANTE!' – O gordão bateu palmas e a multidão o seguiu. O holofote destacou o individuo andando alegremente até o bastão do microfone, colocando-o nele. ERA O SHANE! CONHECIDO MEU E DA ROSALIE! PUTA QUE PARIU!

.com/watch?v=hgMV2jv7v1Q

(Copie e cole no navegador)

'VAAAAAAAAAAMOS NESSA!' – Shane gritou e as vozes femininas quase estouraram meu ouvido. A batida começou e as pessoas se moviam no ritmo. Não demorou para meu colega de curso começar a cantar. You Rock My World, do defunto.

_**My life will never be the same**_

_**'Cause girl you came and changed  
The way I walk  
The way I talk**_

_**cannot explain  
These things I feel for you  
But girl, you know it's true  
Stay with me  
Fulfill my dreams  
And I'll be all you need**_

A voz dele lembrava um pouco a do Michael, realmente ele era bom e com o coro ajudando, melhor ainda. Senti duas garotas roçarem suas pernas em mim, mas neste momento não podia. A maluca estava por perto, se ela me pegasse assim, estava ferrado. Afastei-me sorrateiramente delas, ficando mais grudado no palco.

_**Feels so right**_

_**(Girl)  
I've searched for the perfect love all my life  
(All my life)**_

_**Feels like I  
(Like I)**_

_**Have finally found a perfect love this time  
(And I finally found)**_

Falando nela, onde será que estava? Com a musica alta e essas pessoas todas aglomeradas, ficava bem complicado achar uma garota aqui. Não podia praticamente me mover, preso naquele canto.

_**Come on, girl**_

_**You rocked my world  
You know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine**_

_**You rocked my world  
You know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine**_

Shane tirou o microfone do bastão e saiu andando para a passarela, com isso pude respirar um pouco. Arrastei-me para longe de lá, ficando cada vez mais confortável. A preocupação aumentou com a ausência de Bella, como eu a queria me perturbando agora!

_**In time I knew that love would bring  
This happiness to me  
I tried to keep my sanity  
I waited patiently**_

Girl, you know it seems  
My life is fully complete  
Our love is true because of you  
You're doin' what you do

_**Think that I  
Finally found the perfect love I've searched for all my life  
(Searched for all my life)**_

_**Think I'd find  
Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right**_

Outros holofotes se ascenderam, iluminando quatro mulheres com chapéus e roupas pretas. Elas se separaram em pares: duas na lateral direita e duas na esquerda, dançando sensualmente. Shane foi ao encontro e uma das garotas da minha lateral, balançando junto com ela. Minha boca se abriu ao vê-la. MEU DEEEEUS! ERA A MALUCA! Ele a pegou pelo pescoço e puxou-a para si, levemente interessado. Ela recuou e segurou sua mão livre, girando para ficar distante. Belo movimento!

_**Girl  
You rocked my world  
You know you did  
(Come on, come on, come on)**_

_**Everything I own I give  
(You rock my world)**_

_**The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
(Girl)**_

_**Someone like you to call mine**_

Ri muito da cara que Shane fez ao ser dispensado, mas conseguiu disfarçar bem enquanto não tirava os olhos de Bella, pensando bem era quase impossível do jeito que ela dançava. Estava claro o prazer que ela sentia em estar lá em cima. Descia lentamente até o chão segurando o chapéu com as mãos e sorriso estampado no rosto. As outras eram maravilhosas também, porém ela prendia minha atenção mais do que devia. Vendo ela agora, nem parecia ter dois pés esquerdos! Totalmente sincronizada com as três! Dançar com ela seria bem... Interessante.

_**And girl, I know that this is love  
I felt the magic's all in the air  
And girl, I'll never get enough  
That's why I'll always have to have you here**_

Bella se juntou com as outras num círculo em volta de Shane, este estava com os olhos focados na maluca. Eu não me atrevia a piscar, com medo de perder um simples passo dela. O círculo se desfez e elas se dividiram de novo.

_**You rocked my world  
You know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine**_

Eu já estava ficando cheio daquele lugar, queria muito sair daqui. A maluca estava bem na minha frente, batendo palmas e todos a imitando, estiquei meu braço e segurei seu tornozelo. Ela me olhou assustada.

'O que você está fazendo?' – Perguntei, forçando ao máximo minha voz. Começou a rir, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

'O que você acha?' – Ela me jogou um beijo enquanto se afastava de mim, voltando ao fundo do palco. Como é que essa maluca se meteu ali?

Não queria admitir, mas a maneira que ela dançava me deixava meio... Em transe.

_**You rock my world  
(You rocked my world, you know you did)**_

_**The way you talk to me  
The way you're loving me**_

_**The way you give it to me  
(You rocked my world, you know you did)**_

Todas ao fundo ergueram as mãos e balançaram de um lado para o outro, fazendo a galera imitar. Se não pode com eles, junte-se! Não resisti mais, estava com meus braços para cima. Em questão de segundos eu já acompanhava Shane, cantando ao mesmo tempo.

_**You rock my world (x4)  
Come on, girl (x2)  
Baby, baby, baby  
It's you and me  
You and me (x2)  
You rock my world (x3)  
Someone like you to call mine**_

Ele parecia um gay com os gritinhos e as mãos tremidinhas do Michael, achei muita graça. Aquela não podia ser a Bella! Estava... Sexy demais. Indo até o chão, batendo palmas e rebolando seriam coisas que não acreditaria que ela faria. Por um segundo, a palavra linda parou na minha cabeça. Sim. Ela estava absolutamente linda. MEU DEUS! O QUE ACONTECEU COM O MEU CÉREBRO? PIFOU DE VEZ?

A musica acabou e todos gritaram e bateram palmas, inclusive eu.

'ISSO MEEEEEEEEESMO PESSOAL!' – O gordão voltou, saltitando no palco. – 'QUEM GOSTOU DÁ UM GRITÃO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEW!'

Vi a maluca descer de lá, parando na minha frente. Ela estava bem sorridente.

'Gostou?' – Bella ofegava, seu suor escapando pelos cantos do chapéu. – 'Esse lugar é o máximo!'

'Podemos ir agora?' – Shane poderia muito bem aparecer aqui, e eu não queria isso. – 'Você já se divertiu o bastante. '

'Por que a pressa Edmundo?' – Ela falou num tom de deboche. – 'Por acaso Michael Jackson é difícil pra você?'

'Haha, essa não é a questão.' – Respirei fundo, ignorando a provocação. – 'Vamos, antes que fique mais tarde.'

'Tudo bem então. Isso deve ser demais pra você não é?' – Ela deu de ombros, me deixando mais irritado. Quer saber? Que tudo vá a merda agora!

'Está duvidando de mim?' – Perguntei, puxando as mangas da minha blusa até meus pulsos.

'Eu DU-VI-DO.' – Respondeu com todas as letras. Sorri abertamente, mostrando todos os meus dentes.

'Aprenda uma coisa sobre Edward Cullen garota.' – Peguei seu chapéu e o coloquei na minha cabeça. – 'Ele sempre surpreende.'

Subi no palco e fui até o apresentador, que coçava a barriga por cima do tecido vermelho apertado. Ela queria um show? Maravilha, ela terá um.

'Com licença. ' – Cutuquei seu ombro obeso. – 'Você tem dançarinos?'

'Eles sabem todas as coreografias meu jovem.' – O pançudo respondeu, orgulhoso de suas palavras. – 'Quer se apresentar?'

'Me arranje um blazer e uma gravata preta, por favor.' – Pedi, e ele logo entendeu qual musica eu iria escolher.

'Venha comigo.' – Ele disse, movimentando suas grossas e pequenas pernas. O segui sem reclamar, ansioso para começar logo meu show.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

EEEEEEI! PRA ONDE ELE FOI COM O MEU CHAPÉU? FOI UM TRABALHÃO CONSEGUIR ELE!

Minha curiosidade estava corroendo todo meu corpo, resultando impaciência. Se ele fizer alguma coisa com o meu chapéu, vai ver só!

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUA NOITE GALERA!' – O Sr. Pança gritou e todos bateram palmas. – 'Aqui vem mais uma apresentação pra vocês! APLAUSOS PARA O PRÓXIMO PARTICIPANTE!'

**MÚSICA:** .com/watch?v=gHWKcC4qtXg

(Copiem e colem no navegador)

Ele saiu de cena e a musica de fundo começou a tocar. Os dançarinos entraram no palco, pulando conforme o ritmo. O que me impressionou mais foi que outros também apareciam pendurados por cabos de aço, descendo tranquilamente no chão. Sons de tiros ecoaram no lugar e quando a musica parou, todos caíram no chão, ficando só um de pé. Era o Edmundo.

_**The way she came into the place  
I knew right then and there  
there was something different  
About this girl**_

_**The Way She Moved  
Her Hair, Her Face, Her Lines  
Divinity In Motion**_

Todos os holofotes estavam nele enquanto andava lentamente, dublando a voz do Michael. O balanço da cabeça, os gestos com as mãos e as pegadas no corpo, tudo na devida ordem. Eu amava Dangerous do Jackson.

_**As She Stalked The Room  
I Could Feel The Aura  
Of Her Presence  
Every Head Turned  
Feeling Passion And Lust**_

_**The Girl Was Persuasive  
The Girl I Could Not Trust  
The Girl Was Bad  
The Girl Was Dangerous**_

Era fácil destacar o safado dos outros, já que ele era o único com uma faixa branca no blazer preto e também o que não usava luvas vermelhas. Ele movia os ombros e o tronco, sem sair do lugar ao mesmo tempo em que uma parte dos dançarinos se levantava. A cada passo dado mais um se erguia, no ritmo da música. Seus olhos brilhavam na luz, dourado líquido. Todos os homens estavam de pé, começando a coreografia sincronizada.

_**She Came At Me In Sections  
With The Eyes Of Desire  
I Fell Trapped Into Her  
Web Of Sin  
A Touch, A Kiss  
A Whisper Of Love  
I Was At The Point  
Of No Return**_

Ele não se perdia em nenhum momento, nem quando fazia alguns movimentos diferentes dos outros. Fiquei meio irritada por ele arrancar suspiros bem altos das garotas do lugar, melhor isso do que ficar se atracando com putinhas por aí!

_**Deep In The Darkness Of  
Passion's Insanity  
I Felt Taken By Lust's  
Strange Inhumanity  
This Girl Was Persuasive  
This Girl I Could Not Trust  
The Girl Was Bad  
The Girl Was Dangerous**_

A expressão dele era de concentração e divertimento. Fazendo o jogo de mãos e pés, conseguiu imitar um robô parado no lugar onde estava. Realmente o safado sabia a coreografia de cabeça, indo e voltando para ela quando quisesse. Um dos dançarinos ficou em sua frente, com um cigarro na boca e uma arma apontada para o lado. O Cullen retirou a coisa branca dele e a jogou para longe, derrubando o homem logo em seguida. Todos gritaram, meu tímpano estava quase no céu.

Eles andaram até o centro do palco, dançando em sincronismo perfeito. Giravam, estalavam os dedos até ao e chão desciam! Minha boca estava completamente aberta por causa deles. Quando dei por mim, estava batendo palmas, totalmente entretida.

_**You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
a smooth criminal**_

Todos foram à loucura com o trecho de Smooth Criminal, inclusive eu! Que raiva, ele sabia dançar o refrão dessa música enquanto a burrona aqui não! De repente o som parou e eles fizeram movimentos de You Rock My World. Aplaudi muito!

_**I**_ _**Know You Want Me**_

_**She's So Dangerous  
The Girl Is So Dangerous  
Take Away My Money  
Throw Away My Time  
You Can Call Me Honey  
But You're No Damn Good For Me**_

_**Dangerous  
The Girl Is So Dangerous  
I Have To Pray To God  
'Cause I Know How  
Lust Can Blind  
It's A Passion In My Soul  
But You're No Damn Lover  
Friend Of Mine**_

As garotas me esmagaram contra o palco no momento em que o desgraçado inventou de rebolar, deslizando a mão sobre seu peito. Uma palavra: METIDO! Andou um pouco para frente no ritmo da música, se destacando dos demais. Elas ficaram mais estéricas na hora em que o safado fez o Moonwalk, detalhe: nessa hora minha boca foi ao chão.

Correu para o outro lado e interagiu com um baixinho, que mirava a arma para nós. Depois Edmundo voltou para o centro do palco, indo até o meio da passarela. Ele me olhou discretamente e sorriu, abrindo os braços e em seguida girando. Enquanto voltava para tomar a frente dos dançarinos, o metido piscou pra mim. Meu rosto ficou vermelho.

Tive que rir dele sapateando e empurrando o chapéu para cobrir a cara, muito hilário! Ele gingava, pegando na cabeça e mexendo os ombros.

_**My Baby  
Dangerous**_

Os dançarinos se jogaram no chão, novamente só o safado ficou de pé. Ele se movia de um lado para outro enquanto gritava "Dangerous", sendo imitado pelos homens e a galera. Algumas meninas até desmaiaram na parte em que ele tirou o blazer e o largou nas pessoas, causando a maior confusão. Os companheiros dele se levantaram, continuando a coreografia.

A musica deu uma pausa, surgindo um som de faroeste. Luzes azuis estavam os destacando, todos dançando que nem robôs.

_**Get The Point? Good, Let's Dance**_

A dança seguiu numa marcação exata, com eles batendo os pés de um lado para outro e imitando bonecos controlados. O safado parou de seguir os outros e passou a se movimentar sozinho. Ele girou e os homens caíram mais uma vez no chão, terminando a música.

Gritos, berros, assovios e aplausos. Era tudo o que eu conseguia escutar. Edmundo estava sendo iluminado por um holofote branco, com um sorriso aberto nos lábios. Lindo. EU PENSEI LINDO?

'É ISSO AEEEEEEEEEEEW MINHA GEEEENTE! QUEM GOSTOU SOLTA UM GRITOOOOO!' – Como é que um gordo daquele tamanho conseguia aparecer tão rápido hein? As pessoas se esgoelaram, usando toda a voz. O metido só reverenciava, agradecendo o carinho.

**COREOGRAFIA:** .com/watch?v=6hh96Ex-94s

(Tentei descrevê-la)

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Saímos da casa de show depois da minha apresentação, entre muitos puxões e gritos femininos sobre mim. Pela primeira vez não me senti a vontade com o assédio das garotas. Acabamos ganhando dois copos grandes de milkshake de chocolate, nosso "prêmio de participação".

'Como você aprendeu a dançar daquele jeito?' – Ela perguntou incrédula, tomando um gole do milkshake no canudo. – 'Nem eu consigo fazer aqueles passos!'

'Digamos que o defunto baixou na hora. ' – Nós rimos juntos da situação, ambos ainda suados. – 'E você? Já fez aulas não é?'

'O pior que nunca fiz. ' – Como assim? Essa criatura pelo menos tinha uma base de coreografia para poder acompanhar aquelas três. – 'Sempre gostei de dançar. '

A rua estava pouco iluminada e quase não passava carros. Andamos mais um pouco, parando em um ponto de táxi.

'Vamos ter que ficar por aqui mesmo. ' – Falei indiferente, saboreando meu shake. – 'Não vai demorar muito pra um carro passar por aqui. '

'Sem problemas. Não estou com pressa!' – Ela deu de ombros. - 'Gostou muito do meu chapéu né?'

Se ela não tivesse comentado, não teria percebido que ele ainda estava na minha cabeça. Ela fez questão de ficar com ele de lembrança, só querendo que eu devolvesse a gravata e o blazer. Garota esquisita.

'Você o quer?' – Tirei-o da cabeça e o rodei com o dedo indicador. Num movimento rápido, cravei o chapéu até cobrir a metade da cara de Bella. – 'Então toma!'

'ORA SEEEU...!' – Minha gargalhada foi mais alta, porém não a impediu de me xingar. Ainda bem que não ouvi!

'Agora é sério!' – Eu disse respirando fundo. Foi inevitável controlar minhas palavras. – 'Eu... Queria te agradecer... '

'Agradecer?' – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, tirando o canudo da boca.

'Por você ter me salvado do tiro, por você ter cuidado do meu nariz e...' – Pigarreei um pouco. Tentava fechar a boca, mas não conseguia. – 'Por você ter aceitado a minha proposta. '

'O milkshake congelou seu cérebro Edmundo?' – Ela soltou um risinho. – 'Mesmo isso tudo estar soando estranho, eu aceito os agradecimentos. '

'Muito obrigado. ' – Eu sempre falava demais quando estava perto dela. Só agora pude perceber. Meus olhos caíram na sua bochecha, que tinha uma pequena gota de chocolate. Seus olhos se arregalaram no instante em que pousei minha mão no seu rosto, limpando o minúsculo ponto marrom.

A ouvi sussurrar alguma coisa, mas não prestei atenção. Meu foco estava inteiramente em meus dedos, tocando levemente a pele dela. Novamente eu tinha contato sobre seu rosto, macio e agora rosado. Os cabos do meu raciocínio se desligaram, e eu estava agindo somente por instinto.

Seus olhos estavam fixos em mim, observando cada movimento. Meu polegar se mexia involuntariamente em sua bochecha, como uma espécie de carícia. Ela reagiu, deixando sua boca discretamente aberta. Meu olhar captou o movimento, encarando seus lábios.

Nem grandes, nem pequenos. Eles eram da medida perfeita. Minha respiração acelerou um pouco e uma ansiedade horrível brotou em mim. Eu por acaso estava sentindo... Desejo? Meus olhos subiram, parando nas íris marrons dela. Isso só fez piorar a ânsia, passando de horrível para insuportável.

Franzi levemente o cenho enquanto me aproximava do rosto de Bella, quanto mais perto chegava, mais ansioso ficava. Era incapaz de pensar naquele momento, com tudo voltado para ela. Minha mente gritava por não, mas meu corpo exclamava por sim.

Eu tinha consciência do que meus instintos queriam, e era errado. Meu sistema se esqueceu do que era necessário para recuar, ele só seguia em frente. Minha mão desceu para seu pescoço, puxando-o para mim.

Então um celular toca, fazendo os cabos da minha cabeça se reconectarem de novo.

'Oi!' – Ela atendeu um pouco nervosa enquanto andava para longe da minha presença. – 'Eu também estou com saudades!'

Encostei-me no poste, fitando-a falar no telefone. Era incrível o quão perto eu tinha chegado de cometer um grande erro, e o pior é que seria totalmente desnecessário!

Fiquei aliviado quando um táxi finalmente parou no ponto. Abri a porta e chamei por Bella, que estava fechando o celular. Ela evitava me olhar, andando de cabeça baixa.

Entramos no carro e eu dei o endereço para o motorista. O silêncio invadiu o táxi, mas nenhum de nós dois tinha coragem para quebrá-lo.

CAPÍTULO 14: SOLUÇÃO ERRADA

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

'Nunca vi pessoa mais lerda pra abrir uma porta!' – Reclamei sem um fio sequer de paciência. Custava simplesmente ele rodar a chave e virar a merda da maçaneta?

'Shhh!' – O safado virou-se pra mim. ODEIO GENTE QUE FAZ ESSA COISA! ALGUÉM ME SEGUUURA! – 'Quer que todo mundo acorde é?'

'Ai, que frescura!' – Atravessei a curta distância entre nós e fiquei do lado dele, fazendo o que ele estava demorando há séculos. – 'Até parece que alguém do quarto vai ouv... '

Ta legal, não aconteceu como eu esperei. Parei abruptamente quando meus olhos se focaram na frente e dando de encontro com Carlile e Esme. Ela estava séria, olhando fixamente meu rosto. Comecei a suar.

'Boa noite gente!' – Dei um sorriso amarelo, tentando quebrar a expressão dos dois, principalmente dela. Adivinha! Lógico que deu errado.

'BOM DIA para vocês também. ' – Esme me corrigiu e eu engoli seco. Odeio quando a versão Renée a invade assim. – 'Já que são simplesmente 2:30 da manhã!'

'Esme, está tudo bem com Bella. ' – Edmundo pousou uma mão no meu ombro, apertando-o tão forte que até doeu um pouco. DESGRAÇADO! SE FICAR ROXO EU TE MATO! – ' Só perdemos a noção da hora. '

'Edward, eu sei que você é um rapaz responsável e que sabe se cuidar. ' – Esme disse praticamente se ajoelhando diante daquele traste. Preciso dar um soco nele! – 'Mas Isabella está sob meus cuidados, e não posso deixar que ela fique fora até tão tarde. '

'Não acha que está exagerando um pouco Esme?' – Carlile se pronunciou, alisando o braço dela. Fiquei meio desconfiada da intimidade dos dois, mas afastei logo isso da mente. Teria problemas piores agora. – 'Acho que Bella tem idade suficiente para chegar um pouco depois do horário. '

'Eu fico aflita Carlile! A mãe dela está lá em Forks, crendo que vou cuidar de sua filha como se fosse minha. Tenho que ter mais senso protetor por Bella. ' – Sabia que Esme estava certa, pois num em Forks chegava de madrugada em casa. Renée armaria um barraco se isso acontecesse!

'Mãe, pare com isso!' – Rosalie disse, parando ao lado de Esme. Nossa como ela veio tão rápido? – 'Bella voltou inteira não é? Aliás, como você mesma vê, ela estava com Edward. '

Mais uma reverenciando ele. Não precisei olhar para a sua cara, sabia que ele queria sorrir.

'Jasper, Alice e Emmett já foram para os quartos?' – Carlile perguntou, baixando as mãos e as deixando do lado de seu corpo. Os lábios de Esme involuntariamente se curvaram para baixo. Quis rir nessa hora.

'Quietos como pedras tio Cal!' – Rosalie deu uma risadinha, encostando-se em Esme. – 'E mesmo que Edward e Bella tivessem voltado mais tarde, eu sabia onde os dois estavam. '

'Sabia?' – Soltei a pergunta. Mas... Como? O safado estava do meu lado, mudando de indiferente para sério.

'É um amigo meu e do Edward me ligou, dizendo que vocês estavam na NIGHTSTAR. ' – Ela olhou para nós, divertida. Senti meu rosto queimar um pouco. – ' Ele também comentou que você dança muito bem Bella!'

Ah... Era o cara que ficou correndo atrás de mim durante o show dele. Queria me enfiar num buraco pra nunca mais sair!

'A parte que me deixou mais surpresa foi a que ele me falou sobre Edward subir no palco e se apresentar!' – Rosalie parecia meio desconfiada dessa última informação. Carlile ficou sério. – 'Shane nunca pensou que você dançasse tão bem Michael Jackson. É verdade?'

'Edward Masen Cullen. ' – A voz de Carlile se alterou e o tom me fez estremecer. O safado não se moveu, mantendo a mesma expressão de antes. – ' Você está com essa história de música outra vez? Já cansei de lhe dizer que... '

'Eu sei pai. ' – Ele o interrompeu, sem ação. Meu coração deu uma pontada contra meu peito, mesmo sem saber o porquê. – 'Não vai acontecer de novo. '

O safado baixou o olhar e outra pontada me atingiu, causando uma dor tremenda. A reação dele me deixou incômoda.

'Bem, então... ' – Carlile pigarreou um pouco antes de continuar. – 'Acho melhor todos irem dormir. Mais tarde temos que preparar tudo para o aniversário de Jasper. '

'Vamos Bella. ' – Rosalie me chamou e puxou Esme, subindo as escadas. Hesitei um pouco, mas fui atrás. Não me atrevi a olhá-lo outra vez, sabia que a sensação seria horrível.

- x -

'Vai dorminhoca, acorda!'

A voz ecoou na minha cabeça, mas nem liguei. Troquei de posição e afundei meu rosto no travesseiro de plumas. Ai delícia!

'Bella, não me faça te tirar daí a força!' – Dane-se pra essa voz, eu quero é dormir! Peguei o cobertor e o coloquei na minha cabeça. – ' Querida, por Deus! Ficar muito tempo com a cara na cama amassa a bochecha!'

'Cala a boca Alice. ' – Falei, a reconhecendo no último comentário. Nenhuma garota normal falaria isso! - 'Me deixa aqui. '

'Ta legal amiga, foi você que pediu. Mas depois não vem reclamar ta?' – O silêncio dominou e quando eu ia relaxar, senti alguma coisa segurar o meu calcanhar e o puxar para trás com rapidez. Deslizei pela cama e fui direto ao chão, estalando meu nariz naquele piso frio. PUTA MERDA!

'ALICE!' – Gritei enquanto tentava me levantar, mas foi sem sucesso. Em vez disso cai de novo, de bunda. – 'VOCÊ TA FICANDO DOIDA?'

'Quem avisa amigo é darling!' – Ela falou entre risos e estendeu a mão, me ajudando a levantar. Massageei minha retaguarda, que pra variar estava dolorida. – 'Eu te disse!'

Assim que fiquei de pé nada me impediu de bagunçar o cabelinho espetado de Alice. Adorava muito fazer aquilo! Ela cerrou os olhos, com um biquinho raivoso incluído.

'Onde estão Esme e Rose?' – Olhei para os lados e cocei os olhos, tendo uma visão mais clara do lugar. Alice suspirou na minha frente.

'Elas estão com Carlile, esperando por nós. ' – Ela se afastou de mim e jogou umas roupas em cima da cama. – 'Ajudaremos ele, já que Emmett vai sair com Jasper. '

'Um aniversário surpresa?' – Devia ser, pela animação de Alice! Ou, será por causa do aniversariante? Sorri com a segunda opção.

'Não. Jasper saber de tudo! Só que Carlile não quer que ele vá junto. ' – Alice remexeu a gaveta e me jogou uma toalha. – 'Vai tomar um banho e se arrumar. Só falta você lá embaixo!'

'E quanto ao meu café hein?' – Lógico que não ia sair de estômago vazio!

'Aqui está querida.' – Não tinha percebido que havia uma bandeja em cima do criado mudo. Ela a pegou, deixando em cima da cama. – 'Feliz?'

Acenei um sim com a cabeça, indo pegar um pedaço do pão doce. Alice bateu na minha mão, o deixando cair sobre o prato.

'Nada disso mocinha!' – Eu to morrendo de fome! – 'Vai direto pro chuveiro!'

'Ta bom, ta bom!' – Coloquei a toalha no ombro e marchei até a porta do banheiro. Ouvia o riso fino de Alice atrás de mim.

A primeira coisa que fiz depois de sair do banheiro foi atacar meu café. Não desperdicei nada! Algo me dizia que hoje eu teria que me alimentar um pouco mais do que devia. Quem sabe enfrentar uma fila no caixa ou até um tumulto na liquidação! Se fosse realmente isso, iria acabar dormindo!

Limpei minha boca com a ponta da toalha enrolada na minha cabeça, olhando para as roupas na cama. Mais uma das combinações de Alice. Revirei os olhos e segui para a gaveta, pegando uma blusa e calça qualquer. Nunca vi garota mais insistente que Alice! Mesmo sabendo que não ia usar nada do que ela escolhesse, ainda tentava! Ninguém merece!

'BELLAAAAAA!' – Berrou a bendita no corredor. – 'MOOOORREU POR ACASO? AGENTE NÃO TEM O DIA TODO!'

Dei duas escovadas longas no meu cabelo e abri a porta, tropeçando um pouco. Lá estava a pestinha, com os braços cruzados e batendo freneticamente o pé. Me olhou de cima a baixo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

'Se não estivéssemos com pressa, eu juro que pularia em cima de você e te enforcava até pedir pinico!' – Ri dela, mesmo com sua expressão reprovativa. – 'Que trapos horrendos!'

'Menos Alice, menos. ' – Eu disse, bagunçando seus cabelos de novo e descendo as escadas. Depois de uma bela bufada, ela resolveu me seguir.

Todos estavam concentrados na sala. Emmett estava implicando com o coitado do Jasper, Carlile falar alguma coisa com Esme e Rosalie estava do lado do safado, de mãos dadas com ele. A cena me arrancou um suspiro involuntário.

'Hei baixinha! Cuidado com essa gritaria!' – O lesado do Emmett largou o mauricinho e sorriu para nós duas. – 'Vai deixar a galera surda aqui!'

'NÃO ME CHAMA DE FARELINHO DE PÃO SEU TOMADOR DE BOMBA!' – Baixinha e gritaria nunca podem vir na mesma frase quando se vai falar com Alice. Quem mais sofreu nessa provocação fui eu, já que estava do lado dela.

'Não é bomba! É complemento alimentar poxa!' – Emmett estava parecendo uma criança, todos se entreolharam.

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Falei junto com eles, numa sincronia perfeita. Logo depois gargalhamos com Emmett fechando a cara numa tromba enorme.

'Ta bom, chega de caçoar do gostosão aqui. ' – O lesado disse, levantando todo animadinho com seus dedos indicadores apontados para ele. – 'Podemos ir já?'

'Por favor, não comprem nada de exagerado pra mim!' – Suplicou Jasper enquanto todos se levantavam. Será que ele tem alguma coisa contra aniversários?

'Te dar um livro sobre como pegar garotas não é nada de exagero!' – Falou Emmett, passando o braço no pescoço do irmão com gargalhadas. – 'Depois o presentinho do seu mano brother, se dar mal não existirá mais na sua cabeça!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Jasper deu um tapa na cabeça de Emmett, mas isso não parou as gargalhadas do lesado.

'Bem, o carro já está aqui na frente. ' – Carlile disse, abrindo a porta e depois dando passagem a Esme. – 'Vamos?'

Olhei para fora e vi a Hilux preta e logo atrás um Jipe Enorme. Muito Emmett. Voltei minha atenção para Rosalie dando um beijo demorado no safado e depois saindo da casa, sendo seguida por Emmett, Jasper e Alice. Cerrei os olhos discretamente para Edmundo, que me correspondeu com um sorriso torto.

'Você não vem com agente EDMUNDO?' – Dei ênfase ao jeito que o chamava, sabendo que ele odiava isso. Seus lábios se curvaram, deixando sua expressão séria. Agora eu é que estava sorrindo.

'Tenho umas coisas importantes para resolver agora. ' – Com certeza vou cair nessa! Meu sexto sentido estava me cutucando. – 'Sinto muito não poder ir ajudar. '

'Tudo bem Bella?' – Carlile ainda estava lá dentro, esperando para que eu passasse. Tive vontade de ameaçar o safado ali mesmo, mas com a presença do pai isso não ia prestar.

'Tudo sim. ' – Respondi, esbanjando um sorriso convincente para ele. Tratei logo de sair da casa antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Aquele garoto não teria coragem de quebrar o nosso trato. Teria?

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Eu particularmente gosto de feiras livres, tudo o que queremos achamos lá. Porém, gosto dela quando estão com pouco movimento e não com esse tumulto todo.

'Ai que bom que você veio comigo gatão!' – Megan se jogou em mim, enrolando meu cabelo. – 'Não seria nada sem minha dose de Edward gostoso Cullen. '

Sorri um pouco e logo a afastei, voltando a andar. Ela correu um pouco e ficou do meu lado, segurando minha mão. Queria tirá-las de lá, mas a preguiça não deixava.

Realmente, já estava enjoando de estar com Megan. Tudo bem que era linda, mas não valia mais a pena. O motivo de continuar com isso? Não ia me rebaixar para aquela estérica. Eu não estava raciocinando direito quando aceitei a proposta ridícula dela!

' Edie, o que você acha desse?' – Megan posicionou um brinco em sua orelha direita. – 'Ele é lindo não é?'

'É. ' – Respondi sem entusiasmo algum, mas ela nem percebeu. Comprou o par daquelas coisas. Nem tinha prestado muita atenção em como eles eram. Pelo visto, acho que seria muito melhor se eu tivesse acompanhado meus irmãos. Era muito melhor ver Emmett gargalhar das caras e bocas que Jasper fazia ao ver capas de vídeos pornôs do que andar numa feira lotada morrendo de tédio. Suspirei fundo, logo sendo puxado por Megan.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

'Essa, ou essa aqui?' – Alice erguia duas camisas pólos: uma branca com listras azuis e outra azul com listras brancas. Apoiei minha cabeça com a mão direita, quase desmaiando com essa conversa.

'Alice, olha bem pra isso. ' – Eu disse, apontando para as duas opções. – 'Elas são IGUAIS!'

'Amiga, lógico que não!' – Ela botou as mãos na cintura, amassando um pouco as camisas. – 'Você por acaso está virando daltônica darling?'

'Tanto faz, elas têm as mesmas cores. ' – Alice me encarou com a boca escancarada.

'Vamos Bella!' – Ela fez a bendita de súplica, os olhos brilhando em desespero. – 'Por favor, me ajuda!'

Ta bom, ta bom. ' – Alice pulou de alegria e voltou a erguer as duas pólos.

'Une dune te, sala meminguê... ' – Ela grunhiu, começando a bater o pé. – 'Que foi? Estou tentando escolher! Essa é a maneira mais racional de se fazer isso!'

'Racional?' – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, rindo um pouco da minha resposta. Qual é o preconceito? Sempre faço isso quando tenho que decidir sobre algo! É tão ruim assim? – 'Pra mim é coisa de louco. '

'Disse muito bem. ' – Dei um sorriso falso, fazendo uma careta estranha. – 'Pra **VOCÊ**. '

'É importante pra sua amiga aqui Bella!' – Exclamou, ainda querendo que eu escolhesse. – 'Quero dar um presente decente para ele!'

'Por que tanta preocupação com isso hein?' – Eu já sabia da resposta, mas queria ouvir da boca dela. Alice estava mais vermelha que um tomate podre de supermercado, e me segurei muito pra não rir disso!

'N-não é nada de mais!' – Fiquei assustada com o nervosismo repentino dela! Parecia que ela podia desmaiar ali mesmo. – 'B-bem, acho que é melhor levar essa branca aqui né? Vem com gravata de brinde!'

'Vai Alice, admite logo que você está gostando dele.' – Eu falei enquanto nos aproximávamos do caixa. Ela ficou tão tensa que deixou a camisa cair no chão, e acabei pisando nela sem querer. Alice me fuzilou com os olhos. Ferrei-me! – 'Ahm... Não foi culpa minh... '

'Tira esses tênis imundos, sem estilo e totalmente bregas de cima do presente do Jasper. ' – A cara que ela fez me deu muito medo, arrepiando minha coluna. Será que eu vou morrer agora? – 'JÁ!'

Engoli seco e imediatamente fiz o que ela pediu. Alice revirou de cima a baixo a camisa, sorrindo alegremente pra mim. Muito medo!

'Sorte sua darling!' – Ela deu dois pulinhos e tirou o cartão da bolsa, passando para a moça do caixa. – 'Não sujou nadinha!'

'Depois você me diz que "não é nada de mais"!' - Quando Alice sabia como botar medo nas pessoas, bastava só ter um motivo!

'Bella, não posso gostar de um cara que é... ' – Ela olhou para baixo enquanto recebia a sacola da garota. – 'Bem... '

'Oh Meu Deus! Alice, o Jasper não é...'

'ALICINHAAA, BELLINHA!' – Emmett entrou aos berros na loja, dando um abraço de urso em nós. – 'QUE SAUDAAAADE DE VOCÊS!'

'Emmett... Solta... Agente!' – Alice tirou as palavras da minha boca! Pra variar, o lesado não ouviu, nos apertando mais ainda entre os seus braços.

'Eu não aguento ficar sozinho com Jasper o dia todo cara!' – Ele reclamando e eu aqui quase morrendo! - 'Ele é muito mané!'

'Emmett... ' – Respirei fundo e soltei a voz. – 'DÁ PRA LARGAR AGENTE PELA MORDE DEUS? EU TO QUASE DESMAIANDO AQUI!'

'Ups, foi mal!' – Emmett finalmente nos libertou, começando sua gargalhada exagerada. – 'Eu tava muito afim de agarrar umas garotas!'

'Emmett, pare de importunar as meninas!' – Jasper surgiu na loja e Alice pulou para o meu lado, passando nervosamente a sacola para minhas mãos por trás. A segurei com mais força que o normal, se eu deixasse essa coisa cair no chão, Alice me mataria de verdade!

'Eu não tenho frescura de viado não!' – Emmett botou um braço envolta do meu pescoço, fazendo também a mesma coisa com Alice. – 'Eu agarro mesmo!'

'Vamos mudar de assunto antes que isso aqui vire um ring de pancadaria. ' – Eu Falei me afastando de Emmett. – 'O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Principalmente você Jasper!'

'O meu irmãozinho aqui é muito frouxo!' – O lesado abriu um sorriso que até passava das orelhas. – 'Fomos pra uma locadora e...'

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Jasper gritou e todos nos encararam. Nessas horas que eu queria ser um avestruz! Alguém me enfia num buraco, por favor? Ele pigarreou um pouco e voltou a falar. – 'Não queríamos ficar sozinhos, então viemos aqui no Roma EST procurar por vocês. Encontramos Carlile, Esme e Rose na frente da praça de alimentação e disseram que vocês duas estavam aqui, então resolvemos vir atrás das duas. '

'Não precisava ter desmaiando no corredor das peitudas Jaspinho. ' – Emmett acabou levando um soco na barriga, se contorcendo de dor.

'Não precisam se preocupar com os presentes. ' – Jasper tinha descarregado tudo no lesado do Emmett, ficando mais calmo de novo. – 'Prometo que não vou tentar espiar, nem nada do tipo. '

Olhei para Jasper e Alice, tendo um estalo de ideia na cabeça. Ainda não tinha comprado nada para o mauricinho, bem que eu podia me aproveitar disso.

'Emmett. ' – O cutuquei, ainda no meio dos gemidos de dor. – 'Vem comigo me ajudar a escolher alguma coisa pro seu irmão?'

'Mas... Bella!' – Alice sufocou, ficando vermelha. Jasper teve a mesma reação. Entreguei tranquilamente a sacola para Alice, que me olhou em pânico. Pisquei para ela, fazendo-a ficar mais corada. Puxei Emmett de lá e saí da loja, deixando os dois sozinhos.

'Meu Deus!' – Exclamei, alarmada com o relógio em minhas mãos. – 'Que roubo! Isso é muito caro!'

'Senhorita, eu entendo se você não quiser comprar aqui. ' – A vendedora me encarou com os olhos cerrados. – 'Mas NÃO assuste o resto dos clientes!'

'Assustando?' – Fiquei indignada com o comentário. Quer saber o que é medonho? A tromba de elefante que ela chama de nariz! – 'O valor desses relógios lá em cima e eu que espanto todo mundo?'

'Se a senhorita não tem bom gosto, então sugiro que procure outro lugar. ' – Ela por acaso está tentando me provocar? Se for, realmente ta fazendo um bom trabalho! Senti as mãos de Emmett nos meus ombros.

'Bellinha, acho melhor sair daqui né?' – A mulher fala que eu tenho mau gosto e ele ainda queria que eu saísse sem dizer nada? Se fosse pra ir, vou de cabeça erguida!

'Tem razão Emmett. ' – Falei, virando com um sorriso para a vendedora. – 'Até logo dona** NARIZ-BUJÃO**!'

Não esperei a resposta, só peguei Emmett e corri para a saída. Realmente hoje eu estava com tudo! Era a quinta loja que eu tinha entrado onde todas as coisas eram caríssimas!

'Bellinha, você é incrivelmente doida!' – O lesado falou, encostando-se na porta do shopping e rindo da minha cara. – 'Tirou o dia pra armar barraco foi?'

'Muito obrigada pelo elogio grandalhão!' – Bati de leve no ombro dele, rindo também. – 'Tudo o que eu falei era verdade! Principalmente pra aquela atendente da sapataria. Ela mais parecia um palito japonês!'

'Quem sabe não encontramos coisa melhor pro Jasper ali?' – Emmett apontou para uma extensa feira que estava bem do lado do shopping. Era um evento grande, já que até repórteres estavam no local, microfones na mão e sendo filmados pelas câmeras.

'UHUUUUL! BORA LOGO SE METER LÁ!' – Emmett pulava do meu lado. Me segurei na porta, só para o caso de o chão começar a tremer com a loucura dele. – 'PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! TÔ NA CCN!'

'É CNN Emmett. ' – Revirei os olhos, os virando distraidamente para a feira. Nada de muito anormal naquele lugar! Crianças com seus pais, vendedores gritando e erguendo suas mercadorias, Edmundo e a putinha no maior amasso...

**COMO É QUE É?**

Cocei meus olhos para ver se a imagem saía de lá, mas foi em vão. Ela ainda estava a poucos metros de mim, quase engolindo aquela piriguete que ele chama de Megan! Ele não ia cumprir o que tinha me dito, eu já devia saber.

Deus do Céu! Emmett estava bem do meu lado! Ele não podia ver isso, DE JEITO NENHUM!

Ta legal, ele estava ocupado demais tentando tocar a ponta do seu nariz com a língua. Totalmente nojento, mas isso bastou pra me aliviar. Antes de qualquer coisa, fiquei na frente de Emmett, que me olhou curioso.

'Ahm... Emmett... ' – Comecei, pensando numa maneira de tirar ele de lá. – 'Eu vou ver o que eu encontro para o Jasper nessa feirinha. Só que eu não quero que vá comigo. '

'Ué, por que Bellinha?' – Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara. – 'Quero aparecer na CCN!'

'É CNN EMMETT!' – Tratei logo de me controlar. Sabia perfeitamente em quem eu iria descontar minha raiva. – 'Bem, eu quero que todo mundo veja só na hora! Se alguém vê o presente que eu comprei pro aniversariante, baixa uma má sorte tremenda em cima de mim! É horrível!'

'Sério?' – Não acredito que foi tão fácil assim convencer ele. – 'Que tipo de coisas te aconteceram?'

'Muitas! Você nem tem noção!' – Hora de por em prática o jeito que o velho Billy Black me ensinou para contar histórias. – 'Uma vez eu quase morro engasgada com sopa!'

'Nossa!' – Aquelas besteiras estavam servindo para alguma coisa, mas sabia que ia me arrepender depois. Dane-se, desde que cheguei aqui nunca mais regulei bem da cabeça mesmo! Emmett ficou realmente impressionado com o que eu falava. – 'Conta mais Bellinha!'

'Só depois de comprar o presente de Jasper!' – Eu disse sorrindo. – 'Quando o pessoal resolver ir, você me liga ta?'

'Pode deixar!' – Ele tirou seu celular do bolso e eu passei meu número para ele. – 'Não vai esquecer das histórias hein?'

'Lógico que não!' – Eu ia ter que inventar, mas isso não seria difícil. Emmett já tinha acreditado na história ridícula da sopa, então não seria problema. – 'Agora entra logo aí!'

'Ta legal, ta legal!' – Ele fez bico e logo passou para dentro do shopping. Respirei fundo e me virei, vendo a minha vítima adentrar na outra parte da feira.

- x -

Não é que no meio dessa minha perseguição toda eu achei uma coisa legal pro Jasper? Um relógio, mais bonito e muito mais em conta do que o da loja da nariz-bujão!

Eu estava a quase meia hora atrás dos dois, doida para sentar o cacete em cima dele. E a putinha também estava incluída nisso! O problema era que eu não tinha noção de como aparecer, como aborda-los. Droga, vida tirana!

Do nada, comecei a sentir algo puxar a barra da minha calça. AAAH QUE BONITINHO! ERA UM CACHORRO!

Foi paixão a primeira vista. Ele abanava o rabo pra mim, sentado e com a cabecinha um pouco para o lado. QUE MEEEEEEEEEEIGO!

'Oi amiguinho!' – Eu disse, e ele ficou mais agitado. – 'Tudo bem?'

Fiz um carinho nele e suas orelhas caíram para trás, botando a língua pra fora. APAIXONEI! Se pudesse, levava ele agora comigo! Mas como a casa que eu estou hospedada não é minha, então é melhor nem abusar mais. Olhei para frente, vendo os dois se distanciarem.

'Bem, cachorrinho... ' – Parei de afagar sua cabeça. – 'Foi muito legal te conhecer, mas eu tenho que ir agora ta?'

Eu mal tinha começado a andar e outra vez o mesmo puxão na minha calça. O lindinho estava deitado de barriga pra cima, doido para que eu a acariciasse. Como não sou de ferro, fiz o que ele queria.

'Agora é sério amiguinho. ' – Me ergui, batendo um pouco nas minhas roupas. – 'Tenho mesmo que seguir aqueles dois ali!'

Dei um último esfregão nele e andei, cuidadosamente para que os malditos não me enxergassem. Ouvi um rosnado alto atrás de mim, parecido com um grito de urso. Virei para trás e dei de cara com o inocente cachorrinho em posição de ataque e com os pelos do corpo super eriçados. Sua baba pingava no chão e seus dentes estavam à mostra. PUTA MERDA!

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Pela morde Deus, nunca vi uma garota comprar tanto! E ainda mais com besteira como essas! Nunca mais vou lembrar de Alice como super-consumista. Não havia nada de interessante para ver, fazer e nem falar. Edward Cullen, vocês precisa escolher melhor da próxima vez!

Talvez a proposta da maluca não fosse tão impossível assim. Onde será que ela está agora?

**MÚSICA**_: .com/watch?v=He82NBjJqf8_

'**!** **SAAAAAAAAAI DA FREEEENTE! CACHOOOORRO DOOOOIDO! CACHORRO DOOOOOOIDO!**' – Um grito alto me fez saltar, olhando diretamente para a fonte. Uma garota corria desesperadamente na rua da feira, fugindo de um... Cãozinho? Todos olharam para ela, nem dando muita atenção. Quando a garota passou a poucos metros na minha frente, senti todo meu corpo parar de funcionar. Não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a maluca estérica.

'Droga!' – Grunhi, logo depois disparando atrás dela. Não devia fazer isso, mas ignorei mesmo assim.

Fiquei impressionado com o que aquele animal pôde fazer com ela. A maluca até conseguiu pular sobre uma bancada de frutas! Eu contornei-a, acelerando mais o passo. Bella olhou para trás, infelismente me colocando também em seu campo de visão e eu sorri, só para provocá-la. A maluca estava focada em mim, não prestando atenção quando bateu lindamente contra um monte de sacolas pretas.

O bendito do cão pulou em cima dela, a babando toda. Eu gargalhei alto enquanto pegava o bicho raivoso e o jogava do outro lado dentro de uma caixa de madeira, parecendo uma jaula. Se não fosse por mim, ela teria virado comida de tótó!

'Você está bem?' – Arrisquei perguntar, estendendo a mão para ela. A maluca fuzilou-me com os olhos e se levantou, negando minha ajuda.

'Se eu estou bem?' – Ela riu um pouco, logo voltando a me olhar. – 'EU QUASE FUI MORTA POR UM CAPETA EM FORMA DE CACHORRO POR SUA CAUSA E VOCÊ AINDA TEM A CORAGEM DE ME PERGUNTAR SE EU ESTOU BEM?'

'Eu te salvei!' – Comentei, sorrindo abertamente. Isso só a deixou mais irritada. – 'ENTÃO PELO MENOS ME AGRADEÇA!'

'Edie!' – Megan surgiu do meu lado, tocando-me no braço. – 'Porque você correu daquele jeito?'

'Realmente, você é um completo safado!' – A maluca falou, chamando a atenção de Megan.

'O QUE ESSA BARANGA HORROROZA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?' – Merda, definitivamente isso não ia prestar. – 'VOCÊS SE CONHECEM?'

'Eu falei pra você dispensar ela!' – Bella falou, bufando de raiva. – 'Mas não! TA AFIM MESMO DE LEVAR PORRADA NÉ?'

'Me DISPENSAR?' – Megan me largou, botando as mãos na cintura e nos encarando. – 'Vocês por acaso estão querendo ficar... JUNTOS?'

Bella não me deu chance alguma de negar aquele absurdo, ela enlaçou meu braço direito, apertando-o com força até demais.

'Não estamos querendo. ' - Ela disse, sorrindo sinicamente para Megan. Senti o nervosismo finalmente me pegar. – 'Nós JÁ estamos juntos!'

'Como ASSIM?' – Megan não estava acreditando no que ouvia e, particularmente, eu também não. Para quê todas essas besteiras?

'Eu te perdoo putinha, já que você além de dada é burra. ' – A maluca falava num tom amigável, o que me deu mais medo. – 'Eu sou oficialmente a NAMORADA DELE!'

**ESSA GAROTA PIROU DE VEZ?**

'VOCÊ FICOU DOI...!'

'Shhh! Não diz nada amor, não precisa se explicar pra ela. ' – Bella segurou meu rosto, virando-o para encará-la. Foi aí que eu entendi o que ela estava aprontando.

Sem dúvida nenhuma, ela seria capaz de qualquer coisa por Rosalie.

Ela não se importou com a multidão que nos cercava, com as câmeras dos repórteres e muito menos com Megan do nosso lado. Acariciou meu rosto com uma das mãos, ainda segurando-o firme para que não escapasse. Não tinha mais como fugir, já que olhei diretamente para seus olhos. Sequer movi um músculo, observando-a se aproximar por livre e espontânea vontade. Até que a distância não existir mais.

**Ela tinha me beijado. **

Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, não tive vontade nenhuma de aprofundar um beijo. Minhas mãos estavam paradas do lado do meu corpo, completamente sem ação. Ela também não movia os lábios de modo que quisesse que minha língua invadisse sua boca e, mesmo que deixasse, não o faria. Nunca pensei que um selo demorado fosse ser tão saboroso, a ponto de me fazer sentir vontade de desfrutá-lo até não poder mais.

Então Megan pulou em Bella, as duas caindo no chão.

'BAAAAAAARANGA HORREEEENDA! VOCÊ VAAI ME PAGAAAR!' – Elas rolaram e Meg ficou por cima, puxando os cabelos da maluca. – 'NINGUÉM BEEEIJA O MEU HOMEEEEM NA MINHA FREEENTE E SAI AAAANDANDO!'

'CALA A BOCA PUTINHA DE ARAQUE!' – As pessoas estavam começando a escutar as gritarias. As duas rolaram de novo, mas Megan ainda ficou por cima. – 'VAI RODAR BOLSINHA EM OUTRO LUGAR!'

'Chega!' – Eu disse, tirando Megan de perto da maluca. Bella ainda acertou em cheio a cara de Meg com um tapa antes de eu conseguir afastá-la. Megan estava pronta para revidar o golpe, mas eu me impus, ficando na frente de Bella.

'Vai ficar do lado dela então?' – Não respondi. Por segurança, andei um pouco para trás, querendo ficar o mais próximo da maluca possível.

'Acho melhor você ir embora Megan. ' – Falei para ela, suspirando logo em seguida. – 'Sozinha. '

'Vai se arrepender amargamente por isso Edward!' – A cara dela estava meio chorosa, mas sabia muito bem que era raiva. – 'VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ!'

E lá se foi Megan, andando com passos pesados para longe de nós. Respirei fundo e me permiti relaxa, virando para encarar a garota atrás de mim. Ousei tentar dizer algo, mas ela me impediu de novo.

'Por favor, não fala comigo. ' – Na mesma hora seu celular tocou. Sabia do porque dela me tratar assim, e, sinceramente, ela tinha razão.

'Já?' – Não notei que ela já havia atendido a ligação. – 'Tudo bem então, me esperem na frente do shopping, daqui a pouco agente se encontra! Obrigada Emmett. Beijo. '

'Emmett?' – Mas por que ele ligou?

' Eu e outros viemos no Roma EST ver um presente para Jasper. Eu queria comprar uma coisa mais legal, então entrei aqui por curiosidade. ' – Ela estava evitando me olhar nos olhos, focada em alguma outra direção. – 'Então, acabei te encontrando aqui. '

'Bella, eu... '

'Eu já pedi para não falar comigo. ' – Finalmente seus olhos pousaram em mim, numa expressão séria. – 'Agora é melhor você voltar para casa. Eu tenho que ir. '

Ela me deixou no meio daquela feira movimentada, completamente atordoado.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Mesmo sabendo que ele não iria cumprir o trato, fiquei chateada. Ou talvez até mais que isso.

Tive que me virar para acabar com aquela palhaçada toda sozinha, já que, se dependesse dele, ainda enganaria Rose sem problema nenhum. Mas acho que exagerei na saída. Será que tinha outro jeito de terminar aquilo sem que eu tivesse que ter dado um beijo nele?

Suspirei fundo, olhando para o carro preto a mais ou menos uns quatro metros de mim. Bem, situações desesperadas exigem metidas desesperadas. Não é?

Flashs do meu encontro com o Cullen vieram na minha cabeça, parando precisamente no exato momento em que Jacob me ligou. Senti um aperto no meu peito ao pensar em Jake.

Ergui minha mão para frente em um sinal de "esperem" para a Hilux. A luz do pôr-do-sol pairou sobre meus dedos, fazendo cintilar o anel que meu namorado havia me dado antes de toda essa confusão começar. Como eu precisava de Jacob do meu lado, quem sabe ele não me ajudaria nisso tudo?

Assim talvez eu nem tivesse beijado o safado, e muito menos sentido sensações indescritíveis no meio daquele momento de desespero. Mas são só hipóteses. Ele não está aqui, então, do meu ponto de vista, foi o certo a fazer.

Coloquei um sorriso no rosto, abrindo a porta do carro e vendo todos com felicidade nas feições. Eles estavam bem nesse lugar, sem nenhuma preocupação. Como eu tinha agora. Sentei no banco, pondo essas confusões mentais em um lugar bem afastado, permitindo entrar na mesma felicidade que eles.

CAPÍTULO 15: O ANIVERSÁRIO DE JASPER: MUCHO MACHO MAN!

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Durante todo o resto do dia não falei com ele. Insultos, brigas, palavrões. Nada.

O máximo que eu fiz foi encará-lo assim que ele passou pela porta da casa, mas como uma reação espontânea ao rangido abafado dela. Nossos olhares se cruzaram, sendo eu a desviar primeiro. O que sentia agora era um misto raiva e frustração, em outras palavras: totalmente indescritível.

Mas pelo menos dei um fim na putinha, era isso o mais importante. A prioridade. Agora eu só teria que cuidar para que ele não cace outra, mantendo-o na linha. Tinha que admitir, seria bem mais complicado!

Ele também tentou conversar comigo diversas vezes, nada com que eu não desse um jeito de escapar. Que parte do: "Por favor, não fale comigo." Será que ele não entendeu? Eu ainda pedi com educação! Era pra eu ter mandando ele pra merda e mostrando um belo de um cotoco!

O problema de tudo era o fato de que eu teria que ser pelo menos educada com ele, o que logicamente ele não merecia. Ai minha Virgem! O que agente não faz por uma amiga-quase-irmã?

Já estava mais do que na hora de levantar dessa cama! Por Deus, desde quando fiquei tão preguiçosa assim? Isso é o que dar ter um mordomo idoso "faz-tudo", o sedentarismo chega de uma maneira horrível!

Finalmente arranjei coragem e fiquei de pé, tomando cuidado para não acordar as outras. Andei lentamente até a gaveta e peguei uma roupa, trocando ali mesmo. Não estava com saco para dobrar meu pijama, então embolei ele fazer algo parecido com uma bola e a arremessei direto na minha cama, atingindo o alvo.

Abri a porta em uma pequena brecha, saindo sem muito problema. Ser magrela tem um ponto positivo afinal!

Mal tinha saído do quarto e já estava escutando barulhos estranhos vindos do térreo. Parece que não sou a única acordada por essas bandas, espero que a companhia seja boa!

Curiosa, desci as escadas e sorri ao ver o lesado do Emmett. Ele estava em cima de um banquinho branco, pregando um jogo de luzes na parede.

'Hey Emmett!' – Exclamei, chamando a atenção dele. – 'O que você está aprontando?'

'Oi Bell... ' – Ele se virou e alargou um sorriso, acenando pra mim de modo exagerado. O lesado se desequilibrou, fazendo um barulho estrondoso quando foi ao chão. MEU DEEEUS! SÓ FALTA TER FEITO UM BURACO AGORA!

'Emmett!' – Me agachei do lado dele e bati de leve em seu rosto. – 'Você ta bem? Me diz, quantos dedos você vê?'

'Bellinha... ' – Era impressão minha ou ele estava ficando vesgo? Muito medo. –' 'Cê é mutante! Desde quando uma pessoa normal tem 27 dedos em uma mão? Fala pro ET me levar num passeio de bicicleta?'

Ta legal, eu só tinha levantado meus três primeiros dedos da mão direita. Não achei nada demais, deve ser coisa de lesado mesmo! Então endureci a palma e dei um tapa em cheio na cara dele, fazendo-o ficar sentando rapidamente.

'UUUUOOOOOOOOOOOU!' – Não entendi muito bem o que ele disse, mas deixa pra lá. – 'Essa foi SUPIMPA!'

'Cala a boca Emmett. ' – Eu disse, revirando os olhos e ficando de pé junto com ele.

'Valeu Bella! Acho que eu estava precisando disso mesmo. – ' – Emmett coçava a cabeça, sorriso abobalhado. – 'Tem marca?'

'Ainda bem que não. ' – Respirei aliviada. Um desenho de mão vermelha na bochecha dele não ia ser bom!

'Aaaah droga!' – Ele cruzou os braços e fez bico. Medo crescendo. – 'Você bate que nem mulher Bellinha!'

'Será porque eu sou uma?' – Eu ri da cara dele.

'É verdade né?' – Ele riu e voltou a subir no banco, com mais um conjunto de luzes nos braços. – 'Era só pra testar você! Ahm... Pega pra mim a fita durex?'

'Vou fingir que acredito okay?' – Olhei para onde apontou e dei o que pedia. Sentia pena do jogo que luzes quando Emmett os socava levemente para grudá-los na parede. Ainda bem que não sou homem pra lutar com ele! – 'Pra quê tudo isso?'

'Pro aniversário do Jaspinho. Dãã!' – Ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do planeta. Nossa! Me desculpa então senhor eu-sou-sabidinho-lesadinho!

'Mas ele disse que não queria muito exagero e...'

'Ele não tem que querer! Eu, meu pai e meus irmãos fizemos o sorteio anual para preparar as festas! E esse ano é do Emmett! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' – A risada dele me fez recuar um pouco para trás, aumentando ainda mais o meu medo pessoal. Como é que Carlile não percebia que o lesado tinha problemas mentais sérios? – Vai ser uma coisa DO BALACOBACO MERMÃO! ESSA CASA VAI BOMBAR!'

Por que eu tinha a sensação que esse "balacobaco" todo vai me dar uma enorme dor de cabeça?

'Você não vai ficar aí parada!' – Emmett desceu do banco e ergueu uma caixa de papelão, largando-a em minhas mãos. Quase caí junto com ela!- 'Pendura a outra parte do jogo no outro lado!'

'Jasper por acaso sabe dessa "festinha"?' – Pelo sorriso de Emmett, com certeza não. – 'Ele não parece ser dos tipos que amam uma balada!'

'Meu irmão é broxa cara, isso é fato puro!' – Coitado do Jasper, nem aqui ele está pra se defender! Esses irmãos são os mais amorosos que eu já vi. – 'Não se preocupa, vai ser tarde demais. A festa já terá começado!'

'Ele saiu?' – Perguntei, colocando aquelas coisas esquisitas na parede. Com a ajudinha de uma cadeira bem firme, claro!

'Uhum!' – A animação de Emmett estava começando a me contagiar! – 'Com papai e Esme. '

Eu ainda ia pegar Esme para uma longa conversa! Ela anda bastante íntima do doutor bonitão hein? Na verdade acho que até seria bom para Esme se ela deixasse se envolver de novo, amar alguém nunca é ruim. Quem sabe, não é? Deixei esse assunto de lado e me foquei nas luzes, se elas estivessem fora do lugar Emmett ia me esmagar. Estremeci com a ideia, tomando muito cuidado para fazer isso direito.

As brincadeiras e asneiras de Emmett me entreteram o bastante para não sentir tanto o cansaço de carregar caixas ou decorar a enorme sala principal. Ele era meu melhor amigo por aqui, um lesado muito bondoso. Ainda faltava bastante para acabar tudo, pelo menos era isso que ele dizia! Ai Deus, é só uma festa de aniversário NÃO UM EMBALO DE SÁBADO A NOITE!

'Bellinha!' – Emmett tinha acabado de arrastar o imenso sofá e nem suando estava! – 'Esqueci umas coisas no meu Jipe, põe essas poltronas ali no canto?'

'Você só pode estar querendo me matar né?' – Exclamei, limpando um litro de suor da testa. – 'Eu não consigo mudar essas coisas de lugar sozinha!'

'Ah Bella!' – Ele falou antes de sair pela porta. – 'Não seja modesta! Ponha a mão na massa garota, pois você não vai se arrepender!'

Maravilha! Eu não sou nenhuma mulher-macho! Não está vendo meu tamanho não? Muito obrigada pela consideração, também gosto pra caramba de você Emmett!

Deixei minhas reclamações internas de lado e segui para a poltrona, tentando inutilmente empurrá-la para o final da sala. Ela só saiu um pouco do lugar, mas nada de muito impressionante. Como uma coisa tão bonita e confortável pode ser tão pesada?

'Problemas com peso?' – A voz que eu menos queria ouvir hoje. O safado estava ali, do outro lado da poltrona e de braços cruzados, com um sorriso torto no rosto. – 'Quer ajuda?'

'É uma proposta muito tentadora, mas vou ter que recusar sabe?' – Tentei ser a mais ácida possível, mas isso só fez o maldito sorriso dele se alargar. – 'Eu ODEIO pessoas que não cumprem tratos que prometeram. Elas costumam não prestar. '

'Ainda bem que não sou uma delas. ' – Ele riu um pouco, passando a mão nos cabelos semi-molhados.

'Será que você não entende o conceito da frase "não quero que fale comigo"? – Voltei a empurrar a maldita da poltrona. Concentração Bella, você consegue tirar essa porcaria do lugar!

'Entender eu até que entendo. ' – A coisa começou a se movimentar, e só não pulei de alegria por causa da companhia mais que desagradável. Pelo menos ela chegou ao canto! – 'Mas isso não quer dizer que vou fazer. '

O encarei novamente e percebi que suas mãos estavam apoiadas no braço da poltrona. FILHO DA PULÍCIA MILITAAAAR! ELE ME AJUDOOOOU! SEU &%*%¨$%$*%¨$%¨$*¨$&%&$%¨! Calma Bella, calma. Respira...

'Por que você simplesmente não sai da minha frente e me deixa em paz?' – Perguntei rude. Que merda! DÁ PRA SAIR DAQUI? – 'Eu tenho mais quatro dessas belezinhas para arrastar. '

'Não sei se você tomou consciência deste fato super interessante mas...' – Ele pigarreou, indo em direção a outra poltrona e arrastando-a. – 'Jasper é meu irmão, e Emmett não vai conseguir aprontar o que pretende sozinho. Carlile foi entreter o caçula enquanto eu e o mais velho preparamos e resto. Essa é a regra. '

'Felizmente eu já estou ajudando Emmett, então não precisa ficar gastando seu tempo aqui tudo bem?' – Tentei arrastar o outro móvel, mas parecia que ele era pior do que o primeiro. – 'Pode ir fazer qualquer coisa, menos se agarrar com outra garota que não seja Rose. '

'Pegar outra garota pra você me beijar de novo?' – Ele estava na minha frente novamente, ajudando-me a movimentar a poltrona. O comentário tinha me pego de surpresa, me fazendo ficar corada. – 'Não, obrigado!'

'Você por acaso está insinuando que fiz aquilo porque EU QUIS?' – Bufei, fazendo força no móvel e prensando o safado com ele na parede.

'Não falei nada!' – Ele disse, rindo levemente. Isso só fez minha raiva aumentar mais. – 'Mas se a carapuça serviu, então... '

'Eu não tive escolha!' – Falei entredentes, me segurando para não voar em cima dele. – 'Você disse que iria acabar tudo com ela na MINHA PRESENÇA! Eu ouvi bem claro o seu "prometo" na varanda! Você realmente não presta Edmundo!'

'Olha só quem fala!' – Ele cuspiu as palavras, querendo comprar briga. – 'A pessoa que justamente diz para não me envolver com outras, teve coragem de me beijar! Que irônico, não é?'

'A culpa é minha se você não tem palavra?' – Disse curta e grossa, e ele finalmente pareceu um pouco abalado.

'Você não tem direito de falar assim comigo. ' – Ele saiu da parede e andou, só parando na minha frente. – 'Você não passa de uma garotinha estérica que adora se meter onde não é chamada. '

'Até parece que o safado aqui tem algum direito sobre mim também!' – Eu ri com os "elogios" dele, e logo voltei a ficar séria. – 'Enquanto você não começar a dar valor às pessoas ao seu redor, vai continuar a ser essa coisa nojenta e baixa que é!'

'Que fique uma coisa bem clara aqui. ' – Ele se aproximou mais de mim, franzindo o cenho. – 'Querendo ou não, você também traiu sua amiga. Precisamente desde o momento que sua boca tocou a minha, que por sinal não tem experiência nenhuma!'

'ORA SEU...!' – Eu estava prontíssima para arrancar a cabeça dele quando a porta da casa se abriu.

'Cara, eu preciso consertar aquela trava! Dá um trabalhão danado pra fechar!' – Foi quando ele percebeu que não estava sozinha. Ele deu aquele sorriso monstruoso de novo. – 'Heey Ed, Bem na hora cara! Nós estávamos precisando de uma mãozinha extra!'

'É, eu já tinha notado isso. ' – Ele me olhou rápido e sorriu, se dirigindo até a outra poltrona. - 'Então Isabella, vai ficar parada aí ou ajudar?'

Se ele tivesse citado matá-lo no meio das opções, teria respondido com muito prazer. Mordi meu lábio inferior, as coisas ditas por aquele safado batendo no meu cérebro repetidas vezes, causando-me até aquela dorzinha chata que nem remédio resolve. _"Querendo ou não, você também traiu sua amiga. Precisamente no momento em que sua boca tocou a minha...". _Essas eram as que mais voltavam.

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Tudo ficou bem mais fácil depois que Alice e Rosalie acordaram. Até que para mulheres elas eram bastante fortes, tive que tirar o chapéu para as duas. Em compensação, sobrou para eu ajudar a maluca, carregando a mesa da sala e até arrastar o sofá para um outro lugar. Nossa discursão quase não me deixou incomodado, pois isso já estava virando um hábito. Brigávamos praticamente todo o tempo, sem ninguém ver, claro. Mas isso não me impediu de ficar um pouco abatido com a última conversa, o "quase".

Era incrível como uma fala, com o tom e o modo exato para me atingir, latejava na minha cabeça, a fazendo parecer que ia estourar a qualquer momento. _"Enquanto você não começar a dar valor às pessoas ao seu redor, vai continuar a ser essa coisa nojenta e baixa que é!". _Então é assim que as pessoas me vêem? Um cara repulsivo e ruim? Não, ela está enganada. Ela tinha que estar.

'Tenho que agradecer a Alphonse esse almoço maravilhoso!' – Ouvi Rosalie ao meu lado, apertando meu braço direito para mais perto dela. – 'Como é que ele consegue fazer?'

'Ele pode ser até velhote, mas sabe muito bem como encher meu tanque!' – Emmett falou, dando tapas em sua barriga e dando um arroto estrondoso. Bella, que estava do lado dele, morreu de rir. Não sei por que, mas quando a olhei também caí na gargalhada.

'Qual é a graça de uma coisa nojenta dessas?' – Rosalie perguntou desgostosa. Alice também parecia concordar com ela. – 'Que falta de educação Emmett!'

' Peraí! Vai sair um melhor!' – E saiu! O segundo foi tão alto que por um segundo achei que estava surdo! – 'Gostou _bambina_?'

'AAAI QUE NOOOJO!' – Rosalie se levantou enquanto todos nós riamos. Ela estava com a expressão estressada. – 'Eu vou tomar banho! É melhor do que ficar aqui e ouvir toda essa porcaria!'

'Vou com você também Rose. ' – A maluca disse, saindo logo atrás dela. Suspirei alto assim que as duas sumiram, restando somente eu, Alice e Emmett.

'Ed! Você nem sabe o que eu encomendei pra festinha do Jaspinho!' – Apoiei minha cabeça com a mão direita, sem dar muita atenção a "surpresinha" dele. – '55 litros geladinhos de **URINA DO CAPETA!**'

'Urina do quê?' – Alice arqueou a sobrancelha, não entendo nada. Sinceramente, eu também não sabia! Fiquei calado, esperando que Emmett respondesse. Por um milagre ele captou a minha reação, revirando os olhos e logo voltando a falar.

'Não acredito que você NÃO TEM IDEIA do que a urina do capeta seja!' – Continuei com a mesma expressão, o que o fez bufar.

'Uma bebida?' – Isso era obvio de se adivinhar, mas falei só para acalmar Emmett.

'Não é uma bebida. ' – Ele disse seriamente, como se eu tivesse insultado algo muito importante. – 'É **"A"** bebida! Te deixa doidão no primeiro gole. É TOTALMENTE DEMAIS!'

'Espera um pouco!' – Alice interveio na conversa, claramente aflita com algo. – 'Vai ter bebida alcoólica na festa?'

'Lógico Alicinha! ' – Tive a estranha impressão de que a anãzinha não era lá muito fã de álcool. – 'Festa não é festa sem as biritas!'

'A-ah...' – Ela engoliu seco, confirmando minha dúvida interna. – 'E-está bem então!'

'Convidei todo o povão conhecido daqui de Roma!' – Era de se esperar. Emmett não sabia a diferença entre festa de aniversário e festa beber-cair-e-levantar! – 'E também contratei o Barata! Essa vai ser a melhor farra de todas!'

'Emmett, quem é esse Barata?' - O nome não me era estranho, mas não conseguia lembrar muito bem.

'MUAHAHAHAHAHA!' – Eu e Alice nos encolhemos um pouco com a risada medonha de Emmett. Meu irmão realmente precisa de terapia! – 'Você vai descobrir a noite meu bom homem!'

'BARAAATA?' – Alice berrou, levantando-se da cadeira num salto. – 'VOCÊ VAI BOTAAAR BARATAS AQUI EMMETT? ENDOIDOU DE VEEEZ FOI? QUER QUE EU MORRA É? POR TUDO O QUE É MAIS CARO E LINDO NO MUNDO, NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO! POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!'

'Alice... ' – Eu suspirei, botando a mão na testa e automaticamente passando-a pelo meu cabelo. – '"Barata" é uma pessoa. '

'Aah... É mesmo é?' – Ela sentou-se, dando risadinhas envergonhadas. – 'Obrigada Edward!'

'Disponha. ' – Respondi, ficando de pé da mesa. – 'Vou ver como Rosalie está. É melhor vocês voltarem ao trabalho de novo. '

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça e eu sorri, saindo do local.

Abri a porta do quarto devagar, entrando com a maior sutileza possível. Maravilha, ela ainda estava no chuveiro! Sempre gostei de pegá-la no meio do banho, era nossa brincadeirinha particular. Tenho certeza que ela sentia saudades disso, e, pra falar a verdade, eu também.

A do banheiro estava encostada, o que facilita bem mais o meu trabalho. Brotei um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Será que ela deixou tudo fácil de propósito? Hmm. Isso é bom. Empurrei a porta levemente para frente, agradecendo muito por Alphonse ter passado óleo nas partes de metal, evitando-as de rangerem. Meu sorriso aumentou mais com a imagem.

O vidro do box era embaçado, mas ainda podia ver as suas curvas sinuosas e perfeitas. Tirei minhas roupas, colocando-as em cima da extensa pia de mármore. Andando lentamente, botei meus dedos na brecha do box e empurrei-o para o lado, ficando meio cego com o vapor da água quente. Ainda não podia vê-la nitidamente, mas a agarrei com força contra meu corpo.

'Sentiu saudade?' – Beijei seu pescoço e subi, roçando minha boca nele até chegar à orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo leve. Ela se arrepiou, mas não moveu nenhum músculo.

Foi então que, com o desaparecimento da névoa da água quente, notei que algo estava bastante diferente em Rosalie. Ela tinha escurecido o cabelo? Tratei logo de respirar fundo, confirmando nenhum cheiro químico em seu couro cabeludo. A virei o que julguei ser de frente para mim, ainda tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo aqui. O vapor desapareceu totalmente, um par de olhos chocolate arregalados e uma expressão petrificada entraram no meu campo de visão.

Lógico que Rosalie não havia pintado o cabelo. Não era nem ela que estava ali! Eu e Bella. Abraçados no banheiro. Totalmente sem roupas. Droga.

'**!'** - Nós dois gritamos juntos, totalmente desesperados. DAVA PARA FICAR PIOR?

Sim. Dava para ficar pior.

Ela se afastou e começou a jogar as coisas do banheiro em cima de mim. Shampoo, condicionador, esponja, hidratante, touca de banho. Não tinha percebido o sabonete no chão, pisando-o nele e, para meu completo azar, levando uma bela queda. É incrível como caindo totalmente pelado as coisas doem muito mais!

'!' – Ela berrou enquanto se enfiava no box, pegando a toalha estendida. Com minhas roupas nas mãos, saí em disparada para fora do banheiro.

No meio do grande quarto, senti algo duro acertar em cheio minha cabeça, fazendo-me cair de cara no chão. O objeto pousou mais a frente, e só de vê-lo fez minha cabeça latejar mais. Uma escova para coçar as costas, que maravilha!

'EDMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNDOOOOOOO!' – Olhei para trás, vendo um touro bufante em forma de maluca. Me preparei para levantar de novo, mas foi tarde. O touro já estava em cima de mim, engoli seco.

'CAAAAANALHA! SAAAAAAAFADO! TAAAAAAAAARADO! CAAAAFAJESTE! PERVERTIDO!'

Cada xingamento dela doía mais que o outro. Não porque eles me deixavam triste, mas sim por causa dos PULOS NA MINHA COSTA! Xingou, pulou, doeu! Então seria assim que eu ia morrer? Quebrado em duas partes por uma louca?

'MEEEEEEEEEEU DEEEEEEEEUS!' – Não tinha mais forças para erguer a cabeça, mas reconheci a voz de Rosalie. – 'O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? BELLA, SAAAAAI DE CIMA DELE!'

Eu ainda sentia minha costa querendo partir, ou seja, ela não deu ouvidos. Vi mais dois pares de pés no quarto, certamente Emmett e Alice.

'TIIIIIREM ESSA PESTE DAQUI!' – Bufei entredentes, crente que uma fratura exposta estava chegando. Meu irmão se aproximou, agarrando a maluca com os braços. Desisti de ver o resto, estava acabado demais pra me manter de olhos abertos.

'Ed?'

Será que eu morri? Bem, depois do jeito que fui massacrado por aquela desgraçada, esse é o mais provável! Ela vai me pagar, eu não vou deixar ela ter paz! NUNCA!

'Eu sei que você ta acordado Ed, eu vi sua pálpebra mexer!' – É, eu realmente morri. Emmett jamais conseguiria falar pálpebras, é muito complicado para ele.

Mesmo assim abri os olhos, bastante curioso para saber como seria a visão do céu. Não foi nada agradável, já que me deparei com Emmett sentado em uma cadeira, me olhando desconfiado.

'O negócio foi feito mano!' – Ta legal, essa história de morte foi um pouco de exagero da minha parte. Olhei em volta, percebendo que estava na minha cama. Botei o travesseiro na vertical, encostando-me nele enquanto sentava. Minhas costas ainda estavam um pouco doloridas. – 'Você está todo roxo aí atrás!'

'Eu... Apaguei?' – Bati levemente no meu rosto, recuperando aos poucos meu foco.

'Acho que sim. ' – Meu irmão deu de ombros, indiferente. – 'Você nem sentiu quando eu te vesti e depois coloquei na cama!'

'Valeu Emmett. ' – Eu disse, passando a mão nos cabelos e sorrindo de leve. Ele retribuiu com um riso divertido. – 'Onde estão Alice e Rosalie?'

'Conversando com a Bellinha no quarto delas. ' – Ele abafou uma gargalhada com a mão. – 'Deixa eu te explicar tudo: Bella disse que queria tomar banho primeiro e como Rosalie não tem paciência pra esperar, veio aqui no seu. '

'Droga!' – Cuspi, vítima da mais pura má sorte já conhecida no mundo. Emmett não se conteve mais, deixando sua gargalhada alta fazer eco no quarto. – 'Qual é a graça?'

'Você ainda pergunta?' – Ele quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir. Respirei fundo, tentando parecer não estar incomodado com isso. – 'SE DEU MAL PRA AFOGAR O GANÇO HEIN?'

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Peguei outro travesseiro e arremessei no meu irmão. A força que eu usei foi tanta que, pra minha felicidade total, derrubei Emmett. Foi a minha vez de gargalhar alto.

'Haha. Engraçadinho!' – Meu irmão se levantou, cerrando os olhos para mim. – 'Vê se você não demora muito! A farra já vai começar!'

'Já?'

'São 21h00min cara! Eu disse que você apagou legal!' – Ele riu, saindo pela porta.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Pra falar a verdade, eu não estou nada afim de sair do quarto e encarar aquela multidão de gente fazendo barulho lá embaixo.

A musica estava tão alta que até o TUNSTUNS fazia o chão do segundo andar tremer sob meus pés. Poxa, era só o aniversário de Jasper! Não podia ser uma coisa só para os íntimos não? Como eu fui capaz de ajudar ele nessa coisa toda?

'Bella?' – Rosalie entrou no quarto, usando uma calça jeans colada e uma blusa vermelha que mostrava toda a sua costa. Bem, ela gosta de se sentir bem livre né? – 'Vamos descer! Daqui a pouco Jasper aparece e temos que estar lá para dar os parabéns. '

'Eu sei, eu sei. ' – Revirei os olhos, sentindo a mão de Rose pegar a minha. – 'Mas, você se importa se eu for depois?'

'Olha, nós já conversamos sobre a história de hoje a tarde. ' – Não era por esse motivo que eu não queria descer! Bem, só um pouco. – 'Foi só um engano! Edward está lá, acho que ele não vai te incomodar. '

'Ele me agarra completamente nu e você fica nessa tranquilidade toda?' – Minha surpresa ficou muito evidente, fazendo Rosalie rir. – 'Não estou te reconhecendo sabia?'

'Ele se confundiu, só isso!' – Ela realmente estava conseguindo me assustar, fato comprovado! – 'Vamos?'

'Tudo bem. ' – Suspirei, sem muita vontade. Minha amiga sorriu alegremente, me puxando para fora do cômodo.

Fiquei totalmente besta com a quantidade de pessoas ali naquela sala. Noventa ou quem sabe até cem! Aquilo não parecia uma casa de família, e sim uma festa de suruba! Com certeza ela mal tinha começado, mas dava para ver casais de enroscando na parede, quase se engolindo. Deus do céu, onde eu fui parar?

'Bellinha! Rose!' – Emmett estava mais feliz que o normal, ofegando com a língua para fora. – 'GOSTANDO DA FARRA?'

'Ta bem animadinha mesmo né?' – Dois caras caíram no chão bem do meu lado. Me encolhi um pouco.

'É A URINA DO CAPETA CARA! ELA É PORRETA POR DEMAAAAAAAAAAIS!' – Ele gritou, rebolando na nossa frente. Meu Deus, que M-E-D-O! Derrepente, um mugido de vaca soou no lugar, mais alto que a batida do DJ. – 'UHUUUUUL! É A CAMPANHINHA! DEVE SER BEM O VIADÃO DO JASPER!'

Eu e Rose nos encaramos enquanto Emmett corria lesadamente até a porta. Sem pensar muito, também fomos atrás dele. Chegamos bem na hora em qua o doidão abriu a porta, dando de cara com Esme, Jasper e Carlile. Pra variar, os três arregalaram os olhos, totalmente surpresos com a "festinha".

'PAREEEENTINHOS QUEEEEEERIDOS!' – Emmett falou, abraçando os coitados. Eles quase caíram para trás com o peso do lesado. – 'ENTREEEM CAMBADA! A FARRA É DE VOCÊS! PENSANDO BEM É DO JASPINHO, MAS TANTO FAZ!'

'Emmett. ' – Carlile começou, fazendo o filho louco larga-lo do aperto de urso. – 'O que você fez?'

'Papito lindo!' – Ele passou o braço pelo pescoço do pai, fazendo-o entrar junto com ele. - 'Não reclama, nós sorteamos lembra? ÔH BARATAAAAAAA, VEEEM CÁ!'

Do nada um homem apareceu do nosso lado. Ele usava um chapéu de mexicano tamanho família, sem falar no seu bigode cheio e a arrepiado! O cara também tinha um botijão enorme nas costas, ligados a duas mangueiras que segurava, uma em cada mão. Alguma coisa me dizia que precisava manter distância dele.

'ÔH BARATA! TAAAAACA A URINA NO PAPIIIITO! MAAAAAAAAAANDA VER NESSA BUDEGA!' – Emmett berrou, pegando a mangueira da mão do mexicano e botando na boca do pai. No mesmo instante, o bigodudo apertou em um botão e o som de líquido fluindo saiu de lá, passando direto para a boca de Carlile. Os olhos dele reviraram, parecendo um louco. O homem apertou de novo no botão e Emmett tirou a mangueira de lá, fazendo o pai dar um berro.

'MAMMA MIA! QUE COISA MALUCA É ESSA?' – Carlile ria, quase botando os bofes pra fora. Pronto, envenenaram o doutor! – 'É GOSTOSA DEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS!'

'RELAXA E GOZA PAI! QUE A VIDA É COOOOR DE ROOOOSA MANOW!' – Ta aí uma coisa nunca pensei que sairia da boca de Emmett! Olha o que uma birita faz com a pessoa! – 'TAAAAACA EM TODO MUUUUUUNDO BARAAAATA!'

'ÍH SOMBRERO!' – Os três se abraçaram, entrando no meio da multidão. Eu, Rose, Esme e Jasper ficamos ali, embascapados com aquilo. É uma boa hora para voltar pro quarto não?'

'Feliz aniversário Jasper!' – Rosalie abraçou Jasper, quebrando o silêncio. – 'Meu presente está no seu quarto ta? Vou atrás de Edward. Vejo vocês por aí!'

'Não acredito que Emmett foi capaz de uma coisa dessas comigo!' – Bufou Jasper no meio da batida alta.

'Calma Jasper. ' – Esme disse, afagando-o pelo ombro. – 'Aproveite a festa!'

'Alguém lo disse "_aproveitar la fiesta_"? – Peguei um susto com o chapéu monstruoso do meu lado. – 'Yo soy lo Batata, hermano de lo Barata!'

Ele era idêntico ao outro, tirando que no lugar do bigode havia uma barba horrenda no queixo dele! Me afastei um pouco dele quando percebi que também carregava o mesmo equipamento do "irmão".

'Muito prazer!' – Esme sorriu, estendendo a mão para ele. Ele não falou nada, só enfiou o tubo em sua boca e apertou o botão, envenenando a pobre também! Jasper escondeu-se atrás de mim. Esme deu uma risada maligna, e eu me encolhi também.

_.com/watch?v=A4SqvHnrduk  
(__**copie e cole no navegador)**_

'Aprovecha la fiesta mi chiquita!' – O carinha foi embora, nos deixando com uma Esme que rebolava até o chão. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e ela soluçou, acenando para nós dois e depois se mandando para a pista.

'Eu não vou ficar aqui vendo essas coisas acontecerem. ' – Jasper falou, saindo de trás de mim. – 'Qualquer coisa eu estou ali no canto... '

E lá foi ele, sumindo também na multidão dançando. Suspirei alto, sendo empurrada por um gordão e pisada no pé por um salto agulha. QUE MA-RA-VI-LHA!

Contornei o imenso círculo de pessoas na "pista de dança", vendo de longe as poltronas que tínhamos arrastado mais cedo. Mesmo com as luzes coloridas quase me cegando, consegui ver Alice mais a frente e em pé, conversando com... Edmundo? O que ele estava fazendo ali, e com ela? Não resisti, avancei lentamente na direção deles, a conversa ficando cada vez mais audível.

'Esquece Edward, eu já me decidi e pronto!' – Alice disse, olhando para o chão. O safado passou a mão nos cabelos, torcendo os lábios um pouco para o lado.

'Alice, você não vai saber se não tentar!' – Ele pegou em seu ombro, tentando incentiva-la. Percebi que ela balançava nervosamente uma sacola arrumada, que pelo o que eu lembrava, era onde estavam os presentes de Jasper. Então em um segundo entendi o que acontecia. Ele queria convencê-la a falar seu irmão? E SEM A MINHA AJUDA? QUE CANALHA, NÓS TINHAMOS FEITO UM TRATO! AAAAAAH DEIXA PRA LÁ! VOU METER MINHA CARA MESMO, TÕ NEM AÍ!

'E-eu CONCORDO COM ELE!' – Detestava admitir, mas o safado tinha razão. Vou me lembrar de me jogar num poço depois daqui.– 'Vá falar com ele. AGORA!'

'Como voc...'

'Hey! Sexto sentido feminino funciona em mim ta?' – Sorri para ela, que soltou um risinho abafado. – 'Mas o que te impede tanto de atravessar essa pista ir atrás dele?'

'Não Bella, ele não gosta de mim. ' – Se eu não tivesse prometido a Jasper para não abrir a boca, já teria falado aos quatro ventos aqui! – 'Tenho certeza!'

'Alice, ele não é g... ' – Eu já estava fula da vida com essa historia de ela pensar que o Jasper era homossexual. Quando ia botar pra fora, a mão do safado se ergueu, querendo que eu parasse. Ele virou um pouco a cabeça de lado, piscando discretamente pra mim. Ele por acaso queria que eu não dissesse nada?

'Alice. ' – Ele começou, brotando um sorriso terno nos lábios. – 'Se você não for agora, mais tarde se arrependerá. Mesmo se a resposta não seja a que gostaria, você poderá ainda ser amiga dele. Porém, tenho a estranha impressão que tudo vai dar certo. Então se você realmente o ama, melhor não perder mais tempo. '

Era muito difícil acreditar que o safado havia dito aquelas palavras, deixando minha visão fora de foco por alguns míseros segundos. Alice respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça num positivo sim, apertando a sacola contra o peito. Sem dizer nada, afastou-se de nós seguindo para o lugar menos movimentado da sala que por sorte, era onde tinha visto Jasper pela última vez.

'Belo trabalho de equipe. ' – O safado me olhou, ainda com o sorriso no rosto. – 'Não é?'

'Acho que não. ' – Dei de ombros, o fazendo rir um pouco. Tenho cara de palhaça por acaso meu filho? – 'Foi você que fez todo aquele discurso de _"não perder mais tempo". _'

'Não sei se percebeu, mas... ' – Ele comentou com voz divertida. Fingi coçar minha testa para ver se tinha alguma coisa nela. – 'Com aquele papo de _"sexto sentido feminino funciona em mim"_, você acabou a acalmando. '

'Tenho meus métodos né?' – Nós rimos juntos, e consequentemente mexemos no cabelo ao mesmo tempo. Rimos de novo.

'Me desculpe por mais cedo... ' – Ele passou os dedos pela gola da camisa, pigarreando de leve. – 'O lance do banheiro... Eu pensei que... '

'Por favor, não me lembre disso!' – Seria terrível esmagar o crânio dele na frente de toda essa gente.

'Eu creio que você também está me devendo desculpa. ' – Falou, fingindo olhar para cima. – 'Sabe como é, eu quase morri pisoteado hoje!'

'Mereceu. ' – Eu cruzei os braços, indiferente. Ouvi ele grunhir, mas fiz de conta que não percebi. – 'A culpa não é minha se você é cego!'

'Finalmente eu te achei amor!' – Rosalie apareceu atrás de mim, pulando nos braços do Edmundo. Ainda bem que ela estava ali! Não sei se aguentaria um xingamento daquele safado. – 'Vamos! Quero falar com você!'

Ele me fuzilou com os olhos enquanto era puxado por Rosalie, eu dei um sorriso sínico e um tchauzinho, o fazendo ficar mais irritado. HAHA, que meda!

- x -

_**ALICE HALE #**_

Eu estava com os nervos à flor da pele, tremendo mais que vara verde perto do Katrina! Ou será Karina? AAAH DANE-SE O NOME DA MERDA DO FURACÃO! EU VOOOOOU MORRER ASSIM!

Vasculhei de um lado para outro e nada dele. Se eu não estivesse de unhas feitas, ia começar a roê-las aqui e agora! Ai minha Pradinha, dá uma luz pra sua devota fashion please?

Ta legal, ela me ajudou bastante encontrando meu anjo, mas também me deu mais uma pilha de nervos pra carregar nas costas. É mole isso? Ai G-ZUIS me abana muito que eu estou soando! S-O-A-N-D-O! SOS GENTE SOS!

Ele não havia me percebido ali, já que parecia estar muito entretido olhando a janela. Será que tinha um bofe de sunguinha preta correndo do lado de fora? AAAAAAAAH! VIRA ESSA BOCA PRA LÁ ALICE! CON-CEN-TRA!

Ajeitei meu vestido lilás umas duas vezes, ou será que foram quatro? Respirei fundo até o ar tocar no meu pâncreas e só então comecei a me aproximar lentamente, rezando pra tudo quanto era santinho para ele ainda não me notar.

O que, numa coisa obvia, não aconteceu.

A mais ou menos uns quatro passos de distância, o garoto me inventa de virar! QUASE CAÍ PRA TRÁS PÔ! QUE SAAACO! Respirei de novo, evitando olhar para seu rosto. Não queria ver o quanto ele me achava doida agora.

'Alice? ' – O som era baixo onde estávamos, então pude ouvir meu nome ser dito pela voz mais linda do universo! CHUPA ESSA MANGA DARLING! – 'Tudo bem?'

'T-t-t-t-t-tudo ótimo!' – Puts, quase que isso não sai! Tenho que melhorar! – 'Melhor impossível! E você?'

'Se bem quer dizer estar odiando a própria festa de aniversário... ' – Ele falou, encostando-se na janela de novo. – 'Sim, eu estou bem!'

'Despulpa.' – Eu disse andando até ficar do lado dele, encostando-me também na janela. – 'Eu ajudei Emmett nessa preparação toda, se eu soubesse que não queria essa coisa toda, eu poderia... '

'Shhh. ' – JASPER CULLEN FEZ SHHHH PRA MIM? Beijocas enormes. Morri. – 'Não precisa se sentir culpada, afinal, você não sabia. '

'Eu sei, mas ainda assim eu... ' - Olhei para o chão e depois para ele, derretendo com aquele sorriso lindo. Morri de novo.

'Já disse que não precisa falar nada.' – Com certeza eu estava mais vermelha que um tomate agora. AAAAAAAH MINHA SAAANTA! – 'Se você estiver gostando da festa, eu posso suportar.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN MEU DEEEEEEEUS! ESSA FOI A COISA MAIS PERFEITA QUE UM GAROTO FALOU PRA MIM NA VIIIDA! Bem, ele foi o único né?

Agora Alice! Bota a boca no trombone e diz tudo!

'Eu queria... ' – Acabamos falando ao mesmo tempo. Eu ri meio sem graça, e ele também. Ai, ele me deixou mais nervosa agora!

'Bem... ' – Jasper pigarreou e passou a mão na testa, bastante nervoso. Ele não estava mais que eu, fato cientificamente comprovado! – 'Eu não sei por onde começar isso, é muito embaraçoso pra mim. Mas eu preciso te contar tudo, mesmo achando que você já saiba... '

É nesse momento que ele confessa ser gay e eu saio correndo pro meu quarto, chorando mais que vaca leiteira. Não. Eu vou falar primeiro e ficar depressiva depois!

'Olha Jasper... ' – Dane-se se a minha voz saiu horrível por causa do nó na minha garganta! Ele VAI me ouvir! – 'Eu confesso, eu sei da verdade. '

'Voc... '

'Espera que eu ainda não acabei!' – Disse, botando meu dedo indicador suavemente em sua boca. – 'E por mais que me doa eu tenho que aceitar, porque essa é a escolha que te faz feliz! Então não vou ser preconceituosa com você okay? Palavra de escoteira!'

'Alic... '

'E tem mais!' – Pressionei meu dedo em seus lábios, o fazendo se calar de novo. – 'Eu faria de tudo pra mudar você, pra assim ser capaz de... Ficar... Comigo. Sinto muito Jasper, mas eu **estou apaixonada** por você!'

Até que não foi tão ruim assim! As palavras saíram normalmente e tudo o que estava guardado ele já sabe. O pior vem agora! A parte que ele fala que eu sou uma pessoa legal, mas não ia dar certo e blá.

_.com/watch?v=jKoGOkOSpq0  
_**(copie e cole no navegador)**

AAAAAAAAAAH! MINHA MÚSICA TA TOCAANDO! QUE FELIZ! Além disso, outra coisa me chamou a atenção. Em vez de Jasper estar tentando me consolar, ele... Estava... Rindo?

E não era qualquer riso não! Ele tinha entrado em crise, a ponto de até chorar! Fiquei a cara num bico, fula da vida por meu anjinho tratar meus sentimentos dessa maneira. Me desencostei da janela, mas fui impedida de andar. Jasper segurava meu braço.

'E-ei!' – Ele ainda tentava parar de rir, o que fazia meu coração doer mais. – 'Você entendeu errado!'

'Eu me abri pra você e é isso que eu ganho?' – Puxei meu braço e me virei para encará-lo. – 'Você não tem coração!'

'Realmente, eu não tenho coração!' – Ele se aproximou de mim, pegando minha mão direita e a colocando em seu peito. – 'Porque ele já é seu. '

Vou resumir o que eu senti: Babei, bambeei, amoleci e morri. Legal né?

'Eu também estou apaixonado por você Alice. ' – Com sua outra mão afagou meu rosto, fazendo meus olhos perderem o foco.

Quer dizer que...' – Era mais que claro, mas eu tinha que ouvir da boca dele. – 'Você não é... Gay?'

Ele colou sua testa na minha, balançando-a levemente em um "não".

'!' – Gritei, me jogando em cima dele. Sorte que eu era levinha, isso poupou uma bela queda! Ele me girou e depois colocou chão, aproximando seu rosto do meu. Fechei os olhos devagar, sentindo sua respiração me invadir.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Me segurei muito pra não gritar de alegria ao ver a cena.

Os dois se beijando era a coisa mais linda de se ver, porque dava para perceber que o sentimento deles era mútuo e verdadeiro. Além do mais, MINHA AMIGA TIROU O PÉ DA LAMA! SOLTEM OS FOGUETES QUE ALICE DESENCANOOOU!

'Que merda é essa?' – Meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando vi Emmett aparecer do nada, com um copo que mais parecia um vaso de planta na mão. O cheiro forte daquela bebida invadiu minhas narinas, fazendo meu nariz se contrair. – 'AQUELE ALI É O MEU IRMÃO BROXA?'

'É sim Emmett. ' – Respondi orgulhosa. Agora ele vai ter que morder a língua para falar com Jasper! Depois dessa, era melhor ele se retirar! – 'Jasper conseguiu pegar um avião hein?'

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! Eu quero participar do papo também!' – Edmundo cambaleou até nós, fedendo com aquela bebida horrenda. – 'Eu ouvi Emmett dizer BROXA! O que tem o Jasper?'

'Saca só mano!' – O lesado apoiou-se no irmão, apontando o como para os dois pombinhos. – 'Jasper ta pegando GE-RAL! Ele fez gol cara!'

'GOL?' – O safado gritou, caindo na gargalhada.

'GOL!' – Emmett agarrou o pescoço de Edmundo, berrando em seu ouvido.

'_**É !**_' – Os dois gritaram, pulando juntos e totalmente bêbados. EU TÔ NO MANICÔMIO E NÃO SABIA! – '_**ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ DO JAAAAAAASPINHÔÔÔÔÔÔ!'**_

Emmett saiu puxando Edmundo, atravessando a pista de dança e subindo no palco improvisado bem no centro da sala. Ele pegou um microfone (não sei de onde!) e ligou, fazendo aquele chiado horrível.

'1, 2, 3 testando. 1, 2, 3 testando!' – Ele batia no objeto, não se dando conta que todos estavam escutando. – 'ESSA PORRA TA LIGADA?'

'CALA A BOOOOOCA EMMETT!' – Todos gritaram e eu me espoquei de rir. O lesado fez um bico do tamanho de uma tromba de elefante.

'VENHAM CALAR ENTÃO!' – Ele gritou, sendo vaiado pelas pessoas. – 'SHHHHHHHH! TODO MUNDO QUIIIEEETO NESSA MERDA AAAAQUI! TENHO UMA DECLARAÇÃO A FAZER!'

Todos se calaram aos poucos, dando liberdade total a Emmett.

'O ANIVERSARIANTE PEGOOOU UMA TREMENDA GAAAAAAAATA GALERA!' – Ele disse apontando para Jasper e Alice, que pararam de se agarrar e encararam a multidão curiosa. – 'É GOOOOOOL DE PLAAAAACA DO JASPINHOOOO! BAAAARATA E BATATAAA: TAAAAACA URINA NELE!'

Os gêmeos correram em direção a Jasper, puxando-o para longe de Alice e cada um tacando a mangueira na boca do coitado. Não passou nem um segundo e o mauricinho batia no peito mais que macaco, urrando alto. Ele disparou para o palco, sendo abraçado por Emmett e Edmundo.

'EEEEEI! EEEEEI!' – Emmett berrou ao microfone enquanto agarrava os irmãos. – 'FALTA O ALFA DA FAMÍLIA! PAAAAAAAAAAIZINHÔ, CADÊ VOCÊ?'

Um círculo de pessoas abriu um caminho, destacando-o na lateral da pista. Não acreditava no que via: CARLILE simplesmente estava aos amassos com... ESME? OH MEU DEEEEEUS! O QUE FOI QUE EU PERDI?'

'É DO PAPITO TAAAMBÉM!' – Os três gritaram, levando todos à loucura. Um dos mexicanos puxou Carlile e fez a mesma coisa com Jasper, aproveitando a deixa para levá-lo até o palco.

'SOOOOOOM NA CAAAAAAIXA DJ!' – Emmett falou, o microfone logo sendo roubado por Jasper.

'BORAAA LÁ GALERAAAA!' – Enquanto tentava raciocinar no meio da gritaria das pessoas, era empurrada para frente do palco. Por Alice. – 'EU TE AMO ALICE! DEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS!'

_.com/watch?v=AO43p2Wqc08  
_**(copie e cole no navegador)**

MACHO MAN, DO VILLAGE PEOPLE? É... Realmente bem Emmett! O pessoal gritou mais alto, e Jasper tomou a frente dos irmãos e pai, rasgando sua camisa. RASGANDO?

Os outros três se entreolharam riram, fazendo o mesmo que Jasper. Pedaços de tecido caíram nas laterais e na frente do palco, as garotas brigando por eles. Puts, até minhas amigas estavam na luta!

Do nada os dois mexicanos apareceram lá em cima, com vários chapéus nas mãos. Eles botaram na cabeça de cada um dos Cullen, e eu me mijando de tanto rir. Emmett estava com o de índio, Jasper com o capacete de motoqueiro (a frente dos outros), Carlile como cowboy e por fim Edmundo de pedreiro.

Pensou que os mexicanos ficariam de fora? HAHA, quem me dera! Eles também rasgaram suas partes de cima, dando lugar a panças enormes. DEUS DO CÉU! COOOOBRE ISSO AAAÍ! Um pegou o chapéu de soldado e outro ficou com o de policial. Já com o grupo completo, começaram a dançar pra valer.

_**Macho, macho man (macho man)  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho!**_

Eles rebolavam e mostravam os músculos, conseguindo tirar até gritos meus. Bem, odiava admitir, mas os corpos da família Cullen eram... Uau. É melhor ficar só no Uau mesmo!

_**Macho, macho man (macho man)  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho! **_

Eu só ouvia gritos femininos naquele lugar, praticamente me deixando surda. Sem querer ser pervertida agora, mas estava valendo muito à pena. Retiro o que disse sobre Emmett tomar bomba, LÓGICO QUE AQUILO TUDO ERA SÓ ACADEMIA! Jasper também não era de se jogar fora, Alice tirou a sorte grande hein? Carlile podia ser mais velho até que Esme, mas nem isso o impedia de ter um corpo sarado! E Edmundo então? Tinha as medidas perfeitas, nem muito musculoso, nem magricelo. Eu babava por ele, e muito!

EU PENSEI MESMO ISSO?

Eles passavam a mão lentamente pelo peitoral, rebolando junto. MEU DEEEEUS! TIRA ESSES CARAS DAÍ ANTES QUE EU VIRE PICOLÉ! Os mexicanos ficaram nas laterais, fazendo chover aquela bebida fedorenta. As mulheres abriam a boca, lambendo os beiços quando o líquido caía nelas. Eca, totalmente nojento!

'EU TE AAAAAMO LIIIIIIINDO!' – Alice gritava do meu lado, balançando a cabeça que nem louca.

'VAI LÁ EEEM CASA GOSTOSO!' – Uma nariguda endoidava perto de mim, segurando uma nota de 100 euros na mão. Hey! Eles estão bêbados, não fazendo show de strip-tease!

'PAAAAAANÇUDO DOS INFEEEERNOS! VOCÊ ME DEEEEEEIXA COM UM FOGOOO DANADO!' – Berrava uma girafona atrás, jogando os braços de um lado para outro. Ela tinha que estar doidona mesmo, já que ela fazia escândalo para um daqueles barangões.

No final cada um deles ficava no centro do palco, fazendo pose e endurecendo os músculos. Emmett esbanjava aquele peitoral de Balboa, seguido dos braços definidos de Carlile. Suspiros e mais suspiros com o muque de Jasper e depois gritarias altas com Edmundo, mostrando aquele abdômen. Agarrei Alice, berrando e pulando junto com ela.

A música havia acabado, dando espaço somente para os gritos. Tudo voava: dinheiro, copos, brincos, sutiãs, calcinhas, tanguinhas (?), enfim, qualquer coisa. Os homens deram-se as mãos, agradecendo o "público".

- x -

'Muito obrigada por ter vindo!' – Eu falei, me despedindo do último convidado da festa.

'Não precisa agradecer!' – Pra variar era uma mulher, babando plenamente pelos bebuns Cullens atrás de mim. – 'Diz pro grandão ali me ligar. Anotei meu telefone no peito dele!'

'Ahm... Pode deixar.' – Eu disse, olhando Emmett se jogar no sofá. Ele tinha números escritos em seu tórax, embaixo deles também havia um "_Kisses gato, me liga! Quero um show particular._" Embutido. Suspirei fundo, voltando a falar com a tarada. – 'Tchau. '

'Tchau. ' – Ela disse, mandando um beijinho para o lesado, que já estava roncando. Fechei a porta, dando uma olhada geral na situação daquele lugar. Até que não havia muita bagunça! Só varias e várias peças de roupa íntima no chão da sala. Nada de coisa quebrada pelo menos!

'Foi a última?' – Alice me perguntou, botando o braço de Rosalie envolta de seu pescoço.

Balancei a cabeça num sim, pegando Esme. Eu e Alice subimos as escadas e abrimos a porta do quarto, depositando-as em suas camas.

'Por Deus! O que tinha naquela bebida?' – Falei, recuperando o fôlego do esforço.

'Não sei Bella. ' – Nós descíamos as escadas, indo ao encontro dos garotos. – 'Aquela coisa se chamava "Urina do Capeta". Isso te lembra alguma coisa?'

URINA DO CAPETA? Haha, está explicado o motivo de tanta loucura! Uma bebida alcoólica que tem o mesmo efeito do esctasy. Boa pedida Emmett! Vai acordar com uma bela dor de cabeça amanhã!

'Nadinha!' – Dei de ombros, apoiando Carlile em mim, rumando para os degraus.

Eu e Alice levamos todos para os devidos quartos, já que éramos as únicas que não tinham bebido aquela coisa horrível. Tivemos mais trabalho em carregar Emmett, é a mesma coisa que tentar levantar um urso bardo de 500 kilos! O último da nossa lista era o Edmundo, que tínhamos acabado de depositar na cama.

'Pronto. ' – Alice limpou uma gota de suor da testa, sorrindo. – 'Trabalho resolvido!'

'Tinha que sobrar pra nós né?' – Eu disse, dando de ombros. Até em Forks isso acontecia! Rosalie e Esme bebem até cair, Alice e Bella as levam pra casa e bláblá. – 'Isso já está virando marcação!'

'Concordo totalmente!' – Ela coçou a cabeça, rindo um pouco. – 'Já vou pro quarto! Você pode cobrir ele pra mim?'

Pensei por um momento, olhando para o desmaiado na cama e depois para Alice. Bem, ele estava dormindo! Então, acho que não teria problema.

'Tudo bem.' – Concordei, indo logo atrás de um cobertor. – 'Boa noite Alice!'

'Boa noite darling!' – Ela acenou pra mim antes de sair pela porta. Quando ela vai parar com essa mania de "darling" hein?

Já com o lençol na mão, voltei para a beirada da cama. Abri o pano com cuidado, rezando para não acordar o safado. Que estranho, para quem bebeu a urina, até que ele não estava fedendo!

Eu joguei o cobertor por cima dele, caindo levemente em seu corpo. A janela estava meio aberta, o que permitia a passagem da luz da lua. Ela o iluminava, fazendo sua pele brilhar um pouco em resposta. Aquela imagem me fisgou, e eu instintivamente me agachei, de modo que ficasse mais próxima da luz. Queria ver em detalhes o jeito que ela fazia seu pescoço e rosto brilharem. Minha mão estendeu-se sozinha, ansiosa para tocá-lo.

Derrepente senti uma pressão repentina no meu pulso, algo o estava segurando. Olhei para frente, dando de encontro com um par de olhos dourados fixados nos meus.

'D-desculpa e-eu...' – Gaguejei, pensando nas palavras certas para me salvar. Por que eu só não o cobri e fui embora? Porcaria! – 'E-eu já estou de s-saída!'

Ele continuava com a mesma expressão, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Minha barriga começou a revirar e com isso um nó na minha garganta apareceu, impedindo-me de continuar a falar. O luar batia nele, fazendo sua íris brilhar mais ainda. Eu podia me ver lá dentro.

Tinha que sair dali, mas meu corpo não obedecia. Meu sistema nervoso tentava fortemente me levantar, fracassando na mesma hora. Mordi os lábios na esperança de que a dor me fizesse reagir, e também foi em vão.

Pra piorar minha situação, o safado começou a aproximar seu rosto do meu. Meu coração acelerou de 8 para 100 batidas e questão de segundos! Senti um pingo escorrer por toda a lateral do meu rosto. Maravilha! Estou suando agora!

Edmundo ainda tinha os olhos fixos em mim, a intensidade dele chegando a ser incômoda. Engoli seco, deixando a boca um pouco aberta no fim do processo. Ele estava a centímetros de distância, nossas respirações se misturando naquele pequeno espaço. Fechou os olhos, encostando sua testa na minha.

A mão dele soltou meu pulso, pousando como uma pluma em meu rosto. Meus instintos reagiram, fazendo minhas pálpebras cessarem a vista. Agora eu não via mais nada, só sentia.

Foi então que seus lábios mornos tocaram os meus, me trazendo a mais agradável das sensações. Ele os pressionava contra mim enquanto segurava meu rosto, parecendo mais uma carícia. Minha mão trêmula pousou na cama, e eu não queria que ela saísse de lá.

O beijo estava começando a ficar mais intenso, sua língua pedindo passagem para explorar minha boca. Não consegui resistir, permitindo a invasão. Sua mão agora estava em minha nuca, puxando-me contra ele. Suspirei alto à medida que o momento se intensificava, e eu me peguei pedindo por mais.

Sua boca tinha um gosto único. Nem o doce mais gostoso da face da Terra se comparava aquilo, e pensando assim acabei mordendo sua língua de leve, puxando-a de volta para mim. Era saboroso demais.

Minha mão, a mesma que estava em cima da cama, bagunçava seu cabelo. Os dedos rodavam por aqueles fios macios, torcendo-os carinhosamente. Os movimentos de sua língua sobre a minha causaram-me milhões de arrepios, fazendo meus pêlos eriçarem.

O rosto de Rosalie invadiu minha cabeça, trazendo meu raciocínio de volta.

Empurrei o safado para longe, saindo em disparada para a porta do quarto. Meu coração quase saía pela boca, com os soluços tomando conta da minha garganta involuntariamente. Tentei segurar ao máximo, porém as lágrimas jorravam pelo meu rosto.

Por Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?

CAPÍTULO 16: HORRÍVEL DE LEMBRAR, IMPÓSSIVEL DE ESQUECER!

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Revirei-me várias vezes na cama, não conseguindo desviar da luz desagradável do Sol. Quem deixou a merda da janela aberta?

Tinha certeza que, agora consciente, o sono ia ser a última coisa a me pegar. De pura má vontade, levantei da cama. Meu foco não estava do jeito que eu queria, então cocei os olhos para ajeitar. Hmm, bem melhor.

Imediatamente a dor de cabeça veio, um sintoma razoável da ressaca. Emmett tinha razão, aquela bebida mexia de verdade com a nossa cabeça! E olha que eu só tomei um copo, e graças que não fiquei com aquele cheiro insuportável de queijo mofado (para mim era a coisa mais próxima ao odor).

As lembranças de ontem eram confusas, sendo algumas nítidas e outras não. Recordava perfeitamente do tremendo vexame que cometi encima daquele palco ao som de Village People. Olhei para o lado, vendo o capacete branco de pedreiro no chão, à direita da cama. Passei a mão no rosto, abismado comigo mesmo.

Também lembrava da conversa que tive entre Alice e quando Bella deu uma de intrometida, praticamente empurrando-me de lado para falar com a amiga. Jasper agarrando a anãzinha enquanto eu comemorava com Emmett era uma imagem meio embaçada, mas eu conseguia muito bem reconhecer todos.

Fechei os olhos para conter a dor, indo em direção a janela e sentando na beirada. Passando as mãos de novo no rosto, tentei forçar mais minha mente. Era bastante difícil, mas consegui lembrar de mim rindo e a vista pesando enquanto caía deploravelmente numa das poltronas da sala.

Foi então que derrepente uma imagem veio à tona em minha mente. Era embaçada, parecido com o formato de um rosto, que estava cada vez mais próximo ao meu. Achei engraçado ao perceber que meus lábios haviam se separado um pouco, deixando minha boca discretamente aberta.

'Uma pergunta mano... Você ta querendo beijar quem assim?'

Abri os olhos rapidamente e vi Emmett me encarando com a sobrancelha direita erguida. Não tive muito tempo para pensar numa resposta racional, já que também não me toquei que estava inclinado para frente como se fosse beijar alguém. Resultado: Edward Cullen foi de cara no chão.

'Você escondeu o resto da urina ontem pra tomar agora né?' – Seu eu estivesse com uma arma na mão, nada me impediria de matar Emmett. Um tiro certeiro na testa! – 'SEU MÃO-DE-VACA! NEM ME DEEEEU!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Eu disse, batendo levemente meu rosto. Que diabos deu em mim?' – 'Que horas são?'

'Umas 11h30min, eu acho. ' – O lesado respondeu, coçando a cabeça. Era tão complicado assim ele simplesmente andar com um relógio no pulso? Temos aos montes aqui! – 'Como anda a ressaca?'

'Uma dor de cabeça desgraçada. ' – Reclamei, sentando na cama junto com ele. Parecia que mãos estavam amassando meu cérebro! – 'Quantas vezes você tomou essa coisa pra se acostumar com os efeitos assim?'

'Ah Ed... ' – Ele tocou meu ombro com um sorriso de orgulho. – 'Ressaca não existe pra mim! Sinto muito por isso!'

'Tanto faz! ' – Dei um tapa na sua cabeça como modo de descontar a pontada de inveja que eu sentia. – 'As garotas já acordaram?'

'Desta vez você foi a última a despertar, Bela Adormecida!' – O outro tapa foi com mais força, o fazendo grunhir de dor. – 'Que agressividade cara! Bem, todos já levantaram. Carlile só conseguiu sair da cama com o despertador e ele já foi pro trabalho, Esme e Rosalie estão lá fora tomando Sol, Jasper curtindo com a namorada tampinha e eu estava com a Bell... '

'Espera um pouco. ' – O interrompi, retrocedendo as palavras que ele havia acabado de dizer. – 'Jasper está NAMORANDO com Alice?'

'Poisé cara!' – Ele deu duas batidas em meu ombro, fingindo-se de pensativo. – 'Assim que Esme e Carlile acordaram, ele pegou a pequetita e pediu na frente deles. Você perdeu a Alicinha tento um ataque! HILÁRIO!'

'POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME ACORDOU?' – A minha alteração de voz aumentou a dor de cabeça, fazendo eu apóia-la com as mãos.

'Porque você estava dormindo oras!' – Estava prestes a gritar com ele, mas, pra sorte dele, minha cabeça latejou de novo.

'Eu vou pegar uma água. ' – Falei enquanto tirava a camisa fedorenta da festa de ontem, colada em mim. Fui até meu armário e peguei um short, substituindo a calça jeans que eu dormi. – 'Acho que a caixa de remédios está em algum lugar do meu quarto. Pega um comprimido pra essa dor insuportável e me encontra lá embaixo okay?'

'EEI!' – Parei na frente da porta quando ele começou a esbravejar. – 'Por que VOCÊ não faz isso?'

'Você não me acordou para ver o Jasper pedir a anãzinha em namoro. ' – Respondi indiferente. Meu irmão cruzou os braços enquanto se levantava da cama, fechando a cara. – 'Não me olhe assim. Você me deve isso!'

'EEED! VOCÊ É UM TREMENDO DE UM... ' – Não fiquei pra ouvir, fechando a porta na cara dele.

Nunca mais eu vou tomar essa coisa de novo. Eu realmente estava péssimo, me sentindo como um cara sendo amassado por um trator! Ta legal Edward, pare de reclamar tanto. Até eu não me aturo quando estou de ressaca!

Mal tinha descido o último degrau da escada e já ouvia barulhos vindos da sala. Pareciam rangidos de alto rastejando no chão, e pra piorar, esse som alimentava minha dor de cabeça. O QUE EU FIZ PRA MERECER ISSO?

Fui em direção a fonte daquele barulho horrível, e me estressei mais ainda vendo o motivo. Ou melhor, quem. Ela tinha que estar por trás disso, afinal pra mim, Bella era o meu conceito total da palavra "karma". Não estava nem um pouco afim de olhar para ela, então tentei passar despercebido. Andei lentamente próximo à maluca, o que não adiantou muita coisa.

'Nem vem Emmett! Você não vai me assustar de novo!' – Ela disse, virando-se rapidamente para mim com uma caixa nas mãos. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas assim que ela percebeu que eu não era meu irmão lesado a maluca ficou branca e muito assustada, soltando a caixa. Maldita hora em que eu resolvi descer descalço! O objeto caiu sobre meus pés, causando o dobro da dor que já sentia.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – Gritei, empurrado a caixa para longe e caindo de retaguarda no chão. Meu dedão esquerdo estava vermelho e latejante, querendo muito inchar. – 'VOCÊ POR ACASO É LOOOOUCA? DESGRAÇADA!'

'Ai meu Deus! Desculpa é que... ' – Ela se alterou, sua expressão tornando-se uma coisa medonha de se encarar. – ' PERAÍ! VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE QUÊ?'

'ESQUECE!' – Trinquei os dentes na tentativa inútil de cessar a dor.

'ESCUTA AQUI SEU SAF...!'

'DÁ PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE GRITAR UM MINUTO E PEGAR GELO?' – Berrei, o que só a fez ficar mais brava.

'OLHA SÓ QUEM FALA!' – Ela riu sarcástica.

'CALA A BOCA!' – Respondi na cara.

'CALA A BOCA VOCÊ!'

'VOCÊ QUE JOGOU ESSA COISA EM MIM!'

'VOCÊ QUE ME APARECE DO NADA! SAI DAQUI ASSOMBRAÇÃO!' – Os gritos latejavam mais e mais na minha cabeça. FILHA DA MÃE!

'CHEEEEEGA!' – Ela se encolheu, o que me deu tempo para respirar fundo, apesar da dor dupla me atingindo. – 'Olha, eu não estou no meu melhor ânimo para discutir com você. Então seja boazinha pelo menos UMA VEZ comigo e pegue um pouco de gelo!'

Ela franziu a testa, me fitando de braços cruzados. Seu pé direito batia num ritmo frenético, esperando algo.

'O que foi?' – Ergui a sobrancelha. A maluca pigarreou e contorceu sua boca, fazendo-me entender o que ela queria. Suspirei completamente impaciente. – 'Pode me trazer gelo, POR FAVOR?'

'Muito melhor!' – Ela deu um sorriso pra mim. – 'Eu já volto. '

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Nunca odiei tanto ser desastrada como agora. Que diabos eu tinha que deixar cair aquilo no pé do Cullen? Bella, você é uma idiota!

Pra falar a verdade, meu senso de equilíbrio estava pior do que o normal. Não consegui dormir, não depois do que aconteceu. Estava até impressionada de como eu não tinha ficado com olheiras escuras e enormes sob meus olhos! Acho que comecei a sentir sono no início do dia, mas aí eu resolvi logo me levantar.

Peguei um pano fino em cima da bancada de mármore e coloquei os cubos de gelo nela. Bem, acho que uma forma inteira resolvia o problema! Afinal o machucado não era tão grave assim, era só o safado que estava fazendo drama para tentar tocar o meu lado de culpa! Enrolei o tecido e fechei o buraco com uma liga de cabelo que eu havia deixado no meu pulso. Encarei o corredor, mas não fiz movimento nenhum para sair da cozinha.

Será que ele se lembra de ontem?

Minhas mãos começaram a suar e tremer com a ideia. Foi exatamente com esse pensamento que eu cometi aquele acidente! Naquele momento eu fiquei aflita, sem coragem nenhuma de encará-lo. O que eu podia fazer? A resposta era simples: nada.

Sem nenhuma alternativa, respirei fundo e saí do lugar com passos lentos e bastante trêmulos. Não demorou muito para ele entrar no meu canto de visão, encostado com as costas na poltrona e com cara de dor. Estava doendo tanto assim?

'Foi tão difícil assim achar o gelo?' – Me assustei um pouco com sua fala repentina. Deus do céu! Ele é para-normal e eu não sabia?

'N-não comece a reclamar ta?' – Droga! Gaguejar agora não, por favor! Seu braço se estendeu em minha direção e ele abriu os olhos, deixando a palma da mão aberta. – 'Eu coloco. É bem capaz de você quebrar meu dedo colocando o gelo encima dele!'

'Haha. ' – Joguei o saco improvisado nele, percebendo na mesma hora que o safado estava sem camisa. Mesmo seu abdômen estando contraído com o modo que ele se sentou, eu via perfeitamente as definições daquele corpo. Meus olhos se prenderam aquela imagem.

'Perdeu alguma coisa?' – Ele perguntou, percebendo o jeito que eu o encarei. Sacudi a cabeça num sinal de não e sentei no piso frio da sala, de frente para ele. Não ousei encará-lo de novo. Sentia que ele me olhava, mas não queria arriscar nada.

'Como está seu dedo?' – A bolsa de gelo estava sutilmente colocada na ponta de seu pé, escorregando sobre ele.

'Pra sua tristeza só está inchado. ' – Ele debochou de mim enquanto mexia no pano. Fechei a cara, olhando para o lado.

'Eu não fiz de propósito! S-sinto muito pelo acidente. ' – Gaguejei de novo, merda! – 'Eu fiquei meio surpresa com você aqui... '

'Por que você se assustou quando me viu?' – A pergunta me fez saltar. – 'Não sou nenhum monstro ou coisa assim. Eu só te odeio. '

'E-então... Você não se lembra?' – Ignorei a parte do odeio, pois eu também sentia o mesmo. Já estava me acostumando com a convivência.

'Eu deveria lembrar de alguma coisa?' – Finalmente tomei coragem e fitei seu rosto. A expressão de dúvida estava evidente nele.

'NÃO!' – Gritei totalmente desesperada, fazendo-o ficar sério. Engoli seco e tentei me acalmar. – 'Quer dizer... Aquela coisa é mesmo forte né?'

'Só um copo daquilo me deixou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça!' – Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, deixando escapar um gemido. – 'Mas não mude de assunto garota, o que aconteceu ontem?'

'N-nada de mais!' – Em questão de segundos eu já estava suando! Minhas mãos também começaram a tremer, e eu as escondi debaixo dos braços. – 'Foi uma loucura a festa! Hahaha!'

'Se não fosse nada de mais, você não estaria agindo desse jeito. ' – Ele flexionou a perna direita e apoiou seu braço nela, deixando a outra esticada com o saco de gelo escorregando um pouco. Seu abdômen ficou mais exposto, o que fez meus olhos se agitarem. – 'Ou você acha que eu não percebi esse seu nervosismo todo?'

'E-eu? N-nervosa?' – Mexi na gola da minha camisa, meu olhar vagando pela sala. Eu estava dando muita bandeira? É. Eu estava sim. – 'P-pára de falar besteira Edmundo!'

'Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar o meu nome? É EDWARD! E-D-W-A-R-D!' – Ufa! Consegui que ele ficasse com raiva de novo! Preferia mais assim a continuar com aquela conversa. – 'Como você é burra!'

'Idiota.' – Cuspi o xingamento, me estressando também.

'Maluca. ' – Vai começar tudo de novo!

'SAFADO!'

'ESTÉRICA!'

'FILHO DA... '

'EEEEEEEI!' – Emmett gritou no meio das escadas de testa franzida. – 'PALAVRÃO AQUI DENTRO NÃO! AQUI É CASA DE FAMÍLIA!'

'Sempre soube que ela era uma mal educada. ' – Cerrei os olhos para ele e, sem dó nem piedade, chutei o dedo machucado. – 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! MALDITA!'

'Opa!' – Fingi estar arrependida, botando a mão na boca para abafar o riso. – 'DESCULPA!'

'Parem com essa coisa de briga gente!' – Emmett se aproximou de nós e arregalou os olhos quando viu o dedo do irmão. – 'PUTS GRILLA CARA! Que bolota é essa no seu pé?'

'É o meu dedo Emmett. ' – O safado passou a mão na face e suspirou. – 'A sua amiguinha aí deixou cair uma caixa encima dele!'

'Eu já disse que foi sem querer!' – Bufei com os dentes trincados. – 'É TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM DE ENTENDER?'

'DEPOIS DE TUDO O QUE VOCÊ APRONTOU COMIGO?' – Ele queria briga? Então ta legal mermão! VEM QUENTE QUE EU TO FERVENDO! – 'É BEM DIFÍCIL MESMO!'

'EEEEEEEEEEEEI NEGAAADA!' – Emmett se meteu no meio de nós, querendo dar uma de durão. – 'Parem com isso! Vamos respirar fundo, relaxar e... '

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Eu e o safado gritamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu o encarei e fechei a cara.

'Dá pra vocês se acalmarem, POR FAVOR?' – Emmett revisou olhares entre mim e seu irmão, fazendo uma careta. – 'Vocês dois estão insuportáveis hoje!'

'Eu vou sair daqui. ' – Me levantei, dando um sorriso para Emmett. – 'Sinto muito, mas simplesmente não aguento ficar com seu irmão no mesmo espaço! Completamente impossível!'

'Pelo menos numa coisa concordamos!' – O safado riu um pouco, tirando o gelo e ficando em pé.

Fiquei calada, saindo do lugar pela porta.

Era uma coisa realmente ótima ele não ter se lembrado do que aconteceu. Mas, por que eu não estava soltando fogos ou pulando de alegria?

Um pequeno aperto no peito apareceu quando Edmundo me disse que não recordava de nada. Acabei por me pegar desejando que ele tivesse consciência do que fez. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

A culpa não foi minha! Ele se aproximou. ELE acariciou meu rosto. ELE me beijou. ELE me fez ter a sensação de voar. ELE tirou meu raciocínio. ELE... MEU DEEEEUS DO CÉU? EU NÃO ESTOU MAIS ME RECONHENDO!

Respirei aliviada por sentir meu celular tocando no bolso. Não queria mais pensar na possibilidade de ter aquilo na cabeça! Olhei o visor e atendi a chamada.

'Jake!' – Puxei outra quantidade de ar, deixando minha voz normal de novo. – 'Nossa! Faz tanto tempo que você não me liga!'

'_Amor!'_ – Ele estava ofegante ou era impressão minha? – _'Eu fiquei meio ocupado com umas coisas aqui! Sinto muito mesmo! Como você está?'_

'Estou bem. ' – Mal ele sabe de toda a história. Bem talvez fosse a última coisa que eu ia estar aqui. – 'E como vão as coisas aí?'

'_Ótimas!'_ – Derrepente ouvi um risinho abafado, a voz parecida com a de uma... Garota? – _'Estou com saudades de você linda!'_

'Tem alguém com você Jake?' – Ele só riu, o que me deixou ainda mais confusa.

'_N-não!'_ – Mesmo com a resposta dele, eu ainda podia ouvir os risos na outra linha. – _'Só queria saber se você estava bem. Agora eu tenho que ir, te amo!'_

'Tudo bem então. ' – Minha cabeça devia estar carregada demais, só isso. – 'Eu também. Beijo. '

Assim que eu acabei de falar o celular ficou mudo, terminando a ligação. O que foi isso? Jake nunca conversou assim comigo antes...

'Hey Bella!' – Olhei para frente ao reconhecer a voz de Alice, vendo Jasper e ela se aproximarem de mim com as mãos dadas. Como eu amei aquela cena! Minha amiga estava saltitante ao seu lado, enquanto ele a encarava com olhos apaixonados. LINDO! – 'O que você está fazendo aqui fora?'

'Não tenho mais direito de pegar um ar não?' – Sorri um pouco, botando meu cabelo para trás da orelha.

'Foi só uma perguntinha inocente darling!' – Ela riu, encostando-se no peito de Jasper. AI QUE FOFO! – 'Edward já acordou?'

'J-já. ' – Pigarreei um pouco, logo voltando a falar. – 'Está lá dentro com Emmett. Parece que aquela bebida fez mais mal para ele do que para Jasper!'

'Acho que não Bella. ' – Jasper comentou, ficando um pouco envergonhado. – 'Tenho certeza que ele não ficou vomitando assim que acordou! Ele e Emmett entornam bem mais que eu!'

'É. Foi bem difícil tirar aquela mancha do chão da cozinha e...' – Alice me encarou com raiva e eu logo me calei. – 'Ahm... Nunca mais tome urina de novo okay?'

'Aprendi bem a lição!' – Ele riu sem graça, coçando a cabeça. – 'Obrigado pela dica!'

'Cola em mim que é só sucesso amigo!' – Eu disse e depois pisquei para ele. Alice e Jasper riram.

'Vai ficar aqui fora ou entrar também?' – Alice me perguntou.

'Acho que vou lá com Esme e Rose!' – Eu ainda não tinha coragem de ver o safado de novo. Melhor ficar longe. – 'Vejo vocês depois!'

'Ta legal então. ' – Jasper deu de ombros e puxou Alice para dentro da casa. Ela me olhou desconfiada, tratei logo de sair de perto dela também.

- x -

_**ALICE HALE #**_

Eu não precisava ser nenhuma adivinha para perceber que alguma coisa estava incomodando Bella. Vou deixar isso passar, talvez seja algo que nem tenha muita importância! Além do mais que eu estava com Jasper, então não seria legal perguntar.

Encontramos Emmett esparramado no sofá, assistindo um filme. A cara dele era de completo tédio, mas pelo jeito ele tinha muita preguiça de trocar de canal! Eu entendo. Sinto isso também!

'O que está passando de bom Emmett?' – Meu anjo perguntou enquanto eu babava pela voz dele! AI MINHA PRADIIIINHA! ESSE DIVO É SÓ MEEEEEEU!

'Uma coisa chata aí. ' – Falou o leso fazendo bico. – 'Acho que o nome do filme é "Um cocô pra esvaziar"!'

Olhei para a tevê e automaticamente reconheci a atriz na tela. AAAAH MINHA SANTA! A MANDY MOORE! EU AMO ELA DE PAIXÃO! Daria tudo pra ter a voz dela. Bem... Tudo menos o Jasper, é claro!

'É "Um amor pra recordar" Emmett!' – Jasper disse, olhando para o título que havia aparecido embaixo da cena. – 'Desaprendeu a ler agora?'

'Tanto faz!' – Emmett revirou os olhos, aconchegando-se mais no sofá. Ele era enorme! Mal cabia no móvel!

'Vou desprezar o fato de você chamar o meu filme favorito de cocô okay?' – Dei um tapinha de leve na cabeça dele, conseguindo sua atenção. – 'Você sabe onde está o Edward?'

'Acabou de subir. ' – Ele sentou no sofá, brotando um sorriso sacana no rosto. – 'Está com o dedão inchado! Bellinha mandou ver jogando a caixa com as luzes no pé dele!'

'Cala a boca Emmett. ' – Jasper falou, dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão também. ISSO AEW AMOR! DÁ NELE!

'Você fala isso porque não viu a bolota que ele chama de dedo!' – O lesado começou a gargalhar, rolando no móvel até cair no chão. Medo demais dele! – 'TA PIOR QUE O NARIZ DO JASPER QUANDO TEM ALERGIA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!'

'DESGRAÇADO!' – Meu namorado saltou em cima do irmão, se pegando legal. Ai Deus! Como é difícil ser eu!

'Ahm... Eu vou falar com Edward. Já volto ta?' – Soltei um gritinho quando quase fui pega para entrar na briga, correndo descontrolada para as escadas.

Encostei-me na parece, arfando mais que cachorro de língua seca. Credo! De onde eu tirei isso? Cachorro baba muito, como eu me comparei a eles? Puts, estou ficando meio tantan da mente!

Se eu estiver certa, parei exatamente ao lado da porta de Edward. Puxa, que sorte! Acho que vou jogar na mega sena hoje, quem sabe não levo aquele bolão?

Deixei os pensamentos milionários de lado e me posicionei na frente da porta do Ed, batendo em seguida.

'Edward!' – Eu disse. – 'É Alice, posso entrar?'

'Claro!' – Uma voz alta respondeu. – 'Está aberta. '

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

A pequena garota de cabelos curtos e espetados entrou no meu quarto, abrindo um sorriso grande demais pro meu gosto. Não me impressionei, sabendo que essa felicidade toda era por causa de Jasper. Esse é o poder que os Cullen têm sobre as mulheres!

'Oi Edward!' – Ela disse, dando um salto e parando no lado da cama. Esse entusiasmo todo estava me deixando com uma pontada de medo.

'Alice. ' – Respondi formalmente, sinalizando para que ela sentasse do meu lado. – 'Tudo bem?'

'Tudo PERFEITO! Não. MAIS QUE PERFEITO! Maravilhoso, divino e...' – Ela olhou para mim e ficou um pouco corada, dando uma risadinha e sentando na beirada da cama. – 'Bem... Acho que você entendeu né?'

'Acho que sim. ' – Ergui a sobrancelha, fazendo Alice se envergonhar mais ainda. – 'Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

'Emmett me disse que você estava aqui. ' – Ela falou, voltando a ser relaxada aos poucos. – 'E também disse sobre o acidente com a caixa. Ele está te zoando demais para o Jasper!'

'Eu cuido do lesado depois. ' – Meu irmão não deixava mesmo escapar um podre! Daqui a pouco todos dessa casa vão saber. Droga! – 'Mas acho que você não veio aqui só para dedurar o Emmett, veio?'

'Na verdade... ' – Alice suspirou, demorando um pouco para continuar. – 'Tem outra coisa sim. '

'O quê?' – Sua boca curvou-se numa careta. A minha curiosidade aumentou, mas deixei Alice falar sem insistir mais.

'Você não vai muito com a cara da Bella, não é?' – Droga, mais uma na minha coleção! Agora estava realmente comprovado que a raiva que sentia por aquela maluca era bem mais evidente do que eu esperava. – 'Só queria dizer que minha amiga é uma pessoa maravilhosa e muito protetora, por isso ela meio que implica com os garotos que eu e minha irmã saímos. '

'Rosalie já me explicou isso também. ' – Não queria ouvir aquele papo outra vez, então melhor dar um ponto final nisso. – 'Eu entendo. '

'Ufa! Que bom!' – Ela disse, se levantando. – 'Mas é sério! Ela realmente é uma pessoa ótima! No final da festa Bella me ajudou a te trazer para o seu quarto sem reclamar. '

O último comentário de Alice me pegou desprevenido. Do nada a cena que eu tentava tornar mais nítida apareceu na minha cabeça, e eu não entendi o por quê.

'Bella... Esteve... Aqui?' – Alice afirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo ternamente. – 'Como assim?'

'Somente eu e ela não tomamos aquela bebida fortíssima!' – Ela comentou, tremendo um pouco na parte da bebida. – 'Todos vocês estavam apagados lá embaixo, então ela me ajudou a subir o pessoal!'

Outras imagens apareciam na minha cabeça. Uma em que a vista era estreita, mas podia ver nitidamente a cama e a janela aberta mais atrás. Alice perto da porta, conversando com alguém próximo de mim. Certamente era Bella.

'Você foi o último a subir. ' – Ela continuou enquanto eu tentava colocar os flashes na ordem. – 'Eu estava cansada demais, então pedi a Bella para que te cobrisse! Ela aceitou sem nenhum pio!'

Parei de respirar ao ver o flash recém descoberto. Agora eu via perfeitamente a maluca ajoelhada do lado da cama, olhando fixamente para mim à medida que seu rosto ficava mais próximo ao meu. Percebi que não era ela que estava encurtando a distância e sim, eu.

Eu não piscava mais, atento a cada movimento ou mudança de expressão no rosto de Bella. Parecia que eu estava revivendo aquele momento. Não conseguia fazer com que ela focaliza-se seus olhos nos meus, pois estavam agitados demais. Então encostei meus lábios levemente nos dela, sem ter a mínima noção do que havia feito.

O mais louco de tudo é que eu sentia que aquilo me agradou! Era incapaz de acreditar no que via, ficando totalmente paralisado. Alice com certeza chamava meu nome, querendo continuar a conversa e eu, nem teria consciência disso. Me vi querendo aprofundar o beijo, desejando mais do que só aqueles lábios.

Até cheguei a sorrir quando a maluca aceitou o meu pedido, deixando minha língua entrar em sua boca. Senti um leve gosto doce ao lembrar dessa hora, o que me fez ficar mais confuso ainda. Eu não tinha noção do que estava fazendo, e ela também não.

Agarrei seu rosto com vontade, puxando-o para mais perto do meu. Lembrei quando nossas línguas se tocaram, me fazendo ter arrepios. Eu não era o único que havia gostado daquela sensação, já que o corpo da maluca tremeu com o atrito.

Ela bagunçava o meu cabelo enquanto eu chupava levemente seus lábios, logo depois a puxando para um novo beijo. Como eu podia ter sentido prazer com aquilo? Agarrando a garota MAIS INSUPORTÁVEL DO PLANETA?

'Edward?' – Alice me cutucou no ombro, mas ainda não estava em condições de responder. – 'Terra para Edward! Você ta aí?'

'A-ah. ' – Me esforcei bastante para piscar, como se eu estivesse fazendo isso depois de séculos. – 'Desculpe. Eu estava lembrando de umas coisas. '

'Percebi. ' – Ela disse com uma careta. – 'Apertei seu dedo inchado e você nem deu um gritinho!'

Na mesma hora recordei meu machucado, latejava mais que nunca. Trinquei meus dentes com força, evitando grunhir com a dor.

'Muito obrigado Alice!' – Falei irônico. Ela só me mostrou a língua, toda irritante.

'Eu vou descer então.' – Ela disse, parando na frente da porta. – 'Deixei Emmett e Jasper se espancando na sala. Espero que meu namorado não esteja machucado!'

'Alice. ' – Ela estava com a mão na maçaneta, me encarando curiosa. – 'Você... Pode chamar a Bella pra mim, por favor?'

'Ah, claro!' – Ela respondeu animada. – 'Daqui a pouco ela estará aqui. Até mais Edward. '

'Até. ' – Falei a vendo sair do quarto, fechando a porta. Suspirei alto e pousei a cabeça sobre meus braços pensando naquela cena, a repetindo milhares de vezes em minha mente. Então era isso que Bella não queria me dizer?

Simplesmente a ideia de ter a beijado não entrava no meu raciocínio. Era impossível. Mas... Realmente aquilo mexeu comigo. Esse tipo de coisa acontecendo entre duas pessoas que se odiavam bastante era um fato completamente novo pra mim, novo o suficiente para me deixar intrigado. Senti um sorriso tomar conta do meu rosto.

CAPÍTULO 17: BRIGAS FORTES

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

'VAAI LAKERS!' – Gritei animada no sofá, os olhos fixos na tevê. Jurava que em Roma não passava os jogos da NBA! EU AMO ESSE LUGAR!

'VAAAI LAKERS O CACETE!' – Emmett fechou a cara do meu lado. – 'CELTICS É O BIIIICHO!'

'Até eu sei que eles não têm chance contra os Lakers. ' – Jasper suspirou no braço do sofá, revirando os olhos. – 'Emmett adora ser do contra!'

'OLHA AQUI SEU EX-VIADÃO!' – Emmett se alterou na ponta esquerda do móvel, pegando a luva enorme escrita "GO CELTICS #1" e jogando-a na cara do irmão. – 'NUNCA INSULTE MEU TIMÃO!'

'3 POOOOONTOS!' – Berrei, levantando do sofá e tendo o inesquecível momento gazela. – 'ENGOLE ESSA EMMETT!'

'**NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!**' – O lesado ficou de pé, coçando nervosamente sua cabeça e com cara de choro. – 'O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊS, TIMÃO?'

'Pela minha Santa Prada!' – Fiquei vidrada na tela, nem prestando atenção nas besteiras de Alice. – 'Isso é só UM JOGO!'

'É "**O**" jogo!' – Emmett bufou para ela, que armou um bico na mesma hora. – 'Um clássico da NBA não pode ser rejeitado assim!'

'Já entendi, já entendi!' – Não percebi Alice do meu lado, me fitando séria.– 'Bella, o Ed quer falar com você. '

Engoli seco ao ouvir o nome do safado. Falar... Comigo?

'Hã?' – Foi só o que soltei, encarando Alice. Ela estava batendo a sola do sapato no chão, fazendo aquele TEC TEC irritante.

'Ele me pediu pra te chamar oras!' – Sua expressão era parecida com a de Renée com TPM, mandona além da conta! – 'Está esperando lá no quarto dele. '

'Até parece que eu vou!' – Dei uma risada nervosa, tentando me concentrar novamente no basquete.

'Bella, pare de ser tão teimosa! É o mínimo que você pode fazer depois daquele acidente com a caixa!' – Pronto, ele conseguiu conquistar Alice. Me ferrei legal agora!

'Foi sem querer!' – Eu não estava pronta para encará-lo. Não com aquela lembrança horrível na cabeça. – 'Eu já pedi desculpas! Morreu o assunto!'

'Ai amor! Me ajuda com ela aqui, por favor!' – Nós duas viramos para Jasper, ainda com a cara coberta com a luva gigante de Emmett. – 'Jasper?'

Alice cutucou o namorado, fazendo a luvona escorregar de seu rosto. Arregalei os olhos com a palidez dele, imóvel e com a boca aberta. Nós duas nos entreolhamos, e então Alice começou a dar um chilique.

'JAAAAAAAAAAAASPER!' – Ela voou pra cima do coitado, pegando a luva e a jogando para cima de mim. Senti um cheiro horroroso vindo na minha direção, e esquivei da coisa na mesma hora. – 'MEU DEEEEEEUS! ELE MORREU! ELE MORREEEEEEEEEEEU! NÃO ME DEIXA MEU ANJO! COMEÇAMOS A NAMORAR HOJE!'

'Ah, não liguem pra ele!' – Emmett olhou o irmão e deu de ombros, aconchegando-se no sofá. – 'Ele só desmaia toda vez que eu esfrego minha luva da sorte na cara dele! TOTALMENTE FROUXO!'

A bomba atômica caiu a poucos centímetros de mim, com seu fudúm medonho. Chutei a coisa para os pés de Emmett, que me encarou mortalmente. MEU BEEEM! NÃO ME OLHE ASSIM NÃO TA? SOU MUITO NOVA PRA BATER AS BOTAS POR CAUSA DE UMA LUVA QUE FEDIA MAIS QUE PUM DE GAMBÁ!

'Emmett... ' – Respirei fundo e me forcei a tampar o nariz ao me aproximar do lesado. – 'POR QUE DIABOS ESSA LUVA FEDE TANTO?'

'Ela é uma raridade!' – O lesado respondeu com os olhos brilhantes enquanto eu tentava me manter consciente perto daquele veneno. – 'Essa belezinha aqui foi passada por todo o corpo dos jogadores do meu timão! E isso quando eu tinha só cinco aninhos!'

'Corre. ' – Alice afastou-se de Jasper, estalando todos os dedos das mãos. – 'Porque se eu te pegar, você ta ferrado. '

'Alicinha... C-calma!' – Eu andei discretamente para longe deles, me apoiando no corrimão da escada. – 'F-foi só uma brincadeirinha sabe?' – Ele dava passos para trás, mas Alice também avançava para ele.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – Minha pequenina deu o seu grito de guerra, disparando para Emmett. Eles dobraram o corredor e sumiram, e eu só podia ouvir os berros do lesado, algo como "PINICO! PINIIIIIIIIICO! MAMÃÃÃÃÃE!".

Tratei logo de sumir dali, antes que acabasse sobrando pra mim. Pus minhas costas na parede, totalmente ofegante por subir as escadas rápido. E eu nem sequer escorreguei! Hoje a sorte estava realmente do meu lado!

'O que aconteceu lá embaixo?' – Dei um salto com a pergunta, conseguindo tropeçar nos meus próprios pés e ir de encontro ao chão. Minha platéia caiu na gargalha! Ponham um nariz vermelho em mim, virei palhaça!

'Alice querendo matar Emmett. ' – Me levantei rapidamente, escorregando um pouco durante o processo e arrancando mais risinhos dele. Merda! – 'Nada de anormal!'

'Ah... Claro. ' – Edmundo encostava-se na lateral da porta de seu quarto, me encarando com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. – 'Alice te passou meu recado?'

'E-eu não sei do que você está falando! ' – Desconversei com a mentira, sentindo uma grande urgência de entrar no meu quarto pra nunca mais sair. Eu estava a dois passos do cômodo quando algo agarrou meu braço, puxando-o para trás.

'Eu ouvi vocês duas conversando daqui. ' – Ele disse enquanto me virava para encará-lo. – 'Porque você está tentando fugir de mim?'

'O dedo inchado afetou seu cérebro Edmundo?' – Eu ri nervosa tentando me soltar. Ele mal piscava, seu olhar chegando a ser incômodo além da conta. – 'Até parece que eu ia fazer isso!'

'É bem engraçado ver como sua boca treme quando você mente. ' – Ele soltou um riso fraco de deboche. Meus olhos saíram de foco em segundos, voltando a si novamente. – 'Você não sabe disfarçar nada Bella. '

'Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te falar pra me deixar em paz?' – Por Deus! Por que ele faz isso comigo? Eu queria esquecer aquela noite, e só conseguiria SEM ELE PERTO DE MIM!

Ele não respondeu, puxando-me para dentro do seu quarto. Tentei me soltar com a outra mão, mas o maldito foi mais rápido, prendendo o meu braço livre também. Só gastei minha garganta dando berros altos, já que nenhuma bendita alma foi capaz de me escutar. FILHO DUMA ÉGUA! TE MATO DESGRAÇADO!

Fiquei mais fula da vida com safado me empurrando para dentro do seu covil com a maior brutalidade possível, fechando a porta com força. Coitada da porta, ela não merecia o dono que tinha!

'QUEM TE DEU MORAL PRA FICAR ME PUXANDO ASSIM PELOS CANTOS HEIN?' – Falei entre os dentes trincados. Agora ele ia ouvir umas coisas! – 'VOCÊ É UM GROSSO E UM COMPLETO DE UM FILHO DA P...'

'Eu sei o que fizemos na noite passada Bella. ' – Seu comentário me pegou de surpresa, me deixando completamente sem ação. A expressão do rosto dele era indescritível, mas o safado parecia mais tranquilo sobre a situação do que eu. Por que será? – 'O que não podíamos ter feito, para ser mais exato. '

Minha consciência estava mais calma com o fato de que ele não se lembrava de nada, o que seria mais fácil para conviver com o safado. Mas agora, essa possibilidade já era. Como eu vou encará-lo daqui para frente então?

'A culpa foi minha. ' – Ainda sem falar nada, franzi o cenho incapaz de entender a súbita compreensão dele. Estava sob o efeito da ressaca ou enlouqueceu de vez? O Edmundo que eu conheci era orgulhoso demais para assumir culpa de alguma coisa! Eu dormi e todo mundo foi trocado por clones robôs? – 'Eu estava bêbado, não tinha noção das minhas ações. Mas... '

'Mas...?' – Só nesse momento notei que ele se aproximou de mim, ficando numa distancia amigável. Eu me senti estranha ao saber que ele não estava sóbrio naquela noite, baixando um pouco a cabeça. Eu também não sabia o que estava fazendo na hora, e isso me corroia por dentro.

'Uma coisa eu não entendi. Eu repassei isso milhares e milhares de vezes na minha cabeça, e não vi sentido nenhum. ' – Ele deu um passo para frente e eu instintivamente recuei para trás, aumentando a distância novamente. – 'Se você me odeia tanto assim, por que não se afastou de mim naquela hora?'

'Eu também estava meio bêbada!' – Respondi pouco depois da pergunta, rápido demais. Mordendo nervosamente o meu lábio inferior, torci mentalmente para ele acreditar no que eu disse.

'Você não bebeu nada durante a festa toda. ' – Ele franziu levemente a testa, exigente. Andei mais um passo para trás, e ele me seguiu com um mais largo, a proximidade ficando evidente. – 'E você ajudou Alice a carregar todos nós para o quarto, então estava totalmente sóbria. '

Ninguém tinha noção do quanto eu odiava ser uma péssima mentirosa! Principalmente agora que ele estava ali na minha frente a uma distância mais que desagradável, podendo sentir até sua respiração bater em meu rosto. Desviei meu olhar do dele, tentando me tranquilizar.

'Como você consegue lembrar de tudo isso?' – Virei de costas para ele, que não me seguiu. Respirei aliviada logo depois o encarando de novo, desta vez longe dele. – 'Do jeito que aquela bebida era forte, você não... '

'Eu só tomei um copo. Por isso tenho consciência de tudo. ' – Ele riu, passando a mão nos cabelos. Odiava quando ele fazia isso! – 'Você não conseguiu, não é?'

'Hã?' – Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado, o que fez ele quase ter uma crise de riso.

'Resistir a mim?' – Foi então que o safado gargalhou alto, pondo as mãos em seu abdômen nu e curvando-se para frente. A raiva emanava em mim, e fechei os punhos com força para tentar controla-la.

'Qual é o motivo de tanta graça?' – Perguntei séria, o que ele não pareceu perceber. Com a fúria controlada, soltei minhas mãos devagar. Elas latejavam de tanto aperta-las.

'Você fala que eu sou um safado, mas olha o que fez!' – Ele parava de rir, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto. Essa reação me deixou com nojo, incapaz de acreditar no que via. – 'Esperou eu ficar em um momento de fraqueza pra tentar me agarrar! Isso é uma coisa muito feia de se fazer Bella. Que vergonha!'

Aquilo foi o bastante. A raiva que tanto me esforçava para controlar explodiu, expandindo-se por todo o meu corpo. Sem pensar duas vezes, pulei em cima de Edmundo e nós dois caímos no chão. Minhas mãos voaram em seu pescoço e se prenderam fortemente lá, começando a balançá-lo de um lado para outro. Ele tinha me chamado de aproveitadora e até de safada com aquele comentário ridículo! O garoto me xingava, conseguindo segurar minhas mão para não apertar sua garganta com mais força. Mesmo ele me chamando de "maluca" e "estérica" entre gritos eu não liguei, eu só queria acabar com a raça dele.

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

A desgraçada tinha prendido meu quadril com as pernas, forçando-o contra o chão. Podia muito bem me soltar, mas se eu tirasse minhas mãos das dela poderia acabar morrendo enforcado, e isso com certeza estava fora de questão!

Desta vez ela não estava mesmo de brincadeira, apertando seus dedos contra meu pescoço com a intenção de matar. Agora sua raiva não era mais engraçada, e sim assustadora.

'Hey Ed! Sei que já é a segunda vez que te peço isso, mas me arranja uma cueca? É que a minha foi... ' – Concentrei mais força para impedir a maluca de cometer o meu assassinato, virando-me para encarar meu irmão. – 'CARAAAAAAACA! PÁRA DE TENTAR MATAR MEU MANO BELLINHA!'

'COMO É QUE É?' – Rosalie adentrou no quarto, ficando enfurecida assim que grudou os olhos em nós. Bella realmente não estava em si, pois nem sequer parou de me atacar, mesmo com a presença da minha namorada.

'JÁ CHEGA!' – Rose correu até a maluca, segurando-a elas costas, pronta para puxá-la. – 'VOCÊ VAI SAIR DAÍ, E VAI SER AGORA!'

Mas Rosalie nem teve chance de tentar tirar a amiga de cima de mim, sendo vítima da própria Bella. A histérica jogou o braço para trás, atingindo o rosto de Rose em cheio com as costas da mão. A pancada foi tão grande que fez com que ela caísse no chão, um pouco desorientada. Olhei para Bella que finalmente havia se dado conta do que tinha feito, arregalando os olhos ao encarar a amiga.

'ROSE!' – Emmett aproximou-se de Rosalie, ajudando-a a se levantar. Bella voltou a me olhar, largando o meu pescoço e saindo de cima de mim ainda com os olhos meio arregalados. Ela também se pôs de pé, virando-se para ficar de frente para meu irmão e Rose, sem encará-los. – 'Você está bem?'

'Estou Emmett. ' – Ela respondeu, tocando levemente na área onde foi atingida por Bella. Eu queria me levantar e xingar a maluca até minha língua coçar, mas estava surpreso demais para fazer isso. Eu realmente tinha falado alguma coisa que irritou a profundamente a ponto de chegar a bater em Rosalie, mesmo sendo um acidente. Ou não. – 'Não se preocupe. '

Sem falar nada, Bella virou-se de costas para os dois e saiu do quarto correndo.

'Ai amor!' – Rosalie se jogou em cima de mim, me apertando contra ela. Não reagi de imediato, pensando em como a maluca estaria. – 'Eu sinto muito, muito, muito mesmo!'

'Calma Rose. ' – Eu disse, passando levemente minha mão na cabeça dela que se encostava em meu peito. – 'Foi só mais um desentendimento. '

'Não Edward. ' – Ela me olhou séria, me fazendo ficar também. Emmett nos olhava calado, sem sair do lugar. – 'Eu vou saber o que está havendo com Bella. Ela não tem o direito de fazer isso com você!'

'Rosalie... ' – Fiz com que ela se levantasse comigo, a olhando nos olhos. – 'Está tudo bem. Acredite!'

Então eu me peguei desejando que as duas não brigassem por minha causa. Não sei o que aconteceu, já eu até acharia isso interessante de se ver! Mas agora, encarando Rose e vendo o quanto ela estava mal pelo o que presenciou, eu não tinha tanta certeza se isso era uma boa coisa. Seria péssimo, tanto para Bella quanto para ela. Franzi o cenho e desviei dela, confuso.

'Eu vou falar com ela. ' – Rosalie me deu um selinho e andou para a porta, fechando-a assim que passou. Eu poderia ter impedido, mas não consegui sair de lá por causa da estranha sensação que sentia naquele momento. Culpa.

'Bellinha te machucou mano?' – Emmett tocou no meu ombro, percebendo que eu estava aéreo. Pisquei duas vezes antes de olhá-lo. – 'Alguma marca ou... '

'Não Emmett. ' – Ela pode não ter me machucado, mas me deixou com a pior das sensações. Me joguei na cama, encarando teto como se fosse a solução. Na minha opinião eu não tinha nada haver com isso, e mesmo assim estava realmente incomodado. Droga. – 'Não sinto nada. '

'Bem, eu vou atrás dela. ' – Emmett disse, dando uma longa coçada na cabeça e saindo depois pela porta. Fiquei um pouco satisfeito por estar ali sozinho, precisava refletir o que eu teria dito para Bella ficar alterada daquele jeito. Logicamente seria a última coisa da face da terra que eu faria seria sentir preocupação por ela, mas isso não estava saindo da minha cabeça, de nenhuma maneira.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Isabella Marie Swan, você só não é mais estúpida por falta de espaço!

Como é que eu me permiti descontrolar daquele jeito? Ainda na frente de Rosalie? Se ódio de mim mesma matasse, eu estaria mais que morta e enterrada. Não devia ter me rendido às provocações dele, estava na cara que ele conseguiu o que queria.

Suspirei alto e sentei na cama, sem ter muito que fazer agora. O estrago já estava feito, e não havia o que esperar. Eu tinha que ter raciocinado antes e não caído na lábia dele! Mas aquelas conclusões horríveis que o safado tirou de mim foi demais!

Saí dos meus pensamentos com o barulho da porta sendo batida e trancada. Um pouco assustada me virei para ver minha companhia, não surpresa nenhuma Rose vir me procurar, mas dessa vez sua expressão não estava divertida ou compreensiva como da primeira vez. Agora era triste, ou até raiva.

'Você passou dos limites dessa vez Bella. ' – Ela disse com o rosto sério, a cara mal tremendo. – 'Pelo menos você tem noção do que estava fazendo?'

'Olha Rose... '

'Eu acho que não! VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE ESTAVA TENTANDO **ENFORCAR MEU NAMORADO!'** – Ela gritou, rangendo os dentes. – 'Uma coisa é não gostar dele, querer matá-lo é outra **TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE!**'

Fiquei calada, apenas escutando tudo o que Rosalie me falava.

'Por que você fez isso Bella?' – Ela franziu o cenho, olhando raivosamente pra mim. – 'Sinceramente, eu não estou te reconhecendo mais desde que você viu Edward!'

'Por favor, Rose, me escuta!' – Eu levantei da cama, ficando de frente para minha amiga. – 'Ela não presta! Você precisa acabar com ele antes que você se magoe demais!'

Nós duas ficamos caladas, uma olhando para outra. Foi então que Rosalie começou a rir, o que eu não achei nada agradável. Esperei até ela falar, olhando-a séria.

'Eu não vou mais deixar você implicar com meus namorados Bella!' – Ela ficou com raiva, franzindo a testa. – 'Quer saber do que mais? Agora sim eu tenho certeza! **EU AMO O EDWARD! E NÃO É VOCÊ QUE VAI ME IMPEDIR DE FICAR COM ELE!**'

'VOCÊ SABE QUE TODAS AS VEZES QUE EU DISSE QUE UM GAROTO NÃO PRESTAVA, SEMPRE ESTAVA CERTA!' – Falei no mesmo tom de voz dela, fazendo-a recuar um pouco para trás. Eu não estava enganada e ela tinha que acreditar em mim, essa era minha última chance. – 'EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE NÃO É DESSA VEZ QUE EU VOU ME ENGANAR!'

'**CHEGA!**' – Rose gritou, sua cara vermelha. – 'NÃO VOU DEIXAR ESSE SEU CIÚME BOBO DE AMIGA ACABAR COM O MEU NAMORO! **EU AMO EDWARD E ELE ME AMA! É DISSO QUE EU PRECISO!**'

Aquilo me atingiu como um tiro no peito. Vi minha amiga chorando litros de lágrimas bem na minha frente, e eu não podia fazer nada. Era culpa da idiota aqui isso tudo estar acontecendo. Ela passou o braço pelo rosto, virando-se de costas e saindo do quarto, batendo a porta com força. Deitei na cama, afundando a cara no maldito travesseiro enquanto as malditas lágrimas saíam do meu rosto. Sua idiota.

- x -

_**EMMETT CULLEN #**_

'Parece que a bolota finalmente sumiu!' – Eu disse, cutucando a ex-coisa redonda que meu irmão chamava de dedo. Parecia que ia nascer um extraterrestre daquela bola!

'Pára com isso!' – O chatão do Edward puxou o pé para longe de mim, o colocando na ponta da cama. Poxa queria brincar com ele! – 'Já está bom. Não precisa ficar mexendo!'

'Ei Ed... ' – Eu falei, coçando o queixo antes de continuar. – 'Você acha que Bellinha e Rose brigaram?'

'Eu... ' – Ed virou a cara, olhando pra alguma outra coisa. O danado ta virando altista? – 'Realmente espero que não. '

'Por que com isso talvez ela acabe falando o que não deva.' – Eu Suspirei alto, ficando meio triste. – 'Não é?'

Meu irmão ficou calado, sem sequer me encarar. Eu amava meu mano chato, mas o que ele fez com Rosalie não foi uma coisa boa. Eu a havia perdido para ele, então esperava que ele cuidasse dela! Eu amava Rosalie demais pra a ver sofrer pelo meu irmão, o pior é que não tenho muito que fazer sobre isso. Ela gostava dele.

Respirei fundo outra vez, levantando da cama. Só assim Edward me olhou de novo.

'Talvez você queira ficar sozinho... ' – Botei as mãos nos bolsos do short, dando um sorriso aberto para meu mano. – 'Vou descer, agente se vê depois!'

'Tudo bem então cara. ' – Meu irmão estendeu o braço e abriu a mão. Entendi o sinal, batendo na palma dele. – 'Até mais tarde. '

Acenei para o danado, saindo pela porta.

A sala principal da casa estava deserta, nem aquelas bolas de poeira dos filmes de faroeste passavam por lá. Olhei de um lado para outro só para garantir, mas nada nem ninguém apareceu. Bufei irritado.

Como não tinha nada para fazer, decidi então dar um susto na galera da piscina. O sol de início de tarde estava ainda no alto, e as garotas adoravam aquilo! Jasper se aproveitando da Alicinha de biquíni? ESSA EU QUERIA VER!

Segui para a porta dos fundos, assim seria mais fácil dar a volta pela casa e pegá-los desprevenidos. UHUL! QUEM É O BOMZÃO DAQUI? SOU EU, SOU EU, SOU EU!

Deixei meus elogios de lado e me concentrei em abrir a porta dos fundos. Afinal, como eu iria passar pra lá se ela não estivesse aberta? Ta vendo como eu não sou tão burro? Encarei o corredor, tentando localizar a porta.

Em questão de minutos eu já estava com a chave na mão, pronto para botar meu plano mortal em prática. Fui tentar bota-la na fechadura, porém a porta não estava lá.

AAAAAAAAAAAAH CARAMBA! ROUBAAAARAM A PORTA! ASSALTO! ASSAAAAAAAAALTO!

Olhei para frente, vendo que não se tratava bem de um roubo... A porta só estava aberta! DÃÃÃÃÃÃ! Passei a mão na testa, aliviado. Tudo bem, eu só estava querendo me testar, nada demais!

Então... Quem será que abriu primeiro?

Sem hesitar, saí da casa por ela, olhando no horizonte. O dia estava bem bonito pra tantas confusões, isso era uma pena mesmo! Quem dera que tudo estivesse tranquilo! Respirei fundo, fazendo a imagem de Rosalie aparecer na minha cabeça.

Foi então que eu ouvi um barulho. Era fraco, mas bem chamativo! Algo mais parecido com soluços. Olhei para a direção do som, vendo a última coisa que desejaria na vida presenciar.

Lá estava a minha ex-gata, abraçada nas pernas e soluçando contra os joelhos. Ela ergueu a cabeça, finalmente percebendo minha presença. Chorou mais ainda depois que me viu.

'Rose... ' – Me ajoelhei do seu lado, ainda pensando em tocá-la ou não. – 'Você está b...? '

'Emmett!' – Ela se jogou em mim, agarrando minha camisa com força e a puxando pra esconder seu rosto. Vê-la daquele jeito me partiu o coração, igual a serra do Jason cortando as pessoas! Nossa que viagem Emmett!

'Calma Rose... ' – Eu disse, abraçando-a de leve. Pousei uma de minhas mãos em sua cabeça, a trazendo para mais perto de mim. Tinha me esquecido de como ela me fazia falta. – 'Vai ficar tudo bem, não precisa chorar!'

'Não tem como Emmett!' – Ela me olhou, a cara mais vermelha que o molho de tomate do papai. Eu não era muito perceptivo sobre essas coisas, mas faria de tudo pra ajudá-la. – 'Edward e Bella se ODEIAM! E isso já está começando a me afetar!'

'Eles são duas cabeças duras Rose!' – Eu falei, a fazendo ir. Isso era melhor que vê-la molhando toda a minha camisa predileta! – 'E... Eu tenho certeza que os dois conseguem conviver numa boa por você. '

_**MÚSICA:**_ _.com/watch?v=ggrSSLZMUEg_

**(copie e cole no navegador)**

'Bella não entende que eu já sei escolher o que é melhor pra mim. ' – Ela disse, enxugando as lágrimas que estavam nas bochechas. – '**Eu amo Edward**. E ela vai ter que conviver com isso. '

Desviei meus olhos dela, encarando o chão. O que ela ainda não sabia era que Bella não seria a única a ser forçada a conviver com a ideia, eu também estava na lista. Detestava admitir, mas eu ainda era totalmente apaixonado por Rosalie. Qualquer outro cara ficaria fulo da vida depois de passar pelo o que eu vivi! Tudo bem que eu guardava um pouco de rancor do meu irmão, mas eu encarava numa boa. Fiquei muito triste com Rose no início e fiz de tudo pra esquecê-la, adiantou alguma coisa? Não. Todos dizem que eu sou um leso, talvez eu até seja mesmo! Ainda gostando da ex que te botou chifre e te trocou pelo irmão do meio. Leseira total! Mas eu não ligava pra isso, já que eu era louco por essa loira safada.

'Ela só quer o seu bem Rose. ' – Passei o meu polegar em seu rosto, tirando uma gota que caía. – 'Ela gosta pacas de você, isso ela me fala toda a hora!'

'Vai ficar do lado dela agora?' – Ela me olhou com raiva, pronta pra se afastar de mim. Por instinto eu não deixei, segurando seus ombros para que ela ficasse bem onde estava. – 'Me solta Emmett!'

'Eu só estou falando que ela se preocupa com você!' – Ela se emburrou, desviando o olhar do meu. Peguei seu queixo e o virei na marra, fazendo-a voltar a me encarar. – 'Talvez ela só queira ver você feliz, e não ver você ficar sozinha... '

Nos encaramos por bastante tempo, sem nem piscar. Tanta proximidade depois de tanto tempo me deixou muito nervoso, faltando pouco para eu começar a tremer. Minha mão ainda estava no rosto dela, e só fez se encaixar mais em sua bochecha. Como eu fui esquecido a ponto de não lembrar o quão bonita e sexy Rose era de perto? Isso foi burrice minha, confesso! Os olhos dela estavam fixos em mim e com isso não resisti, me aproximando mais ainda daquela loira. A distância ainda era longa, mas eu estava cagando e andando pra isso! Eu tinha certeza que conseguiria chegar nela de novo.

'Sozinha... ' – Ela sussurrou, piscando duas vezes. Do nada ela abriu um sorriso do tamanho de um corte de melancia, o que me assustou muito. A loira estava com alguma coisa na cabeça ou era impressão minha? – 'Ah... '

'Rose?' – A sacudi um pouco, pois ela ainda estava parada com a mesma cara de antes. Rosalie olhou para baixo e depois pra mim, segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos.

'AAAAH!' – Ela berrou, quase me deixando surdo. Sabia que Rosalie não era muito boa da cabeça, mas agora ela tinha surtado de vez! Pra variar, fiquei sem entender nada. – 'É ISSO EMMETT! VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!'

'Hã?' – Tudo bem, esse troço de ser gênio eu já sabia, mas o que isso tinha haver com ela? Eu sou o único boiando aqui?

'Obrigada Em!' – Ela beijou meu rosto, me chamando pelo apelido que ela tanto usava quando ficávamos. A loira se levantou e saiu correndo alegremente, dando a volta pela casa. Ergui uma sobrancelha, vendo a garota se afastar.

Eu estava tão perto de tê-la de novo! Era para ter calado ela quando tive chance, mas não! Tive que dar uma de ouvinte legal! Ah esquece, agora já é tarde demais. Ela nem tinha percebido que estávamos próximos, ocupada demais com a cabeça em outro lugar... Afinal, que ideia ela tinha em mente?

- x -

_**CARLILE CULLEN #**_

Era realmente um alívio voltar para casa de novo depois de tantas confusões naquele consultório. Amava meu trabalho e isso não negava, mas de vez enquanto é sempre bom sair mais cedo dele!

Estacionei o carro na garagem de trás, queixando-me internamente por esquecer de avisar Emmett para não deixar o seu Jipe na minha vaga. Incrível como eu ainda tinha paciência com meu filho mais velho sobre coisas tão absurdas assim! O que posso fazer? Amor paterno é isso mesmo.

Com a pasta de documentos debaixo do braço saí do carro e o tranquei, seguindo até a saída da garagem. Andei mais devagar, respirando levemente.

Mesmo de longe pude perceber alguns movimentos perto da piscina, alguém deveria estar aproveitando o Sol quente de Roma! Fico feliz que pelo menos os inquilinos de minha casa estejam se divertindo por aqui. Os rostos das pessoas já eram visíveis para eu reconhecê-los.

Lá estavam Jasper e Alice, abraçados e conversando alegremente, sentados no banco branco perto da beira da piscina. Fiquei muito contente em saber do namoro de meu filho com Alice, ela parece ser a menina perfeita para ele. E também isso tirou as brincadeiras de baixo calão que Emmett fazia do irmão, o que não me deixava nada contente.

Notei que eles não eram os únicos no local, percebendo um súbito vulto sair da piscina. Foi impossível não arregalar os olhos com a imagem. Esme se posicionava de pé, tirando o excesso de água dos longos cabelos com uma toalha, vestindo uma espécie de saida branca sobre o maiô vermelho que ela usava. Balancei um pouco a cabeça, andando sem olhar em sua direção.

'Hey pai!' – Respirei fundo ao olhar para Jasper, acenando em minha direção. – 'Chegou mais cedo!'

'Oi Carlisle! ' – Alice me cumprimentou sorridente, a retribuí com um sorriso sereno enquanto colocava a incômoda pasta na mesa. – 'Como foi o dia?'

'Confusões médicas. ' – Eu disse, passando a mão nos cabelos. – 'Nada que eu já não esteja acostumado!'

'Olá Carlisle. ' – Ouvi a fina voz de Esme mais a frente, tímida e amigável.

'Como vai Esme?' – Perguntei simpaticamente, o som saindo infelizmente mais intenso que o normal. E pelo jeito ela havia percebido, virando discretamente seu rosto.

'Bem. Obrigada por perguntar. ' – Respondeu, as palavras quase num sussurro.

'Pai, nós vamos entrar agora. ' – Meu filho disse ficando de pé, mãos dadas com Alice e olhando para a sogra. – 'Você vem?'

Eu quase estava aceitando quando parei imediatamente para pensar. Eu tinha que conversar com Esme sobre o acontecido da festa, tentar me explicar! Pois sabia que era esse o motivo por trás de tanta vergonha perto de mim. Respirei fundo, logo respondendo a pergunta de Jasper.

'Só preciso conversar um assunto com Esme. ' – Ela subitamente me encarou de olhos um pouco arregalados. – 'Se ela preferir, é claro. '

'Vamos logo atrás de vocês. ' – Esme sorriu para as crianças.

'Tudo bem então. ' – Jasper deu de ombros, mostrando indiferença. – 'Vocês que sabem. '

Os dois se distanciaram, trocando olhares apaixonados. Eu ri um pouco e me virei para Esme, que estava arrumando suas coisas em uma bolsa. Suspirei, mexendo na gola da camisa para ficar mais folgada em meu pescoço.

'Eu nem sei por onde começar... ' – Eu falei, forçando as palavras a saírem. – 'Eu sei que foi muito constrangedor e... '

'Tudo bem Carlisle! Não precisa se explicar. ' – Ela me interrompeu, posicionando a bolsa em seu braço. – 'A culpa também foi minha, já que você estava um pouco alterado por causa da bebida! E quem sabe eu também... '

'Esme... ' – Ela estava passando por mim quando eu a peguei delicadamente pelo braço, fazendo-a me encarar. – 'Nós dois sabemos muito bem que naquele momento não estávamos sob o efeito do álcool. '

'Eu... '

'Por favor, Esme... ' – Eu me aproximei, vendo seus olhos perderem um pouco o foco. – 'Somos adultos. O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Na minha opinião não precisávamos nos constranger desse jeito.'

Eu já a tinha soltado, ela poderia muito bem ajeitar sua bolsa no braço e sair andando apressadamente para longe de mim. Mas não, aqui estava ela, parada e me encarando de olhos arregalados. Algo muito forte me atraía aquela mulher, e eu estava sob esse efeito agora, aproximando-me lentamente de seu rosto.

'Tio Cal? Mãe?' – Rapidamente me virei para a voz, fazendo a expressão mais normal possível. Rosalie estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e com a cabeça um pouco inclinada, certamente não entendendo o que eu estava fazendo ali com sua parente. – 'Tudo bem?'

'Ah, claro!' – Esme respondeu nervosa, quase gaguejando nas palavras. – 'Nós só estávamos... '

'Conversando. ' – Falei tranquilamente, ou pelo menos fingindo estar tranquilo. – 'Estávamos somente conversando. Queria muito saber se ela se sentia bem acomodada aqui em casa. '

'Quem não estaria tio Cal?' – Rose riu com meu último comentário, também ri com ela. Esme se juntou a nós, um pouco menos à vontade. – 'Aqui é um paraíso!'

'Obrigada Rose. ' – Sorri em resposta ao elogio. Derrepente Rosalie ficou meio séria, o que não era do feitio dela.

'Tio Cal... ' – O sério se tornou uma expressão quase triste, me preocupando mais ainda. – 'Eu queria muito conversar com você. '

Um minuto de silêncio surgiu e Rose deu uma longa olhada em sua mãe, que pigarreou, parecendo entender que a filha não a queria ali. Sem a presença de Esme? Por quê?

'Bem, eu... ' – Esme deu um sorriso, seu rosto delicadamente ruborizado. – 'Eu já estou entrando. Até logo!'

Me posicionei do lado de Rosalie, vendo sua mãe distanciar-se de nós. Então a jovem andou um pouco, parando bem na minha frente.

'Muito bem Rose... ' – Eu suspirei, sorrindo amigavelmente para minha "filha". – 'O que você quer tanto falar comigo?'

'Tio Cal...' – Ela olhou para os lados antes de fixar-se a mim, pegando em seu cabelo nervosamente. – 'Eu sei que irá ser um abuso da minha parte, mas eu realmente preciso desse favor. '

'Sabe que eu faço qualquer coisa para te ver bem Rosalie. ' – Eu disse, tocando em seus ombros de leve. Ela deu um curto sorriso, logo sumindo de sua face. – 'E então, o que é?'

'Preciso de uma passagem para Roma. ' – Ela falou mais alto que o normal, aparentemente decidida. – 'E uma estadia na sua casa. '

'Passagem? Estadia?' – Arqueei a sobrancelha, um pouco flutuando na história. – 'Quem você está querendo chamar?'

'Jacob Black, Tio Cal. ' – Ela respondeu com um sorriso largo no rosto. – 'Ele precisa vir para cá. '

Jacob... Black? Não pode ser... Ela queria que eu o trouxesse até aqui? Por mim seria um completo prazer, mas... Para Edward...

'Eu não sei se... '

'Por favor, Tio Cal... ' – Ela me encarou com seus olhos brilhantes em súplica. – 'Você disse que faria qualquer coisa por mim!'

Respirei fundo, pensando na possibilidade de Jake aqui. Acho que a essa altura do campeonato, Edward já não tenha mais ressentimentos por Jacob. Então, vendo por esse ângulo não teria problema. Mas era somente uma hipótese. Sinalizei para que ela se sentasse no banco próximo a nós, e depois dela já posicionada no móvel, sentei-me a seu lado. Suspirei outra vez, pronto para discutir o que provavelmente poderia estragar as férias de meu filho. Mas se não o fizesse, faria Rose ficar péssima.

A olhei seriamente, buscando na experiência própria uma saída para esse dilema.

**CAP 24**


End file.
